Chocolate Fighter
by Follow the Stray
Summary: After trying to escape from the Feddies in the outer D of New York Chococat101 finds herself in the world of Dragonball Z where an evil city-snatcher is on the lose. Now the Z-fighters must fight every bad guy they've ever been up against.
1. Prologue

Chocolate Fighter  
by The one and only Chococat101  
a.k.a. The cute and adorable Sonahan!  
f.k.a. I don't want to go into a freaky Gohan/Sayiaman state so let's just leave it at Chococat101 & Sonahan  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Prologue  
  
"Pull over in the name of the law!" A police car shouted tailing a fly red convertible.  
"Not in your life copper," The human-like black-cat driving the convertible laughed. That's me, or at least it's me when I got through certain tranformations. Her name is Chococat101, my name, well---let's reframe from using my name for now shall we?  
Now where was I? Oh yes, she was on the run.  
Chococat101 is kind of... well... a trouble making Outlaw who doesn't take lip from anyone. No questions asked, she'll pound you if you make her angry. She's kind of the inner anger in me---or should I say my Evil side. As for her alter ego, Sonahan (who is as well me), she's the complete opposite. Cute and lovable, very caring and considerate, and very understanding. Her only flaw is her constant habit of being annoying---though she often uses it to her own advantage. She is my Good side, put them both together and you've got me!  
They live in the outer dimension of New York, a place that only I have learned to get there... or so I believe. The sector in which they live (in Chococat101's case terrorize) is Sanrio City.  
In the outer dimension anything goes, magic is real, and your personalities literally split! I've recently learned that it is in fact possible to teleport yourself to different times and worlds from there. And thus, that begins my story or should I say, the begin of theirs...  
Chococat101 transformed into a curly brown haired girl with big chocolate brown eyes, this is Sonahan, "We better stop Chococat101! This cop means business!"  
She went back to Chococat101, "Not a chance. I'm not going to be taken out by some donut eatin' tub o' lard 'cause you feel sorry for him! We're outta here!"  
Chococat101 began typing on a computer panel in her car as she continued speeding.  
That's when the cop decided to take out his gun.  
A warp field appeared in front of Chococat101 as she continued to type in a code, then *BANG* the cop shot the panel and it blew-up right in her car.  
"No!" Chococat101's eyes widened and she glared at the warp as it turned from blue to red, "He messed up the calculations!"  
Chococat101 turned around to the cop's car as her car drove closer to the warp, "You idiot! Blast you!"  
Chococat101 spit in the air as her car went through the warp.  
By the time it hit the cop's car, the warp---and Chococat101--- were gone.  
"Darn it!" The cop jumped out his car and threw his hat on the floor, "Well, there goes my promotion."   
  
***NOTE*** Welcome to my world... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 1  
  
"I think she's coming to," A man's voice called.  
Sonahan opened her eyes and transformed into Chococat101 as she saw two black eyes staring down at her. She jumped up flipping out an army knife in a fighting stance.  
The man backed up freaked out.  
"Yamcha?" Chococat101 went back to Sonahan.  
"How did you know my name?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow.  
That's when a lady with real short blue-haired came in holding a plate of milk and Oreo cookies.  
"Oh boy!" Sonahan exclaimed, "Is that for me?!"  
"Well, it was actually for my son, but I can always get more," The woman handed Sonahan the tray.  
"Oh boy oh boy!" Sonahan cheered stuffing her face on the floor, "Thanks Bulma!"  
"Huh?" Bulma looked at Yamcha.  
He shrugged and shook his head.  
"That was great," Sonahan rubbed her stomach happily and her black tail swayed in front of her.  
"Are you some kinda sayian?" Bulma asked puzzled.  
"Nope," Sonahan grinned pointing to her black cat ears, "I'ma cat, well sorta."  
"Where do you come from?" Yamcha asked puzzled.  
"Before I answer that, how did you guys find us... I mean me?" Sonahan wondered.  
"Well, your convertible crashed through my front door and the crash must've knocked you out, but you were miraculously weren't harmed.  
"Agh!" Sonahan jumped up, "My car! My car! Is it okay?!"  
"Don't worry, I'm working on it. By the time I'm done it'll be good as new," Bulma smiled, "Quite a complex design you've got there, I'd really like to know what that panel is for."  
"Well then," Sonahan beamed, "I guess that would go back to the question where I come from! I from this weird lil' dimension place on the outer limits of NewYork! But I guess you can just call me a New Yorker, how's that sound?"  
"Of course," Bulma snapped her fingers, "That panel, it somewhat resembles the blueprints Trunks gave me to the Hope machine. One question however, why was there a bullet..."  
"Never mind that!" Sonahan waved her hands, "I really must be getting home now."  
"About that," Bulma looked down, "New York you say?"  
"Yeah," Sonahan nodded brightly and proudly.  
"Well," Bulma looked down again.  
"There is no New York," Yamcha cut in.  
"Huh?" Sonahan tilted her head to the side confused.  
Bulma clapped her hands and the TV in the room turned on.  
"Scientists and Police Officers are still trying to figure out what could've caused the disappearance of the Big Apple New York." The reporter said on the TV and then there was helicopter footage of a huge blank field.  
"WHAT!?!" Sonahan exclaimed as her jawdropped, "WHAT DO THEY MEAN DISAPPEARANCE!?!"  
Bulma clapped her hands again and the TV shut off, she looked at Sonahan seriously, "Lately, there has been certain accurances happening all over the world where leading countries, states, even cities! Have disappeared. We have a friend from the future who says he can probably be able to figure out who it is."  
"A friend from the future?" Sonahan questioned innocently.  
"Yeah, that's why we're going to chance in believing your other dimension talk," Yamcha said.  
"Oh," Sonahan replied then realized something nervously, "Wait a minnet! I have no home! I'm homeless! And all my money... okay so it wasn't a lot... but NOOO!!! I do't want to be a Hobo! I'm not ready! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
Sonahan dropped to the ground and began crying.  
"Bulma stop her! PLEASE!" Yamcha covered his ears.  
Bulma kneeled in front of Sonahan and dried her tears, "Now stop crying, you won't be homeless. You can stay with me."  
Sonahan stopped and rubbed her eyes, "Really?"  
"Yeah," Bulma nodded, "I've got plenty of room."  
Sonahan smiled weakly.  
~*~  
"You can have the room across from my son's room, that way if you need anything you can just knock on his door," Bulma smiled opening the door with a handmade poster that said 'Trunks'. She looked in and saw two boys sitting in the room with Liliac hair, "Or should I say, knock on their door."  
"Who ya talkin' to mom?" Chibi Trunks, the smaller of the two, asked.  
"Meet Sonahan, boys," Bulma moved out the way so they could see Sonahan.  
"You can just call me Sonny," Sonahan shook Chibi Trunks hand and looked at Future Trunks, the older of the two, "Wow Trunks, you're even cutier in person!"  
Future Trunks looked up at her with a sweat drop.  
"I suppose at this time Gohan and you are around the same age, right?" Sonahan looked around, "Where is that pathetic Sayiaman anyway?"  
"What?" Bulma gasped and closed the door, "How do you know all this?"  
"He is pretty pathetic isn't he?" Chibi Trunks laughed, but at this point Future Trunks and Bulma were paying more attention to Sonahan.  
"Who ARE you?" Future Trunks asked, finally speaking.  
"Sonahan Daye, or also known as Chococat101 Outlaw of the Century!" Sonahan made a pose.  
"No! Not another Gohan!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed, "The world can only take so many dorks."  
"How do you know all this stuff about us?" Bulma whispered as if somebody unwanted was listening.  
"Well," Sonahan thought, she couldn't tell them the truth, so she'd tell them a good majority, "In my time and place, you guys are heroes! You've got your own action figures, clothes, and TV show! Even a comic book series!"  
"Wow! Really?" Bulma, Trunks, and Trunks exclaimed.  
"Yeah! They um... biographed your whole lifes! I know all about you guys! I'm like... one of your biggest fans!" Sonahan partially lied.  
"Wow!" They all exclaimed happily then stopped, "Biographed?"  
"Or whatever that's called," Sonahan scratched the back of her head, "Hey, do you think I can... maybe go to Gohan's school? That'd be so cool!"  
"She actually wants to go to school?" Future & Chibi Trunks mumbled surprised.  
"That's a fabulous idea!" Bulma clapped her hands together then an idea struck her, "Wait a minute! That's brilliant! Who else spreads more gossip than those High school kids?!"  
She grinned at Future Trunks, "It just may help your mission!"  
Trunks swallowed hard nervously.  
"So is it a deal?" Sonahan smiled widely.  
"Yes, I think I can work it out at Orange Star to get you and Trunks in," Bulma nodded.  
"You know what that means, dont'cha?" Sonahan hugged Trunks' neck tight.  
"What?" He swallowed.  
"You've gotta take me shopping!" Sonahan cheared.  
Trunks looked at Bulma with pleading eyes.  
"Well, she does need clothes, Trunks," Bulma nodded agreeing with Sonahan.  
Trunks sighed.  
"Hey, do you think my car is in good enough shape to drive?" Sonahan asked Bulma energetic.  
Bulma shook her head 'no' then said, "But you can test out Capsule Corp's newsest invention. They're something like a mix between hover crafts and motorcycle's except, they're supposed to drive like a dream and are a lot safer."  
"COOL!" Sonahan jumped up, "Let's hit it then!"  
"Hey, I wanna try out the new invention, too," Chibi Trunks said.  
"Wait until you get your driver's license and then we'll see, but until now why don't you ride with Sonny or Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
"Okay," Chibi Trunks nodded.  
"Well then, let's get it on with then, huh?" Bulma smiled.  
~*~  
"Wow! Cool!" Sonahan exclaimed sitting on the black motorcycle with a black helmet like Sayiaman's.  
"Uh mom, do I have to wear this helmat? I'm gonna look like a geek!" Chibi Trunks complained.  
"I agree completely," Future Trunks complained.  
"Sonahan doesn't seem to mind," Bulma said looking at Sonahan exstatic to go.  
Trunks and Trunks grew sweat drops as they looked at her.  
"Must we go there?" Future Trunks asked.  
"Okay, I'll give you normal BORING helmets," Bulma went inside.  
"In mom's case, the more boring the better for us," Chibi Trunks whispered to Future Trunks.  
"C'mon!" Sonahan rushed as Bulma gave Trunks and Trunks regular black helmets.  
Chibi Trunks hopped on with Sonahan and Trunks hopped on another bike and they took off.  
"Yahoo!!!" Sonahan cheered as the wind blew back her hair, "How 'bout we take it up a knotch Lil' Trunks?"  
"Yeah!" Trunks cheared.  
Sonahan switched the gears to the highest and took off, "This is outrageous!"  
"Hey! Slow down before you go through time!" Trunks switched to the same gear and went after Sonahan.  
To those they passed by it was just like a heavy wind passing by, but to them they were warping.  
"You rock!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
"I know," Sonny smiled, "Hey where's the mall?"  
"Right...um...I think right there," Trunks pointed ahead of them and Sonahan stopped short.  
"Sonny! Blast you!" A passing wind shouted.  
"What was that?" Sonahan parked her bike in front of the mall and took off her helmet.  
"I think it was Trunks," Chibi Trunks took off his helmet.  
"Oh well, he'll catch up," Sonahan took out her Outer Dimension Express Card, "Don't leave home without it! Let's take a trip to the comic book store while we wait for your older ego."  
"Right on!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed happily and they went in the mall.   
  
  
***NOTE*** Trunks REALLY doesn't like Sonny after this... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 2  
  
By the time Trunks got into the mall Sonahan & Chibi Trunks had charged billions of dollars on Sonahan's credit card for Trading Cards, Comic books, Anime videos & DVD's, & everything else their hearts desired. Now they were playing video games in the Arcade.  
"No!!!" Sonny shouted as Game Over blinked on the Street Fighter game she was playing.  
Future Trunks came from behind her and turned her around, "I know we just met, but I really don't like you."  
"Gosh, your mean," Sonahan mimicked The Great Sayiaman and began laughing.  
"Look at all the stuff we got Trunks!" Chibi Trunks showed Trunks a big receit, "And they're going to deliver it all to our house!"  
"So you got the clothes, let's go home then," Trunks said.  
"Clothes? I knew I forgot something!" Sonahan scratched the back of her head nervously.  
"What? All this time and you didn't..." Trunks sighed, "Let's get it over with then."  
Sonahan bought Five yellow bubble vests, five yellow v-neck vests, 10 black shirts, 10 white shirts, one stripped shirt for every colour of the rainbow, and 20 pair of flare pants. Not to mention the socks and unmentionables she shopped for without Trunks & Trunks. Along with a few other outfits and sneakers and some other stuff she needed.  
"How can you buy so much with that little thing and not worry about it?" Future Trunks asked refering to Sonny's credit card.  
"Chococat101 takes care of the financing," Sonahan smiled, "She's real good at it."  
"She must be real rich if you always buy this much," Chibi Trunks noted.  
"Nah, she's an outlaw!"  
~*~  
Despite recent problems all three of them went home laughing. They got home late, however, so of course Bulma was a bit steamed.  
"Where have you been?" Bulma snapped when they came in.  
Sonahan stopped and saw how angry Bulma was, then burst into tears, "I'm sorry! But there was this big dog and then..."  
"Forget it! Just stop crying!" Bulma covered her ears.  
Sonahan recovered quickly with a smile like she hadn't been crying at all, "Okay!"  
Sonny grabbed her bags and ran upstairs.  
Trunks and Trunks gawked baffled and then said in unison, "I'm with her."  
"How'd you do that?" Chibi Trunks asked coming into Sonahan's room as she laid out her clothes for the next day.  
"I faked it of course!" Sonahan took out her new Pjs and tooth brush, "A little something that rubbed off on me in 6th grade. I only do that to people who don't know me though, if I were to do that to my MOM, My you know what would be grass. Can you direct me to the bathroom, please?"  
Trunks & Trunks pointed two doors down.  
"Thanks," Sonahan smiled and went out the room.  
"Man," Future Trunks folded his arms behind his head, "is she a handful."  
"I thought all girls were like that," Chibi Trunks mimicked Future Trunks' pose.  
Future Trunks laughed, "You have NO idea."  
"Knock, knock," Bulma came into the room, "Oh where's Sonny?"  
"In the bathroom," Future Trunks answered.  
"Oh, well, will you give her this?" Bulma handed Trunks two Orange Star High School pins, "There's one for you too, oh yeah, and wake up bright and early! You're going to school tomorrow Trunks dear."  
"Does she really need to remind me," Future Trunks sighed and Chibi Trunks began laughing.  
"Shut up, squirt," Trunks muttered.  
"Aren't you just the perfect scholar," Chibi Trunks teased and Future Trunks scowled at him.  
~*~  
"Here," Future Trunks handed Sonahan one of the pins when she came back to her room, "and remember..."  
"I know, I know, wake up early," Sonahan nodded, "Give me a reason and I'll do it. Frankly, I'm excited to go to school. Especially since my favorite Super Hero goes there!"  
"Is he really your favorite Super Hero?" Trunks stared at her wide-eyed.  
"I know he's got a lot lamer since he was a kid, but he's trey cool," Sonahan made a peace sign, "I'm Sayiaman's biggest fan!"  
"I'm sure," Trunks sighed and went to his room, "See ya in the morning."   
  
  
***NOTE*** The excitement only lasts for so long. Don't worry, the plot gets better!!! I PROMISE!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh mister Trunks, time to get up," Trunks heard a gentle voice whisper and he woke up looking into eyes of Chocolate brown.  
He screamed and jetted up.  
"Time to get up!" Sonahan smiled showered, dressed, and ready, for school. She was wearing a black shirt, yellow v-neck vest and flares with black boots. Her button was pinned to the front pocket of her pants, "5 minutes 'til school starts!"  
"What!?!" Trunks jumped up and began getting dressed, he wore his gray sweats, black shirt and jacket ballaro and pinned the emblem pin on his breast pocket, "Aren't you worried about being late? 3 minutes until school starts!"  
"Who said I was late," Sonahan grinned and disappeared.  
"It was a halogram!" Trunks exclaimed and took off to school after he finished getting ready.  
"I thought your brother was coming here too," The principal said as Sonahan sat in the office.  
Cool, Bulma said he was my brother. How awesome would that be? Sonahan thought to herself and Trunks crashed through the door.  
"Sorry, overslept, real sorry," Trunks panted running in.  
"It's fine," The principal nodded and looked at his schedule, "Your first class is English it says."  
"Cool! One of my very favorite subjects!" Sonahan jumped up into the air, "Let's go then!"  
~*~  
"Well everyone, today we have two new exchange students," The English teacher said, "Sonahan and Trunks Breifs."  
Trunks? Gohan looked up, then saw Sonahan, who's she?  
"Yeah! We're brother and sister!" Sonahan waved then saw Gohan, "Oh hey there Son Gohan!"  
Everyone turned around and looked at Gohan. He slumped as deep in his chair as he could.  
"Do you know Gohan?" The English teacher asked.  
"Sure do," Sonahan nodded, "He's my hero!"  
Everyone began laughing hysterically.  
"Please, that wimp!" Sharpner, a long blonde haired boy, in the class laughed.  
Sonahan held her breath with anger.  
"Now, don't do anything you'll regret, Sonny," Trunks warned her nervous.  
"STOP LAUGHING AT HIM!" Sonahan shouted, "He's probably stronger than you'll ever be you overgrown boy scout!"  
"What did you call me?" Sharpner stood up.  
"You heard me! Boy scout, boy scout, BOY SCOUT!" Sonahan annoyingly snapped, "You think Gohan's so weak, and wimpy, and dorky---well, maybe he is a lot more dorky from when he was a kid---but he's no wimp! And he's not a weak either! You think Herc..."  
Before Sonahan could reveal the truth about who defeated Cell, Trunks and Gohan(who had someone appeared right behind her blushing wildly with embarrassment) covered her mouth. By then Sonahan had turned into Chococat101.  
"Um...right..." The English teacher said, his glasses on the brim of his nose, "please take a seat Miss Sonny... I mean Miss Kitty... I mean Miss Briefs."  
Chococat101 glared at The English teacher as Gohan and Trunks pushed her to a seat next to Angela, a purple-eyed carrot-top, that once had blackmailed Gohan into a date because she had seen his Teddy Bear underwear.  
"Now you be good," Trunks ordered.  
"You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!" Chococat101 snapped.  
"Just please don't say anymore about my powers, please, I just want to be normal," Gohan whispered.  
"Don't worry, that was Sonny babblin' on, I'll make sure she doesn't do it anymore," Chococat101 folded her arms behind her head and crossed her legs on the desk.  
By the middle of class Chococat101 had fallen asleep.  
"Miss Briefs!" The English teacher slammed a book on the desk, "What is the answer?"  
Chococat101 fell backwards in her chair and everyone began laughing.  
"What'dya want ya ol' coot!" Chococat101 snapped getting up and the whole class hushed.  
The teacher gritted his teeth and asked again, "What's the answer to the question?!"  
Chococat101 smirked, "Four."  
"Are you aware that this is an English class and not a math class?" The teacher snarled and a few people snickered.  
"No," Chococat101 continued to smirk.  
"Get out of my class!" The teacher shouted and then grabbed a big bucket of water, "And just for discpline I want you to balance this on your head!"  
"Aye, aye, Captain," Chococat101 took the bucket and 'accidently' poured some water on the teacher's pants making look like he had an 'accident' as she went down the stairs, "Oops, my bad."  
"GET OUT!" The teahcer shouted.  
"Jeez, Gohan, your friend is going to get expelled on her first day if she keeps up," Erisa, the blonde that sits next to Gohan, said.  
"She's not my friend, I don't even know WHO she is!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"I'll explain everything," Trunks said sitting in front of Gohan, "but not now."  
"Limme guess, you don't know him either," Videl, Hercule's daughter, said glaring at Gohan with her light blue eyes. She had been on his case since the first day he went to school, she even managed to find out that he was The Great Sayiaman.  
"Oh I know him," Gohan nodded then stopped and muttered, "Stupid, Gohan you idiot."  
"Isn't that odd," Videl smirked, "That you have no idea who that girl is and yet you know who her brother is."  
"Life's funny that way," Gohan replied nervously.  
"What a dweeb," Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Erisa in a flirting kind of way, "So, you're a chick, right? What's your gossip on the city-snatcher?"  
Sharpner glared at Trunks angrily.  
"You mean the disappearance of all those places, don't you?" Erisa said.  
"Yep," Trunks nodded ready to take notes.  
"All I know is he better not come here or else," Videl slammed a fist on the table.  
Trunks grew a sweat drop, "You don't realize how much you are like your father do you?"  
"Thanks," Videl smiled.  
That wasn't exactly a compliment, Trunks said mentally.  
Gohan could pretty much guess what Trunks was thinking by the look on his face and struggled not to laugh.  
~*~  
"How ya doin' Sonny... Sonny!" Trunks came out of class and saw Sonahan wearing the bucket on her head like a hat and standing like one of the palace guards in England, "Where'd all the water go?"  
"Drank it all," Sonahan replied not moving.  
"You drank it all?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"No, Chococat101 did," Sonny replied, "she's a very big cat you know."  
Trunks sighed and started walking Sonny down the hall, "C'mon."  
"Hey! Gohan! Wait up!" Sonny ran ahead beside Gohan and looked down, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, but can you please take that thing off your head? Everyone thinks I'm a loser already, I don't need you helping them with that thought."  
"Anything you say," Sonahan took off the bucket and whispered, "Sayiaman."  
Gohan froze and pulled Sonahan into an empty class room, "How did you know that? Did Videl tell? Does everyone know?!"  
"Chill out Gohan," Sonahan smiled, "Your secrets safe with me, you just want to be a normal teenager right? Well, okay then. I really think you should let them in on it, then maybe you'd get the respect you deserve."  
"I doubt it," Gohan sighed, "There's something about my get-up that makes everyone laugh."  
"I think it's cute!" Sonahan exclaimed, "Although, you could work on your poses and sayings and stuff like that. The name's cool though."  
Sonahan looked up at Gohan who looked like he was about to cry, "What's up with you?"  
Gohan sqeezed Sonahan streaming tears, "Finally! Someone besides my brother who thinks I'm cool! Although, I'm hurt about what you said about the sayings and poses, THANK YOU!"  
"Now whatever could be going on here?" Videl grinned opening the door, "Gohan and Sonahan."  
"What's the matter Gohan? Can only hug her, because you don't know how to kiss?" Sharpner teased.  
"For your information, Gohan was hugging me because he was so thrilled that I wanted to become his student in the martial arts!" Sonahan snapped.  
"Sonahan," Gohan berated whispering.  
"They don't even know you're a master in the martial arts?" Sonahan looked at Gohan.  
"A master, really," Sharpner laughed.  
"Leave'em alone, Sharpner," Videl snapped, "C'mon, we've got class you guys."  
"You're not really a martial artist are you?" Erisa asked on their way to their next class.  
"Of course!" Sonahan cut in, "He might not look the part, but he's tough."  
"Please, I can break him like a pencil," Sharpner said.  
"Cocky fellow, aren't you?" Trunks caught up with them, "A pencil, eh? Fun-ny, I get it Sharpner, pencil, good one."  
"Are you cracking on my name?" Sharpner turned around, "I'm not someone you want to mess with newbie."  
"Then don't mess with my friend or my sister, Kapish?" Trunks smirked patted Sharpner on the back and whispered, "And P.S. I just did."  
Sharpner glared at Trunks and they all went into class. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 4  
  
"Is school always this boring?" Sonahan asked walking home with Gohan & Trunks.  
"What did you expect? A roller coaster ride and a trip to Disneyworld?" Trunks said sarcastically.  
"That would've been nice," Sonahan smiled.  
"Does anything get through that thick head of yours?" Trunks looked at Sonahan agitated.  
"What?" Sonahan looked at Trunks.  
Trunks fell over, "Why do I even bother?"  
"Bother with what?" Sonahan asked and Trunks sighed.  
Gohan was watching Videl who was ahead of them with Erisa & Sharpner. Then Videl looked at her watch and took off in the air.  
"Trouble!" Gohan exclaimed and ran into an alley.  
"Gohan?" Trunks and Sonahan followed.  
"I am the Great Sayiaman!" Gohan made a funny pose now dressed as Saiyaman.  
Trunks and Sonahan stared wide-eyed.  
"Oh boy, I wanna play too!" Sonahan clapped her hands and made another funny pose, "and I'm the cute and adorable Sonahan!"  
Trunks broke out in laughter, "You guys are ridculous!"  
"Say what you want, but I most help Videl stop crime!" Sayiaman said in a Super Hero type tone of voice and took off in the air.  
"Yeah me too!" Sonahan jumped into the air real high then fell backwrds on her butt.  
"What happened?" Trunks looked at her.  
"I forgot, I can't fly," Sonahan smiled and Trunks fell over.  
Sonahan began messing around with the bottom of her boots and stood up, "But, I have the closest thing to it."  
"Is that so?" Trunks raised an eye-brow.  
"Yep," Sonahan stomped her right foot and took off in the air, "Jet-pack boots."  
"Sonny! Wait up! I'm resonsible for you ya know!" Trunks flew after her.  
~*~  
"Ya know, them following you is a dead give-a-way on your true identity," Videl flew beside Sayiaman.  
"What are you talking about?" Sayiaman asked.  
"Look behind you," Videl smirked.  
Saiyaman looked behind him and saw Sonahan tailing him and Trunks tailing her.  
Saiyaman made a weird sound in his throat as he turned around and looked at them.  
"Perhaps I should go on without you," Videl flew ahaead.  
"Never! I'll just have to lose them!" Gohan looked at Videl.  
"Lose who?" Sonahan's voice asked and Gohan turned around looking dead at her.  
"Agh!" Saiyaman jumped back, then cleared his throat, "This is very important business Sonahan and I must ask you to leave."  
Videl stopped for an instant.  
"What business?" Sonahan asked.  
"Um... uh..." Saiyaman turned around and looked at Videl.  
"Business concerning that city-thief which is why I'll be seein' ya," Videl took off.  
"The city-thief!" Sonahan exclaimed and looked at Saiyaman with pleading eyes, "Please Gohan! You have to let me go with you!"   
"Leave'em be Sonny," Trunks caught up.  
"Please," Sonny looked at Saiyaman ignoring Trunks, "He or she stole my city! My state even!"  
"Well...err...okay then," Saiyaman nodded then flew off yelling, "but my name is Saiyaman, got it?"  
"Okay Gohan!" Sonahan shouted and Saiyaman fell down a bit.  
"Can we go home now?" Trunks looked at Sonahan pleadingly.  
"Didn't you hear him Trunks?" Sonahan looked at Trunks with an innocent yet serious stare.  
Trunks sighed, "Fine, but you know it'd be a dead give-a-way to Gohan's identity if we went like this."  
"What, are you like linked with Videl's brainwaves or something? But anyway, we can just say we're with Videl," Sonahan grinned and flew after Gohan. Trunks soon followed.  
~*~  
"What's the info. commander?" Videl landed in front of a man that looked like a coat rack with a mustache.  
"We've just caught the colperate, but he's got this kinda force feild around him." The commander said picking up a rock, "See."  
He threw the rock at a man in a brown trench-coat with grayish-liliac hair who had his back towards them. The rock stopped in midair 5 feet before it hit him.  
"I'll take care of this!" Saiyaman charged towards the man at rocket speed and (as the rock) stopped 5 feet in front (or rather behind) of the man and flew backwards.  
"A wise guy, eh?" Saiyaman rolled up his sleeves and charged again.  
"Trunks?" Sonahan flew around in the air overhead looking around, "Trunks? Where did you go?"  
"Sonny," the man turned around and looked at the sky, just as Gohan rammed him in the stomach making them both cut through a crowd and slam up against a wall.  
Saiyaman looked at the man, but before he got a glimpse of his face he was knocked out cold and the man in the brown trench-coat disappeared.  
"Good goin' Great Saiya-dolt," Videl lifted Gohan up ignoring the fact that he most likely couldn't hear her in the state in which he was in, "you let'em get away!"  
"Trunks!" Sonahan called still flying around looking as though she'd break into tears.  
"You there! Come down here!" The commander shouted up at her.  
Sonahan stared at him, then landed.  
"What is it commander?" Videl asked for Sonahan.  
"Didn't you see that?" The commander questioned Videl looking at Sonahan as if she were a key to some precious locked away treasure, "The shield that was guarding the city-snatcher only failed when he heard her voice.  
Videl made a face, "Gee, I wonder why."  
"No, I mean, that man..." The commander continued looking at Sonahan, "all his attention was turned toward her as if... he knew her..."  
Videl glared at Sonahan suspiciously and asked the commander, "How did you know that guy was the culprit?"  
"We caught him hovering over the city with this odd looking machine. It had abnormal readings, and he even admitted to being the one," The commander pointed to an empty space then stopped looking around frantic.  
"What abnormal machine?" Sonahan tilted her head confused.  
"IT'S GONE!" The commander shouted.  
~*~  
"C'mon Gohan," Videl helped Sonahan fly Saiyaman to Capsule Corp., "just a little further."  
Where did Trunks go? He was right behind me, then that weirdo cop dude. What's he talking about? I dunno any evil criminal masterminds...well, except for Chococat101. Sonahan looked around in the air tensely.  
"What's wrong with you?" Videl looked over at Sonahan.  
"I just don't..." Sonahan looked around some more, "where he went..."  
"Your brother?" Videl smirked.  
"My brother?" Sonahan looked at Videl like she was crazy, then remembered, "Oh yeah, my BROTHER."  
"You and Gohan are such rotten liars," Videl commented, "so how are you and Trunks together? Friends? Dating maybe? Hmm?"  
"I wish," Sonahan whispered blushing then said, "yeah, we're just friends. I'm kinda staying at his house, 'cause...of stuff."  
"Your home was taken from you, wasn't it?" Videl said.  
"Yeah," Sonahan muttered.  
"Sonny!" Trunks caught up with them.  
"Hmph," Sonahan turned her head away.  
"Sonny," Trunks sighed.  
"You ditch me ya big... ya big butt-head!" Sonahan snapped.  
"I guess I deserve that, but I..." Trunks stopped, "Never mind."  
"We can land here Videl," Sonahan said ignoring Trunks.  
Videl nodded and they landed.  
~*~  
Gohan gasped as he jetted up.  
"'Bout time," Chibi Trunks looked up at him standing beside the bed, "do you realize how boring Sonny and Trunks are now? With there homework and Sonahan isn't talking to Trunks and Trunks keeps using me as a little messenger and it isn't very fun. Wanna play a game or something?"  
"Actually," Gohan looked at his watch, "I've gotta go, mom's gonna kill me! I'll come over with Goten tomorrow, I promise."  
"Okay," Chibi Trunks looked down.  
Gohan got up and ran just as Bulma came in the living room.  
"Oh...bye Gohan..." Bulma called after him.  
Gohan opened the front door and Yamcha dropped at his feet beaten up and mangled.  
"Um...Bulma..." Gohan looked down.  
Bulma came out and screamed, "Oh my God! Yamcha! What HAPPENED?!"  
Trunks and Sonahan popped their heads out their rooms and ran to the stairs. They stopped when they realized the other was going down.  
"Hmph," Sonahan crossed her arms and gave Trunks her back.  
Trunks shrugged and ran down the stairs.  
"Hey! Ladies first!" Sonahan ran after him.  
Chibi Trunks came out with all the commotion and jumped back when he saw Yamcha beat up on the floor, "cooool."  
"Don't worry old friend," Gohan tried lifting Yamcha, "Trunks help me."  
Future Trunks nodded and came over on the other side.  
It seemed as though Yamcha had just been burned in a fire as they laid him out on the couch, "I...tried to stop him...but..."  
"Shh..." Bulma put a rag on his head, "Tell us once you're better."  
"No...time..." Yamcha mumbled, "He's coming...he's..."  
Before Yamcha could finish he passed out.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, "Bring out one of your Zinzu beans!"  
"I'm not wasting them on him!" Vegeta shouted back.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma hissed angrily and Vegeta came in reluctantly with small bean in his hand.  
Bulma scowled at him as she looked at how small it was.  
"That or nothing, woman," Vegeta snapped.  
Bulma snapped and fed it to Yamcha.  
Nothing happened and Sonahan burst into tears, real tears that were very much less annoying, "Is he...is he...dead?"  
Sonahan wheezed the last word, that would've made everyone laugh under other circumstances.  
Then Yamcha opened his eyes and howled in pain, "I'm burnin' all over! Help! Help! The fire! The fire! SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!"  
"I'll save you!" Sonahan exclaimed with a big bucket of water in her hand and dumped it on him.  
"Thanks," Yamcha exaggerated soaked to the bone.  
"What happened to ya?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
"Ummm...guys..." Gohan cut in looking down the hall as a red light blinked and a siren started sounding.  
"I was just picking up chicks in Tokyo when this big light...and then I tried to stop it...then the fire lasers...then... I don't remember..." Yamcha thought hard.  
"Guys..." Gohan looked around as the red light and siren kept on.  
"Well, one thing's for sure," Bulma stood up, "you're staying here, we've got plenty of room."  
BOOM a large explosion hit the house and half of it was gone.  
"Not anymore," Gohan sighed and went out the door, "I'm going home."  
"Vegeta, did you forget to shut off the gravity room again?" Bulma glowered at Vegeta, but he disappeared.  
"My room, Your room, Sonny's room and the offices next to it are all that's left Mom," Chibi Trunks ran down the stairs.  
"Then you'll take Sonny's room," Bulma told Yamcha.  
"Wha? Then where am I gonna stay?" Sonahan complained.  
"Just bunk with one of the boys," Bulma helped Yamcha up, "Yamcha can't stay down here the couch is soaked."  
"Thanks to you," Trunks muttered glaring at Sonahan.  
"Anyone who comes near my bed is gonna have their heads blown off!" Chibi Trunks ran upstairs.  
"Then I guess your sleeping on the floor," Sonahan told Trunks.  
"Not a chance babe," Trunks replied.  
"Then you'll guys just partner up," Bulma helped Yamcha up the stairs.  
"WHAT!?!" They both shouted.  
"What kinda Mom are you!?!" Sonahan shouted.  
"The kinda Mom that knows that you don't do certain stuff in bed when you hate each other," Bulma replied from the top of the stairs.  
~*~  
Sonahan turned to the side and snuggled under the quilt wrapped around her. Suddenly, there was a quick jolt and she was left cold and alone in her baggy baseball Pjs.  
"Hey!" She gritted her teeth at Trunks and stole the quilt from Trunks.  
"Give it back!" Trunks pulled and thus began the blanket tug of war.  
"Never!" Sonahan hissed. Trunks let go and Sonahan went toppling out the bed.  
Trunks snickered until Chibi Trunks hit him in the head with a teddy bear from the other side of the room.  
Sonahan hissed viciously as she turned into Chococat101 and grabbed a pillow. She slapped him over and over again with it until it blew up with feathers flying everywhere.  
She turned into Sonahan again and wrapped herself in the covers so that Trunks couldn't get them.  
"Give it to me!" Trunks demanded.  
"Will you two shut up!" Chibi Trunks shouted and muttered, "Dorks."  
Trunks pulled the sheet real hard making Sonahan and him roll off the side of the bed.  
"WHAT are YOU DOING!?!" Vegeta slammed the door wide open and turned on the lights red-eyed because of lack of sleep.  
Sonahan jumped up with the blanket draped over her head and straightened her Yankees sleep shirt.  
Trunks stood up beside her and Sonahan gasped covering her eyes.  
Trunks' Pj bottoms had snagged on to a draw knob at the bottom of the bed and fell down.  
He turned beat red as he pulled them bak up.  
"On second thought," Vegeta looked at them wide-eyed, "I really don't want to know. Just stop doing it so we can all get some SLEEP!"  
"Yessir," Sonahan and Trunks slurred.  
"THANK you Dad!" Chibi Trunks sighed and fell asleep.  
"Just so we don't have to face Vegeta's Biku Bang, perhaps it would be best if I slept on the floor..." Trunks pulled the quilt off Sonahan's head and she grabbed it, "with the quilt."  
Sonahan shook her head and pulled the quilt.  
"So you want to sleep on the floor?"  
Sonahan thought hard about this and dropped the quilt, she had warmed herself up by her own body heat so many times before sleeping like a real cat would. She didn't need a blanket so she let go and jumped into bed.  
"Oh Trunks," Sonahan said when he was about to lay down.  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked  
"Will you throw this out for me?" Sonahan took Trunks hand and spit out a huge slimy black fuzzy hair ball, "I finally got it up."  
"SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Trunks yelled completely and totally annoyed.  
~*~  
"So how'd everyone sleep?" Bulma asked the next morning hoping to bring up the subject on what Vegeta had seen.  
"Don't ask," Chibi Trunks muttered, "dumb and Dumber kept me up all night with their noise."  
Bulma looked at Trunks and Sonahan, "Guys?"  
But they weren't listening, they were too preoccupied with the last biscuit they had both reached out for.  
"This here is my biscuit friend," Sonahan winced at Trunks taking a line from The Mummy.  
"I don't see your name on it, pal," Trunks glowered at Sonahan as he took another name.  
"Here," Bulma put out more biscuits.  
"In that case I'll just take this one," Sonahan said waiting for Trunks to retreat.  
"No, I think..." Before Trunks could finish what he was going to say Sonahan swallowed all the biscuits whole, "You little monster!"  
Sonahan grinned innocently.  
"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Trunks barked standing up.  
"Oh yeah?!" Sonahan stood up.  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay," Sonahan grabbed Trunks' face with both her hands and kissed him on the lips, "I've always wanted to do that!'  
Trunks stood their dumbfounded with his jaw-dropped.  
"Trunks! You are the man!" Yamcha clapped his hands.  
That's when Sonahan slapped Trunks across the face.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Trunks held his cheek.  
"I've always wanted to do that too," Sonahan smiled.  
"Dad, Mom, am I gonna be like them when I'm a teenager?" Chibi Trunks asked worried.  
"You better not!" Bulma and Vegeta shouted.  
"Phew," Trunks wiped his forehead, "I just might have a choice."  
Bulma took a moment to look over at Yamcha, "Hey, you feeling better?"  
Yamcha seemed to be out in another world as he stared at the table cloth and blindly ate his toast.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bulma shouted angrily.  
"Huh?" Yamcha looked up then back down, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Sonahan turned away from her argument with Trunks and sat down, "Hey, what happened to ya anyways?"  
It was terrible, one minute I'm girl hunting, the next I'm French toast, Yamcha thought to himself and looked up, "I had an encounter with the city-snatcher and...well...his machine looked a lot like the Hope machine."  
"Well, isn't that strange," Sonahan's eyes turned blue as she glared at Trunks, "Trunks disappeared around the same time Videl and Saiyaman went after the city-snatcher."  
Everyone stared at Trunks and Yamcha went on, "I had gone to Tokyo to um...get a job... when the hope machine hovered over the city. I wasn't exactly sure what I was thinking as I looked at it, but when I had reached the borderline of Tokyo and the rest of Japan it hit!"  
"What hit?" Sonahan asked wide-eyed (which were now brown again).  
"The machine! It sheeted the whole city with this blinding white light and before I knew what was going on the borderlines caught on fire and fried me well done. When I came to I found myself on a truck heading to Okayama and came here."  
Everyone continued to stare at Trunks.  
"Well, it wasn't me! I was with Sonny and at school the whole time, remember?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Except for that split second when you ditched me!" Sonahan slammed her hand on the table, her eyes now glaring blue again.  
"And it is a time machine," Chibi Trunks added.  
"Why would I do this?" Trunks looked at them all.  
"Because you're really the mad doctor Sloth who's kidnapping the world so that he can enslave more Grundos and Neopets and dump'em here!" Sonahan shouted and grabbed Trunks' hair trying to pull off his so called mask, "You can't fool me!"  
"Get off of me!" Trunks pushed Sonahan away.  
Sonahan's eyes went back to their normal hue of chocolate brown as she scratched the back of her head, "Gosh, I just don't know what's gotten in to me! Of course Trunks isn't the city-snatcher (or Doctor Sloth), we're just paranoid...that's all!"  
"Besides," Bulma added standing up and collecting everyone's plates, "the Hope machine isn't capable of that kinda power."  
"Thank you!" Trunks sighed sitting down.  
"Whatever," Sonahan trailed and jumped up in the air, "let's have a party at Master Roshi's house!"  
"Okay," Yamcha stood up, "now I've got to know. Who are you? And how do you know all this stuff about us?"  
Bulma was about to explain when Sonahan stopped her.  
"No, Bulma, this is something I must explain myself, there's something you all don't know about me... I've lied to you all... but the jigs up," Sonahan sighed and looked down for several minutes then looked up at Yamcha and said in a deep voice, "Luke, I am your father."  
"What?!" Yamcha fell back in his chair and Sonahan laughed stupidly as she ran out the kitchen like a penguin and ran up the stairs.  
"Okay," Yamcha started from the floor, "that was disturbing."  
"What she said?" Chibi Trunks asked looking down at Yamcha.  
"No, how she ran after saying it."  
~*~  
"Hey, Sonny," Trunks knocked on her open door.  
Sonny was sitting at a desk in the corner drawing like crazy.  
"Sonny?" Trunks came over.  
Sonahan jumped up and grabbed him by the collar, her eyes were blue again, "Something's wrong with me Trunks!"  
"What?"  
"Look at my eyes! They're blue!"  
"What does it mean?" Trunks asked.  
"Usually, it means that I'm about to turn into Chococat101 and/or Chococat101 is changing into..." Sonahan stopped not wanting to spill her secrets, "is changing."  
"Changing into what?"  
"I have my secrets too ya know," Sonahan smirked.  
"Yes, you seem to have a lot," Trunks nodded.  
"It'll only be a matter of time until you find out, so chill," Sonahan continued to smirk and let him go, "I want it to be a surprise."  
"Well, in the mean time, what do you think is wrong with your eyes?" Trunks sat in the desk chair as Sonahan sat on the desk.  
"I dunno, it seems I'm in between Sonahan and Chococat101, but that would mean I was in normal dimensions, but that just couldn't be," Sonahan trailed talking more to herself than to Trunks.  
"Well, s'long as you're alright," Trunks got up and stretched.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonahan smiled and her eyes went back to normal.  
"See, look, you're normal," Trunks smiled kindly at her.  
Sonahan laughed and hugged Trunks, "You're almost as cute as I am."  
"Gee, was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Trunks replied with a drip.  
"You almost have the same genius sarcastic humor... thinking... mind... whatever... as I do too!" Sonahan laughed winking.  
"That's just..." Trunks started sarcastically, "great."   
  
***NOTE*** Just so ya know, The Mummy is my favorite movie. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 5  
  
Monday after school.  
Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Trunks, "Do you feel that?"  
Sonahan's ears twitched as her eyes went blue, "Something doesn't feel right."  
"It's him," Trunks said firmly, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
Erisa, Sharpner, & Videl stopped and looked at them.  
"Hey, you geeks alright?" Sharpner looked at them with a superior grin.  
Sonahan was about to retaliate when she changed into Chococat101 and grabbed her ears as she fell to her knees and screamed, "AHHH!!! Stop! Stop!! STOP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"  
Sharpner & Erisa backed up as Chococat101 continued hissing and screaming loudly.  
Gohan kneeled beside her and looked at Erisa, "Give me your CD player! Cat's have super sensitive hearing and right now there's a lot of energy waves riding the air."  
Erisa nodded and handed Gohan her CD Player.  
Gohan turned it up full blast and put it on Chococat101's ears.  
Chococat101 immediately turned into Sonahan with her chocolate eyes and jumped up and began singing to Lil' Kim.  
"We better get to your house Trunks, I have a feeling the others will be there," Gohan said.  
Trunks nodded and grabbed Sonahan. They took off to the air and flew toward his house.  
"Hey!" Erisa shouted after them.  
"Don't worry! I'll return it tomorrow!" Gohan called.  
"But, what's going on?!" Erisa shouted after them.  
~*~  
"Hey guys!" Sonahan greeted the whole lot of Z-fighters as she came in with Trunks and Gohan. They were all sitting around silently and dark-eyed and Sonahan sighed, "Oh no, did someone die... AGAIN?"  
"No," Goku shook his head, "no one's hurt, don'tcha feel that though?"  
"Feel what?" Sonahan looked at them cluelessly.  
"This," Trunks pulled off the headphones and Sonahan transformed screaming on the floor.  
"OKAY! OKAY!! STOP!!!" Chococat101 screamed on the floor looking as if she would die.  
"What's the matter with her?" Krillin blinked as Trunks set the headphones back on.  
"She senses power ratings by sound," Gohan explained.  
The Z-fighters gave some "Ooh"s and cringed.  
"Well, this one is certainly very loud," Piccolo said, "He's closing in on us and his machinery is a lot..."  
"URP" Sonahan belched loudly and everyone stopped and looked at her wide-eyed, "What? Oh, my bad, excuse me. Proceed Senor Piccolo."  
"Right..." Piccolo made a face of disgust and went on, "his machinery is a lot stronger than when he attacked Yamcha. It doesn't even look like that time machine anymore. Not only that, but..."  
"It looked like you Trunks," Tien cut in.  
Sonny gasped and looked at Trunks and then at the Z-fighters, "NO! You're wrong! Trunks is my friend! I won't stand here and let you accuse him of something he didn't do!"  
"Wasn't it just Saturday when you were accusing him of the same thing?" Chibi Trunks put in.  
Sonahan's eyes went blue as she slammed him in the head mumbling, "Butt out!"  
"It doesn't matter!" Piccolo snapped, "While we're sitting here arguing the city-snatcher is preparing his attack."  
"Why didn't you guys just stop him when you saw his ship?" Sonahan asked, "It would've saved you a lot of time."  
"He disappeared, almost in thin air," Goku said looking down, "and we couldn't pick him up by the power rating, because he's sending out energy waves all around to throw us off track."  
"I can find him," Sonahan said, "it's gonna hurt really bad, and I might be deaf by the end, but I'll help."  
"How?" Goten asked.  
"Well, the main ship has to be sending out these signals so, I'll follow the direction in which they're coming from," Sonahan explained.  
"That just might work," Goku grinned.  
~*~  
Chococat101 gritted her teeth in pain as she flew through the sky with the others behind her thinking, why am I doing this? Sacrificing myself for the sake of good! This sucks and my ears hurt something mega.  
Suddenly, the awful sound of energy waves stop and was replaced by the loud hum of something that sounded like a refrigerator.  
Chococat101 looked up and whispered, "But, there's nothing there."  
"Hey, cat, we're not payin' ya to slack off," Yamcha flew over and stopped with all the rest.  
"News flash, ya ain't paying me," Chococat101 smirked at him.  
"Exactly," Yamcha grinned and Chococat101 looked back up at the sky.  
"What is it Sonny?" Trunks asked.  
"There's something up there," Chococat101 flipped out a Swiss army knife.  
"I don't see anything," Krillin looked up at the cloudy sky.  
Chococat101 threw the knife as hard as she could and in midair it stopped, stayed in it's place and was flung back for her to catch.  
"So he's mastered the art of invisibility," Chococat101 sneered and flew up towards where the knife had stopped. She put her hand out and quickly pulled it away as if she'd touched something hot. That's when her jet-powered boots short-circuited.  
"AHH!" Chococat101 screamed as she plummeted to the ground.  
"Sonny!" Trunks flew after her and all the others followed.  
"Blast you idiots!" Chococat101 shouted arrogantly, "Fly FASTER!!!"  
Only feet away from the ground Trunks flew under her and caught her, "You okay?"  
"Besides the fact that I saw my life flash before my eyes and the fact that ya caught me like I was some kinda boneless doll and the fact that my back'll probably never be the same and the fact that I'm DEAF... yeah, I'm alright."  
"Good," Trunks dropped her on the ground.  
"Check out the lights!" Goten pointed as the ship came into view. It was huge with a million lights and lasers, one of which was locking on to them.  
The laser shot out and was quickly flowing against the ground towards them.  
"That thing is huge!" Chococat101 turned into Sonahan.  
"Now would be a good time to-" Yamcha started.  
"RUN!!!" Krillin shouted and they all started running.  
"Run?! Run!?! I don't know how to RUN!!!" Sonahan whined running away as the laser gained on them. One by one the Z-fighters flew away. Sonahan looked around nervously, the laser only inches away from her, "HEY!!! New-Yorka who can't fly here! I'll change I PROMISE! JUST SAVE ME!!!"  
"Sorry kid," Tien muttered as he and the Z-fighters took aim at the ship, "but we needed a decoy."  
"Fry her! Fry her!" Vegeta cheered on the laser.  
"VEGETA!" Everyone shouted and they all took aim at the ship.  
BOOM A big chunk of the ship blew-up as their combined power took out the laser.  
Sonahan dropped to her knees panting.  
"Good job," Trunks landed in front of her.  
Sonahan's eyes blazed ice cold blue as she changed into Chococat101 and pounced on Trunks strangling him, "I COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'GOOD JOB'! I'LL KILL YOU! EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!"  
"Sorry," Trunks gasped for air choking with swirls in his eyes  
As the others landed, Chococat101 was ready to say something when her ears twitched, "GET OUT THE WAY!"  
They looked at her questioningly as she jumped onto a building and began climbing the bricks. Suddenly, about a billion little lasers began shooting at the Z-fighters making them jump around and the ground explode.  
Chococat101 stood on the roof of the building trying to figure out where the lasers were coming from when 12 little discs became visible.  
Chococat101 flexed her claws and 'shot' them at the ships, "Take this!"  
She swore under her breath in pain and shot out the other five claws.  
The last two stopped aiming at the Z-fighters and began aiming at her.  
"AGH!" She looked at her paws, "I only have 10 fingers!"  
The discs began shooting at her and she jumped to the next roof, but they continued chasing her. She jumped again and landed on a loose ledge which caved in. She lost her balance and fell off, but grabbed on to the ledge before she could fall or scream.  
"Sonny! Hold on!" She heard Trunks yell, he seemed a million miles away as Chococat101 held on desperately.  
Then the two discs flew over Chococat101 ready to shoot her dead.  
"Not today," Chococat101 grinned showing her pointy fangs and pounced on one as she smashed the other to piece against the side of the building with her tail.  
She broke open a hatch on the one she had pounced on and began to regenerate it to follow her command.  
Just as the Z-fighters reached her, Chococat101 sped past them standing on the disc to the ship. The fighters shrugged and followed. There standing on the surface of the ship when they all landed was the weirdo from before. His trench-coat blew back in the wind, and his back was again facing them.  
He turned around and smirked at Chococat101.  
Chococat101 changed back into Sonahan as she gasped and bumped into Trunks.  
"Sonahan?" Trunks put his hands on her shoulders.  
Sonahan pointed at the man in front of them, all colour gone from her face.  
The others looked up at him and gasped melodramatically.  
"Trunks... he's you..." Sonahan whispered.  
The Trunks in the brown trench-coat took a few steps forward, grinning broadly, "Yes, I am."  
"Great," Yamcha sighed, "now there's three of'em! Most you torture me Kami?! I realize that I've lost'er and I'm not getting her back! Okay!?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
Everyone blinked as they looked at Yamcha wide-eyed and slowly turned their attention back at the Evil Trunks.  
"Just so you're not all confused," he bowed, "you may refer to me as Zero."  
"Zero?" Sonahan questioned.  
"Yes, for the tolerance that I have," Zero frowned, "those darn androids, they pushed me to this! Your realty might have changed, but mine remains the same! Even worse then yours, my alter ego, I didn't have the power to stop the androids... Now... there's only 100 people within the ENTIRE world... and I don't know ONE of them."  
"That's so sad," Sonahan looked at him sadly as her eyes began to tear, then she stopped and her eyes turned blue, "but that gives you NO right to start tearing apart this world!"  
"Still the same sweet Sonahan," Zero walked over to Sonahan and Trunks guarded her, "and you... if only I was still like you..." he looked down and started off to a small dome in the ground that looked like the popper from the trouble game, "but alas, I've grown older and more mature..."  
"Could've fooled me," Gohan started, "acting like a child to get your way! What's wrong with you!"  
Zero ignored Gohan as he opened the dome, "Then again, I haven't grown that much older, come Sonahan."  
"Who me?" Sonahan pointed to herself.  
"Yes, I must speak with you." Zero went inside the dome.  
Sonahan's eyes narrowed, "I'm not a dog, I don't have to listen to you!"  
"It's in your best interest, that you do," Zero turned the chair he was sitting in around to face her.  
"Listen," Trunks grabbed Sonahan by the arm and began whispering in her ear, "you go over to him, but don't let your guard down for a minute. Whatever he tells you, report back to us, kay?"  
"Like a spy?" Sonahan looked up at Trunks with bright eyes.  
"Yeah," He nodded still whispering, "like a spy."  
Sonahan beamed proudly and walked on over to Zero, "Yeah, what'dya want?"  
Zero opened the dome cockpit and Sonahan brainlessly fell inside and it snapped shut.  
"I suspect, everything I'm about to tell you will be repeated to the others," Zero dialed a code on the panel that surrounded him.  
"You'd suspect right then," Sonahan stood up and dusted herself off, then slapped her hand over her mouth.  
"Good," Zero turned back to her, "then I'll explain everything to you."  
He pressed another button and a giant satellite dish came up from the ground and pointed itself at the Z-fighters. Zero smirked and pressed another button.  
"Ha, it's broken!" Sonahan laughed when nothing happened.  
"Oh trust me, it's working," Zero turned to Sonahan, "I trust that's all of them? The strongest fighters on this planet I mean."  
"Everyone except Videl," Sonahan eyed Zero curiously, "why?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," Zero sneered.  
Sonahan's eyes turn brown as she looked at the Z-fighters worried.  
Suddenly, the dish went back down and Zero turned to Sonny, "Now, to unfold my plan. By doing what I just did the Z-fighters will now go back into time, they will have to face criminals from before--such as Cell, go threw pain they went before--such as Goku's heart condition, lose certain powers--bye bye Super Sayians, lose certain abilities--in the androids case regain, and it will all happen when it feels like happening."  
"YOU LIAR! You couldn't possibly do that! Besides if you could do that that'd be bad 'cause then... then... we'd have to defeat all those weirdo geaky-freaks and freaky-geaks and still have to find away to knock the stuffing out of you!"  
Zero smirked, "That my dear is the point."  
Sonahan gasped and sat on the floor, "So, you seem to know me, then I guess you should know that I possess the power to go Super Sayian due to my father's blood."  
"True, I do know that," Zero nodded, "Was he 25%?"  
"I'm not sure, I forgot," Sonahan shook her head, "but it was enough to make me a Super Sayian, so, in that case, why wasn't I put out there as well?"  
"For two reasons," Zero thought putting up two fingers, "for one, I knew you could hear waves and know something's up, even in your lesser state of mind."  
"Hey!" Sonahan's eyes went blue, "Just because Chococat101 seems to act smarter than I am doesn't mean she is! We both share the same heart and mind mister!"  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Zero bowed his head and put up one finger, "the second reason is because I want you to keep your strength. Now, tell them everything and watch out for those bad guys."  
"Gee, thanks," Sonahan jumped out the dome as it opened.  
"Oh yes, and Sonny, there is two other things I would like to tell you."  
~*~  
"And that's the whole kit n' caboodle," Sonahan told the Z-fighters everything after Zero disappeared inside his ship.  
"Ha! He sure spoke a lot of nonsense! We'll see if his little time experiment worked," Vegeta snapped and went to the side trying to go Super Sayian.  
"Did he say anything about why he was doing this?" Trunks asked.  
"Um... I think...uh..." Sonahan tried to remember, "Um... maybe..."  
"Sonny!" Trunks shouted.  
"Um... I can't remember don't shout at me!" Sonahan yelled, "I can't remember things when I'm hungry!"  
"What's wrong with me!" Vegeta hissed.  
"What is it Dad?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
"I can't seem to transform."  
"Limme try," Chibi Trunks said and went Super Sayian easily.  
"I can do it too," Goten said going Super Sayian.  
"I can't seem to do it either Vegeta," Goku said after powering up, he looked at Trunks, "What about you?"  
Trunks shook his head.  
"Guys," Sonahan scratched her arm looking down, "there's something I gotta show you."  
"What?" Yamcha asked.  
Sonahan allowed herself to change into Chococat101.  
"Forget that, Sonny!" Chococat101 snapped, "I'm not ready to share all my secrets with these macho punks! It's bad enough you told the ghetto Trunks wannabe!"  
"What is it?" Goten asked, "What did Sonny wanna show us?"  
Chococat101 sighed, "Looks like my bank-robbing days are over."  
In a matter of seconds Chococat101 transformed from black to gold and her eyes changed from brown to blue to green.  
"ANOTHER SUPER SAYIAN!" They all exclaimed.  
"Exactly, how many are there?" Krillin asked.  
"How is that possible? Your a cat!" Vegeta shouted.  
"And what? It wasn't like I was born a cat you idiot! My father had Sayian blood so there!" Chococat101 replied bitterly, "Jeez."  
"She sure has the temper of a Sayian," Tien whispered to Yamcha.  
"So, this means that while we're losing our power..." Piccolo started.  
"I'll remain the same," Chococat101 crossed her arms, "and don't think that just because I'm stronger than you I'll decide to save your sorry butts, nope, don't work like that."  
"Stronger than me?" Vegeta laughed, "I don't think so."  
"Well, I say we smash this place while we still have power!" Yamcha suggested.  
"Now I remember," Chococat101 changed back into Sonahan, "he said he was doing this so that his time could have all this beauty and glory and by stealing your strengths he can use them to defeat the androids and that's why he's doing this. Oh yeah, and he said it will be impossible for you to break this ship in your condition.  
"Well, we'll see about that," Piccolo rose in the air, "LIGHT OF DEATH!"  
Piccolo's attack sent a hole right through the ship.  
"Right on!" Goku flew beside him, "KAME... AHME... AH!!!"  
All the other fighters gave their ki blasts blowing up good portions of the ship.  
"Let's finish it off shall we?" Vegeta held a power orb in his hand, suddenly, everything damaged on the ship repaired itself as if by magic and became even better than before.  
"He told ya so," Sonahan crossed her arms floating on the disc.  
"Shut up, Sonny!" Everyone shouted.  
"C'mon," Goku said, "we can't stay here forever."  
"But dad... he might..." Goten looked at his father and stopped.  
"Trust me on this Goten, something just doesn't seem right," Goku replied as Sonahan held her ears.  
"A large power-rating, back home," She said and they all took off.  
~*~  
"Mom?" Future Trunks walked in followed by the others.  
"Well, what have we got here?" An oddly familiar voice snickered and the door slammed behind them.  
Sonahan immediately turned into Chococat101, "Show yourself you insolent coward!"  
"Alright," Two figures stepped up from behind them. One was tall and blue, the other was short and orange with long white hair.  
"Ginyu!" Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo hissed.  
From their left Reecome (The tall fat idiot with the orange hair) stepped out of the shadows and from their right came Guldo (the midget green guy with four eyes [really])  
Chococat101 began to hiss silently as the atmosphere of the room began to get cold and her pupils went into little slits, "We know you're here you stupid fool, what do you take us for? Idiots!"  
Then in front of them, tall and purple came Captain Ginyu.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," He grinned evilly.  
Chococat101 snorted in a fighting position, "What'dya say guys? Can I take'em on?"  
"He's really tough, Sonny," Gohan noted.  
"And what am I? Fish liver?" Chococat101 licked her lips, "Hey, I better stop before I make myself hungrier."  
"Do you really think your a threat to the all powerful Captain Ginyu?" Ginyu sneered.  
"Bring it on Barney," Chococat101 bared her fangs in her devious grin.  
"What about it Goku? Do ya think we could take'em," Krillin crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't think we've lost THAT much power," Goku replied and dodged Jace (the red dork) as he went for a punch.  
"Get'em!" Burta (blue idiot) yelled and everyone attacked.  
"I should warn you," Chococat101 started as Ginyu blocked her punches, "I'm not like Goku, I will kill you."  
"You can't even touch me," Ginyu chuckled and blasted Chococat101 through the wall.  
"Remember me," Gohan grinned as he bashed Recoome's head in, "it's pay back time you monster."  
Within five minutes Recoome was on the ground paralyzed with swirls in his eyes.  
"This guy's such a wimp," Chibi Trunks laughed as Guldo ran around with his pants on fire.  
"Dance midget! Dance!" Goten threw flaming fireballs at Guldo's feet.  
"That's it!" Guldo held his breath and everything froze.  
He grabbed the fireball Goten had sent and put it in front of Trunks' face.  
Might as well help the others, he thought looking around. He moved Burta out the way of a kick from Yamcha and put Piccolo in Burta's place. Then he took Future Trunks' sword and traded it for a banana.  
By now he was getting sick and let out his breath.  
BAM Trunks flew back.  
"Hey Goten! What was that for!" Chibi Trunks yelled rubbing his face on the floor.  
"Hey, where'd four eyes go?" Goten looked around confused.  
"Try looking up your butt!" Chibi Trunks kicked Goten in the head.  
"Hy-huh?" Trunks looked at his sword puzzled to find it replaced with a banana then POW Jace kicked him in the side of his head and Trunks went flying.  
"You stupid..." Piccolo growled grabbing Yamcha by the neck after he kicked him in the face.  
"Ya!" Goten blasted at Chibi Trunks and Trunks went through the wall outside.  
"Err..." Chibi Trunks went Super Sayian and socked Goten in the face.  
The remaining Ginyu force stepped aside and began laughing as the other Z-fighters began getting caught up between they're comrades fights.  
"You guys!" Gohan yelled at them all realizing what was going on. Everyone continued fighting each other and he got louder, "YOU GUYS!!!"  
Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
"It's a trick! The green guy can freeze time!" Gohan yelled pointing at Guldo.  
Everyone looked at Guldo and Chibi Trunks accidentally dropped the spirit bomb he was holding.  
BOOM the whole house blew up.  
~*~  
Chococat101 stood outside facing Ginyu as the wind from the explosion blew behind her.  
"Kya!" She suddenly jumped into the air and smashed her foot into Ginyu's face as she landed. When he went to grab for her she disappeared.  
Ginyu got up and Chococat101 blasted him in the back making him fly forward.  
Ginyu laughed as he stood up and turned to Chococat101. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, almost like clock work Ginyu let loose his body switching technique that's when something weird happened.  
At that very moment Chococat101 had a plan, she immediately changed into Sonahan right before Ginyu went into her body. Now, instead of two, there was three.  
Ginyu sat on the floor looking at his purple hands as tears began to well in his eyes, "Chococat101!!! How could you do this to me! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Now I'll never get a boyfriend or fall in love, because I look like FURREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this! No more fish or chicken! I'm becoming a vegetarian!"  
Ginyu had traded bodies with Sonahan instead of Chococat101. Now Chococat101's black cat body faced her alter ego's half human body.  
"You tricked me!" Ginyu shouted from within Sonahan's skin, "I don't want this weaklings ugly skin!"  
"Don't you ever insult her!" Chococat101 got to her feet in fighting position with a vicious scowl on her face, but for some reason she seemed weaker, "That's just as bad as insulting me! And trust me...I don't put up with that."  
"I'm sure," Ginyu said shortly in an irritated tone, "it'll have'tah due."  
"Chococat101!" Sonahan snapped angrily, "You better get my body back! I don't like it in here! I have certain things girls aren't supposed'tah have... I don't even think BOYS are supposed to have'em."  
"Sonny, SHUT up," Chococat101 hissed then smirked at Ginyu, "well, bring it on big guy... or should I say big girl."  
"Err..." Ginyu growled then stopped as he looked over at Sonny, "now, now, now, my feline friend, do you really want to fight your alter ego?"  
"Who are you kidding? You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing."  
"I don't think the other you would be too happy if you blew her body to smithereens," Ginyu sneered.  
Chococat101 stopped, she hadn't thought of that.  
"Da..." Chococat101 started about to swear then realized Sonny was in earshot range, "Blast you."  
"I think not," Ginyu grinned, "S'long as I'm in this body."  
Chococat101 was beginning to sweat wildly, she really wasn't feeling to well.  
"Choco101," Sonny started, "I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna..."  
Before she could finish she blew chunks all over the lawn and on her self then began crying.  
Damn, Chococat101 thought, I'm losing my strength, without Sonny I can't keep up. No matter, I'll just have to bust this guy up a bit and make him think I'll blow him up if he doesn't trade back. Then I'll get him back, stupid frog, he's gonna meet his underground maker.  
"Kya!" Chococat101 went for a kick, but Ginyu moved out the way. POW Chococat101 got him in the nose.  
Ginyu grabbed his nose shocked, "but your..."  
"She can live with being purple," Chococat101 bared her fangs in a grin again, "which is more than I can say for you when I'm finished with ya."  
Ginyu made a face then smirked. He was going to do the switch again.  
Wait a minute, Chococat101 thought as her eyes widened, how could I be so blind and stupid.  
She kicked Ginyu in the shins and blasted a hole through the stomach of Ginyu's body.  
And Sonny screamed in pain, "I'M STILL IN HERE!!!"  
Chococat101 stood in front of Ginyu blocking him completely as Sonny stood up.  
"Spared you a little time didn't it?" Sonny winced at Chococat101.  
Chococat101 winced back and Ginyu unleashed his attack. Chococat101 dodged out the way and the attack hit the Ginyu's body hostage.  
"What?" Ginyu looked up, then felt a pain, he'd been shot through the stomach.  
"Choc-choc," Sonahan stuttered pointing at Chococat101, "you're a ga-ga-GHOST!"  
Chococat101 was in fact transparent, and getting harder to see. She didn't know how she'd split from Sonahan, but the technique was wearing--and fast.  
"Just call it a special attack," Chococat101 replied standing melodramatically as she looked at Ginyu. She looked and seemed very strong, but her eyes said she was worn and tired, "A very draining Special Technique."  
"You can't kill me, I'm already dead," Ginyu sneered at her with blood running down his mouth as he held his wound.  
"Well, limme at least make your trip home easier for you, YA!" Chococat101 instantly blew Ginyu up, smirked, and collapsed.  
"Chococat101!" Sonny ran over, "What's wrong?"  
"I can't be like this for too much longer, I'm living on spirit alone."  
"You need to join with me?" Sonahan asked kneeling beside Chococat101.  
"I hate to admit this, but yeah," Chococat101 smirked weakly.  
Sonahan took Chococat101's hand and they fused once more. Then changed from Sonahan to Chococat101.  
"Ah! Thanks Sonny!" Chococat101 grinned making a fist regenerated, "many, many, thanks."  
She walked over and looked at the once capsule corp, "Wow."  
Bulma came up from behind Chococat101 and dropped her grocery bags wide-eyed, "YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!!!"  
"Mom, we can explain," Trunks came over filthy with dust from the ruins while Bulma yelled blindly into oblivion, "it's all Chibi Trunks' fault."  
"My fault?" Chibi Trunks snapped as Bulma continued yelling, "I wouldn't have made the stupid spirit bomb if Goten hadn't punched me in the face."  
"I wouldn't have punched you in the face if you hadn't blasted me with Ki blast!"  
"I wouldn't have used a Ki blast if you hadn't blasted at me first!"  
"I wouldn't have..."  
"SHUT UP!!!" Chococat101 shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone went silent. She cleared her throat and turned into Sonahan, "Now, if everyone will just..." she stopped short and turned back to Chococat101, "Holy crap! MY CAR!!!"  
  
***NOTE*** One day I really will have a shiny red convertible!!! And I'll post it all over the internet!!!! You'll see!!! And if I find so much as a scratch....someone's gonna die... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh my baby, my darling, my life!" Chococat101 hugged the front of her shiny red convertible and kissed it several times in Bulma's garage happy to see it was all right, "My love! My only love! My precious jewel! My darling, darling child!"  
"God Yamcha, she's more obsessed with her car than you are with your cruiser," Bulma laughed.  
"Yea... hey!" Yamcha said.  
"Anyway," Bulma started looking at everyone angry, "you all better start building back my house!"  
"But Bulma, Chi-chi would be so worried if we didn't come home," Goku started nervously.  
"Yeah worried," Gohan nodded.  
"REALLY worried!" Goten added.  
"I don't think so, I called her up and she agrees with me. Now GET GOING! And don't even THINK of flying away! Now Sonny, leave your car alone and get to work as well young lady."  
"Car?" Chococat101 got up, "I'll have you know this is not just ANY car! This is a mint condition a new millennium Classic Convertible with DVD player, CD player, television, leather seats, duel airbags, and of course my personal touch. This isn't a CAR! This is a legacy!"  
"Just shut up about your legacy and help us build!" Tien snapped dragging her outside.  
"Well, can't say I didn't try," Chococat101 shrugged and turned into Sonahan.  
Sonny began crying and whined, "This isn't fair Chococat101! I wasn't the one fighting in the first place! You should be the one building! Besides! It wasn't my FAULT!!! WAHHHH!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!! I WANT MY LAWYER!!! I WANT MY OWN BED!!!"  
~*~  
Right in the middle of working Sonny fell asleep in the grass and soon, as it got darker out, all of them fell asleep. Not soundly however when Sonny was awakened by several snores in the middle of the night.  
Sonny sat up rubbing her eyes mumbling, "Quite."  
She got up and first walked over to Goku, the loudest of the snorers.  
"Hey you," Sonny poked Goku in the face with her tail, "hey you, shut up."  
Goku slapped himself in the face where Sonny had poked him.  
Sonny giggled and slapped him across the face with her tail.  
"Agh! I'm up!" Goku opened his eyes to see Sonny staring him in the face with crossed eyes and a stretched out mouth with her tongue sticking out. He yelled so loud the others woke up.  
Sonny was overcome with laughter.  
"Sonny, what are you doing?" Trunks grumbled.  
"I once heard that you can stop someone from snoring by scaring it out of them," Sonahan explained.  
"That's hiccups, stupid," Chibi Trunks snapped.  
"Oh," Sonny touched her cheek thoughtfully, "yeah, I guess you're right."  
The Z-fighters groaned and started throwing mudballs and pebbles at her.  
"Ah!" Sonny dodged one mudball, then another, and another, and dodged every single muddball and pebble.  
"Sonny, that's amazing!" Gohan told her.  
"What?" She smiled right before being clunked in the head by a tiny almost micro pebble. She stood there for a second then passed out with Xs in her eyes.  
"Hopeless," Goten yawned and fell back to sleep. All the others followed except Gohan.  
That's amazing that she could miss every single shot...but I guess it doesn't matter if she gets knocked out so easily. Gohan yawned and fell asleep as well.  
~*~  
"Great job, Sonny!" Bulma complimented as Trunks woke up.  
He looked over at the house and saw it almost completely done, when they hadn't even gotten half way there yesterday. Right away he was wide awake and on his feet, "B-b-but how?"   
"While you boys were slacking off, Sonny was at work," Bulma looked at him firmly and Trunks grinned weakly.  
"'Bout time you woke up," Chococat101 grinned down at Trunks from the door way of Capsule Corp.  
"You did this?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Being Super Saiyan goes a long way, don't it? And besides, I felt bad about making Sonny put up with you numbskulls yesterday," Chococat101 flipped a small scrap of food in her mouth.  
"You feel bad?" Trunks raised one brow.  
Chococat101 winced at him and looked at Bulma, "Would'ya like a sun roof or a regular roof?"  
"Ooh, a sunroof... hmm... sounds nice, but I'll stick with regular," Bulma smiled.  
"Coming up," Chococat101 went Super Saiyan and disappeared down the street and at the speed of light returned with parcels of metal material for the roof.  
"Where are you getting this all from?" Bulma looked at the wood.  
"Oh, just lying around," Chococat101 smirked still in her fluffy gold Super Saiyan form and began jumping up on the roof. Soon she wasn't visible, but they knew she was there, because the wood kept disappearing.  
Where did she get that material from? Trunks wondered wincing.  
"Done!" Chococat101 landed in front of them normal.  
"Hey! The house is fixed!" Goten yawned waking up.  
"Cool! My wish came true!" Chibi Trunks woke up.  
"That'll be 50 bucks each thank you," Chococat101 sneered.  
"What?!" Goten exclaimed.  
"You didn't fix that house! You're slower than Gohan!" Trunks added and Gohan made a face in the background.  
"Listen twerps," Chococat101 pulled out a baby blue star on a silver chain, "this is the charm of Hope... therefore making me the wish giver. Now I ain't no Soup Faerie, wishes come for a price, this one happens to be 50 bucks so COUGH IT UP!"  
"We're not payin' you anything!" Chibi Trunks spat.  
"Fine, I know your kids, and for some reason that means you have no money, so 5 bucks," Chococat101 pestered on.  
"No!" Goten snapped.  
"C'mon!"  
"Here, I'll pay you Sonny," Bulma took out her wallet.  
"Yahoo!" Chococat101 ran over.  
"Hmm... very odd that you would need money," Piccolo winced at Chococat101 from under a tree.  
"What'ch you talkin' about Piccolo?" Chococat101 winced back as Bulma gave her 50 dollars.  
"I've been watching you and I know exactly where you got those materials," Piccolo came out the shade of the tree.  
"Really?" Chococat101 smirked.  
"You stole..."  
"Hey wait a minute," Bulma cut in, "you've been watching her the whole time?"  
"Well, uh..." Piccolo began to grow a drip uncrossing her arms.  
"So, what you're saying is that you could've helped her but you didn't," Bulma noted.  
"Tsk, tsk," Chococat101 shook her index finger still smirking.  
"Well, maybe I was just dreaming, I think I'll go home now," Piccolo said quickly and flew away.  
Soon all the Z-fighters were up.  
"I'm hungry," Goku rubbed his eyes.  
"Well, you'll all have to earn your meal being that you were too tired to rebuild my house you so kindly blew up," Bulma beamed.  
"I was going to finish building it Bulma, I swear by it!" Yamcha kneeled at her feet, "Please! Gimme a break! C'mon, I still haven't recovered from the attack I got from the City-snatcher."  
"It's all up to Chococat101," Bulma said.  
Everyone's face dropped as they looked at the happy little grin on Chococat101's face.  
"My request is simple," Chococat101 stepped forward, "I want you to train Sonahan. Just for an hour, everyday, or every other day. I've done all I can to improved her skills, but I know she's capable of being better."  
"You want us to train Sonny?" Krillin said without feeling.  
Chococat101 nodded and they all broke out in laughter. Chococat101 gritted her teeth angrily.  
"That's like getting an elephant on weight watchers!" Yamcha laughed.  
Chococat101 not finding this funny at all closed her eyes agitated and pursed her lips as she collected energy around her and burnt all the Z-fighters with a single blast, shutting them all up.  
"Now," Chococat101 said seriously, "you all will soon lose your powers whether you like it or not. That'll leave me, Sonny, and Videl... as well as any other losers who think they're strong such as Hercule. With Sonny at the *ahem* state she is now, that'll be very difficult to pull off. Especially if we come to face Cell and you guys are drained of all power! You may have the experience, but without your gained levels fighting is pointless."  
"She's right," Goku nodded, "okay, I'm in with training Sonahan."  
"S'long as I get some food in my stomach," Goten rubbed his stomach.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Vegeta scowled then saw Bulma glare at him, "I mean yes of course."  
"Yeah alright," Yamcha shrugged, "just s'long as Chibi Trunks stops making Spirit Bombs."  
"Shut up," Chibi Trunks glowered at Yamcha, "well, I guess it would be cool being the teacher instead of the student for once."  
"Okay," Chaozu nodded and Tien nodded as well.  
"Trunks? Gohan?" Chococat101 looked at the two from the corner of her eye, "Afterschool hours."  
"Sure," Gohan nodded.  
"Do I still have to go to school?" Trunks whined and saw Bulma scowl at him, "Yeah alright."  
"Maybe we could even get some tips from Master Roshi," Krillin thought back to when he was little.  
"Cool," Chococat101 smiled and turned into Sonahan, "we start after we eat! What's for lunch Bulma?"  
Bulma smiled and they went into the house.  
~*~   
"Okay! I'm pumped up and ready!" Sonny jumped up and down in black sweats and a baggy white shirt, "Who's my first teacher?"  
"You mean we're not all supposed to teach you?" Krillin looked at her puzzled.  
"Well, DUH! How'd you think you were going to pull that off? It's ONLY an hour a day right?" Sonahan put her hands on her hips than laughed, "Gosh you guys are funny! I actually believed you thought you all had to train me at the same time!"  
The Z-fighters laughed uneasily.  
"So who's my teacher?" Sonny beamed.  
"I am," Trunks said.  
"You? Okay!" Sonny smiled.  
"So then I guess we could go home," Tien said.  
"Guess," Krillin shrugged and flew-off with Tien and Chaozu.  
"C'mon guys," Goku called taking off.  
"Wait! I wanna see this," Goten sat down in the grass next to Chibi Trunks.  
"Me too," Gohan sat down.  
"Alright," Goku chuckled and took off.  
"Like I've got anything better to do," Yamcha watched.  
"You could always mop the floors in the house Yamcha!" Bulma called from the house as Vegeta locked himself away in the renew Time Chamber.  
"Ya know, I think I better stay here and supervise, you know, just to make sure everything goes alright," Yamcha called back nervously.  
Bulma rolled her eyes and went inside.  
~*~   
"Okay we'll start by sparring, just so I could see where you stand," Trunks instructed.  
"Okie Dokie," Sonahan smiled straddled on the floor, "Limme just finish stretching."  
"Hmm... these are your normal exercises," Trunks asked.  
"Yep," Sonahan did a few crunches and stood up flexing her arms.  
"Do you practice push-ups?" Trunks asked.  
Sonahan's eyes widened as she cracked and stopped short.  
"Sonny?"  
"You said it! You said the forbidden words!" Sonny exclaimed, "No! You will not make me do any push-ups, not ONE!!! NOOOOO!!!"  
"Better practice then, because that's now part of my training," Yamcha smirked.  
"EVIL!" Sonahan hissed.  
"Okay, so that's something we have to go over," Trunks nodded.  
"Evil!" Sonny hissed and got into sparring form, "what's the point of those stupid push-ups anyway?"  
Trunks went for a punch that Sonahan remarkably dodged, "It improves your arm muscles."  
"But I don't wanna have big muscles! They make you look fat and make you gain weight and I really don't look right pumped up like that," Sonny dodged several more punches, "besides it makes you slow, and being fast is my best attack!"  
"I see," Trunks attacked some more, but Sonny only dodged it, "you do know you can't win like this."  
"That's why I learned this," Sonahan kneed Trunks under the waist band and he dropped to the ground in the pain. Chibi Trunks, Goten, Gohan & Yamcha groaned and made faces of pain. "It would get me disqualified in a tournament, but it sure helps when your in trouble. I never understood why, but it seems to really hurt guys, I mean I know they've got stuff down there, but I don't see how it could hurt'em so much."  
"Okay," Trunks said hoarsely rolling on his back, "DON'T EVER do that again! PLEASE! You have hurt the forbidden area."  
"Oh," Sonahan smiled, "okay, whatever you say! I won't do that again! But I must warn you, Chococat101 told me to do that if I felt I was in peril danger so I'm kinda gonna take her word for it."  
"FINE!" Trunks gasped, "Just don't do that to me!"  
~*~   
A while later.  
"So, what other attacks do you know?" Trunks crossed his arms.  
"Well," Sonahan started proudly, "I've taken Akido, Karate, and one session of Tae Kwon Do, and Kick boxing."  
"That's great," Trunks smiled surprised.  
"A few problems though," Sonny looked down blushing, "I've never made it passed the first belt."  
"Oh," Trunks' smile faded, "what else?"  
"Must I really say 'Hya' or 'Kya' or junk like that? I can't stand doing that! It's bad enough they single us out with everyone staring at your every move, but NOOO you have to make yourself sound like a fool and say Kya!" Sonahan blurted, "I mean Chococat101 does it when she fights naturally and you guys... over do it... and I guess I would to if I fought a lot, but when I'm forced to say it it makes me feel so stupid! And people think I'm stupid enough as it is!"  
"First of all, you're not stupid, your... special... second of all I'm not going to make you say anything you don't want to, I wasn't even thinking of that, third of all, is that all?"  
"Yeah, pretty much, except I'm really good at Kickboxing, it's fun," Sonahan brightened again, "oh yeah, and I'm not very good with... boys watching."  
Trunks looked at her as she began to blush.  
"It intimidates me," Sonahan blushed some more, "I mean, if I really was fighting I guess it wouldn't but... it just makes me scared okay."  
Trunks began to laugh.  
"It's not funny!" Sonny blushed more, "I made myself look like an idiot in my Tae Kwon Do lesson, because there was so many boys!"  
"Sorry, Sonny, but that's something you've got to get over," Trunks cracked his knuckles, "we're all boys."  
"Don't remind me," Sonny tried to stop blushing.  
"Okay, give me your best composed attack, I won't stop you. Just might block you some," Trunks said.  
"Right," Sonny nodded and took a breath closing her eyes.  
"Ready," Trunks whispered.  
Sonny stood there for a moment then went for an attack. She went to punch Trunks in the face, but when he blocked she did a high round house kick in his neck catching him off guard.  
"Au shoot," Trunks rubbed his neck and blocked Sonny when she went for a left hook.   
She jumped back and side kicked him in the gut, but he grabbed her foot and dropped her to the ground.  
"Ow," Sonny moaned on the ground.  
"The first part was awesome, you totally caught me off guard with that kick, the rest was weak," Trunks helped Sonny up.  
"Thanks for going easy," Sonny said sarcastically.  
"Now I see where you stand and we'll start at a point your good at," Trunks smiled, "kick boxing, right?"  
"Yep," Sonny smiled.  
"Figures it would be something American," Trunks muttered.  
"Hey," Sonny said.  
"Get into stance," Trunks ordered ignoring her complaint.  
Sonny stood up ready to pounce with her fist blocking her face.  
"Okay, you need to block your face, but also give yourself some air," Trunks moved her fists a little ways from her face, "and not so tense, you need all the energy you can get and you don't need your energy going to waste."  
"Aight," Sonny loosened up.  
"By the way, are those my sweats," Trunks asked looking at Sonny's pants.  
Sonny looked at him annoyed, "Do you get your sweats from the Women's section in Modell's?"  
Trunks turned red, "Let's get back to the training."  
"Sounds good," Sonny smiled.  
"Let's see your best punch," Trunks crossed his arms.  
Sonny nodded and punched the air with her right arm.  
"Good, next arm," Trunks directed.  
Sonahan followed orders and Trunks nodded.  
"Okay, great, but you need to improve your speed," Trunks got behind her, "form and power is fine though."  
"Speed?" Sonahan questioned and began to blush as Trunks took her arms.  
"Chill out, your tense again," Trunks whispered to her.  
"Yeah I'm tense!" She exclaimed.  
"Well, don't be, it's not like I'm gonna kiss you or anything," Trunks assured her.  
Sonahan grunted and put her nose in the air, "It's not like I want you too."  
"Then calm down," Trunks said strictly.  
Trunks helped Sonahan with a few practice punches and soon she could punch, jab, left hook, and right hook at top speed.  
"Perfect," Trunks smiled once Sonahan finished practicing, "now let's see your kicks."  
"Oh boy! My favorite!" Sonahan beamed jumping up. She showed off with a round house, then back kick, side kick, and finished off with a front kick. Then did the same on her other leg.  
"Wow," Trunks nodded, "no problems there."  
"Gee thanks," Sonahan beamed. Then a very loud rumble shook all the ground and they all stared at her. She blushed with Jelly bean eyes then cleared her throat seriously, "I have a certain disorder that have baffled many scientists and doctors. It's quite serious actually..." she scratched the back of her head and beamed again laughing, "I have to eat almost every hour on the hour!"  
Everyone fell over as Sonny stood their grinning nervously.  
"She's just like..." Gohan started laying on his head.  
"Goku," Yamcha finished with a sigh.  
~*~  
"Well, you said you were hungry so eat!" Trunks complained looking at Sonny sulk as she watched Chibi Trunks, Gohan, Goten, & Yamcha stuff their faces.  
"I'm very attached to my fingers thank you very much," she watched Yamcha beast on the food, "and besides," she began drooling, "what I REALLY want is a nice big piece of that little bit of heaven, that yummy sugar filled energy atom, that delicious unforgettable... chocolate..."  
Sonahan sighed and melted in her seat, "I would do anything for a piece of chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, heck! I'll even eat the Almond kind!"  
"Are all girls like that?" Goten asked Gohan.  
"I wish," Yamcha snapped cutting in, "if girls were that easy to please I'd be King of the world."  
"Hey Sonny I got your..." Bulma stopped as she came into the kitchen, "oh! Well! Hello boys!" She looked at Sonahan, "Well, I've got the *ahem* groceries you asked me for."  
"Gro...?" Sonahan stopped, blushed, then nodded, "Yeah thanks, um... you can just put'em in my room. Chococat101 rebuilt all the rooms so Yamcha doesn't have to take over mine."  
"Thank God," Trunks and Trunks sighed.  
Bulma nodded and left.  
"What was that about?" Gohan asked.  
"OH!" Sonahan jumped out of her seat knocking down her chair and grinned as she picked up her chair and inched her way out the room, "Nothing. Um... bye."  
She jetted out the room and ran upstairs to her room.  
"Hey do you think that..." Yamcha started, then looked at Trunks, "I mean you and her... what Vegeta saw... it wasn't anything, right?"  
"Dad told you?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Yeah... I mean you don't think..." Yamcha looked at Trunks with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"NO!" Trunks exclaimed, "NOTHING HAPPENED! Dad was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
"Yeah, okay," Yamcha snickered and finished off the rest of the food.  
"I'm telling the TRUTH!" Trunks shouted, "Sonny and I fight more than anything!"  
"You're forgetting the fact that your parents are living proof that, that doesn't matter," Yamcha smirked, "plus, you two were pretty noisy."  
"What are you geeks talking about?" Chibi Trunks looked from Yamcha to Trunks.  
"Who cares?" Goten whispered, "Look, Sonahan left her door open."  
Chibi Trunks grinned widely, "I mean, it wouldn't be our fault if we just happened to see what she was doing when we passed by her room."  
Goten matched Trunks' grin, "Totally."  
They snickered and ran upstairs.  
They passed by Sonahan's room once and saw her hunched over her schoolbag putting stuff inside. They passed by again and again, until Sonny noticed.  
"What are you doing?" She looked at them holding something in a tiny pink bag in her hand.  
"HEY! Candy!" Goten ran inside.  
"That's not fair Sonny, the least you could've done was share a piece!" Chibi Trunks ran in and before Sonahan could do anything Chibi Trunks grabbed the pink bag.  
"NOOO!!!" Sonahan yelled, "Give it back Trunks!"  
She jumped after Trunks, but he disappeared before she could grab him and she slammed into the ground.  
"This isn't candy!" Chibi Trunks snapped folding a pad in his hand that he took out of the pink bag.  
"What is it?" Goten asked coming over.  
"I think it's... I think it's a sticker!" Trunks pulled the back off of the pad.  
"Uh oh..." Sonny turned on her back, "Mood swing."  
"Weird, what could someone do with a sticker like that?" Goten questioned, then exclaimed, "Hey I know! Maybe Sonny has a cold! And she sticks the... the... sticker thingy on her hand and whenever she has to wipe her nose she can just use her hand!"  
"Nah," Chibi Trunks stuck the pad on the door and took a step back examining it.  
"Now Chococat101! You have to control yourself! You have a lot of power right now!" Sonahan struggled changing from Chococat101 to Sonahan over and over.  
"Maybe," Goten rubbed his chin looking at it with one eyebrow raised, "maybe it's some kinda training tool to make it easier to punch."  
"Nah," Chibi Trunks said again in the same position as Goten, "I've seen my Mom by packs of these things, but I never really paid attention."  
"Err..." Chococat101 jetted in front of them and they jumped back with surprise, "IT'S A PAD YOU IDIOTS!!! A PAD!!! CAN YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID!?!"  
"What's a pad?" Goten asked.  
Chococat101 sighed and glared at them with blazing blue eyes.  
~*~  
"EWWWWWWWWW!!!" Chibi Trunks gagged bumping into Future Trunks as he ran out Sonny's room and ran down the hall, "I TOUCHED IT!!!"  
"GIRLS ARE NASTY!!!" Goten ran out after Chibi Trunks and also bumped into Future Trunks who was walking down the hall.  
Trunks looked at Sonahan's room as the door slammed shut violently, that's when he saw the object stuck on her door, "Uh oh."  
Trunks slowly turned around and crept down the hall.  
Chococat101 flung the door open again and came out in the hall.  
Trunks stopped short sweating, maybe if I don't move she won't see me.  
"Trunks! Get your half monkey butt over here!" Chococat101 shouted angrily.  
I've been spotted, Trunks thought and ran back down the stairs screaming, "AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Why you..." Chococat101 hissed and ran after him.  
~*~  
"And then she told us!" Goten cried to Gohan who was trying hard not to laugh, unlike Yamcha who was cracking up at the doorway.  
"He... he thought... he thought it was a tissue!" Yamcha laughed as Trunks ran in the kitchen and ducked under the table, "It's just so..." Yamcha turned to the side and jumped back screaming when he saw Chococat101 right beside him.  
"Well, well, well," Chococat101 grinned looking around, "looks like I've got all you muscle heads in the same place."  
All the guys gulped as Chococat101 went Super Saiyan, "SAY... GOOD... BYE!!!"  
Before any of them knew what was going on the kitchen blew up and they all stood there burnt.  
"Gosh," Sonahan sat at on the floor looking around, "did I do that?"  
All the guys stared at her and passed out on the floor.  
~*~  
"She'll just have to stay in here until the week's over," Bulma said as they all watched Chococat101 exploding and fighting with the air in the gravity room, "it should be over by then."  
"But Bulma," Vegeta whined, "I won't be able to keep up with my weekly training."  
"You want training?" Bulma glared at him, "Why don't you do chores for once!"  
That's when the whole hall cleared out.  
~*~  
This is great, now I can get Sonahan up to her best for sure, Chococat101 set the gravity on fifty times the Earth's gravity.  
"Erargh..." she groaned trying to lift herself, guess I have a long way to go until I get to one hundred.  
  
  
***NOTE*** Actually, when I get my...friend...it's much worse...REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey! Can I get some chocolate in here!" Sonahan called at the door, "I'm starving!"  
Bulma came over to the door and typed in the code that unlocked it.  
Sonahan came out and looked around, "Hey? Where's the chocolate?"  
"There is no chocolate, Sonahan," Bulma started, "it's the end of the week and you're free to go."  
"What?" Sonahan looked at Bulma heartbroken, "But I don't wanna. Chococat101 wanted to ask you if you could adjust the gravity room to go over a thousand."  
"YOU'RE OVER A THOUSAND!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"No," Sonahan blushed kicking the ground, "I'm still at ten."  
"Huh?" Bulma looked at Sonny.  
"Chococat101 is over a thousand," Sonahan added.  
"I'm just never going to understand that," Bulma shoke her head.  
"Me and Chococat101 might share one body, but we're not the same person like--like Lunch for example--we're to different people entirely. She's even older than me," Sonahan explained.  
"That's so weird," Bulma found herself say.  
"Yeah well, I'm used to it," Sonahan beamed.  
"I'll try and adjust it, but I'm not promising anything."  
"Okay," Sonahan smiled and ran down the hall.  
"Hya!" Someone yelled from Sonny's right side. Without thinking she caught the culprit in a head lock and kneed him in the gut.  
She looked at him rolling on the floor and smiled, "Hi Trunks!"  
Without saying anymore she skipped away happily.  
"She did it," Trunks grinned in pain.  
~*~  
"Hi guys!" Sonahan waved to Gohan and Yamcha outside.  
"AHHH!!!" They yelled and jumped behind a tree.  
"Well, gosh, what's wrong?" Sonahan tilted her head to the side innocently.  
"Your a time bomb waiting to explode!" Yamcha stuck his head out from behind the tree.  
"Yeah! And your dangerous too!" Gohan added sticking his head out.  
Sonahan laughed, "You guys are so funny! What harm could I possibly do?"  
"It's not you, it's her," Gohan whispered as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, "she's a demon! A DEMON I tell you!"  
"Who are you talking about? Chococat101?" Sonahan asked.  
"AHHH!" Yamcha and Gohan yelled looking around, "WHERE?"  
Sonahan laughed, "You guys crack me up! Now I need the homework for this week and Trunks is kinda in pain at the moment so will you give it to me Gohan?"  
"Yeah," Gohan regained himself and came from behind the tree looking through his bag, "what happened to Trunks?"  
Sonahan smiled faintly as Gohan gave her the week's homework, "Well, I kinda kneed him."  
"You what?" Gohan looked at her surprised.  
"I need him in the gut when I was passing by," Sonny read over the work, "oh, this is so boring, I hate algebra."  
"Why did you knee him Sonny?" Gohan still wondered.  
"Because he came out of nowhere and attacked me after I got out of the chamber," Sonny said simply and handed the paper back, "thanks."  
"You can keep it," Gohan said.  
"No, I've got what I need to do memorized, besides," Sonahan shrugged, "I don't think I want to go to school anymore."  
"Why not?" Gohan looked at her, "You can't drop out!"  
"Well, I know that," Sonny answered, "but I really want to continue my training, I mean, I've always said there's no use studying when your planets about to explode!"  
"You've always said that?" Gohan looked at her questioningly.  
"Yeah!" Sonahan beamed and made a peace sign, "while watching your TV show!"  
"I have a TV show?" Gohan looked at her ever more puzzled.  
"Yes! Tons of people are watching you right now!" Sonahan looked over her shoulder and waved, "HI!"  
"Sonny, no one's there," Gohan said.  
"That's what you think!" Sonahan laughed and Trunks came running out the house.  
Like a flash of light he was shaking Sonahan, "Sonny! Is it true? Is it true? Can you really train over a thousand times the Earth's gravity?!"  
"Stop shaking me," Sonahan stuck out her tongue dizzily and Trunks dropped her.  
"No," She said from the ground her eyes still spinning, "Chococat101 can."  
"AHHH!!!" Yamcha screamed running down the street, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!"  
"But...I don't get it...aren't you..." Trunks was stopped by a rough hissing type of voice and turned around.  
"A million times she's told you fools and I really hate when I must repeat myself even once," It was Chococat101 once again in a transparent form, "so frankly, I'm tired of this story. Sonahan is not me and I am not her and the only reason we're in the same freakin' body is because the person we once were was united."  
"So you defused kinda?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," Chococat101 nodded then looked at them viciously, "now if I have to explain that ONE more time, someone's gonna die!"  
Gohan swallowed, "Okay, you've made your point."  
"Choco101!" Sonahan exclaimed realizing something, "You're not..." she tilted her head to the side again trying to figure out exactly what she noticed, "you're not... as much of a weakling as you were last time you did this tricky-thing."  
Chococat101's eye twitched as she glared at Sonahan with a drip mark, "Gee, thanks."  
"No, I mean, you looked so worn out when you did it the last time," Sonahan added.  
Chococat101 powered up and suddenly wasn't translucent any more, she was as full bodied as she would be if she was still fused with Sonahan. She smirked at her fist, "Yeah well, training as hard as I did for a weak can do that to ya."  
"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed, "Now we can have even more help!"  
"Help you?" Chococat101 snorted, "Please! I've got much better things to do like take that idiot Zero out myself."  
"Huh?" Trunks looked at her.  
"I don't wanna give you the wrong idea my fuzzy purple monkey friend, I'm not on your side."  
"HUH?" Trunks said again this time more wide-eyed.  
"Did you really think I would join the good side?" Chococat101 laughed, "Puh-lease! You goody-two-shoes are either too over worked or too over paid. Both of them annoy me ultimately. The only reason I was fighting on your side was (a) I had no other choice, which as well makes me thoroughly annoyed and (b) I knew if I tagged along with you Neanderthals long enough that numbskull trying to 'save his world'" She said this in a mocking tone, "would be knocked out, either by me, or one a you. Besides," she smirked evilly, "hanging around you guys has given me a sense of who you are..." she stopped still smirking, "that might just come in handy one day."  
"Does that mean that...?" Sonahan looked at Chococat101 sadly, "You're not going to are you?"  
Chococat101 howled at the sky despite the fact that she's a cat and looked at Sonahan, "Hear that kid? That's the sound of the open road calling my name, the sound of people in need of their cheesy rulers to be demolished, the sound of deserving villains screaming out in pain," she grinned, "sounds to me like fun."  
"But..." Sonahan started sadly as Chococat101 started off down the road with her back to them, "then Samantha would be incomplete."(Agh! I've been given away! Maybe if I shut up...no one'll know...)  
Chococat101 stopped, "It's not exactly like we'll ever be able to go home anyway."  
"What do you mean?" Sonahan took a step forward, but Chococat101 ignored her as she pulled out her key chain and pressed a button.  
Her red convertible burst out of the garage and drove down the street. As it passed her she jumped inside and she took off.  
Sonahan watched as Chococat101 left and dropped to her knees in tears, "NOW I'LL NEVER GET HOME!!! AND I'LL NEVER BE COMPLETE!!! AND... AND... I'LL NEVER HAVE CHOCOCAT101 TO BEAT UP THE BULLIES BECAUSE SHE'S GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
She flooded the grass she was sitting on with tears as they sprayed out of her eyes, "AND I'VE LOST MY BEST... MY BEST... MY BEST FURENNNNNNND!!!"  
"What is she going to do know that she's gone solo?" Gohan asked Trunks panicky as Sonahan continued throwing a fit on the floor.  
"I don't want to know," Trunks shook his head wide-eyed as well a bit panicky, "but the last thing we need is another challenger."  
~*~  
I'm free! I'm finally free! Chococat101 grinned with her world frequency radio up full blast on Z100. Then she frowned as that tiny bit of guilt kicked in, but what will happen to the person you and Sonahan become?  
"Who cares?" Chococat101 spitted and pressed a button on her convertible as she came to a halt on a deserted street.  
The ground began to rumble and a blue GunDam with the baby blue Hope star and large cat ears broke through the ground in front of her. She grinned as she got out of her car and looked at the GunDam proudly, "Time for some fun, Mechacat."  
~*~  
The next day at school.  
"Your late Mr. Briefs," the advisory teacher marked his attendance as Trunks ran in panting after running down the hall.  
"Sorry ... sir..." he tried to catch his breath and looked around, where's Sonny?  
Then he saw her, moping in the back of the class scribbling sadly as she sighed.  
"Please take a seat Trunks," The advisor looked at him.  
Trunks nodded and took his usual seat in front of Gohan.  
"She's still depressed?" Gohan leaned over and asked Trunks.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Trunks looked over at Sonny.  
"What is she moping about anyway? She's usually so happy it makes me sick," Videl looked at Sonahan as well.  
"Yeah Gohan and where's my CD player?" Erisa asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Gohan slapped his forehead and began digging in his bag.  
"So what is the little ray of sunshine so sad about?" Sharpner asked Trunks.  
Trunks took a moment to think of how he could explain it then remembered what Sonahan had said when she was crying, "Her Best Friend moved away."  
"Oh," Erisa said sympathetically as she held her disc player in her hand, "oh, that's so sad."  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded.  
"Erisa! Would you be so kind as to put that contraption away before I confiscate it?" The advisor snapped.  
"Yes sir," Erisa blushed putting it away.  
~*~   
"Now everyone clear your desk for a pop quiz," Their English language teacher said later on in the day. She looked at Sonny raise her hand, "Yes Sonahan?"  
"I wasn't here for the past week due to... sickness," Sonahan said.  
"I'm sorry Sonahan, but you'll just have to try," The English language teacher said as she passed out tests.  
"But uh..." Sonahan stopped, oh well, it's not like I don't know have to speak English, it's Japanese I have trouble with." Sonahan's eyes widened in horror as she saw that the whole test was a list of English words she had to translate into Japanese.   
She fell over in her seat with her head on the floor and sighed, "This is not my day."  
Sonahan was the last to hand in her quiz as the bell rang for lunch.  
"Hey," Erisa walked beside Sonahan with Videl as they headed to lunch, "we heard about your friend."  
Sonahan looked up.  
"If you wanna sit with us at lunch you can," Erisa offered, she saw Sonahan about to say something, but stopped her, "Trunks and Gohan can sit with us too if you want. Our table's usually crowded, but we'll make room."  
Sonahan smiled faintly, "Thanks."  
"What? You're going to let those losers sit with us? What's gotten into you two?" Sharpner snapped behind them.  
"Shut up Sharpner, we could always kick you out the table," Videl glared at him.  
Sonahan had turned around and faced him, "My friends aren't losers."  
"Oh, so what you're saying is they're just geeks then," Sharpner grinned at her happy to see he was getting the best of her.  
"Leave'er alone Sharpner," Videl advised.  
Sonahan looked up at him with watery eyes, about to say something, but before a word could come out she dropped to the ground burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.  
"Now look what you've done!" Erisa snapped.  
"Who?" Sharpner pointed to himself, "Me? What did I do?"  
"Just shut up you insensitive monster," Videl glared at him helping Erisa get Sonahan up.  
"But...but I didn't do anything!" Sharpner ran after them.  
~*~  
"Come on Sonny," Gohan sat next to her at a crowded table, "cheer up."  
"C'mon Sonny! Be sunny!" Trunks attempted to cheer her up.  
She smiled faintly.  
Gohan looked at the vending machine and back at Sonny, "Would you cheer up for a piece of chocolate?"  
Her smile widened drastically, "No."  
"Two pieces?" Trunks asked.  
Her smile grew bigger, "No."  
"Three?" Gohan put in.  
Her smile was getting to a peak, "No."  
"Ten?" Trunks jumped ahead excited to see her smile.  
Gohan pounded him in the head and whispered angrily, "What'sdamattawityou? Don't you know what comes after three? Four, idiot, FOUR!"  
"Okay!" Sonahan beamed.  
"Huh?" They both looked at her.  
"Ten pieces outta cheer my tummy up A-LOT! Four more outta make me all better!" Sonahan beamed brighter.  
Gohan looked in his wallet sadly, "Yeah, okay, fourteen pieces of chocolate."  
Trunks looked at Gohan, "I've got four cents."  
Gohan glared at Trunks agitated, "Did Sonny's personality pass on to you when she got depressed."  
Trunks grinned and dug in his jacket, "I think I have four dollars somewhere..."  
"Good, then I don't have to use all the rest of my money," Gohan said getting up, "c'mon Ten."  
"Ten?" Trunks got up and followed Gohan.  
"So, feeling better?" Videl asked taking Trunks' seat across from Sonahan.  
"Yep," Sonahan nodded, "I just got Gohan and Trunks to get me fourteen pieces of chocolate."  
Videl stared at her, "Amazing."  
Sonahan beamed nodding happily.  
"So where have you really been?" Videl asked, "What's really going on?"  
"I told you I was sick," Sonahan opened her eyes and looked at Videl.  
"Your almost as bad a liar as Gohan is."  
Sonahan began to sweat and looked down, "The truth."  
"Yes, I want to know the truth." Videl moved in.  
"The truth," Sonahan nodded she was considering saying something stupid and jetting, but instead looked at Videl seriously, "this is very complicated."  
"Enlighten me," Videl smirked.  
"Well, the truth is I turn into this black cat--as you've probably seen before--and last weak she kinda went hay wire so we had to be locked away in this training room."  
"Did your friend really move away?" Videl winced as if to make sure Sonahan said the truth.  
"Well...yes and no...you see...the black cat I become--Chococat101--she became stronger and learned how to split and then she split," Sonahan looked down, "for good maybe."  
"Oh," Videl looked down, "sorry."  
Sonahan nodded and Trunks and Gohan came back.  
Trunks stopped and looked at Videl, "What are you doing talking to her?"  
"Can't we have a friendly conversation?" Videl smiled.  
"No," Trunks dropped all the chocolate on the table, "you're trying to find out something."  
"Not trying, I have," Videl smiled again and looked at Sonahan, "so it isn't you afterwards."  
"Me what?" Sonahan tilted her head.  
"The black cat is terrorizing the city with a large mecha suit, I've tried to stop her, but that suit is way too powerful. Then whenever I start battling her she disappears into thin air." Videl explained.  
Sonahan gasped, "she hasn't hurt anyone has she?"  
"No, no one's been hurt, except the mayor who she used her flame thrower on, he's in the hospital right now because his butt's been burned REAL bad."  
Gohan and Trunks tried not to laugh.  
"*phew*" Sonahan sighed and opened a piece of chocolate bar, "then she's sticking to her old ways. Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone except for the politicians, she hates politics, says it's all because of politics that we have war and there's no peace. She's really a good guy if you really think about it. Don't EVER tell her that though, she'd go HAYWIRE."  
"Has she ever actually killed anybody with that thing?" Videl asked.  
"No, 'course not, she's not a terrorist, she's just an outlaw looking for a good time trying to take over the world. Says it's the only way they'll ever be world peace, even if it means all the countries have to unite against her, she doesn't care...'least they're united."  
Trunks Gohan, and Videl exchanged glances at this peace of wisdom as Sonahan finished her last piece of chocolate.  
"Mmmm Mmmm Mmmmm," Sonahan stretched standing up and rubbed her stomach, "that made my tummy very happy! I feel so warm and good again!"  
It was true too, just a minute ago Sonahan looked so dull and gloomy, everything about her looked depressed. But now, now she glowed bright like gold and her smile sparkled, even her darkish chocolate brown eyes became brighter and full of life.  
Suddenly, Sonahan's smile faded as she sniffed the air, "what an odd smell... smells like..."   
"FIRE!" A cook shouted running out the kitchen as the sprinklers started.  
Sonahan screamed and ducked under the table as someone pulled the fire alarm.  
"Videl go," Gohan ordered as everyone ran out ready to press his watch, "this is a job for Saiyaman."  
"No way!" Videl snapped.  
"Trunks, get her out of here," Gohan ordered he looked under the table, "you go too Sona... hey... where'd she go?"  
"What are you doing?!" Videl shouted and Gohan bumped his head on the table.  
Gohan stood up and saw Trunks chase after Sonahan into the kitchen.  
"Guys!" Gohan ran after them and Videl followed.  
  
"Fire of the brightest light, come to me and improve my might," Sonahan chanted from memory as she stepped closer to the fire, "With your power make me smart, please give me more power within my heart. Without my other, I am not strong, please say we won't be split for long."  
"Sonny! What are you doing!" Trunks yelled, but it was too late Sonny had stepped in the fire.  
"What's going on? What is she doing?" Videl asked in a panic worried.  
Trunks dived into the fire and grabbed Sonny, biting his tongue in pain he pulled her out with a struggle.  
"NO!" Sonny cried, "Trunks! You don't understand!"  
"Sonahan, I don't know what you're doing, but it's not smart." Trunks pulled her away from the fire.  
"I'm sorry Trunks," she whispered. She elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the face sending him back a few paces. Without hesitation Sonahan stepped into the fire again.  
"Sonny!" Trunks ran towards the fire, but it exploded flinging Trunks, Gohan, and Videl out the kitchen.  
Trunks shook it off and got up worried, "SONNY!"  
"What the heller you kids still doing here?" A fire fighter came in, "Videl! You should not be here either! That room has gas in there! It's gonna blow any minute!"  
"What?" Videl exclaimed.  
"Well, move it!" The fire fighter shouted.  
"But! Sonny's still in there!" Trunks yelled.  
"Get Videl out of here," Gohan ordered the fire fighter pulling Videl over, "tell everyone to get back, we'll handle this."  
"Sorry kid, you're coming with me," The fire fighter handcuffed Gohan and Videl and grabbed Trunks, "we got get outta here!"  
"But..." Trunks couldn't say anymore as the fire fighter dragged them all down the hall at top speed and out the building.  
Everyone was standing outside staring at the blazing light coming from the second floor window.  
"There's a girl STILL in there!" Trunks shouted.   
"What?" The fire fighter looked at him wide-eyed, "WHERE?"  
"Where we were!" Trunks shouted.  
The fire fighter ran back into the building and Trunks flew up to the second floor.  
Then BOOM The whole inside of the floor blew up and flung Trunks into the building across the street. A whole bunch of fire fighters came rolling out the front of the building by the explosion.  
"Get the WATER!" One of the fire fighters shouted.  
"MOVE!" Several shouted at the kids as they aimed at the second floor window.  
Trunks looked at the fire fighters that had come out the building, none of them were the one that saved Gohan, Videl, and him.  
"Where's Sonny?" Gohan yelled.  
"What was she thinking going into that fire like that?! Has she lost her mind!" Videl cried standing there feeling completely helpless. She looked at Gohan, "Break the cuffs Gohan, I'm going in!"   
"You can't!" Gohan shouted, but cut the cuffs anyway.  
Videl ran into the building despite the fire fighters warnings.  
Sonny, Trunks looked at the second floor window, he was about to fly in when someone punched him across the face making him slam against the cold pavement.  
He looked up at an evil snarl.   
  
***NOTE*** Gee, I under who it is... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 8  
  
"You," Trunks hissed laying on his back looking up at Android 17.  
"Well, hello to you too," 17 smirked.  
"I thought you were on our side? You're sister is," Trunks got up.  
"What's he talking about 18?" 17 turned his head and 18 stepped out from behind him. She shrugged and 17 looked back at Trunks, "So what ARE you talking about, you little punk?"  
"Who cares 17," 18 started and looked at trunks, "You may've got the best of us before--but this time things are going to be different."  
Wait a minute, Trunks' eyes widened, these aren't the androids from this time! They're from...my time! That means...that means we'll have to defeat both the Cell from this time and my time!  
"Wake up call!" 17 shouted blasting at Trunks.  
"I don't think I've gone that weak," Trunks reflected the blast, or at least tried to.  
"Owe!" He grabbed his arm and began swearing uncontrolably.  
"Why, he's no stronger than these weaklings," 17 laughed.  
"Speaking of which, they sure are making a whole lot of noise," 18 turned to the Orange High students and put out her hand, "Let's say we shut them up."  
"No!" Trunks shouted pulling out his sword. He ran at 18, but 17 jabbed him in the stomach and blasted him backwards.  
It seemed as though Trunks' energy was being drained at this very moment.  
Blast it, he thought trying to get up, all those people. My lifetime is not big enough for all the times I've seen these creeps do this!   
Suddenly, when all seemed lost, 18 screamed and her arm fell off.  
Trunks stared shocked as it hit the floor.  
"COME OUT!!! COME OUT!!!" 18 shouted holding the stub of an arm she had left, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!! YOU LITTLE BI--"  
"You know, it's scum like you that makes me sick," a very familiar rough voice spitted.  
Trunks looked up on top of a lamp post where, glowing in bright gold, stood Chococat101. She lept off the lamp disappearing and reappearing in front of the Androids.  
"You'll pay for this!" 18 held her stub.  
"Why pay when you could glue it back the ghetto way?" Chococat101 snickered.  
"Er..." 18 growled and shot at Chococat101 with her good arm.  
Chococat101 seemed to disappear, but the beam flew up into the sky.  
"Now that wasn't very nice," Chococat101 smirked evilly holding a sword.  
"Hey that looks like..." Trunks looked at where his sword was and realized it was gone. His eyes practically popped out his head. He looked over at Chococat101, "I know the Z-fighters and I always seem to say this... but this is amazing! I didn't even sense her move! It's like she's not moving at all!"  
"HYA!!!" Chococat101 ran disappeared and 18 screamed again.  
This time 18 and 17's heads rolled off.  
"You little BEEP I'm gonna BEEP you up!" 17's head yelled from the ground followed by a line of BEEPS from 18.  
"Just a minute," Chococat101 blew up both their bodies with a mighty blast and walked over to the heads.  
At this time some of the students diverted their attention to Chococat101.  
"Oh my Gawd! It's a head!!!" One girl shrilled.  
"You little BEEP I'll see you in Hell!" 18 shouted from the ground.  
"Sorry, I don't think they allow scrap metal," Chococat101 smirked squashing the head. She picked up 17's as he swore at her loudly, "It really is a pity I have to destroy you now, you really do have a cute face."  
And with that she blew up the head right in the palm of her hand.  
Chococat101 turned back to noraml and helped Trunks up. She handed him the sword, "Thanks."  
Trunks nodded dumbfounded.  
"Where's Sonny?" Chococat101 asked urgently.  
Trunks could only point.  
Chococat101 stared at the flames and her pupils went small.  
"Just let me through!" They heard Gohan shout and she snapped out of it.  
They found Gohan fighting with Sharpner, and several firefighters.  
"Listen Godork, I don't know what kinda super hero you think you are, but you're gonna get yourself killed!" Sharpner shouted.  
"Your friend's right, son," One of the firefighters nodded, trying to hold Gohan back, but it was a waste of time Gohan was gradually making his way there, "you go in there and you'll get your tail fried, son."  
"I don't care! Those people need help! And the fire is only getting bigger!" Gohan got closer to the steps.  
"Videl is there Gohan!" Erisa cried afraid of what would happen if he actually did make it inside.  
"Videl can't do it alone!" Gohan got his foot onto one step.  
Just then a burst of flames flew them all backwards.  
"Trunks," Chococat101 and Trunks exchanged glances.  
Trunks nodded after awhile, "I get ya. GOHAN!"  
Gohan turned around.  
"Remember that story you told me about when you were little? Remember the forest fire? And Ickeris?" Trunks said.  
"That's right!" Gohan stood up, but stopped, "But...but...then I'll have to show my true--"  
"Screw that Gohan! They're gonna find out anyways! At least...at least you won't have to be blackmailed by Videl anymore! And at least now you can be yourself! We have to save these people!" Chococat101 shouted, "I didn't wanna tell you this, but if Sonny dies, I DIE!!! AND I DO NOT LIKE THAT IDEA!!!"  
Gohan nodded, he knew he'd have to do it.  
"I'll get the peeps, you take out the fire," Chococat101 ordered jumped the firefighters and ran into the building.  
"God help us all, son," The first firefighter shook his head.  
  
~*~   
  
Videl coughed as she crawled on the floor through the building trying to avoid the smoke, but it was so thick everywhere she went it was. Any minute now she knew she was going to pass out...  
Suddenly, the air began to clear and a golden blob came into view spining like a top. All the smoke was forming into a swirly gray cloud above it. The blob stopped and proved to be a Golden cat.  
"YA!" She shouted throwing the cloud out the windows she must've opened, being that they weren't before.  
She looked down at Videl, "Where are they?"  
"Lunchroom," Videl said weakly.  
Chococat101 looked down the hall at the stairwell, "Get out of here."  
"No!" Videl said stubbornly as she weakly got to her feet.  
"For ONCE in your FREAKIN' life! LISTEN!" Chococat101 shouted, "NOW GET OUT!!!"  
Videl hesitated, but finally fled.  
Sorry, kid but right now your pride isn't the only thing on the line, Chococat101 thought jetting down the hall and up the stairwell.  
  
"Please hold through, mister," Sonahan cried as she held the fireman's head in her lap, "please."  
"SONAHAN!" Chococat101 burst into the flames angrily, "You've been using fire power haven't you!?!"  
Sonahan looked at Chococat101 as she streamed tears, "Hurry Chococat101! This man is dying!"  
BOOM! Yet another part of the kitchen exploded, flinging them all against the windows.  
Chococat101 heaved the firefighter on her back and grabbed Sonny by the arm as she blew the window up.  
"Let it rip!" Gohan and Trunks heard Chococat101 yell as she jumped out the window.  
Gohan and Trunks let out powerful bits of power that began to help the water blow the fire out.  
"Take care of him," Chococat101 helped the firefighters put the other fireman in the ambulance.  
"What about her?" A firewoman asked pointing at Sonahan.  
"Her, she's just fine, wasn't even near the fire," Chococat101 lied glaring at Sonahan angrily as she slammed the ambulance door shut.  
  
~*~   
  
Later, once everything settled down and everyone headed out. Gohan, Trunks, Sonahan, and Chococat101 lingered as Videl was interviewed by reports with Erisa and Sharpner at her side.  
"What were you thinking!?!" Chococat101 scolded Sonahan far away from the reporters.  
"I don't know," Sonahan looked down sadly.  
"You weren't thinking, that's it! How STUPID could you be! Using Fire power! You might not have been able to get yourself killed, but you endangered all the people around you!" Chococat101 shouted.  
"I'm sorry," Sonahan squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry.  
"That is not enough Sonny!" Chococat101 shouted.  
"You act like you really care what happens to those people! The only person you care about is yourself!" Sonahan yelled at Chococat101 as she burst into tears, "I hate you! You're mean...and-and rude! And don't have any manners! And you're selfish! You're so selfish you're proud of it! And you know it! But you won't do anything about!  
"I panicked okay? I PANICKED! You were gone and I didn't think I'd be able to fend for myself without fire power! I can't..." Sonahan sobbed harder, "I can't be me by myself! You were always there to make sure I did the right thing because you're smarter than me! You've been around longer than I have! I CAN'T handle being alone! I've always been united with you!   
"You're like my big sister...even though I know we're alter egos...you're always there too take care of me, but now..." Sonahan flooded tears as she cried at the sky, "YOU'RE GOOONNNNE!!!"  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes frustrated and slapped Sonahan across the face with the back of her hand to make her shut up. It worked like magic, "That gives you no Good Da-- no freakin' right to go and jump into the fire! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! And so what if I do care about myself? You know what would happen if that building collapsed on you and killed you? I'D DIE TOO! So there! Are you happy? I did it for myself! I saved Videl from sufficating, for myself. I saved that firefighter, for myself. And I sure as heck saved you, for MYSELF."  
Sonahan whimpered pittifully holding her cheak as she looked down.  
"Excuse me, miss cat, we're on live television," The reporters flooded over with Videl and the rest, "is it true you saved Videl and two other citizens from the fire building?"  
"Get the freak outta my face," Chococat101 hissed glowering at the camera.  
"No comments for the viewers?" Another reporter asked.  
Chococat101 stuck up her middle finger and disappeared.  
"What about you?" The first reporter asked Sonny.  
Sonahan began sniffling and then burst into tears, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~   
  
"Poor dear," Bulma shook her head after Trunks told the story.  
"No, I'm alright mom," Trunks assured.  
"Not you, Sonny!" Bulma replied, "Of course you're alright!"  
Trunks grinned weakily.  
"She'll probably mope around for a little while longer, won't she?" Bulma looked at Trunks.  
Just then Sonny bounced in beaming happily, "Hey, what's for dinner?"  
Trunks and Bulma looked at her wide-eyed and fell over.  
  
"Can you pass the BBQ sauce please?" Sonahan beamed at dinner time (they had a Bar B Q out on the porch).  
Chibi Trunks passed the sauce staring at Sonny, as well as everyone else.  
"So, how was everyone's day?" Bulma asked trying to make conversation.  
Sonahan stopped beaming and burst into tears, "I FEEL SO INCOMPLETE!!!"  
She ran into the house sobbing. Everyone glared at Bulma.  
"What? I only..." Bulma sighed, "forget it."  
"Told ya she'd crack by bed time," Chibi Trunks snickered at Trunks.  
Trunks reluctantly pulled out his wallet and handed Chibi Trunks five dollars. Then he looked at Bulma, "Can I check on her."  
Bulma nodded and as Trunks left she warned, "Be careful!"  
  
~*~   
  
Trunks looked around the house and figured Sonny had gone outside. Nowhere to be found, but wait, there hanging out one of the trees was Sonahan's black wagging tail wagging in the trees.  
He grinned and went over, "What's wrong kitty cat? Did you get stuck in the tree."  
"I don't want to talk to you Trunks," Sonahan answered angrily as she sat on a tree branch with her arms crossed and her tail angrily slapping the tree trunk.  
"What did I do?" Trunks looked at her.  
"You think I can't be angry? I can be angry if I want to! I just choose not to be, because it's not me!" Sonahan snapped shortly and wrapped her tail around her waist.  
"I didn't say anything!" Trunks defended himself.  
"Yeah well," Sonahan sat up on the tree branch kicking her feet in the air, "everyone thinks that I'm just a stupid little airhead! A flaky little idiot, but there's more to me than that! It's not just Chococat101 either! She's only half of what I am! I'm a person just like everyone else!"  
"No disagreements," Trunks nodded.  
"I mean, she thinks she's SO big and bad, but I know what she really is! She's a punk! That's all she is, a punk. And she thinks she's SO smart. Telling me not to use fire power. I never actually thought... well I didn't realize the fire would get so big! I was going to put it out when I was done! Really! But she doesn't listen! She's just too stubborn!"  
"What is fire power anyway?" Trunks asked.  
"I-uh can't tell you," Sonahan looked down.  
"Oh," Trunks looked away.  
"But I really do want to," Sonahan looked at him, he looked back at her. Sonahan seemed to explode at that point, "Okay! I'll tell you, I mean it's Chococat101's own fault! Fire power gives us the power to gain levels."  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
"You know, like fighting techniques."  
"It teaches you fighting techniques?"  
"No, but it gives you the inspiration to learn new things."  
"So, what did you learn?" Trunks leaned against the tree.  
"I'll show you," Sonahan smiled jumping down from the tree.  
"Is this how you became fast?" Trunks wondered.  
"No, that just came natuarally," Sonahan continued smiling as she pulled Trunks out into the field, "this is actually my first time ever using fire power. Chococat101 is always using it when her bank robbings go bad or something like that and something catches on fire. She uses it to save her victims without seeming too. She had actually used fire power the day before she turned super sayian."  
"How did she turn super sayian?" Trunks asked as Sonahan stretched.  
"She tells everyone it was because of our father, but I know the truth," Sonahan continued stretching, "One day she was just so fed up with everything. Everywhere she turned people were dying. In our history books, people were dying. In our present time, people were dying. And the worse thing about it, no one cared. How could no one care? How? She was just so angry! She was angry at all the people who didn't care. She wanted them to suffer just as much as the people they looked down upon. She wanted them to see how it felt to be alone in the world without anyone to help you."  
"So she went Super Sayian."  
"No, not yet. She stayed angry for the longest time. Then she used fire power and sat in the fire for hours and hours hoping she'd learned something that would teach'em a lesson and instead she became a super sayian. It wasn't pretty though, a lot of people got hurt...A LOT. It was really a sad sight."  
"It always is," Trunks nodded understanding, "well, except for Goten and Trunks."  
"Yeah," Sonahan smiled, "they've got it good."   
"So what about that technique?" Trunks asked.  
"Get ready!" Sonahan powered up, "Or better yet, get outta the way."  
Sonahan continued to power up until a blue fire raised around her as her eyes went red. Then as the fire turned to a type of redish purple all of Sonahan's eyes blazed red, whites and all. She crossed her arms firmly across her chest. Then she ripped them back as she gave a loud yell.  
A powerful blast of fire came from Sonny and skidded across the ground and hit a hole through a mountain at least 500 to 600 miles away.  
Trunks had ducked at the sheer impact the blast had. Sonahan had been flung back a few feet away.  
"Wow," she said bright-eyed and scratched the back of her head, "guess I really don't know my own strength!"  
  
~*~   
  
"Did you feel that dad?" Chibi Trunks asked Vegeta as they all got up from under the table.  
"Yes son," Vegeta nodded looking over the balcony at Trunks and Sonahan. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  
"Was that Trunks?" Yamcha asked.  
"No I think it was..." Bulma looked over the balcony, "oh my god...SONNY!"  
Sonahan looked up and waved, "HI!!!"  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"So you just sat in a fire?" Yamcha looked at Sonny in disbelief.  
"Well yeah," Sonny smiled.  
"I don't get it, I get in a fire and I'm fried chicken, she sits in a fire and bam! She's stronger than all of us!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"And there's a good reason for that," Sonahan started, "Fire is a very self absorbed thing. If you disrespect it and fear it it'll be angry with you. Appreciate it for it's beauty and it will love you."  
"Uh huh," Yamcha nodded not understanding a word she just said.  
"Forget it," Sonahan sighed.  
"Sonny, I really think that with this kinda power you'll need to be able to take on anyone that comes in your way." Trunks said excited.  
"It's nothing to get all happy about," Chibi Trunks glared at Trunks.  
"Shut up," Trunks looked at his past self, "this is real serious stuff! If Sonahan learns how to control and use her powers, she won't have to train under us! She might even become stronger than Goku if--"  
Suddenly aloud faurt echoed throughout the room and everyone sat in silence as the gas poured through the room.  
"Okay, whoever just did that is a very fowl person!" Sonahan coughed and held her nose.  
"Eww Trunks!" Chibi Trunks held his nose, "The least ya coulda done was warn us!"  
"I was talking!" Trunks yelled.  
"So?"  
"You can't faurt and talk at the same time!"  
"How'd you know unless you've tried it?" Chibi Trunks smirked covering his nose.  
"Okay, can't we just go to another subject?" Bulma suggested and slammed her hand on her nose, "Oh god! We're gonna have to evacuate!"  
"Okay! Who did it and be honest!" Sonahan stood up with a gas mask that appeared from nowhere, "It was you Vegeta! Wasn't it?"  
"NO it certainly was not!" Vegeta yelled holding his nose as he got up, "Oh good, I'm blacking out."  
His eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out on the ground.  
"What about you pretty-boy! Pretty quite over there! Throwing some silent ones while we try to get over your first atomic bomb?" Sonahan looked over at Yamcha.  
"That's because he's out cold already," Chibi Trunks poked Yamcha with a pencil.  
"Okay! Whoever's faurting STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!!"  
"That's it!" Bulma stood up and jetted.  
"When in Rome!" Sonahan ran out after her, "Suger Honey Ice...my dag on gas mask is breaking!"  
"It was you!" Trunks and Trunks fought.  
  
***NOTE*** To this day I have no idea who it was, so don't ask. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 9  
  
Chococat101 lied in her sleeping bag with her arms and legs spread out as she tried to swallow the flem in her throat the next day.  
"Rise 'n shine!" Master Roshi came in with Krillin.  
"Go away," Chococat101 coughed and turned on her side.  
"Time to wake up!" Krillin said.  
"What do you want?!" Chococat101 hissed violently and Krillin jumped behind Master Roshi.  
"Since you're staying in my house, I've taken the liberty to write a lot... I mean list of chores for you to complete," Master Roshi said and then unraveled a piece of paper that reached all the way across the room.  
"Let's see, mowing the lawn, taking out the trash, cleaning the toilets, taking care of Marron in the middle of the night when she cries or when me and 18 are out," Krillin started.  
"Cleaning the rooms, getting my special magazines, going on daily walks with me around my island--maybe even go for a swim, making the beds..." Master Roshi went on.  
"Screw that, and you, and shut up, because I am trying to sleep," Chococat101 snapped snuggling in her sleeping bag muttering, "I don't even get my own bed and they expect me to do chores. I don't even do chores at home and I get a bed!"  
"See I told you she wouldn't listen," Krillin looked at Master Roshi, "she's evil I tell you!"  
"Krillin will you just shut up!" Master Roshi snapped as Marron passed by.  
"Ohhh kitty!" Marron squealed and jumped on Chococat101. She grabbed her tail as Chococat101 jetted up and pulled hard.  
Chococat101's eyes blaze blue with anger and they all flew out the room.  
"AND STAY OUT!!!" Chococat101 yelled so hard the door slammed shut.  
"When a man isn't even control of his own house, that's when I know something's wrong," Master Roshi said squashed up against the wall.  
"Will you all shut up! People are trying to sleep!" 18 snapped picking up Marron and slamming the door to her own room.  
"It's not that you've lost control, it's just that women are taking over," Krillin whispered slammed against the wall.  
"This was supposed to be a happy time!" Master Roshi sighed.  
  
~*~   
  
"You are a nasty son of a gun," Chococat101 commented as Master Roshi watched Denise Austin kick box on the television, "Only you could make work out tapes seem like porn."  
"Yeah baby, squeeze the butix," Master Roshi began drooling not listening to Chococat101.  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes and checked her watch, "Well, time for me to high tail it outta here."  
"Wait!" Master roshi turned off the TV as Chococat101 headed out, "Why not take a lesson?"  
"From you?" Chococat101 looked at Master Roshi, "Don't make me laugh! Sure you were great in your..." Chococat101 stopped, "Hey Jackie Chun, if the time called for it, will you be able to fight again."  
"But of cour..." Master Roshi stopped, "Hey! How do you know about Jackie Chun?!"  
"Bye!" Chococat101 waved and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh I wish I lived in the land of Mickey!" Sonahan sang them hummed, then sang again, "Hip Hurray! Hip Hurray! Hip hurray! Disneyland!"  
"Isn't there more to that song?" Yamcha looked up from the weeds he was pulling (Bulma thought it would be real good training if they deweeded the lawn).  
"Isn't it sung differently?" Chibi Trunks added.  
"Aren't you a Yankee?" Trunks looked up.  
"Oh yeah!" Sonahan laughed and then began singing, "Yankee doodle went to town a ridin' on a pony, stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni! Yankee doodle keep it up! Yankee doodle dandy! Neopets is real fun and money's always handy!"  
"Hey, Britney Spears, are you going to stop with the concert and help us?" Yamcha looked up.  
Sonahan's cheaks puffed up, "How dare you accuse me of such an annoying voice!"  
"I thought it suited you," Chibi Trunks nodded.  
"Well, that's it, I'm not helping you," Sonahan crossed her arms.  
"Okay, you sound more like..." Yamcha thought, "Ja Rule."  
"WHY YOU!" Sonahan started with devil eyes and punched Yamcha into the sky. She looked at him as he disappeared and waved, "Bye Yamcha! See you when you fall!"  
"You sound like..." Trunks thought hard, "Jennifer Lopez."  
"Do you really think I sound like J-lo?" Sonahan clapped her hands together with stars in her eyes.  
"Um...yeah," Trunks nodded.  
"Are you deaf?" Chibi Trunks looked at Trunks and Trunks pounded him in the head.  
"Of course I'll help you!" Sonahan smiled and began pulling up weeds, "I used to do this in my Grandma's garden!"  
She started off slow, but got faster, and faster, until she was just a flashing light.  
"Wow, look at her go," Trunks sat in the grass as Sonny did all the work.  
"Um..." Chibi Trunks pulled Trunks' sleeve as he looked up.  
"Not now, Trunks," Trunks shooed him away.  
Chibi Trunks sighed and moved far to the side as Yamcha fell on Trunks' head.  
"HEY! Will you watch where you're faling?!" Trunks yelled.  
"Done!" Sonahan beamed with one hand in the air as she stood infront of them.  
"Al-Already?" Yamcha stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Well, yeah," Sonny folded her arms behind her head.  
"I don't believe you," Chibi Trunks looked at her.  
"Look," Sonny pointed to a giant wheel barrow overflown with weeds.  
Yamcha's eyes widened and he got to his feet seriously, "Well, being that I'm your trainer for today, I feel this is a good time to begin."  
"Okay," Sonny nodded still nodding.  
"This," Yamcha showed Sonahan a red lawn moer, "is all you will be using for the day."  
"Wasn't that our jo..." Chibi Trunks started, but Trunks slammed his mouth shut.  
"What'dya want me to do?" Sonahan asked taking it.  
"Trim all this grass," Yamcha gestured around the lawn.  
"I dunno, that sounds more like a chore than training," Sonahan raised one eye brow.  
"Ah! But I will be timing you!" Yamcha pointed out his watch.  
"That sounds like fun!" Sonahan smiled and held on to the lawn moer, "Ready captain!"  
"Go!" Yamcha called.  
Sonny's legs looked like wheels as she took off. No sooner had she gone to one end had she come back. 2 minutes had passed when she stopped half way through mowing the lawn when she stopped.  
The guys ran over to find Sonny moping on the ground next to the lawn moer.  
"What happened?" Yamcha asked.  
"I killed a lady bug!" Sonahan cried showing a beetle on it's back.  
All the guys fell over.  
  
~*~   
  
"Okay, let's see if you can improve on your time," Yamcha smiled, "GO!"  
Sonny took off again. This time she finished in 1.5 minutes.  
"Phew," she wiped her head with her hand as she took off her yellow vest that was over her black shirt, "today was not a good day to wear black!"  
"Your fast," Yamcha nodded giving her a bottle of water, "but not fast enough."  
Sonahan spit out her water, "What d'you mean?!"  
"If you plan on beating Cell you have to be blindingly fast," Yamcha said seriously.  
"Is that even a word?" Chibi Trunks asked Trunks.  
"I don't see you doing anything," Sonahan crossed her arms.  
"Well, umm..." Yamcha started with a drip, "that's because...I'm the teacher...and I've done all this work before!"  
"Yamcha, you never moed the lawn in your life," Bulma came up behind them with a huge plate of sweets.  
Yamcha jumped, "Bulma! I didn't see you there!"  
"Obviously," Bulma replied and then smiled at them all, "for all your good work!"  
Sonny's eyes grew into big chocolate chip cookies as she drooled, "COOKIES!"  
In a blink of an eye all the sweets were gone.  
Bulma stared at the plate wide-eyed, "I guess I should get some more."  
"Urp," Sonahan burped and smiled when everyone looked at her, "was that fast enough for you Yamcha?"  
He nodded dumbfounded as Bulma went back into the house.  
"Good, because I'm hungry," Sonahan crossed her arms behind her head, "whatever training you have left can we just get it over with?"  
Yamcha nodded in shock, "Okay."  
"Hey Trunks, I suggest we go inside and get some of those treats before Sonahan eats them all," Trunks suggested.  
"Let's go," Chibi Trunks took off to the house and Trunks jetted.  
"It seems as though you might be strong enough now to learn my wolf fang fist," Yamcha got ready to attack.  
"Wow, you haven't used that in a long time," Sonahan stretched, cracked her neck, knuckles, and rotated her arms. Then she got into a defending position and smirked.  
"I call upon," Yamcha started powering up and then attacked, "THE POWER OF THE WOLVES!"  
"Agh!" Sonahan dodged his attack, but he continued, "Can't we just talk about this!"  
"Block, don't dodge!" Yamcha threw a punch.  
"Okay," Sonahan grabbed his fist.  
"Good," Yamcha grinned, "Now I'll teach you."  
"K," Sonahan nodded with her hands at her side.  
  
Awhile later,  
"WOLF FLAN FIST!" Sonahan punched a tree and then grabbed her red fist wide-eyed and ran around in circles, "Owie owe, owe!"  
"Fang, not flan," Yamcha rubbed his temples as Trunks and Trunks came out the house rubbing the crumbs from there face, "try it again."  
"Don't worry Yamcha," Sonahan saluted, "I know I'll get it this time!"  
"I'm sure," Yamcha crossed his arms.  
"WOLF FANG," Sonny powered up and her eyes seemed to glow as she got into position, "FIST!"  
She punched the tree and everything went silent. Suddenly the tree uprooted and ran away screaming, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!"  
"Hey! Mister tree! You forgot your leaf!" Sonahan picked up a green leaf from the ground as the watching Z-fighters eyes popped out their heads at the sight of the running tree.  
  
"Now, maybe we should start on something more simple," Yamcha crossed his arms.  
"You call this simple!" Sonahan shouted standing on her hands with little mouse traps all around her.  
"It will improve your balance," Yamcha said, "And you can work on your push ups at the same time.  
"WHAT!" Sonahan exclaimed and fell down, "OWE!"  
"Maybe you should've started with a practice run," Trunks suggested as Sonny jumped around being attacked by the mouse traps.  
"Maybe that would've been better," Yamcha snickered as Sonny tried to pull the mouse traps off, "but this is so much funnier."  
  
~*~   
  
"Where should we go today Mechacat?" Chococat101 asked sitting inside her Mecha, "I saw a nice little bank a few miles back that was just waiting to be robbed, what'dya say?"  
Silence.  
"You're right," Chococat101 laid back in her chair, "Sonny wouldn't like that..." she shook her head violently and narrowed her eyes evilly, "but she's not here."  
  
The ceiling on the wall caved in as Mechacat stampeded in.  
"This is a hold up!" Chococat101 jumped down from the Mecha.  
A bunch of security guards surrounded her.  
"Not this time," A familiar voice said.  
Chococat101 looked around and saw Videl standing on the clerk's counter.  
"Hey! I saved you!" Chococat101 hissed realizing this was a trap.  
"So, you expect me to let you get away with robbing a bank in that case?" Videl jumped down from the counter, "It doesn't work like that."  
"You would've passed out if I hadn't got rid of that smoke!" Chococat101 took a step forward and the guards put their guns right at her head. Chococat101 gritted her teeth at this. She then tripped three with her tail, round house kicked four more, and pinned the rest to the wall with her claws. Except for one blonde-haired policewoman that she pulled a knife on, "Let's try it this way then. One million dollars for this woman."  
"Did you hear that? She thinks I'm worth a million dollars!" The policewoman exclaimed happily.  
"I have a better idea!" Videl ran and punched Chococat101 in the face.  
"You'll pay for that," Chococat101 rubbed her nose and attacked landing behind Videl.  
Videl didn't know what happened until one of the clerks pointed at her, "Videl your face!"  
Videl rubbed her face and found blood, then looked at a piece of glass on the floor and found that Chococat101 had scratched her face crisscross.  
Videl glared at Chococat101 angrily and took out her handcuffs, "You're under arrest!"  
"Better said then done," Chococat101 grinned as Videl threw handcuffs at her. The handcuffs flung her wrists back and she fell on the floor wit her hands behind her back struggling.  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Videl walked over, then stopped as she saw the handcuffs she threw in front of Chococat101 untouched.  
Chococat101 smirked, jumped up and punched Videl in the face.  
Videl staggered then kicked Chococat101 in the head sending her flying into the wall.  
"You might as well surrender yourself," Videl scowled as Chococat101 weakly got up.  
"Stupid girl," Chococat101 got up, "I was just playing with you. I didn't want to kill you until your father was here."  
"Why are you talking about my father?" Videl growled angrily.  
"That pompous idiot is so full of it!" Chococat101 hissed, "He's nothing, but a bag of cheap tricks and miserable lies!"  
Videl gritted her teeth as she glowered at Chococat101.  
"He didn't beat Cell! He couldn't beat an egg!" Chococat101 went on, "Not once has he showed up at these fights! Not once has he fought for his people," Chococat101 said this in a disgusted tone, "not once."  
"He defeated Cell and that's good enough!" Videl snapped, "My father's a very busy man! He doesn't have time for trash like you."  
Chococat101 crossed her arms chuckling evilly, "If I kidnapped you, if I threatened to kill you...do you think he'd come? Do you think he'd forget about all this so called business and rescue you?"  
Videl stopped, then gritted her teeth again, "Stop talking about my Dad."  
"Or what?" Chococat101 smirked.  
Videl just yelled and went to kick Chococat101.  
Chococat101 shook her head as she blasted Videl through the opposite wall, "Now you're fighting with rage. I've learned the hard way that's not a smart idea."  
Videl got up and ran again for a jab, but when she went to attack Chococat101 diappeared.  
"Hopefully you'll be smarter the next time we meet," Videl looked up and saw Chococat101 standing on her Mecha's hand holding three bundles of hundred dollar bills, "Meanwhile I'll be enjoying this money."  
Chococat101 jumped into her mecha and took off.  
Videl took to the air after her, but when she got outside the mecha was nowhere to be found, "Blast it! How am I supposed to lose something as big as that?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm...Trunks, I just realized something," Trunks started as Sonahan finally mastered the art of hand stand push-ups.  
"What?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
"We haven't heard much of Zero lately have we?" Trunks brought up.  
"Hey! That's right!" Chibi Trunks nodded.  
"What d'you think it means?"  
"Maybe, he's given up."  
"I don't think so," Trunks shook his head, then remembered what Videl had said the other day, "The black cat is terrorizing the city with a large mecha suit, I've tried to stop her, but that suit is way too powerful. Then whenever I start battling her she disappears into thin air."  
Then he thought about what Chococat101 had said about Zero mastering the art of invisibility, "THAT'S IT!"  
"What?" Chibi Trunks looked at Trunks as Sonahan fell down.  
"This BETTER be good Trunks!" Sonahan hissed with devil eyes, "I was up to 30!"  
"Yeah!" Yamcha nodded.  
"Chococat101 and Zero, they struck up some sorta deal," Trunks rubbed his chin as Sonahan looked at him curiously.  
"What makes you think that?" Sonahan sat in front of Trunks with her legs folded.  
"Well, your times been up for a while Sonny," Yamcha checked his watch, but Sonny wasn't listening.  
"Either that, or Chococat101 has already taken out Zero," Trunks thought hard, "in that case she would've returned the cities and states and junk to there rightful place, but we haven't heard anything..."  
Then Sonahan remembered something, "What if she can't?!"  
"What...what d'you mean?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Remember when she left, remember what she told me? She said, 'It's not exactly like we'll ever be able to go home anyway.' I remember because I was really confused and said and I had nightmares about her saying that." Sonahan talked real fast.  
"That's right," Trunks nodded.  
"Well, wouldn't she have told us?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
"That monster! She doesn't care!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
Sonahan laughed, "You really are a good actor Yamcha! Sometimes I actually think you're really scared of her!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Two thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine, three thousand," Chococat101 finished counting as she walked down the street wearing a blue hooded sweater and her tail wrapped her waste covered by the sweater so that no on would recognize her. She had just discovered that each bundle of money had one thousand dollars.  
"Mommy, I'm itchy," She stopped and heard a child cry as she passed an alley way, "And I'm hungry mommy, I'm really hungry."  
Chococat101 stared at a homeless family (a mother and an eight-year-old daughter) digging through the trash for food.  
"Here," The mother gave her daughter a left over bit of hamburgar.  
Just keep going, Chococat101 told herself, you stole this money fair and square and you don't have to share with anyone. But she couldn't.  
"Don't eat that!" Chococat101 ran over and slapped the hamburgar out the girl's hand.  
The girl panicked and ran behind her mother.  
"Why are you eating out of the trash like that?" Chococat101 snapped, "Don't you know that you can die? What happened to you?"  
The mother was taken aback.  
"Well?" Chococat101 snapped baring her fangs.  
"My husband was the one who made the money in our family, but Cell killed him and..." the mother stopped not knowing why she was talking to this complete stranger.  
"And you lost your home," Chococat101 looked down at the money and then reluctantly gave her two bundles.  
"What's this?" The mother took the money.  
"Just be sure not to lose it okay, it's a lot of money," Chococat101 stuffed the rest in her pocket and left.  
"Th-thank you!" The mother stuttered as Chococat101 went down the street.  
I can't believe I did that, Chococat101 thought shaking her head in self-loathing as she went down the street, I'm such a loser! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 10  
  
A little later in the month,  
"Ah, so nice to see you Chococat101," Zero grinned as Chococat101 landed behind him on his ship.  
"You know I hate it when you do that," Chococat101 hissed and walked up to him.  
"So where's my money?" Zero loked at her, "The deal was I lay-off bombing those un-grateful twits so long as you pay up 100 grand."  
"I told you," Chococat101 took out the money from her latest robbery, "all in due time."  
"Something you don't have much of being that it's been over a week since our partnership and you've only coughed up 25% of my asking price," Zero put the money in his pocket, "I'm disappointed in you, you should've at least gotten 90% by now-- that is if you're as evil as you say you are-- unless you by chance were using your time and money for good."  
Chococat101 glared at Zero with a glint of blue, "How dare you insult me! I will never be one of one of those tight wearing freaks! And those bimbos Sonny calls her friends, I have more brains then all of them combined! When will they learn?"  
Zero nodded with a faint sign of laughing, "Yes, yes, how could I have ever doubted the great Chococat101 in doing her job?"  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes and started on her way off, "Whatever, see ya."  
"One other thing," Zero started and Chococat101 reluctantly turned around, "how are you getting away from that Videl girl?"  
Chococat101 smirked, "Oh no, I'm not letting you in on my little scam. I'm not like you evil idiots who go and get themselves in trouble because they were stupid enough to go and blurt out their plan."  
"Okay," Zero nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes, "and another thing."  
"I thought that was the last thing," Chococat101 crossed her arms agitated.  
"Yes, sorry," Zero looked at her, "you will be fighting on my side won't you?"  
"I don't fight on sides, okay?" Chococat101 started, her words dripping with attitude, "I fight on my own."  
"I think you'll change your mind after you see what I picked up from your dimension," Zero grinned and pressed a button that looked like the laser part of a car key.  
Chococat101 looked at Zero in shock as she gritted her teeth. Suddenly, a metal piece slide to the side on the floor and Chococat and Pochacco tied to a metal wall came up from the ground (both in their human-like forms [did you know Chococat101 can go into a deformed shape like their's?]). Chococat's head was hanging on one side and his mouth was gagged with a white piece of cloth. Pochacco's mouth was as well gagged shut, but his eyes were swirly as his head rolled around in little circles. Chococat101 noticed they were both wearing their school basketball uniform.  
"What have you done to them?! How did you bring them here?!" Chococat101 hissed visicously.  
Pochacco snapped to it and began shouting, "Ackcokchatuhnouhn!"  
Chococat101 chanced a look at her friend and looked back at Zero, "How were you able to get into Sanrio City? You'd have to learn how to get into..."  
Chococat101 stopped as her red convertible came up on the deck behind Zero.  
Zero smiled sincerely, but Chococat101 could see through it, "I fixed your car for you."  
"You..." Chococat101 growled.  
"Ackcouhnouhn!" Pochacco barked, "Kanohhpeaseketmeeown?"  
"Not now ya dumb mutt," Chococat101 snapped.  
"DUMUTT!!!" Pochacco shouted angrily, but Chococat101 ignored him.  
"How'd you figure out how to control it?" Chococat101 winced at Zero.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Zero replied.  
Chococat101 winced more, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
"No I don't," Zero said stupidly, "I hope you like moutain air air-fresheners, because that's all I could find."  
"Don't you play dumb with me!" Chococat101 ran over and grabbed Zero's collar and lifted him so that their nose's barely missed each other, "Don't you get any smart ideas! The only one terrorizing that dimension is ME! Got that? So don't you start going there trying to get some more space for your people. Got it? If I ever catch your little monkey a--"  
"Don't worry, you won't see hide or hair of me, nor will your friends be hurt in anyway," Zero said.  
"What's the catch," Chococat101 kept her eyes narrowed as she began to put Zero down.  
"You fight for me," Zero said simply.  
"I ALREADY told you...!" Chococat101 started, but Zero stopped her.  
"Either that or I destroy your dimension and kill your friends," Zero shrugged as if it were nothing, "don't tempt me, that dog is way too much trouble then he's worth. And being you too are such good friends," Zero smirked, "he'll be the first to go."  
Pochacco whimpered silently in the background.  
"I'd like to see you try," Chococat101 gritted her teeth.  
"So, you think you could stop me?" Zero grinned and clapped his hands as he looked down.  
Chococat101 looked down as well and there playing on the ground was all the destruction that Zero had inflicted on the outer dimension, or was prepared to.  
"Change your mind?" Zero asked as Chococat101's eyes went wide as her pupils went small in horror that turned her cheeks blue.  
She glared at Zero shaking and dropped him, "Just stop...stop the death..."  
"I knew you'd see it my way," Zero sneered.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm your last teacher," Piccolo told Sonahan as she stood solemnly, "keeping that in mind, this will not be easy."  
"Hai, sensei," Sonahan stood up straight and saluted  
"Right," Piccolo cleared his throat, "let's begin."  
Sonahan has gotten much stronger than before, but her attitude is still pretty much the same. All the Z-fighters have trained her, including Master Roshi, Kurin, Dende (who taught her cool healing tricks, being that he doesn't fight), and lunch with Yajirobe (50 full entree meals...each). She's also had a lesson on how to use a machine gun without blasting herself backwards with Lunch, and tried to learn shapeshifting with Pwar and Oolong, but after turning herself into a fluffy pink deformed cockaroach person decided that wasn't such a good idea.  
"She's gone a long way hasn't she?" Bulma looked down from the balcony at Sonny and Piccolo sparring down below with Trunks, Trunks and Vegeta (Yamcha finally went home). Then Sonahan got hit in the arm and broke out in tears. "Well, maybe she could use a little work."  
Vegeta snorted and left.  
"He's just angry, because Sonny beat him when they sparred after his lesson," Chibi Trunks snickered and ducked as as a Biku Bang beam went whizzing past his head.  
"She is recovering better than usual though," Trunks looked down at Sonny as she gave it her all.  
Then she had no other choice, but use her last resort, her Flame Spiral (She named it herself after the night she showed Trunks).  
Her eyes were already red as the fire waves went around her.  
"FIRE SPIRAL!" She shouted and it echoed loudly as she let out her blast.  
Piccolo ducked his head in shock and tried to block it, but in the end it sent him back.  
"AGH!" Sonahan screamed and ran over to Piccolo, "I'msorryI'msorry I'm SORRY!"  
"That was good," Piccolo stood up, "but not good enough."  
"But you just..." Sonahan pointed at him.  
"It might've been able to harm me, but that's because every second I'm losing litttle bits of my energy," Piccolo explained, "That wouldn't work on Cell for example, he'd be up to his full strength."  
Sonahan narrowed her eyes seriously, "Then I'll just have to make it stronger."  
Piccolo nodded.  
"Hey! Gohan! Goten!" Chibi Trunks called and waved.  
They looked up in the air and saw the Son family (even Chi-chi on Nimbus) fly through the sky and land.  
"Turn on the news!" Goku called to Bulma as he ran in the house with the others.  
Piccolo and Sonahan stared at the Son family with drip marks and small agitated eyes.  
"They could've just used the phone like normal people," Sonahan muttered.  
"Hey look! Hey Tien, Chaozu!" Chibi Trunks waved.  
"Get in the house!" Tien yelled at Trunks and Trunks as he ran into the house.  
Piccolo and Sonahan exchanged glances and went inside.  
  
"Hello to all my fans," Cell grinned on the TV and Sonahan screamed turning pale and covering her eyes.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me we were going to watch a horror movie?!" She squealed.  
"This is my encore presentation," He smiled.  
"Get out of here!" Someone shouted pushing Cell off the screen and taking the mike, it was General Tao, "Hello worms! If you want me to kill you before your time come on down and fight me-- and these other competitors-- This time next month! So that's thee...uh...the..."  
"Move it loser," A very familiar voice snapped and Sonahan stopped breathing as Chococat101 came on the screen, "On the 25th, next month, starting at 12pm sharp, there will be a tournament in the dessert regions. It will be hard, tough, and unfair-- you may even lose your life. So, if your unwilling to fight," she coughed the named Hercule, "DON'T COME! These fighters are ruthless cheaters! And will be doing anything to win! Anything to kill you people as well, so the best you can do is leave this up to me and get a good video camera, because you'll be naming your next town after me..."  
"Don't listen to her," Zero pushed Chococat101 to the side, "the tournament is no different than any other world tournament, though the prize is much greater. 100 grand and a red convertible car, promised classic." They heard Chococat101 screaming in the background with anger, she must've been being held back by the others, "So! Fighters! Come join us on this glorious day! You'll find us in the 320 Dessert Region! 12pm sharp this day next month! Uh oh, Chococat101...buh bye!" Zero waved kindly and a large amount of snow appeared then went back to the regular programming of Tom & Jerry cartoons.  
"She's fighting with him," Sonahan sniffled and slumped to the floor on her butt.  
By now all the Z-fighters had made it over.  
"Why..." Yamcha gritted his teeth, "of all the nasty things she could've done!"  
"Going against your best friend should be illegal," Tien stated.  
"That was lame," Chibi Trunks muttered looking at Tien from the corner of his eye.  
"Are you okay?" Chi-chi asked Sonahan.  
Sonny's face began to crunch up as her eyes welled.  
"Take cover!" Chibi Trunks ran away.  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sonahan blew off the top of the house and it fell back.  
  
Sonahan sobbed loudly slamming her hands and feet onto the ground as everybody hid under tables and chairs, "WAHHH!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! HOW COULD SHE D-DO THIS T-T-TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Bulma kneeled infront of Sonny and she stopped as Bulma whispered, "Don't cry anymore."  
Sonahan looked up at Bulma with her big innocent eyes.  
"There, that's better," Bulma smiled warmly as everyone slowly got out of hiding, "now how about a smile?"  
Sonahan looked down sniffling again melancholy.  
"Okay, okay," Bulma said quickly, afraid she'd burst again, "can you at least sit up."  
Sonny looked up and slowly sat on her knees.  
"Here," Bulma handed Sonny a red, white, and blue Baby G watch that's top band layer resembled the American Flag.  
Sonny glowed as she put it on, "Thanks Bulma! Samantha has a purple Baby-G and Chococat101 has a blue one, but I usually can't get a watch 'cause I'll lose it."  
"Well, don't lose this one!" Bulma advised, "Click the G button."  
"Does the light have the American flag too?" Sonny asked pressing the button, she looked at her hands, "Huh?"  
She was covered head to toe in Siberian Leopard prints, her toga like t-shirt, flared pants and boots even, then she had gloves that looked like cat's paws but fit perfectly. Then there was the caped mask that had been slipped over her head and over her shoulders, it was all black and warm.  
"WOW!" Sonahan exclaimed and hugged Bulma as the others made faces, "THANKS!!! I WANNA WHOLE WARDROBE IN TIGER PRINTS!!!" She stopped, "They aren't real are they?"  
Bulma made a face, "Of course not."  
"YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!" Sonny hugged Bulma again.  
"And since you still haven't learned to fly, I made the boots jet-packed," Bulma smiled and all the Z-fighter's jaws dropped  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU!!!" Sonahan smiled and ran out the room pretending she was flying.  
"She doesn't know how to fly?!" The Z-fighters exclaimed at the same time.  
"No, she told me none of you taught her," Bulma replied surprised they didn't know.  
"I could always teach'er," Gohan suggested.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" They all shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
"SCHOOL!" Sonny cheared running out the house in her new tiger prints wardrobe, Baby G Watch, Blue Bubble Vest (she traded in some of her yellow ones) the next day.  
"Whatever happened to not going to school when the world's about to blow?" Trunks asked bored as he looked out the window as Sonny took to the sky with her renewed jet-packed sneakers that Bulma taught her how to fix.  
"TRUNKS!!! Get ready for school!" Bulma shouted and Trunks grumbled as he got dressed.  
I hope it was just a dream, Sonny gulped flying away, but afterwards smiled again.  
  
~*~  
  
"HI!" Sonahan slammed the door open as she entered Advisory smashing their advisor into the wall.  
Everyone stopped and looked at her, this had been the first time since the fire that they were able to go to school.  
"She's the one who saved the fireman," One of the boys sitting in front of Erisa and Gohan's seat whipered.  
"She's the one who got him there in the first place," the boy sitting next to him whispered.  
Sonahan looked down turning red with embarassment as she headed to her seat. About the only one who was smiling at her was Angela and that was probably because she had no idea what had happened.  
"I heard she was friends with that the Gold Cat that helped put out the fire," A girl whispered.  
Sonny was about to sit down when Gohan came in, "Sorry I'm..."  
He stopped with all the silence and Sonahan turned around.  
"Gohan! I have to talk to you!" Sonahan ran down the steps and pulled him out the room.  
"What happened to every--"  
"Never mind that, I had a dream!" Sonahan interrupted.  
"So?" Gohan looked at her.  
"So--it was about today! And so far everything is going exactly like how it went in my head except that I didn't meet you... I mean Cell... on the way to school." Sonahan explained.  
"What?" Gohan looked at her confused.  
Sonahan sighed and explained, "First I was going to school and I bumped into you and you wanted to know if I knew where Trunks was and I was like, 'Yeah, he should be on his way to school.' And then you were like, 'I will wait for him,' which I found pretty weird all thogether and then I land and I hear this cracking sound behind me and your shadow changes into Cell's and I turn around and you ARE Cell!  
"So then I scream and run into the school and run into the classroom. Then everybody starts whispering about me and it's all silent. Then you're like, 'Sorrry I'm...' see everyone quiet and shut up. I figured this was the real you since it looked as though you'd been runnin' flights of stairs so I drag you outside and tell you that Cell's here...   
"Then you say 'Don't be silly Sonny, the tournament isn't on for a long time.' Then the school shakes... and then..." Sonny stopped with her mouth wide open, then finally said, "I can't remember."  
"Sonny, this is crazy!" Gohan exclaimed, then someone screamed running down the hall, "CELL!! CELL!!!"  
Sonny glared at Gohan and the school began shaking.  
  
~*~  
  
"You Mendacious, odious, thug of a human! You've crossed the line of Evil! You raunchy fink!" Chococat101 growled at Zero from behind the barred in training room he threw her in, "Unsteady, chinch! Egotistical rump!  
"That's it, shut up," Zero said quickly and pressed a button in front of him. A big metal wall fell in front of Chococat101.  
"You won't get away with this!" Chococat101 shouted in her rausous voice, "You won't! Sonny is a strong girl! You're going to fry!"  
"What is she rambling on about now?" The homeless woman from the street came over, "and can I change out of these nasty old rags?"  
"Yeah," her daughter scratched herself, having more of a man kind of voice, "I'm itchy!"  
"Yes, whatever Raven," Zero replied watching the screen as Cell terrorized Orange High.  
The mother took off her rags (and face) and revealed to be the blonde-haired Raven (see "Curse of The Blood Rubies"), then the little girl took off her mask revealing to be Pilaf.  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked leaning beside Zero in a flirtacious way.  
"Hands off the table top," Zero ordered without looking.  
Raven reluctantly stood up straight, "I was only--"  
"Listen Raven, our relationship is strictly business only, go it?" Zero glared at Raven.  
"Yeah, whatever," Raven replied.  
Chococat101 snickered silently in her cell.  
  
~*~   
  
"I told you!" Sonahan hissed at Gohan as chaos ran through the school and people tried to get out.  
"Stop!" Videl was yelling at the people who were trying to get out, "He's going to kill you! Stay inside!"  
Suddenly there was a whole lot of screaming as the doorway blew up sending everyone flying. As the smoke cleared Cell came into view walking into the hole in the wall. Everyone backed away as he entered.  
"How can you be alive? My father killed-" Videl started, but Cell grabbed her by the neck and lift her into the air.  
Everyone gasped as Videl tried to get free, losing her breath.  
Without thinking Gohan ran out of the crowd, "Leave'er alone!"  
Cell grinned and tossed Videl into the forming crowd, "I didn't come here to start any trouble."  
"Then why are you here?" Gohan scowled at him angrily.  
Cell beamed happily as he pulled out several mounds of tickets, "To give out FREE tickets to the tournament! Come and get'em!"  
"Did he just say free tickets?" Some people mumbled and in no time Cell was trampled by millions of teenagers trying to get tickets to the up coming tournament.  
"Really, what is the real reason you're here?" Gohan looked down at the trampled Cell that was now banged up and mangled with foot prints all over him as he lay limp on the ground.  
Cell cleared his throat as he jumped to his feet fully recovered with a book in his hand, "I've also come to get an idea of who will be registering in the tournament."  
"No seriously, what are you doing here?" Gohan continued to glare at Cell.  
Cell looked over the glasses he had just put on, "I am serious."  
"No, seriously."  
"I am serious."  
"No, for real, what are you doing here?"  
"I told you already."  
"No, I want the truth!"  
"That is the truth!"  
"I wanted the blasted truth!" Gohan shouted and began cursing out Cell.  
Cell closed his book with a slap, "You see, now you've just gone and hurt my feelings."  
Cell began crying and Sonahan slapped Gohan on the hand really hard.  
"Owie," Gohan held his hand.  
Sonahan pointed a finger in Gohan's face as she glowered at him, "You a very bad person Gohan. You made Cell cry."  
"He's a super villian!" Gohan defended himself.  
"Super villians have feelings too ya know!" Cell cried.  
"Aw...it's okay Mr. Cell," Sonahan started, trying to cheer Cell up without actually having to go near him, "he didn't mean it."  
"I know, but," Cell sobbed, "I REALLY DO have feelings too. And they get hurt very easy."  
"It's okay," Sonahan nodded sympathetically.  
"Au," Trunks landed behind Sonny, "I tink mr. Cell needsa hug."  
Sonahan looked at Trunks wide-eyed and suddenly Cell was hugging Sonahan.  
"I just need someone who understands me!" He sobbed still hugging Sonny.  
"Um...yeah..." Sonny nodded noticing he was still hugging her as she stood stiffly, "now what about those names, eh? Heh...heh..."  
"Oh yes," Cell recovered suddenly (almost as fast as Sonny does), "who will be fighting?"  
"I will!" Sonahan raised her hand beaming, "I'm Sonahan."  
"Is there a last name to that?" Cell looked at her with reading glasses on the brim of his nose and a quil ready to write in the book.  
"Yeah," Sonahan nodded.  
It was silent for about a half an hour when Cell asked, "Well, what is it?"  
"What is what?" Sonny tilted her head with a question mark.  
"What's your last name?"  
"Oh," Sonahan thought for about five more minutes, then beamed and said, "I can't remember."  
Everyone fell over with little drips.  
"Right," Cell cleared his throat again, "next?"  
"The Great Saiyaman," Gohan said in a strong tone, "but you probably know me as--Son Gohan."  
Cell stopped writing for a moment to glare at Gohan, then started again, "Yes, I think I can recall the name...somewhere...were you my milkboy or something?"  
Gohan was about to say something, when he realized Videl was still there.  
"Trunks Breifs," Trunks mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, come again?" Cell looked at Trunks.  
"Trunks Breifs," Trunks coughed.  
"I didn't get that," Cell looked at him.  
"He said his name was Trunks Breifs!" Sonahan shouted loudly. Everyone who was still outside stopped and stared at him.  
Cell tried to regain his laughter, "O-ok."  
"And I'm Videl Sataan," Videl said at last, wincing at Cell, "daughter of Hercule Sataan the one who--"  
"Listen kid, I asked for your name, not your whole family tree," Cell snapped cutting her off, "Is that all of you?"  
Before anyone could answer Cell flew away.  
"How rude," Sonahan put her hands on her hips.  
  
~*~   
  
"YOU STUPID MONKEY!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!!! I CAN'T STAY IN ONE PLACE FOR THIS LONG!!! I'LL DIE!!! AND I SWEAR TO YOU, IF I DIE I'LL SEE YOU IN HFIL YOU BAS--"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Zero yelled at Chococat101 as she screamed hanging from her bars.  
Chococat101 stopped out of shock then began howling like a dog.  
Pochacco joined in and Chococat began meowing in a little song happily.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Zero threw a clay cup at Chococat101. She dodged it and it shattered on the floor.  
"Nay," Chococat101 sticked her tongue out at Zero.  
"Hey, Chococat, ya pickin' up on something?" Pochacco said and Chococat101 turned around.  
"Shhh..." Chococat concentrated with his eyes closed.  
Chococat101 sat with her legs folded in front of Chococat and began to listen to what he was picking up on his antenna-whiskers.  
"There's something heading this way," Chococat101 looked at the wall behind Pochacco.  
Pochacco lifted one ear in curiousity.  
"Get out the way!" Chococat pushed Pochacco out the way as Chococat101's red convertible burst through the wall and parked right in front of them.  
"I said be quiet in there! I'm doing very serious work!" Zero shouted.  
"My baby!" Chococat101 squealed as she hugged her convertible.  
"But how'd it get here?" Chococat wondered.  
Then a transparent hologram materialized in the driver's seat.  
"Is it..." Chococat's eyes turned into big hearts, "Hello Kitty?!"  
"Nah," Pochacco crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, "Just Sailor Kitty."  
"Yeah, and you can thank me later," She snapped at them angrily and looked at Chococat101, "There's serious trouble going down here, where are you guys?"  
"What'dya mean trouble?" Chococat101 hissed.  
"Trouble," Sailor Kitty said bluntly, "these thugs came along acting like they own the place and now...well...they do own the place."  
"No," Chococat101 winced in anger as her eyes turned blue, she turned to Pochacco and Chococat, "take my convertible and mechacat and get outta here! You have to save the outer D!"  
"But, then, how will you get home?" Chococat asked.  
"Forget about!" Chococat101 pushed them into the car and Sailor Kitty's hologram disappeared. She pointed to a blue button and then a red one, "the blue button calls back mechacat so that she can travel to the outer d with you. The red button will change my car into a small mecha suit, but if I find a scratch--just one scratch-- on my beautiful car...in the words of Heero Yuy 'omae o korosu'."  
"You're such a joker Choco," Pochacco laughed.  
She grabbed him by the collar, "Don't mess with me, I WILL kill you."  
"Right, gotcha, not a scratch," Pochacco grinned and Chococat101 tossed him into his seat.  
"Now buckle up," Chococat101 advised as she typed in several buttons(after pressing the blue one).  
"What's going on in there?" Zero called, wondering about the silence.  
"DRIVE!" Chococat101 shouted at Chococat.  
"But you and Sonny will be..."  
"I said DRIVE!" Chococat101 screamed.  
Chococat slammed his foot onto the petal and started driving top speed when Zero came into the room. Just when they were about to hit, a warp hole opened in front of Chococat and Pochacco and they disappeared.   
Zero blinked unsure of what had happened then yelled, "CHOCOCAT101!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, you lied to me first," Chococat101 told Zero as she sat in front of Zero with her hands cuffed behind her chair.  
"I told you there might be trouble and there was," Zero sneered.  
"Well, now that there's nothing left for me to protect," Chococat101 smirked and snapped the handcuffs easily behind her back and stood up, "I best be on my way."  
Zero's eyes widened, "I can always catch them again ya know."  
"Not with the stuff I gave'em," Chococat101 broke off the rest of the cuffs.  
"What about the money?"  
"I steal for the helluvit," Chococat101 started out the portal door, "what am I gonna do with all that money when I can steal anything I want?"  
"Get her!" Zero yelled in panic.  
A bunch of thugs lined up in front of Chococat101.  
She smiled evilly, cracking her knuckles, "I really wanted to wait until the tournament, but since ya'll seem so eager to have the turds knocked outta ya, I guess I can arrange a little practice round."  
  
15 minutes later.  
"You guys should really train more, that tournament is right around the corner," Chococat101 snickered as she left.  
Zero gritted his teeth angrily and stomped away to his lab.  
  
  
***NOTE*** Ya see, I kick BUTT!!!! REVIEW please... 


	12. Chapter 11

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws never were so cute  
Chapter 11  
  
Three days before the tournament.  
"There you are," Trunks came into the living room as Sonny was watching TV, "Some of the guys have already lost all their fighting abilities and are only down to the bare techniques--this means you have to be 10 times as good."  
Sonny sighed, "I don't wanna play this game anymore."  
"Wha-what?" Trunks looked at Sonahan wide-eyed in disbelief.  
"I don't wanna play anymore," Sonahan replied.  
Trunks' eyes widened as he began to freak out, "What...what do you mean? THIS ISN'T A GAME SONNY!!! This is serious business! The tournamet is in less than THREE DAYS!!!"  
Sonahan shrugged and got ready to take a nap.  
"Okay Sonahan, I don't think you quite understand what's riding on this--"  
"It's boring and it's making my tail hurt, and when my tail hurts my butt hurts, and when my butt hurts my hips feel funny. When my hips feel funny my legs wobble and when my legs wobble I walk weird and..."  
"SONNY!" Trunks yelled, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!"  
Sonny sat up, "I don't like fighting, it's boring, and we don't hang out anymore. Remember when I first came here? We had some fun, but not anymore. Now it's all, you have to learn this Sonny, and you need to build up your ki Sonny, and your power level is just not high enough Sonahan. I'm sick of it."  
"Okay," Trunks thought then had an idea, "what if we went out, would that change your mind?"  
Sonahan glowed as she looked at Trunks and he realized he had said it in the wrong way.  
"You mean like a date?" Sonahan smiled.  
"Well...uh...no..." Trunks grinned weakily.  
"Oh," Sonahan looked back at the TV bored.  
"But uh...if you think that, that'll make you wanna stay in the tournament then--"  
Trunks stopped when he saw Sonahan smiled as she looked at him brightly from the corner of her eye.  
Trunks sighed, "Then alright."  
"Yeah!" Sonahan jumped in the air excited.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, are you going to stay in the tournament?" Trunks asked after Sonahan weighed him down with bags full of anime stuff.  
"I dunno yet..." Sonahan replied beaming, then stopped when she saw a for sale sign on a box full of puppies. "Hey, wow!"  
She ran over and saw one little mutt sleeping in the box in an agitated sorta way.  
"If he doesn't bark at ya I'll give'em to ya for free," A man sitting beside the box told her.  
Sonahan lit up, "REALLY?!"  
The man nodded, "Don't get too excited, though. This pups one tough umbre."  
"What kinda dog is it?" Trunks asked curiously.  
"Mom was Yorkshire, pop was a mix between a Jack Russel and a Rotweiler...go figure..."  
"Hello there lil' puppy," Sonahan picked it up.  
The puppy opened his eyes annoyed and stared Sonahan in the eye, then licked her face.   
"I don't believe it, you must have a hearta gold kiddo, or maybe it just likes pretty girls," The man laughed.  
"He's not so mean," Sonahan caressed the puppy in her arms.  
Trunks tried to pet it and the pup began barking like a maniac and nearly bit Trunks' hand off.  
"Told ya so," the man said.  
"Thank you so much," Sonahan smiled.  
"No thank YOU," the man said, picked up and left.  
"Now will you--" Trunks started, but Sonahan cut him off.  
"I'll fight," Sonahan placed the little pup on her shoulder and pat him on the head.  
"Huh? You will?" Trunks grinned.  
"Yes, now I have something to protect," Sonahan laughed happily.  
"What'dya mean?"  
"Well, think about, you're fighting for your family, mostly everyone in this tournament is, but what have I got to fight for?" Sonahan explained, "I mean, my home is already gone, what have I got left?"  
"Your planet?" Trunks suggested shocked at this.  
Sonahan shrugged, then smiled, "well, now I've got Aries."  
"Aries?"  
"That's what I've decided to name him." Sonahan beamed.  
"How suiting," Trunks said with a drip.  
Sonahan laughed and began running down the block.  
Trunks looked at her puzzled.  
"Last one home buys pizza!" Sonahan giggled still running.  
"Hey! That's not fair you got a head start!" Trunks ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Chococat101 furiously hit a boulder until it was reduced to rubble.  
"Not strong enough!" She shouted and kicked the pebbles, "Nothing here is a challenge! If only I could..."  
Chococat101 stopped and smirked. She began to power up stronger and stronger, then tried to split her two forms (Super Saiyan and regular) like she had when she split from Sonahan, but it didn't work.  
"Blast!" she gave up, "I'll just have to stick with single-self sparring."  
Just then her watch began to bleep and she realized that the tournament would only be in a couple of days.  
"Aww man!" Chococat11 jumped up and down like a spoiled child, "it's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! That dumb-head Zero took all my time!   
  
~*~  
  
The next day,  
"Okay Sonny," Chibi Trunks started, "gimme your best shot."  
"So," Sonahan smirked, "you and Goten were the only ones who weren't affected yet."  
"Not a bit," Trunks said feelingless.  
"Let's get this on with then," Sonahan went into fighting stance. ~ Never make the first move. ~  
After a few moments of waiting Sonahan got bored and couldn't regain herself. She made herself disappear.  
Chibi Trunks looked around confused trying to sense her, then turned around and blocked a kick.  
"Gotta be faster," he advised.  
Sonahan disappeared again and tripped him.  
"I win!" she cheered.  
"Not just yet," Chibi Trunks flipped to his feet and started punching at Sonny.  
She blocked all of them, until Trunks socked her in the mouth.  
Aries came out barking and bit Chibi Trunks on the leg.  
"Owe!" Chibi Trunks yelled, "Get off of me."  
Sonny rubbed her mouth and punched Trunks in the nose.  
He looked at her stunned and she grinned, "Always keep your guard up!"  
Bulma came out and called, "Lunch time!"  
"Oh boy!" Sonahan clapped her hands and ran inside.  
  
Bulma simply sat and stared as she watched, Trunk, Trunks, Vegeta, and Sonahan stuff their faces like pigs.  
Chibi Trunks and Trunks grabbed for the same chicken wing and turned Super Saiyan in a fight over it. In the end Sonahan got it and they all jumped her.  
"More rice please!" Sonahan licked her lips.  
"There's no more," Bulma said, "You guys ate all the rice in the HOUSE."  
"Oh," Sonahan's ears dropped then she beamed, "SO! Do you have any cookies?"  
"I have cake--"  
"Even better!" Sonahan clapped her hands and Bulma brought out the cake. In two seconds it was gone.  
Aries barked and Sonny grabbed up all the food on Vegeta's plate when he wasn't looking to feed to him (which wasn't very easy).  
"Now!" Sonny stood up real fast knocking over her chair, "We will fight the baddies!"  
The saiyans stared at her for a nano and then continued eating the food.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ya!" Sonahan yelled as she kicked in the air, then began punching at light speed. She jumped in the air for an aerial round house kick and finished off with a powerful center punch.  
She stopped as her hair flew back with a little impact, then began smiling.  
"I did it! I did it! I am a genius!" Sonny began doing backflips as she cheered.  
"You're going to have to do better than that if you plan on winning," someone said and Sonahan stopped.  
Aries ran out the house barking and ran into the shadows where the voice was coming from.  
"Ah! Get away from me!" Piccolo fell on the grass as Aries attacked him.  
Aries nipped at Piccolo as he continued to bark.  
"Piccolo!" Sonahan exclaimed happily, "Come Aries."  
Aries looked at Sonny and scowled at Piccolo as he growled and went over to Sonahan.  
She picked him up and put him on her shoulder, then smiled at Piccolo, "What are you doing here Senor Piccolo?"  
"Keeping an eye on you," Piccolo said with his arms crossed.  
"Au," Sonahan held her cheeks flushing, "I didn't know you cared."  
"I don't," Piccolo replied sourly, "but since now that all I have is a few cheap tricks from when I was on the other side, we don't have much of chance..."  
"Don't worry Piccolo! I'll win'em all!" Sonahan winked and gave a peace sign, "I'll try my very best!"  
Piccolo sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of, you're not the most dependable person for this mission, but we don't exactly have a choice."  
Sonahan tilted her head to the side then slapped Piccolo on the shoulder playfully, "I've gotta plan! I'll use Fire Power tonight so I can have a new technique for the tournament!"  
"Fire Power?" Piccolo looked at her questioningly.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day Sonahan built a big fire outside Bulma's house with help from Trunks & Chibi Trunks.  
"There," Sonahan clapped her hands clean, "that should be big enough!"  
"Are you sure about this?" Bulma looked at Sonahan.  
Sonahan nodded then thought for a moment, "now, what would be a good incantation for this situation?"  
"You mean there's different spells for this?" Trunks asked remembering the school fire.  
"Oh yes," Sonahan nodded then began to concentrate, "Fire and Light, full of power and might, give me strength to fight. Please give me some of your light, so that I can defend what is right."  
The flame burst blowing back Sonny's hair then settled again. Sonahan then stepped into the flames which immediately grew bigger, incasing her completely.  
"Weird," Chibi Trunks said.  
Aries in a panic started to run in after Sonahan.  
"No! Aries!" Chibi Trunks yelled trying to catch him, but it was too late, Aries had jumped into the flames.  
Vegeta smirked, "Look like we're having bar-b-qued mutt tonight.  
  
Aries yelped in pain and Sonahan turned around shocked.  
"Aries!" She cried out as she began to glow with her new found power.  
She knelt down and held Aries close to her as the fire transformation began to take place.   
To her surprise Aries began to glow too.  
"What the..." she looked at him wide-eyed, his silky black and brown coated, slowy changed red and orange like the flames, then blue and purple, then back to normal.  
They both stopped glowing and the fire began to hurt them as it died down, transformation complete.  
Sonny walked out the fire still holding Aries. He looked up at her as if he were smiling with his tongue sticking out and began licking her face.  
"Well, what power do have this time?" Trunks asked.  
"I dunno," Sonny replied a little distant, "but I think that...I think that Aries transformed too.  
"Really?" Chibi Trunks came over to get a closer look.  
Aries turned red, the brown circle around his eye and his brown feet turned orange and he coughed a fireball out at Chibi Trunks.  
"AGH!" Chibi Trunks ran around in circles with his hair on fire.  
Everyone was looking at Aries however. That's when he turned blue, the brown spots turning purple, and put out Chibi Trunks' head with a water gun attack.  
"Fire AND Water power!" Sonahan exclaimed, "Cool."  
Aries turned back to normal, barked approvingly and flew out of Sonahan's arms.  
"And he can FLY!!!" Sonahan beamed, "This is the coolest pet anyone could ask for!"  
"How nice," Piccolo said bored, "but your powers are?"  
Sonahan stopped for a minute then began to dig in her pockets, "hold on."  
She dug in al the pockets of her cargo pants until she pulled out a silver bell on a silver drain chain.  
"My bell!" Sonny exclaimed happily putting it around her neck, "I guess my power was remembering where I put all my lost stuff."  
Everyone fell over.  
"Maybe we should enter the dog," Chibi Trunks said lying on his head.  
  
~*~  
  
~ What's the point in fighting? ~ Chococat101 began to ask herself after robbing a Fire Arms store, ~ It's not like you're gonna get anything outta it. ~  
She walked into a building and pulled out a machine gun, "Everyone hands up! This is a robbery! I want everything leather, everything black, and everything blue, or you'll be seeing red...and plenty of it!"  
Everyone in the fast food restaurant put their hands up and Chococat101 looked at them all with a drip.  
"My bad," she smiled weakly and left with a scratch of the back of her head and a wave of her hand.  
~ I'll fight for the challenge, I'll fight because I love to fight, I'll fight to take out my revenge, I'll fight for myself, ~ Chococat101 thought as she now robbed a very expensive clothes store, ~ I'll fight...because I don't want to see anymore innocents hurt. ~  
  
"I look hot," Chococat101 took a look in the full length mirror at the leather boot cut pants she had on, with the leather jacket, blue Timberlands, royal blue shirt, and of course her lucky blue bandana.  
She'd already tried on everything else black and blue and now had it all packed in bags.  
"How much will that be?" She smirked at the owner and workers tied to the ground with shirts stuffed in there mouths, "Free you say? Oh how kind! I really must shop here more often!"  
Chococat101 laughed evilly and left the store.  
~ Now that I've got my lil' super hero uniform, I believe I'm ready to fight, ~ Chococat101 walked down the street, anyone in front of her ducked out the way (including cops).  
  
~*~  
  
Day of the fight,  
"OH BOY!!! Today we fight! Today we fight! TODAY WE FIGHT!" Sonahan exclaimed then stopped as her ears drooped, "But I don't like fighting."  
"Too, late Sonny, you're already registered," Krillin said coming from the registering booth.  
"You guys are coming too right?" Sonahan looked at all the Z-fighters.  
"See ya from the audience!" Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiotzu jetted after seeing a shadow cover Sonahan.  
She turned around and scowled as she met eye to eye with Chococat101.  
"So," Chococat101 put her hands on her hips, "you decided to come after all."  
Sonahan snubbed Chococat101 as she pressed the button on her Baby G watch and transformed into her custome.  
Chococat101 stared wide-eyed at the weird get-up.  
"I'll see you in the ring," Sonahan glared at her and stomped off with her head held up high.  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"What do you mean I can't register?" Chibi Trunks slammed his fist on the table.  
"Thirteen and up only," the man at the desk said.  
"But I..." Chibi Trunks stopped and grinned, "am thirteen."  
The man adjusted his glasses, "You're mighty small for a teenager."  
"What's that supposed'tah mean?" Chibi Trunks gritted his teeth.  
"Okay, okay," The man wrote out Chibi Trunks' name.  
"And my friend is thirteen, too," Chibi Trunks pulled Goten over.  
"I am?" Goten asked and Chibi Trunks clapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Name?" The man looked at Goten.  
"Son Goten," Goten said.  
  
"Well, that takes care of all of us," Goku declared as they sat in the qualifiers hall awaiting instructions with all the others.  
"Jeez, wasn't this place a desert?" Gohan looked around in his Saiyaman suit.  
"Thus the name Sunset Desert," Videl raised one eye-brow as she looked at Gohan.  
"Oh, right, but look," Gohan looked around, "How were they able to build this in a month?"  
"Through hard labour," Chococat101 put a lime flavoured dum-dum in her mouth as she stood in front of them, "my hard labour."  
Sonahan and Chococat101 exchanged glances.  
Then Chococat101 looked at Videl, "Hey, is your stuck-up lame-brain father coming?"  
Videl gritted her teeth, "Yeah, he'll be here."  
"Who's her Father?" Goku asked.  
"Hercule, remember dad?" Gohan replied.  
"Oh," Goku nodded, then his eyes widened, "OH."  
"Let the sorting begin!" Zero called on the loud-speaker.  
  
***NOTE*** I wish I had a dog like Aries, even though cats are my favorite animals 


	13. Chapter 12

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Let The Games Begin  
Chapter 12  
  
"Ms. Chococat101, please come to the stands," Zero called as he read from a paper.  
Chococat101 came up to the desk and pulled a lottery ball out of a box.  
"Well," Chococat101 smirked as she looked at her number and showed it to Zero, "Isn't that appropriate, I'm number one."  
"Chococat101 is number one," Zero said and a Cell Jr. wrote it up on the board.  
"Next, a #17," Zero looked around.  
#18's eyes widened as she looked toward the door, she hadn't seen her brother in years.  
"Right here," #17 put his hand into the box.  
"Odd name you got there," Zero said wincing at #17 full of hatred.  
"Zero isn't exactly a normal name either," #17 tossed Zero a lottery ball that read the number 10.  
Zero cleared his throat and read on, "#18."  
#18 came over to the box and pulled out the number 9.  
Zero looked over at the Cell Jr. that had just finished writing 17's name, "#18 is number 9."  
#17 and 18 exchanged glances then slowly began to grin, they'd have to battle each other.  
"Will Cell take a stand?" Zero called.  
Cell came over, waved to Cell Jr. happily and picked out a number, he showed it to Zero and it read 6.  
"Cell is number 6," Zero said, "Chibi Trunks, please come up."  
Chibi Trunks got on his tiptoes and stuck his hand in the box.  
"Hey, wait a minute," Zero looked at Chibi Trunks, "you're not thirteen."  
Chibi Trunks grinned broadly and showed Zero the number one on his middle finger then tossed him the 8 ball.  
"Chibi Trunks is number 8," Zero gritted his teeth and looked at who was next, "Freezer, Freezer? Oh yes, that's right, I have to pick for him."  
Zero stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a ball, "number 16."  
Cell Jr. wrote it up on the board and Zero called the next name, "Garlic Junior."  
A bundle in a cape came over and tried to reach into the box.  
"Want me to help, sier?" One of the Spice Boys asked.  
"I can get it myself!" Garlic Junior snapped, jumped on the table and pulled out a number.  
"Number 2," Zero said.  
Chococat101 glowered at the heap of robes as it jumped from the table.  
"General Tao?" Zero called.  
General Tao came up with his "KILL YOU" shirt and placed his hand in the box. He grinned as he pulled out the number 4.  
"Will the Great Sayiaman come up?" Zero tried not to laugh as he muttered, "Great Saiyaman, please."  
Gohan walked up and pulled out the number 20.  
"Go--I mean, the Great Saiyaman has the number 20," Zero told Cell Jr.  
The Great Saiyaman gave a peace sign and went on his way.  
"Son Goku?" Zero looked around.  
"That's me," Goku came up and put his hand in the box.  
"I hope you've overcome that nasty heart virus," Zero whispered not looking at Goku.  
Goku stopped, "Why?"  
"Well, if you haven't already, you're sure to feel it in the ring," Zero sneered.  
Goku's eyes widened as he pulled out a lottery ball.  
"Goku's number 12," Zero anounced as if he'd said nothing to Goku.  
Goku felt his heart pound as he let the next victim, Goten, come up.  
Like Chibi Trunks, Goten had to stand on his tiptoes to get into the box.  
He laughed as he showed everyone the lottery ball.  
"Goten's number 19," Zero called.  
"So that ties you with me little bro," Saiyaman said.  
Goten beamed as he nodded proudly.  
Zero sighed with boredom as he called the next name, "Hercule Sataan."  
Horns trumpetted as a flag team came out escorting Hercule.  
"Oh brother," Chococat101 rolled her eyes then smirked as she put her foot out on the carpet they were laying out for Hercule.  
Hercule caming marching down the carpet proudly with a million reporters following him taking his picture and filming him.  
Piccolo gritted his teeth ready to blast all the cameras apart when Hercule fell flat on his face after tripping on Chococat101's foot.  
"Bwhahaha!" Chococat101 began laughing as the reporters stopped taking pictures except for one, "Now there's a headline for ya!"  
Piccolo smirked, but destroyed all the cameras anyway.  
"Err..." Chococat101 got in Piccolo's face, "What'cha do that for! I wanted to see Hercule totally humiliated! I wanted him to go down!"  
"All in due time," Piccolo said and walked away.  
"Hmph," Chococat101 threw her hips to the side as she crossed her arms and mocked Piccolo, "'All in due time.'"  
"What were they saying?" Videl asked Gohan.  
"Who them?" Gohan began sweating, "Um...just how much they admire your Dad and how wrong it would be if those pictures had made it of him falling."  
Videl glared at him, "You're such a terrible liar."  
"I uh..." Gohan looked down, "yeah I know."  
Hercule pulled out the number 5 and his eyes widened as he looked at Cell.  
"This should be fun," Cell smirked, yes, he too had heard about the lies about Hercule being the one who defeated him.  
Hercule swallowed hard then cleared his throat and stood strong, "Well, I beat you before Cell and it'll be a pleasure defeating you again! HAHAHA! I'm going to my room now."  
Hercule quickly scurried away.  
"Riiiight," Zero looked in the direction where Hercule had ran off to dully, "well, you heard the man Cell Jr. he's up against your pops. Krillin take a stand."  
Krillin stepped up and pulled out the number 13.  
"Oh boy, lucky thirteen," Krillin said sarcastically, "well, at least this time I'm not in the first round."  
"Krillin is number 13," Zero said, "Senor Piccolo come on up!"  
Piccolo came up stiffly and put his hand in the box.  
Piccolo then pulled out the number 11 and glanced at Goku.  
"Senor Piccolo est numero once," Zero joked around in Spanish.  
"Stupido," Chococat101 and Sonahan crossed their arms.  
Zero cleared his throat blushing and went on, he hesitated wide-eyed then looked up, "Radditz."  
Goku turned around wide-eyed as his brother came walking to the box. He should've expected to see him again, but he hadn't.  
Radditz silently took out a lottery ball and tossed it to Zero.  
Zero looked up at Krillin, "Number 14."  
Krillin slapped his head, "Au man! I never win! I never win! Why couldn't I fight Bacterian again, huh? Is he still around?"  
Goku sniffed the air and shrugged at Krillin, "Doesn't seem to be."  
"THANK GOODNESS!" Everyone wiped their foreheads.  
"Sonahan please come up," Zero said blushing slightly again.  
Sonahan ran up and jumped on the table facing everyone with her hands on her hips, "That's Chocolate Fighter to you!"  
Everyone fell over as Speedlines ran behind Sonny.  
"You don't say," Zero replied with a drip.  
"Ya like it?" Sonny smiled, "It took me forever to think it up!"  
"Yes it's very nice," Zero nodded reluctantly.  
Sonahan jumped from the table and stuck her hand (paw) into the box. Her ears drooped as her looked at the number, "Aw nuts, we're number 15 Aries, what a boring number."  
"Aries?" Zero looked at her.  
All of a sudden the top of her head began to move and began barking.  
Zero backed up shocked.  
Sonahan giggled and pulled the puppy from her hood, "See?"  
"Oh," Zero replied then called then next name, "Trunks."  
Trunks came up scowling at Zero as he put his hand in the box and pulled out number 17.  
"Trunks is number 17," Zero announced, "Vegeta."  
Vegeta came up angry that he couldn't fight Goku and pulled out number 7, then looked at his son shocked.  
"Vegeta is number 7," Zero told Cell Jr, "Videl Sataan."  
Videl put her hand into the box and pulled out number 3.  
"So that leaves me with number 18," Zero smirked at Trunks, then checked the paper, "Wait a minute, we have four late entries, Sharpner, Launch, Pilaf and Yamcha."  
The four walked into the hall.  
"What'erya trying to pull?" Videl glared at Sharpner, "You don't know martial arts!"  
"For your love Videl I'll do anything!" Sharpner went on one knee.  
Videl rolled her eyes and walked away, "gimme a break."  
"Better watch out for that one Gohan, he's trying to get your girl," Krillin whispered to Gohan.  
Saiyaman began to blush, "She's NOT my girlfriend!"  
"I thought you weren't fighting," Sonahan looked at Yamcha.  
"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't paired up with Chococat101." Yamhca replied.  
"Launch is number 22 and Sharpner's 21. Yamcha's number 24 and Pilaf's number 23," Zero told Cell Jr, "Wow, this is very strange."  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"Being that there's so many people competeing, three people will have to fight each other in the final round instead of two," Zero explained, "Oh well! Let the games begin!"  
  
~*~  
  
"In round one we've got Chococat101 facing Garlic Jr!" Mickey blue-eyes (he's the blonde announcer guy from Dragonball and Dragonball Z, don't know his real name though so we just call him Mickey--we don't even know if he has blue eyes, but whatever), "In round two Videl verses General Tao!"  
As he called out the names pictures of the fighters came up on a big screen.  
"Round three, Hercule verses Cell! Round four, Vegeta verses Chibi Trunks!" Mickey blue-eyes went on, "#18 verse #17 in Round four! In Round five we have Piccolo up against Goku! In Round six, Krillin verses Radditz! In Round seven we have Sonahan facing Freezer! In round eight we have Trunks facing Zero! Round nine brings us Goten against Gohan! In Round ten Sharpner verses Launch! And lastly Pilaf against Yamcha!   
"Quite a show we have ahead of us so stick around!" Mickey finished off.  
  
~*~  
  
Chococat101 cracked her neck, then her back, her arms, and then her knuckles. Right when she was about to train Sonahan put out a hand.  
Chococat101 stopped, staring at Sonahan and her weird custome.  
"Good luck," Sonahan said.  
"Yeah, you too I guess," Chococat101 shook her hand.  
Sonahan smiled and left.  
Chococat101 then began to train, but stopped when she heard Sonny's bell ring as she walked away.  
Chococat101 laughed and trained again, "It took her three freakin' years to find that blasted bell, three freakin' years."  
Little did she know, her hope star was beginning to glow.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is awesome Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, "We're the only kids here!"  
"Yeah, I guess it's okay," Goten shrugged.  
"You guess?" Trunks raised one brow, "Do you know what this means?"  
"What?" Goten looked at Trunks.  
"That means that we're just as strong as our dads, if not stronger!" Chibi Trunks put his hands on his hips proudly.  
"Really?" Goten grinned excited.  
"Yeah!" Trunks nodded.  
"Alright!" Goten cheered.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm hungry," Sonahan whined leaning against the wall upside down.  
"So then go eat," Trunks said.  
"I tried to, but your Dad, Goku, and Gohan wiped out the whole kitchen before I could get anything. It's so unfair," Sonahan sighed.  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Trunks snapped.  
"My, my, aren't we in a grumpy mood," Zero snickered appearing out of nowhere.  
"Howdie Zero," Sonahan grinned.  
Trunks looked at her firmly and she stopped grinning.  
"What do you want?" Trunks crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall with one foot.  
"Just came to offer the girl some food," Zero replied with an amused grin.  
"FOOD!" Sonahan fell off the wall.  
She was going to run over, but Trunks stopped her.  
"Don't you think you're a little too old for her, Zero?" Trunks winced at him.  
Zero chuckled weakly and looked back at Trunks, "Do I sense I sign of jealously? And I'm only four years older than you my friend, don't let my looks decieve you."  
Sonahan counted on her fingers, "17, 18, 19, 20...you're 20 years old!"  
"That's right," Zero nodded, "now would you like something to eat, Sonny?"  
"Would I ever!" Sonny exclaimed, but still Trunks held her back.  
"How am I so sure you haven't poisoned it somehow?" Trunks looked at Zero.  
"So first I'm madly in love with Sonahan and now I'm trying to kill her?" Zero looked at Trunks.  
Sonahan began blushing, "Ya know, I'm not very hungry anymore. See ya!"  
Sonahan jetted with a poof of smoke.  
"Who are you trying to kid?" Zero glowered at Trunks.  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks scowled right back at Zero.  
"You like her."  
"Sonny?" Trunks exclaimed and began laughing as he went on his way, "Fat chance!"  
~ Yeah, that's what I said, ~ Zero thought as Trunks went down the hall laughing, ~ until she was gone. Maybe I didn't love her as a girlfriend, but...there was something between us, something that died when she was taken from me... ~  
  
~*~  
  
Launch checked all her machine guns to make sure they were all fully loaded.  
"You're not going to really use those are you?" Sharpner looked at her nervously.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Launch aimed at Sharpner then sneezed and her hair turned purple, "What am I doing here?" 


	14. Chapter 13

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Let The Games Begin  
Chapter 13  
  
"Round one!" Mickey called, "On one side we have Chococat101, six foot black cat fighting for herself. On the other side we have Garlic Junior, 2.5 foot...thing...fighting for the dark side! The object of the game is to get your oppnent out of the ring, knock them out, or make them surrender to win. The rules of the game are...there are no rules."  
"This shouldn't be too hard," Chococat101 got into fighting stance.  
"Don't be so sure on that," Garlic Junior raised his hand under all the robes and Chococat101 felt herself go stiff all over.  
Garlic was about to attack when Chococat101 began to concentrate. Right when he blasted at her she disappeared.  
"Huh?" Garlic Junior looked around, "But how?!"  
Chococat101 appeared behind Garlic Junior and literally kicked him in the butt.  
Garlic Junior's hood fell off as he caught himself from falling over. He turned around angrily at the grinning Chococat101.  
"How'd you manage to get away?!" He looked at her.  
Chococat101 tapped her head winking, "Brain power...but you wouldn't know about stuff like that."  
Garlic Junior backed up, his best attack ruined, his star blown to pieces, he was helpless.  
"How about we finish you off," Chococat101 put her wrist together and pulled her arms back. Then thrust them out with a ki blast, "YA!"  
Garlic Junior fell to the ground with his head completely blown off, smoke still steaming from his neck.  
  
"I thought you said Chococat101 ever killed," Trunks said as all the Z-fighters stared in shock with their mouths wide open.  
"I lied," Sonahan shrugged as Chococat101 was named the winner.  
Videl swallowed wide-eyed, if she won the next round she'd be against Chococat101.  
  
~*~  
  
"Round two!" Mickey blue-eyes announced, "In this corner we have a returning Junior league World Tournament Champion standing at five foot 2, Videl Sataan!"  
The audience applauded wildly.  
"And in this corner we have General Tao standing at...well...hard to tell...don't know anything much about him," Mickey said and the audience booed.  
Videl got into fighting stance as Tao just stood there.  
  
"Do you think Videl stands a chance?" Goku asked Krillin.  
"I remember him!" Gohan pointed.  
Goku and Krillin stared at him dumbfounded.  
"You do?" Goku said finally.  
"Yeah, when I went shopping for mom he was helping the guy from the circus build this lame-o-dome thing to protect the people from Cell and he just ran away when he found out you were my Dad. It was weird."  
"Umm...right..." Goku looked back at the fight.  
"C'mon," Videl got into fighting stance with her guard up, "gimme your best shot."  
General Tao just stood there smirking with his hands folded neatly behind his back.  
"Hmmm..." Goku thought aloud, "this isn't like him, he'd usually start fighting right off the back."  
Just then something quick and silver and came flying towards Videl. She barely had time to dodge it as it came right towards her head.  
Her eyes widened as she looked at a sharp round silver boomerang stuck into the pillar she had been standing in front of.  
"That's cheating!" Videl whined still wide-eyed, but with her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at Tao.  
"No rules," General Tao got in fighting stance, "remember?"  
Videl swallowed and Tao began throwing more boomerangs.  
"AHHH!" Videl ran around the ring with the boomerangs chased her.  
Mickey stared dumbfounded with a gigantic drip.  
~ What are you doing?! ~ Videl scolded herself, ~ You're the Great Hercule's daughter! You've gotten too far to let a few cheap toys stop you! ~  
"That's right!" Videl turned around, dodged five of the eight boomerangs, kicked one in to the air and caught the last two.  
"How'd she catch it?" Tao's jaw dropped, but then he grinned as he saw the remaining weapons come back, "No matter."  
Videl concentrated hard and just as she was about to get hit she flew into the air and the boomerangs went after Tao instead.  
Tao did a cartwheel to dodge the first, front flip to dodge the second, and did cheerleading moves, ending in a split, to dodge the rest.  
"Try these on for size!" Videl said from the air and tossed the two remaining weapons.  
General Tao was so busy being proud at himself he didn't see the on coming boomerangs.  
"I dodged them! I dodged them!" He gave peace signs still in a split then one boomerang cut into one side of his forehead followed by the other on the other side. He screamed jumping to his feet and feeling the wound, "They're stuck! They're stuck!"  
He began running back and forth on the ring. Videl landed and merely stared.  
"Now I'll have to have them surgically removed! And even then they'll leave a mark!" General Tao continued running, then tripped over his own foot and fell off the side of the ring.  
"And he's out of the ring! Videl wins the match!" Mickey announced.  
"Well that's all fine and dandy!" General shouted sticking up from the ground stuck because of the boomerangs, "But will someone GET ME DOWN!"  
"I'll help," Goku came over as Videl was announced the winner. He uprooted Tao and smiled.  
General Tao's eyes widened as he looked at Goku, "Ga-ga-ga-goku!"  
"Hi!" Goku waved.  
General Tao knocked over apillar and threw into the air, then jumped on it, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!"  
"Okay! I think we heard enough of everyone saying that already!" Chococat101 yelled, "If one more person says 'run for the hills' I'll blast their freakin' brains out!"  
"RUN FOR THE MOUNTAINS!!!" Everyone shouted and ran out the tournament hall leaving Chococat101 on her lonesome.  
"That was pathetic," Chococat101's brow twitched agitated.  
  
"Our next match is Cell verses Hercule! In this corna we have Cell," The referee from Medabots began to announce.  
"Hey! That's MY job!" Mickey Blue-eyes punched him out and began announcing, "Cell was a criminal mastermind who planned on destroying the world who was stopped by our one true hero HERCULE! And wouldn't you know it folks! That's who Cell is facing today! Will the results come out the same?"  
  
"Being that those never were the results to begin with," Cell cracked his knuckles as Hercule shook in his boots, "I think not."  
Hercule then became aware of all the staring eyes and stood strong, "BWHAHAHA! I beat you before Cell and it will be my pleasure to do it again!"  
"Didn't he say that before?" Sonahan raised one brow.  
Chococat101 crossed her arms, "Lame-os like him never come up with their own material. He probably stole it from a Spiderman comic or something."   
"Did not," Hercule made a pouty face.  
"Let's just get this over with," Cell shouted and with a fist so fast it caught on fire he socked Hercule in the face. Leaving a crater in his cheek as he flew out the ring and slammed a giant hole throw the wall.  
"My dad!" Videl exclaimed.  
At that point Gohan had tried to stay as far away from her as he could so he wouldn't have to talk about Hercule losing.  
Mickey's glasses slide right down to the brim of his nose as he (and all the rest of the audience) stared at the hole in the wall.  
"Ahem," Cell eyed Mickey.  
"Huh?" Mickey jumped back then remembered, "And Cell advances!"  
The crowd was silent as Cell got off the stage.  
"My father lost...in the first round...it was barely even five seconds!" Videl stared in disbelief.  
"Now can I tell her Gohan?" Sonahan whined, "PUH-LEASE?"  
"Tell me what?" Videl turned around.  
"Alright," Gohan sighed, "but take it easy Sonny."  
"Take what easy?" Videl looked back and forth.  
"Don't tell me you cheated on Videl with Sonny!" Krillin exclaimed and shook his finger, "Not a smart move Gohan."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Videl, Sonahan, and Gohan shouted all at the same time.  
Krillin inched a way, "Maybe I should mind my own business."  
Sonny began beaming, "The truth is Videl, your dad never did defeat Cell, it was Gohan here."  
Videl looked at them skeptic, "If you're trying to mke me feel better it's not helping."  
"Yeah, we're sorry Videl," Gohan started, "It was really in bad taste...everyone knows Hercule beat Cell..."  
"What'er you trying to pull?" Sonny looked at him annoyed.  
"Everyone knows," Gohan firmly put a hand on Sonny's head firmly and said through clenched teeth, "Isn't that right Sonny?"  
Sonahan's brow twitched angrily, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Round four!" Mickey blue-eyes started once everyone had settled down a bit, "We have a father son match! eight-year-old Trunks faces his father Vegeta!"  
"If I'm not mistaken," Videl rubbed her chin, "Vegeta was in the cell games!"  
"Yep," Sonahan nodded and Future Trunks and Gohan plunged her into the ground.  
"Cell what?" Future Trunks smiled.  
"We don't know what you're talking about!" Saiyaman smiled.  
"Honestly!" They said together.  
Sonahan laid on her stomach on the ground with her head up rolling her fingers on the ground.  
  
Chibi Trunks trained excitedly as Vegeta stared at him with his arms crossed.  
"Begin!" Mickey called.  
"Ya!" Trunks started with a punch at Vegeta's face.  
"You're not focusing!" Vegeta scolded grabbing Trunks' foot and slamming him against the ground.  
"Owie!" Chibi Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the ground, "Uh oh."  
He rolled to the side as Vegeta punched a hole through the ground cracking the whole platform.  
"Just like sparring," Chibi Trunks flipped to his feet and got in sparring stance.  
"H'ya!" Vegeta went for a punch and Chibi Trunks blocked it, then followed it up with a bunch of flaming hammer punches.  
Vegeta blocked every single one and round house kicked Chibi Trunks in the head.  
Chibi Trunks stumbled on one foot holding his head, but caught his balance right before falling off the edge of the platform.  
"I know you can do better than that," Vegeta glared at Chibi Trunks.  
Trunks snickered and began running towards Vegeta so fast he wasn't visible. That trick might have fooled the audience, but not Vegeta. When he sensed Trunks' presences he went for a jab with his elbow.  
"Heh heh, too slow!" Chibi Trunks laughed flying in back off Vegeta clutching his fist.  
By the time Vegeta looked around Chibi Trunks slammed him in his back causing him to slam up against the floor.  
"Blasted brat," Vegeta got up rubbing his neck. Then grabbed a fist that didn't seem to be there. Suddenly Chibi Trunks appeared in front of him as if he were invisible.  
"Kya!" Vegeta roared blasting Chibi Trunks backwards.  
Chibi Trunks rolled over the edge of the platform and would've touched the ground if he hadn't caught himself and got back on his feet by flight.  
"No fair!" Trunks said, "You said you didn't have anymore of that power left."  
"I lied," Vegeta smirked and blasted a Biku bomb at Trunks.  
Chibi Trunks merely tilted his head to the side.  
"Good job," Vegeta said proudly and crushed the ki blast before it hit the audience.  
"It wasn't very hard," Chbi Trunks made two fists and powered up to Super Saiyan, "now let's really fight! I think we're finished with our warm-up."  
Vegeta nodded and they went head on in battle. Their movements so fast that at times they were undetectable.  
Then, Chibi Trunks socked Vegeta in the nose and he took several uneasy steps backwards holding his bloody nose. He then realized his power loss was at it's peak as Trunks punched him again in his gut and he dropped to the ground. Vegeta was now as powerful as any average human man. This prooved that it was posible for the Z-fighters to lose their power before they were Z-fighters, but only he'd be the one to know.  
"And Trunks is the winner!" Mickey declared.  
"Alright Trunks cheered then looked down at his dad, "Hey, are you gonna be alright?"  
"Fine son, just fine," Vegeta passed out.  
"Any words, young friend? How does it feel to beat your father?" Mickey asked.  
"Well," Chibi Trunks thought then said, "I'm pretty sure that if he had all his real strength back he would've won."  
"Anything else?" Mickey asked.  
"Yeah, can you get this thing out of my face?" Chibi Trunks answered.  
"Isn't he precious folks!" Mickey patted Chibi Trunks on the head.  
~ He's touching my hair, ~ Chibi Trunks thought annoyed.  
  
"And for Round 5 we have yet another family match! Brother verses sister! #18 and #17 are quite the fighters, they terrorized our world for awhile, but retired and now live their lives like anyone else, except for today!" Mickey explained, "And trust me! It sounds as strange to me as it does to you!"  
"Yeah mummy!" Marron cheered from the audience.  
"I see you've made quite the family," #17 said coolly.  
"Spare me the casualties so we can get this match over with," #18 tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.  
"WOW!" Sonahan said with hearts in her eyes, "HE'S EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!"  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes, "He's not your type."  
"What d'you mean?" Sonahan looked at her innocently.  
"He's not your type because..." Chococat101 crossed her arms beginning to blush, "He's my type."  
"Huh?" Sonahan tilted her head then grinned evilly, "Oh, I get it."  
"Yeah well," Chococat101 began walking away, "keep it to yourself."  
"HEY 17!" Sonahan yelled in the ring, "CHOCOCAT101 HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!"  
"You fool!" Chococat101 turned around turning ultra red.  
"What?" #17 turned around giving #18 a free punch in his face.  
"Thanks," #18 said to Sonny as #17 recovered, "I owe ya one."  
"Oh," Sonny realized what she was thanking her for, "no problem."  
"Cheap shot!" #17 held his cheek and began powering up angrily.  
#18 dully powered up as well.  
"Ya!" #17 let out a blast that made his hair fly up.  
#18 yawned as she put her hand out in a blast. The two blasts hit each other and the whole platform exploded as a bright light covered stadium.  
"17! You messed up my hair!" #18 complained as everything around her was fried to a crisp.  
"Well, you messed up my clothes! This was my favorite scarf!" #17 complained.  
"You have a million more just like it!" #18 barked.  
"Well, this was my favorite."  
"Don't mind me," Mickey said as he pressed a button and another stadium came up right under the androids feet.  
"You still messed up my hair!" #18 went on, "Do you realize--"  
"How long it takes you to brush it? Yeah, I know, I know, I've heard this speech a million times," #17 crossed his arms, "this and the 'don't blow-up my favorite clothes store' speach."  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!"  
"I will!" #18 hissed and punched #17 in the face, or at least tried too.  
He dodged her and that's when they began matching attacks. When one would kick, so would the other, when one punched so did the other, when one was hit and fell to the ground, so did the other.  
"Stop it!" #18 panted.  
"Stop what?" #17 tried to catch his breath.  
"Stop copying me!" #18 jump kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back.  
"Why you..." #17 stood at the edge, he was about to say something when some dust got in his nose, "Ah...ah...AHCHOO!"  
He lost his balance and fell off the edge of the ring.  
"I'm related to a loser," #18 sighed.  
"And he's outta the ring! #18 advances!" Mickey announced, "And now for a short intermission!"  
~*~  
"That was so cool! You guys rocked!" Sonahan cheered on the friends that had battled, "I can't wait until I get in the ring! I'm gonna win! I know I am!"  
"And you had better!" Chococat101 snapped, then crossed her arms coldly, "we're--they're counting on you. Not like it'll matter or anything, being that I've never lost a battle. I'm pretty sure you're gonna beat whatever loser they put you up against, but," she started to go off to the mess hall, "this planet is going to need somebody to protect them form me."  
Sonahan felt like crying.  
"What's wrong?" Goten looked up at her.  
"She actually think I'm strong enough to face her!" Sonahan squeezed Goten, "This is the happiest day of my life!"  
"That's nice, but you're kinda cutting off my air supply," Goten tried to get free.  
"C'mon Aries!" Sonahan dropped Goten and pulled Aries out her hood, "Let's go train!"  
"Ruff ruff!" Aries started flying around throwing fireballs at everyone he saw.  
"That's not what I meant," Sonahan sighed with a drip.  
~*~  
"Good luck out their," Goku shook hands with Piccolo.  
"You too," Piccolo nodded.  
"I want you to give it all you've got," Goku said sincerely.  
Piccolo nodded again, "You too."  
"My brother against a Namek," Radditz came up, "well, this should be interesting. See you in the sem-finals little brother."  
Goku glared at Radditz, "What makes you so sure You and I will make it there?"  
"Because," Radditz eyed Piccolo, "we don't exactly have much of a challenge."  
Piccolo glared at Radditz angrily, "Need I remind you I was the one who blew your guts out."  
"I've heard you're not so strong now," Radditz grinned.  
"You heard wrong, I still have that power, because I wasn't on the good side at that time," Piccolo continued to scowl.  
Radditz hid his shock, "Like that'll help you any."  
"Okay okay!" Sonny came up beaming, "Let's save it for the ring fellas!"  
Then Aries threw fireballs at Radditz and Goku catching their hair on fire.  
"Ah!" Goku and Radditz ran around.  
"Hmm..." Sonahan looked at Aries then at Piccolo with a smile, "Hey! You're the first person--besides me and Chococat101--that he wasn't thrown fireballs at! I think he likes you."  
Aries burped a fireball at Piccolo and his close caught on fire.  
"Ah!" He ran around as well.  
"Stop, drop, and roll idiots!" Chococat101 shouted coming back from the mess hall, "STOP, DROP, and ROLL!"  
Sonahan sighed, "I have to teach you not to do that Aries. Put them out."  
Aries turned blue and purple and put the fires out.  
"Ah nuts," Chococat101 snapped her fingers, "Just when I was about to toast my bread on Goku's head."  
~*~  
"Round 6!" Mickey called after intermission, "in this corner we have a returning champ, Goku! Who in his first year at the tournament was just one syllable away from taking home the trophy! And in this corner, we have Piccolo! Who last time turned our whole stadium to rubble!"  
  
"Wow! cool!" Sonahan looked up at the sky as she held a flashlight in her hands.  
"What are you doing?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Lookie!" Sonny pointed at the sky.  
"What the..." Trunks looked at a big white dot in the middle of the darking sky, "how'd you do that?"  
"Well, I'm kinda scared of the dark, and I new the tournament would probably go one during the night so I packed a flashlight! Only the light bulb wasn't included so I bought one."  
Trunks stared at her wide-eyed, "How many watts was it?"  
"Dunno, but it sure had alotta zeros, the guy said they used it in space lavortories, guess they need really bright lights when they go potty up in space."  
"You mean space LABrotories! They use those light bulbs as a kind of flash for when they take pictures of other planets far away." Trunks explained.  
"Oh, that explains it," Sonny nodded.  
"Well get rid of it, people are staring," Trunks looked around.  
"You're paralyzed, they're looking at the match," Sonny dug a hole and planted the flashlight in the ground.  
"Paranoid," Trunks sighed.  
"Look! A full moon!" Sonahan laughed.  
  
"Um...you guys can start anytime now," Mickey told Goku and Piccolo after about five minutes.  
~ What's this pain? ~ Goku held his heart, ~ I haven't felt this since...no...I couldn't be...not now...not in the beginning of my first match! ~  
~ What's wrong with you Goku, ~ Piccolo looked at Goku, ~ There's something going on... ~ then he saw Goku holding his chest and his eyes widened, ~ it couldn't be! ~  
Goku's heart wrenched and he let out a loud groan.  
"It seems as though Piccolo is using some kinda...mind attack!" Mickey announced.  
~ I'm not doing anything, ~ Piccolo thought then as Goku yelled again, Piccolo saw it, a tail sprout right out of Goku's...well...you know.  
Goku stopped holding his heart, the pain had stopped, but probably only for a little while, he reminded himself so he better make the best of this match.  
"Good thing there's no moon," Piccolo grinned as he got into stance, that's when he heard Sonny say, "Look! A full moon!"  
"Huh!" He looked up and his eyes grew big, then he looked at Goku. Goku's eyes had gone red staring at it.  
"AGH!" Piccolo pulled out a white flag, "I give up! I give up! I'm too old for this! Just stop him before he goes ape!"   
"And Goku wins by default!" Mickey declared stepping over the flashlight's light as he ran from the place where he had taken cover.  
"Au Mickey," Sonahan looked down at the ground, "now the moon is gone."  
"Huh?" Goku blinked and looked at Piccolo, "Why'd you forfeit?"  
Piccolo sighed and walked off the stage, "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"Round 7! Krillin verses Radditz! In this corner we have Krillin who proved himself to be quite the fighter everytime he attended the tournament and in this corner Radditz who is a...sigh-yin fighting for the honor of his home planet Vegeta-sei...must be a wrestling show or something."  
"It's SAIYAN and Vegeta-sei's a real planet!" All the competitors with Saiyan blood corrected, including Sonahan and Chococat101.  
"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked Gohan.  
"Well it's...well they're..." Saiyaman made a pose, "They're Great Saiyamen!"  
"And women," Sonahan smiled.  
  
"Let's get this over with shall we?" Radditz smirked as he wrapped his tail around his waist.  
"Let's," Krillin nodded.  
"Why don't you take a free shot," Radditz smirked, "just to proove I'm a good sportsman.  
"The losers never learn," Krillin sighed and went for a punch in Radditz' stomach, but before it landed Radditz kneed him in the gut and punched him in the middle of the face.  
Krillin skidded across the platform and banged his head up against a pillar, "I should've known, he's not a good sportsman."  
"And Krillin's down! Will he get up in ten seconds?" Mickey began the count down.  
"This was too easy," Radditz clapped his hands.  
Out of anger Krillin flipped to his feet before the count down was over.   
"My turn," He ran for a punch but instead kicked Radditz in the stomach, catching him off guard. Then punched him in the face several times, jabbedhim in the neck and punched him in the stomach.  
Radditz dropped to the ground staring at the sky.  
"And he's down!" Mickey ran over to count out Radditz, releasing the flashlights light.  
"Oh boy," Sonahan stared up at the sky. As she stared at the fake moon her eyes began to turn a deep blue and her tale began to prickle up a bit.  
Radditz was staring at the imposter moon and his eyes turned red as his face started to deform.  
"Uh oh," Krillin backed up as Radditz began to go ape.  
"Not again!" Mickey cried and ran away, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!"  
"What did I say?" Chococat101 hissed angrily, unbothered by the giant ape, "I swear, nobody ever listens to me unless I threaten to blow there heads off! And now, that doesn't even work!"  
"I give up!" Krillin swallowed.  
"And that means Radditz wins out of default!" Mickey said from behind a rock, "Now please don't step on us mister monkey!"  
Aries ran over to Sonahan and sat on the light with his tongue hanging out happily.  
"Aries!" Sonahan went back to normal.  
As the "moon" disappeared from the sky Radditz began to go back to normal.  
"Phew," Mickey blue-eyes wiped his forehead, "that was a close one folks!"  
  
"Round seven! Sonahan verses Freezer! Sonahan or Sonny has just started fighting and training for going on three months, but with some of the world's strongest--excluding Hercule--she's sure to be one tough cookie. And Freezer...well...we haven't yet met with him so we can't be sure what he's like."  
"Here I am!" Freezer's voice sounded from the platform.  
"Wow folks it seems as though Freezer as mastered the art of invisibility!" Mickey pointed out, and in a match where rules are discarded this could be a problem for Sonny!"  
Aries growled with his nose to the ground as Sonny walked along the stage.   
"How can I fight someone I can't see?" Sonahan asked herself then Aries yelped as she felt something crunched under her boot.  
Aries barked happily as he looked up at her.  
She looked at the sole of her boot and stuck out her tongue in disgust as she saw a squashed discolored roach, "Gross!"  
"Who are you calling gross!" Freezer's voice sounded again and that's when everyone realized Freezer wasn't invisible, but had coem back from HFIL as a...  
"Roach! It seems as though Sonny's competition is a common roach! and by the way she's trying to get it off her shoe by roughly rubbing the sole of her boot on to the platform, it's KOed for sure. Sonahan gets the victory..."  
"Wait!" Freezer's roach head fell off the side of the ring and said, "I have a second! Spobavitch! Teach this alley cat why it's not nice to pick on things that are smaller than her!"  
Spobavitch stomped onto the stadium platform and growled at Sonahan, Aries growled back as hewent to sit on the flashlight again.  
"Hey, did anyone ever tell you you look like that guy from the Batman movie that ODed on venon," Sonahan smiled.  
Spobavitch growled again and tried to crush Sonahan, but she jumped out the way.  
"Guess that's not such a good subject to bring up," Sonahan got to her feet. She punched him in the gut, round house kicked him upside the head, and threw a wolf fang fist dropping him to the ground.  
He looked KOed for the longest, but right when Mickey was about to say one he got up.  
~ That's right, ~ Sonahan remembered going on guard, ~ he's that guy who just wouldn't stay down when Videl fought him in that episode. The M on his forehead means Majin, darnnet, why didn't I pay attention on how to beat him! There's only one sure fire way... ~   
  
  
***NOTE*** See!!! Sonny thinks!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Let The Games Begin  
Chapter 14  
  
"I'll have to knock him out the ring," Sonny told herself outloud.  
She rammed her head into his chest real hard and he stepped back a few inches, but Sonahan really felt it.  
"Now I know why they say never to try this at home," Sonny rubbed her head as she sat on the ground.  
She screamed bug-eyed as Spobavitch tried stepping on her.  
"That's it! It's one thing to boss me around," Sonahan started to say with a narrow-eyed pouty face, "or beat me up, but when you try stepping on me! That' when I draw the line! I didn't mean to step on the roach! It was an accident! Really!"  
But Spobavitch wasn't having it, he punched her right out the ring, but before she touched the ground Aries used his water gun to spray her back onto the platform.  
"Thanks Aries," Sonahan shook the wetness off then glowered at Spobavitch, "play time's over."  
Spobavitch came charging towards her and she jump kicked him in the head, making it spin around several times.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Sonny screamed blue in the face, then began flailing her arms as she hit the ground, "ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EWWW!!!"  
But to everyone's surprise Spobavitch got up and twisted his head back into place.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Sonahan screamed again and felt as if she would pass out.  
"Argh!" Spobavitch thrust a rock hard fisted down on to the platform, attempting to squash Sonny, but she jumped out the way again.  
"That's it!" Sonahan stomped her foot down and powered up for a fire spiral, "Eat this!"  
The blast hit Spobavitch in the stomach, knocking him down and sending him back a few feet on the ground.  
"I do believe that's it for Spobavitch," announcer guy Mickey blue eyes stated.  
Sonahan stood their holding herself up by holding her knees breathing deeply. That blast took all she had.  
But then, Spobavitch got up again.  
"What are you?!" Sonahan stood up straight beginning to get annoyed, "Some kinda mutant Punchbag Bob?"  
Spobavitch charged at her again, but this time Sonahan was ready. He went to grab her, but she quickly moved and head locked him around the neck.  
He grabbed and threw her in the air. Sonahan clicked her boots together and started up her jet pack boots. Then at top speed, grinded Spobavitch in the stomaach with her elbow, sending him back even more--he was now about a yard away from the edge, and at his height and weight, it was only a few inches.  
Right when Spobavitch went to grab her, she put her hands over her face, fingers outstretched, and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"  
A bright light fumed between them and Spobavitch stood there rubbing his eyes trying to see.  
"Kaio-ken times two!" Sonahan powered up, then threw another fire spiral.  
This one would've knocked Spobavitch right out of the ring if he hadn't outstretched his arms and caught the two pillars.  
Aries began growling and ran over to the side where Spobavitch was and began throwing fireballs as he barked.  
Sonahan was drained, this was for sure, she was hungry and tired and had no more energy left. On her first real match ever, she was going to lose. Then at that direct moment she looked up at the sky and saw the flashlight's light. True, she was not pure Sayian, or half Saiyan, but Saiyan blood coarsed through her veins. As she looked up at the sky her eyes turned deep blue, fixated on that beam of light, she couldn't stop staring at it even if she tried.   
Then, her eyes started going red, starting with the pupils, then the iris, then the white of her eyes. Meanwhile her fangs were getting sharper and her claws longer.  
Chococat101 put on a pair of sunglasses, knowing what was going on, and handed Radditz, Goku, and Vegeta a pair too.   
She knew that if Sayians transformed it'll be bad--very bad--but, one can't be to sure of a Saiyan who is a cat, can they? The fact of the matter was, Chococat101 didn't know what was going to happen, was she going to turn into a giant monkey? Or a giant cat? Or a werecat? Weremonkey maybe? The possiblities were endless. Then, she did have to fill in the fact that Sonahan wasn't just Saiyan, or a cat (being a cat wasn't exactly in her blood in any case), she was human too.  
Sonahan's back began to bend as she find herself hissing visicously on all fours.  
Her boots took form of a giant cats hind legs (but didn't break, because Bulma made them of the same stuff a Saiyan's uniform is made of). Her uniform took the form of a giant cat as well. Soon she liked like a huge vulgar panther growling visicously.  
"It seems as though Sonahan has transformed into some type of large cat!" Mickey explained after a long line of commentary.  
"No duh," Chococat101 crossed her arms.  
Sonahan roared again, ready to. That's when she charged and rammed her head into his chest in a mighty blow. The whole stadium could hear several of his bones crack, but he grabbed on to her head and it went into an all out war.  
Sonny shook her head from side to side, trying to get free of Spobavitch. When that failed, and he began trying to crush her head, she just bashed her head into his stomach and started pushing him to the edge of the ring until...  
"Oh my god! It seems as though Spobavitch is slipping, he's losing his balance!" Mickey observed.  
Sonahan finally got her head free, roared loudly and slammed her paws against Spobavitch's chest.  
Spobavitch lost all control and fell backwards, slamming his back against the ground outside the ring before he could summon the power to lift himself up.  
"And he's outta the ring! Sonny is the winner!" Mickey declared.  
Trunks dug up the flashlight and turned it off.  
Sonahan went back to normal, still on all fours, breathing deeply.  
"I'm just...gonna take...a little nap..." Sonahan breathed and passed out.  
"And Sonny's down, but she is still the declared winner! Sonahan advances!" Mickey called.  
~*~  
"That was some hardcore fighting you did out there," Trunks said right before his match, as some people attended Sonahan.  
"I'm alright, really," she smiled at them already looking like a mummy. Then when they left she started squirming holding her arms and legs and what not, "Oh the pain! It's killer! Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
This went on until she passed out on the ground.  
"Um...are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah," Sonahan beamed brightly, "Hey, who won?"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Videl looked at her stunned, "You turned into some kinda monster cat and knocked Spobavitch out the ring!"  
"That was a smart move," Trunks nodded, "if you were to try and knock him out, I'll be honest, I don't think even I would manage it--at least not in the state which I am right now."  
"I try," Sonahan sighed.  
"Will Trunks and Zero please enter the ring," Mickey stuck his head in.  
"I'll root for you!" Sonahan called as Trunks headed for the door.  
He his around a bit so she could see his grin as he gave a thumbs up.  
~*~  
"In this corner we have Trunks who..." Mickey stopped as he looked at the paper, "Wait a minute...that can't be right...I'm sorry, I'm American and my Japanese must be a little rusty, can someone translate this for me?"  
"Limme see," Yamcha came over and put on big coke bottle glasses, "it says, he's a fighter from the future who came back to help save the past from blood thirsty androids and protect his future."  
Mickey's eyebrow twitched with a drip, "That's what I thought, and this one?"  
"Zero's also from the future, in fact he's Trunks' other self who was unable to save his future so in retaliation he took it out on the past and began stealing cities."  
"Ri--ght," Mickey shook it off and exclaimed, "Let the games begin!"  
  
"Let's make a little wager, shall we?" Zero sneered getting into a fighting position, "Or maybe we'll play a truth or dare game."  
"Why don't you save it for your slumber party with your itfriend Cell," Trunks got ready to attack.  
Zero went for a jab in Trunks' face, but continued talking, "Truth or Dare?"  
"I don't play little girl games," Trunks blasted Zero in the stomach.  
Zero held the blast in his hands, and it pushed him backwards little by little, then he threw it into the air, "Are you afraid?"  
"Truth then," Trunks began punching and blocking as Zero started to do the same.  
"Be honest about your feelings for her." Zero grabbed both Trunks' fists.  
"You sick pervert! You're obsessed!" Trunks slammed his forehead into Zero's head.  
Zero stumbled backwards rubbing his head.  
"Guess I have a harder head then you," Trunks got on guard.  
"Answer the question," Zero punched Trunks in the face.  
"Sonny's my friend," Trunks punched Zero as he said every word, then jump kicked Zero in the stomach.  
Zero skidded against the ground and crashed into the pillar sending dust flying everywhere.  
"That's not an answer," Zero stood up walking throw the dust wiping the blood from the mouth as if he only got punch lightly.  
"Zero, truth or dare," Trunks crossed his arms.  
"Dare," Zero smirked.  
"Shut the BEEP up you BEEPin' pervert," Trunks smashed Zero's face in with a single punch.  
"Now let's keep it clean!" Mickey said after covering Goten's ears, who was standing right beside him.  
"Oh," Trunks turned around then laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "gosh! I'm sorry!"  
Then WHAM! Zero knocked Trunks' lights out with right hook.  
Trunks dropped to the ground with his tongue hanging out as his eyes spinned in swirls.  
"One...two...three..." Mickey counted.  
"C'mon Trunks! Don't let that guy KO you like that!" Sonahan shouted then appeared in a cheerleader uniform and began cheering, "C'mon Trunks! You're our guy! If you win...I'll buy pie!"  
Chococat101 came over to Sonahan and punched her out. Sonahan teetered around and passed out on the ground.  
"That's it Sonny, take a rest." Chococat101 sighed then turned to the ring with glaring narrow blue eyes, "Listen to me you freakin' BEEP I'm gonna BEEP you up, if you don't freakin' win this BEEPin' God BEEP match! Do you BEEPin' hear me BEEP?!"  
"Language!" Mickey reminded.  
"He'll be out for a while," Zero showed them his fist, it looked as though it was made of metal, "I used my ultra mega, ultra rare, ultra strong, ultra metal gloves."  
"Well you're an ultra idiot," Chococat101 crossed her arms, "How the BEEP are you gonna fight with metal gloves?"  
Zero kicked Trunks up in the air and began punching him around like a rag doll, "Like this."  
Chococat101 came over and examined, "Hm...interesting."  
"Um...Mr. Zero...you can stop beating the BEEP out of him, you've already won," Mickey said and everyone in the audience shouted, "LANGUAGE!"  
~*~  
"Ar can' bereave I rost in da 'irst match," Trunks sighed with a patched up swollen cheek  
"It's okay Trunks!" Sonahan patted Trunks on the cheek.  
Trunks gritted his teeth in pain as tears welled in his eyes.  
"You did a real good job," Sonahan smiled sincerely.  
"Thanks," Trunks smiled back.  
"Now let's see Goten and Gohan battle!" Sonny grabbed Trunks arm and began running.  
~*~  
"Round 10! Goten verses the Great Saiyaman!" Mickey announced, "Saiyaman helps Videl fight crime and has prooved himself to be quite the fighter despite the fact he looks pretty scrawny!"  
Gohan formed a drip as he stood in the ring.  
"Although seven-year-old Goten hasn't yet prooved himself a fighter, his family declares him quite the champion!" Mickey finished and called the beginning of the round.  
"I want you to give it all you've got." Gohan said  
"You asked for it!" Goten laughed and went Super Saiyan.  
"Goten!" Gohan gasped as he saw Videl's jaw drop.  
"H'ya!" Goten threw a mega punch and Gohan could only block and dodge as Goten threw more speed punches.  
"Masinkanyo!" Gohan blasted at Goten and escaped in the air.  
Goten crossed his arms over his head and took in the blast as it hit him. Then looked around as the dust cleared.  
"Now where'd he go," Goten looked around then up and snickered, "Kameahmeah!"  
"Agh!" Gohan was barely able to dodge the quick ki blast. In fact it left a skid mark down his stomach. He swallowed, then sensed Goten behind him and blocked himself.   
Goten showed himself and they went into an all out battle disappearing and reappearing in various places.  
"They're gonna give it all they've got!" Sonahan laughed making a fist proudly.  
"So who do you think is gonna win Goku?" Yamcha asked.  
"What do you mean?" Goku looked at him.  
"Ya know, who's your favorite?"  
Goku's eyes widened, "what?"  
"Au, c'mon, which one?"  
"I can't believe you're asking me that!"  
"C'mon, I won't tell."  
Goku shook his head in disapproval and went on his way.  
"Ya know Videl," Sharpner rubbed his chin, "up close like this the Saiyaman guy really reminds me of someone."  
Videl's eyes widened, but she didn't think Sharpner had the brain capacity to figure it out, "Really?"  
"Yeah, he kinda reminds me of that loser Gohan!" Sharpner chuckled.  
"You don't say," Videl smiled evilly as she crossed her arms.  
"But it couldn't be, Gohan's way weaker than Saiyaman, even if Saiyaman is a bit of a dork," Sharpner crossed his arms and nodded.  
Videl couldn't help but giggled and mutter under her breath, "You'd be surprise."  
BROOM Goten slammed against the platform and made a big dent as we slid picking up dust everywhere.  
Saiyaman landed and shadowed over Goten, then lended a hand.  
Goten looked at it grinned weakly and smacked it away, "There's still the World Tournament, I'll...win...then..."  
Goten laid his head on the ground and went out cold.  
Gohan shook his head smiling.  
"It seems as though Goten is KOed! Gohan wins!" Mickey announced.  
"Thanks little guy," Gohan picked Goten up and jumped off the platform in search of a place where Goten would rest comfortably.  
  
"Our next round is a battle against Orange High School jock and champion of the wrestling team, Sharpner! And his opponent wanted outlaw Launch!" Mickey called.  
"I think there's a mix-up," Launch came over with her hair purple, "I didn't sign up for this!"  
"A woman," Sharpner cracked his knuckles, "piece of cake!"  
"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" All the female fighters shouted with flames behind them as they looked down at the now very small Sharpner.  
"Na-na-nothing!" Sharpner said in a little ant voice sweating all over.  
"Yes you did," Mickey argued with Launch, "Your signature is right here."  
"It must've been my other side," Launch thought for a second.  
"Ha," Chococat101 snuffed the air crossing her arms, "when a person can't keep track of their own alter egos I KNOW it's the end of the world."  
All the Z-fighters eyes got small as they looked at Chococat101 pathetically.  
"What are you staring at!?!" She hissed at them.  
"Nothing," They replied and walked away.  
  
"Um...okay...I'll fight...but please be careful, I'm fragile," Launch got in the ring.  
"Sure," Sharpner flicked his head over his shoulder then ran for an attack and stopped right in front of Launch picking up dust with te speed.  
"Agh!" Launch jumped back.  
"Did I scare you?" Sharpner smirked.  
The dust got in Launch's nose and she fought with a sneeze, then, "ACHOO!"  
Sharpner stared dumbfounded as Launch's hair changed blonde and she looked at him snickering.  
"Take cover!" Krillin shouted ducking.  
"No you didn't scare me!" Launch pulled out her machine gun, "But I have something that'll scare you!"   
Sharpner screamed like a girl as Launch began shooting at him.  
"I surrender! I surrender!" Sharpner sat on the ground waving a white flag with bullet holes all over his body.  
"Au, I was just beginning to have fun!" Launch aimed at Sharpner again, but some more of the dust in her nose and sneezed again, "Oh gosh! Are you alright?"  
Sharpner's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.  
  
"And now for the last battle of the minors, then on to the semi-finalists!" Mickey noted, "Yamcha, the ones dessert bandit, has un-noticably commited his time to defend the world with his other 'Z-fighter' friends, but has retired for more time for his love life."  
"Uh," Yamcha blushed grabbing that paper and ripping it up into little pieces, "I told them to leave that part out."  
"Oh, sorry," Mickey nodded, "and Pilaf..." MIckey finished off dully, "says he's going to be the supreme ruler of the world."  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Pilaf made piece signs at the audience.  
"You can't be serious," Yamcha crossed his arms, "it's been over ten years and you haven't changed a bit!"  
"Huh?" Pilaf looked at him angrily, pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue, "Nah."  
Yamcha rolled his eyes and merely kicked Pilaf into the air.  
"Looks like I'm blasting off again!" PIlaf said flying in the air and turned into nothing but a twinkle, "I'll be back."  
Yamcha stood there in the same posistion he had been when he kicked Pilaf.  
"It looks like Yamcha advances!" Mickey commented a bit unsure.  
~ That wasn't even worth my time, ~ Yamcha sighed and walked off the platform proudly, but dully.  
~*~  
"Hey Trunks," Videl smiled at Chibi Trunks.  
Chibi Trunks looked at her over his can of grape soda.  
"What would you say if I asked you to trade places with me?" Videl asked.  
"I'd say your as scared of Chococat101 as everyone else is," Chibi Trunks wiped his muth with his arm.  
"What if I said it was to take vengence for my dad?" Videl added.  
Chibi Trunks looked at her with a raised brow, "You think YOU can defeat Cell?"  
"Well yeah," Videl nodded.  
"I'd say you're crazy," Chibi Trunks started to walk away.  
"Wai-wai-wait!" Videl ran in front of him, "Please, Trunks?"  
Chibi Trunks sighed and walked to the side of her, "Sure, it's your funeral."  
"Thanks!" Videl waved. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Let The Games Begin  
Chapter 15  
  
"I made it to the semis! I made it to the semis!" Sonahan jumped up and down clapping her hands.  
"Rub it in why don't you," Krillin said sarcastically.  
"Okay!" Sonahan nodded, "I MADE IT TO THE SEMIS AND YOU DIDN'T! HA HA!"  
"Okay," Sharpner sighed.  
"I'm mean, if I'm such a loser you guys must be BEYOND losers!" Sonahan laughed with her hands on her hips.  
"Okay, Sonny, that's enough," Trunks looked at her annoyed.  
"I mean, you taught me everything I know," Sonahan crossed her arms, "and I was up against TWO opponents!"  
"One being a bug," #17 glared at her agitated.  
"What kinda dork teaches someone something and doesn't even follow by it!" Sonahan went on.  
"WE GET THE PICTURE!!!" Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, #17, Krillin, even Sharpner and Hercule shouted.  
Sonahan stopped for one second then began laughing loudly in a mocking tone.  
"Limme kill'er!" #17 tried to get through Goku, "I mean, no one will notice right?"  
"You just had to encourage her didn't you?" Trunks glowered at Krillin.  
"Huh?" Krillin jumped, "I didn't think she'd take me seriously!"  
Aries ran over and bit Krillin in the ankle.  
Sonahan stopped and picked up Aries, "Aries!"  
Sonahan giggled and ran off with Aries singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"  
Everyone in the room let out breath as she disappeared.  
~*~  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Sonahan sang.  
"Shut up," Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
"Everybody's nerves!"  
"Shut UP."  
"Everybody's nerves!"  
Vegeta's eye twitched as a vein popped on his temple.  
"I know a song that gets on..."  
Vegeta jumped up and grabbed Sonahan by the collar, "If you do not shut up, I will pop your head off and use it as a basketball."  
"You play basketball?" Sonahan tilted her head.  
"Err..." Vegeta tightened his grip on Sonahan.  
"Gum?" Sonahan smiled holding up a pack of Wrigley's double mint, "Double your pleasure, double your fun, that's the statement of the great mint in double mint gum, yeah!"  
Sonahan winked and gave a peace sign. Vegeta shook with annoyance and dropped Sonahan, then walked away taking deep breaths like Bulma told him to do whenever he got angry.  
"More for me and you then Aries!" Sonahan split the pack of gum with Aries.  
"Ruff ruff," Aries beamed happily.  
~*~  
"Well, it looks like we have a day break before the semis, so we can chill out for a while," Yamcha walked out the stadium with the others with his arms folded behind his head.  
Chibi trunks shrugged, "alright."  
"Hey, I saw a town several miles back, we can see if they have any vacant hotels." Videl offered, "Or at least some dino caps."  
"Not me," Sonny walked proudly, "I'm gonna camp out here for the night! Live in the wilderness...BE the wilderness," Sonahan threw her head back and laughed, "Ha ha! I AM the wilderness!"  
Everyone stared at her with drips.  
"Not for nothing Sonny, this is the dessert," Trunks pointed out, "What are you going to do for water?"  
"Aries, please demonstrate," Sonahan looked at Aries.  
Aries barked, turned the sand into a glass bowl with fire and squirted out water.  
"But it came out his mouth," Goten stuck out his tongue.  
"Quite fresh actually," Sonahan drank the water.  
"Ew," Everyone made faces.  
"Sonny," Bulma patted Sonahan on the back, "I do recommend that you at least get a dino cap."  
"Well," Sonahan sighed, "Oh alright, since you guys can't seem to live without me, sure I'll hang with you."  
"What did you go and do that for!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma, "We had a good thing going there!"  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shook her finger, "tsk, tsk."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew away.  
"That man," Bulma stomped her foot.  
~*~  
"Wow!" Sonahan's eyes lit up, "This city's mighty big for own that's so closed to the dessert!"  
"All the building's are made of glass," Videl pointed out.  
"Well, that doesn't give you much privacy, does it," Gohan crossed his arms, back in his regular clothes.  
"Hey Videl!" Erisa called.  
"Erisa!" Videl turned around smiling.  
"I watched you fight," Erisa came over, "it was so totally cool how you flew like that, where'd you learn to fly?"  
"Well Go--" Videl stopped when Gohan cleared his throat, "I mean the Great Saiyaman taught me."  
"Really," Erisa smirked evilly, "my do you two sure hang out a lot."  
"Well-uh," Videl turned red.  
Erisa looked at Gohan, "Well hey there."  
"Hi," Gohan scratched the back of his head.  
"Were you at the match?" Erisa asked.  
"Yeah, he had front row seats practically," Sonahan cut in.  
"Really!" Erisa looked at Gohan, "Now why didn't you invite me over?"  
"Listen guys," Goku cut in, "Me and the others are gonna try to find some hotel rooms are a place that sells capsules. We'll be right back to get you, kay?"  
"Sure," Trunks, Gohan, and Sonahan shrugged and all the others left.  
"Front row seats, eh?" Sharpner looked at Gohan, "I didn't see you."  
"You probably didn't recognize him," Sonahan toyed with him, "'cause I saw him clearly. I mean, he was so clear he was practically in the fighting arena. You might even say he was one of the competitors..."  
"Okay, Sonny, I think he gets the picture," Gohan laughed through clenched teeth.  
"Oh right," Sonahan giggled.  
~*~  
Chococat101 flew across the water miles and miles away at top speed with her jet packed boots.  
"Come on," Chococat101 looked at the water, "gimme something to work with!"  
Just then a giant form came up under Chococat101's shadow.  
"That's it," she smirked.  
A giant monsterous whale jumped out from the air and went to attack Chococat101. She tried to dodge it, but it's killer jaws clamped on around her waist and pulled her under.  
Holding her breath tight she plunged her hands into the monster's mouth and sent a ki blast down it's throat.  
The whale coughed spitting Chococat101 out.  
~ So this is the Lockness monster everyone fears, ~ Chococat101 sneered looking at it, ~ Well, it's just a gold fish to me! ~  
  
"Mmm..." Chococat101 licked her lips as she ate and dried herself off my the fire, "This guy outta hold me...at least until tomorrow."  
~*~  
"This is great!" Sonahan toured around the hotel she was staying in, "Oh boy! A fitness center!"  
Sonahan sung the door open and slammed it into Trunks' face, who was walking right behind her. Trunks' eyes went crocket as he fell backwards.  
"Wow!" Sonahan looked around excited and saw Yamcha lifting weights.  
"HI!" Sonny popped up in front of Yamcha making him drop the weights on his toe.  
"AGH!" Yamcha yelled with wide-eyes, blue in the face then hopped around holding his foot, "Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe."  
"Hmmm..." Sonahan looked down at the 100 ton weights Yamcha had been lifting.  
"Ruff ruff," Aries ran behind them and smiled his dog smile.  
"Think I can?" Sonahan rubbed her hands together and deformed.  
"You mean you really are that girl from school?!" Sharpner stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Well, yeah," Sonahan lifted the weight with one arm over her head and smiled at Aries, "Look! I did it!"  
Sharpner's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.  
Just then the floor caved in and Sonahan fell through the ground.  
"Oh my god!" Launch ran over and looked down, "Are you okay?"  
"I won't have to pay for that, will I?" Sonahan called back and everyone fell over.  
  
"2 B a master, pokemon master," Sonahan sang as she listened to her walkman and lifted the weight as if it were nothing as she sat on the floor, "I will be writing a brand new chapter..."  
"What's pokemon?" Goten asked curiously, taking the weight from her to catch her attention.  
"Well," Sonahan's cheeks went bright with pride as she explained, "A pokemon is kinda like a pet pocket version of a Z-fighter."  
A question mark appeared over Goten's head, "Oh."  
"Now let's see," Sonahan took out her CD case and switched CD's, "Oh yeah. My favorite CD! History of Trunks soundtrack!"  
Sonahan got up dancing and training to Buckethead's song at the same time.  
"History of..." Goten looked over at Chibi Trunks, "Trunks?"  
"Guys!" Bulma called, "Time for bed. You've got a big day ahead of you."  
"Aw," all the Z-fighters and friends sighed as they left the weight room.  
The remaining stared wide-eyed at how many there had been.  
~*~  
"Now the girls will stay in here, Launch will be in charge, Sonahan, Pwar, you'll stay and uh..." Bulma looked at Erisa and Videl, "you two are welcome to bunk with them if you like," she looked at Sharpner, "and you're welcome to stay in the boys' room."  
Erisa, Videl, and Sharpner all shrugged at each other and nodded, "Okay."  
"Well, then," Bulma pointed to the room right across from the girls' room, "That leaves us with this room. Yamcha, you supervise, Trunks, Trunks, Goten, and uh...Sharpener will stay in here."  
Although that is one way to pronounce his name, Sharpner made a face.  
"Launch, Yamcha, make sure there in the Lobby by 8 tomorrow," Bulma ordered.  
"Okay," Launch nodded.  
"Yeah, alright," Yamcha nodded.  
"Yamcha," Bulma eyed him firmly.  
"Okay," he nodded again trying to escape her evil eye.  
"Make sure of it, or you'll be sorry," Bulma glared at him.  
"Yes, yes, all right, all right!" Yamcha said and ran into the room to avoid any further conversation.  
"Sleep tight," Bulma waved and went to her room down the hall.  
"Oh boy!" Sonahan cheered with one arm in the air and one behind her head, "slumber party!"  
"Oh great," Videl said dully.  
"Wow!" Erisa said with Sonny's excitement and ran in the room with her, "that does sound like fun doesn't it?"  
"It does!" Launch clapped her hands and ran in as well.  
"Something tells me that we aren't going to get much sleep," Pwar sighed and flew into the room.  
"I second that my fuzzy friend," Videl started in and waved to the boys, "See ya tomorrow."  
~*~  
"Oh my flashlight," Sonahan turned on the flashlight and the beam was so bright it went out the window and twenty thousand miles away.  
"Turn that off Sonny," Erisa took it.  
"But I'm scared of the dark!" Sonahan complained.  
"You are?' Videl looked at her a little surprised.  
"Yeah!" Sonahan shook in fear as she pulled a blanket over her head, "that's when the monsters come out and the boogie man comes to eat little children. And the Monoceros..."  
"You believe in monsters?" Videl raised her eye brows with half opened eyes.  
Sonahan nodded.  
"Why am I not surprised/" Videl replied nonchalantly.  
"We'll leave the light on when we go to sleep," Erisa said, "but for real, what are we gonna do? A free night with no supervision...except you Launch, but you're in for the fun."  
"Why dodn't we just call it a night and go to sleep," Videl suggested, "Sonny and I have a long day ahead of us."  
"Oh," Sonahan made a puffy face, "you're not my mom."  
"Fine, do what you like," Videl sighed and got into bed.  
"Trunks watch out!" The heard Future Trunks shout as an energy beam knocked down there door, nearly missed Erisa, and crashed through the window.  
"What are you guys doing in there?" Launch, Pwar, and Sonny looked out there broken down door as Erisa and Videl stared at the window in disbelief.  
"Gosh, we're sorry," Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Chibi Trunks just was getting all excited about tomorrow and threw uh..." Videl and Erisa had come over to see what happened, "his underwear really hard and it knocked down the door...geez..." he chuckled as he knocked on the doorway, "don't make these places like they used to...heh...heh..."  
"My UNDERWEAR!" Chibi Trunks shouted, "Gohan, if you're making fun of my name--!"  
"That was NOT underwear!" Sharpner pointed out the door in utter shock. Goten and Yamcha jumped him to shout him up.  
"Let's just face it all ready Gohan," Sonahan crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Gohan couldn't help to notice that her eyes had gone blue again. "You guys are stronger than real people. You go super sayian, you kick grass, and you can fly. Man, if I had the power to fly I'd rub it in everyone's faces! If I had natural strength like that too. If only I could go Super Sayian, but," Sonahan sighed folding her arms behind her head, "that's not going to happen very soon."  
"Fly?" Gohan began to sweat, "Whatever do you mean?"  
"That's it!" Sharpner pointed, "I know who you are! It all makes sense now! It was you the whole time wasn't it!"  
"What?" Gohan looked at Sharpner nervously.  
"You're Chococat101!" Sharpner shouted.  
"What?!" Everyone shouted.  
"WHAT!!!" Gohan and Sonahan shouted.  
"You idiot," Trunks crossed his arms, "you know very well that he isn't."  
Sharpner stopped and thought for a moment, "Oh yes, that's right. Wait, what was I going to say? Oh yeah! You're The Great Saiyaman!"  
Gohan freaked out, "How'd you know?"  
"You are!?!" Sharpner looked at him wide-eyed, "I was just playing with you man."  
Gohan fell over, "Discovered by my own stupidity."  
"Gohan, are you really?!" Erisa looked at him bright eyed.  
Gohan stood up and nodded solemnly, then to proove it pressed the button on his watch and turned into Saiyaman, "Guess the gigs up."  
"He's the Gold Fighter too!" Sonahan exploded.  
"Sonny!" Gohan gritted his teeth.  
"Now that can't be true!" Erisa said, "Gohan's not blonde!"  
"That's right," Gohan nodded with clenched teeth.  
Sonahan changed Gohan back to normal and jumped on his head. Then she began pulling his hair, "Go super Saiyan! Go Super Saiyan! GO SUPER SAIYAN or I'll make you bald!"  
"Alright alright!" Gohan transformed and Sonahan jumped off his head as he transformed.  
"Yeah!" Sonny clapped her hands.  
The Orange High students jaws dropped all the way to the ground.  
"I don't believe it," Sharpner wimpered now knowing Gohan was stronger than him, "it's not fair."  
"Wow Gohan! That's so cool!" Erisa exclaimed.  
Gohan looked at her shocked, "Re-really?"  
"Yeah!" Erisa exclaimed.  
"You mean I can come back to school?" Gohan looked at them all.  
"Well, why not?" Erisa asked.  
"All this time I've been covering up my identity because I thought everyone at school would think I was a freak," Gohan admitted.  
"That's so sad," Sonahan cried melodramaticallythen exclaimed, "let's get some ice-cream! I have to check on Aries anyways."  
~*~  
Through out practically the whold night the Orange High Students talked about Gohan and his identity.  
"It's like they've never met a guy with super strength before," Chibi Trunks placed down 2 twos claiming them to be queens as they played cheat.  
"You're CHEATING!" Sonahn convicted him.  
"Aw, man," Chibi Trunks picked up the deck reluctantly.  
"You have to realize though," Trunks placed down four aces, "they haven't seen a guy with super strenth before...except for Hercule--if you count him. By the way, I win."  
Sonny fell backwards and laid on the ground, "Beaten again, why is this game so much easier on Neopets?"  
"Because Neopets don't have special powers that help them read minds," Chibi Trunks glared at Trunks.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Trunks made sure not to make eye contact as he shuffled the deck.  
~*~  
"Night," The girls left the boys' room waving and whispering as they walked into their room with a magically remastered door and window.  
Now it was time to sleep.  
~*~  
Chococat101's ears twitched as she slept and her antenna whiskers (yes, she has them just like Chococat) twitched as well as she picked up conversations miles and miles away back at the tournament grounds.  
"You planned three people to fight at the end, didn't you Master Zero," Cell's voice went through Chococat101's head.  
"Yes, I fixed it so that only one of the good guys can win and of course our side would have two. Therefore we'd team up, and take out whoever was left," Zero explained, "Chococat101 and I made a deal I couldn't do anymore city-snatching if my team and I lost, but she didn't say to play fair."  
Chococat101 bared her teeth sleepily.  
"Ingenius," Agent Mia commented, "so while all these other idiots think this is a fair match--"  
"Oh but wait," Zero cut her off, "it is fair, quite the same thing as the World Tournament, but being that there's no rules, the Z-fighters have almost no power at all, and we can use whatever equipment we want, this tournament's in the bag. I do say though, I didn't think Sonahan would make it through the first battle. I had hoped she wouldn't have to endure tomorrow's...surprises...but no matter. Come! There's work to be done!"  
Chococat101 opened her eyes slowly as the voices faded away, "That Jackass...I'll teach him..."  
Chococat101 faded off again into a deep slomber, this time unbothered by passing conversations.  
~*~  
"I'm so excited I can hardly wait!" Sonny jumped up and down happily in the Lobby, "today we finish off the tournament! YEAH!!!"  
"I wonder where the guys are," Videl looked around.  
Then Erisa heard Bulma screaming, "I guess that Yamcha guy overslept."  
"Hey," The boys came over looking as if they'd just waken up, except Gohan.  
He was holding his watch and was staring at it nonchalantly.  
"What happened?" Erisa asked.  
"Yamcha overslept and didn't wake us up on time," Goten rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah, and Gohan hear was up for the longest and didn't even bother to try and wake us up," Sharpner added.  
"I guess..." Gohan started way off topic, "I won't be needing this anymore then."  
"Don't be boring!" Sonahan pressed the button on her watch and changed into her custome, "You really liked being Saiyaman didn't ya?"  
"Well yeah," Gohan nodded.  
"Well, I dig it too," Sonny nodded, "just because everybody found out Trunks cheated in Cheat didn't mean that he stopped playing it. Just because I once ate sugar free chocolate that made me sick to my stomach didn't mean I stopped eating chocolate. Just because I found out Chibi Trunks faurts in his sleep doesn't mean he'll stop doing it, or stop denying it."  
"I do not!" Chibi Trunks snapped.  
"See," Sonahan jestered to Chibi Trunks, "and just because we know you're Saiyaman doesn't mean you have to stop being him. I mean look at Lois and Clark, Terry and Bruce, Peter Parker and that red-head chick."  
"You're right," Gohan nodded, turned into Saiyaman and did the poses he's famous for, "for I am, The Great Saiyaman!"  
"Yeah! Now let's kick some mega boo-tae!" Sonahan jumped up in the air with one fist in the air and ran out the hotel like she was flying, "ARIES!"  
"Ya know," Goten looked at the door, "sometimes, she's not as stupid as she acts...sometimes..." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chocolate Fighter  
  
No Authority, No Rules  
Chapter 16  
  
"Welcome everyone! To our second and final day!" The announcer guy exclaimed to a cheering audience, "Today we'll start off with the semi-finalists, the too our finalists, then on to the champs!  
"Our first match is Chococat101 verses Videl! Round two brings us--" Before Mickey could finish Goten ran over and pulled on his pant leg. Mickey bent down and Goten whispered in his ear. Mickey nodded and stood up, "It seems as though competitors from our first and second match have switched, so here's the new line up! Chococat101 faces off against Chibi Trunks in Round one! In Round two Cell verses Videl! In round three #18 verse Goku! In Round four Radditz faces off against Sonahand!"  
"SonaHAUN!" Everyone who knows Sonny shouted, including herself.  
"Sorry, in Round five Zero faces Gohan! And in Round six Launch verses Yamcha!" Mickey blue-eyes finished off, "On to our first battle!"  
Chococat101 and Chibi Trunks entered the arena and walked towards the platform, Chococat101's ear still twitching.  
"Be careful Trunks," she whispered down to Chibi Trunks, "there's trouble afoot."  
Chibi Trunks would've asked how she had known or what she meant, but saw that she was too preoccupied to listen to him, so he didn't bother.  
"In this corna we have Chococat101! In that corna we have Chibi Trunks! Fighters begin! And be warned! Danger lurks in every corna!" The medabots ref. came up again.  
Mickey ran over and punched him in the sky, "And don't come back!"  
"Let's just get this over with already, eh?" Chococat101 smirked at Chibi Trunks, but her ears remained distracted.  
Chibi Trunks nodded and ran in for an attack. He stepped on the middle block and was suddenly being electricuted by the ground.  
"What the...!" Chococat101 looked at him shocked.  
Goku, and the others had to hold Vegeta back to make sure he wouldn't kill Chococat101.  
Chibi Trunks went Super Sayian with all the pain.  
"Chococat101, stop!" Sonahan shouted.  
"It's not me!" Chococat101 yelled back and Chibi Trunks yelled again. Chococat101 clenched her teeth and ran over to him. She grabbed his arm and found herself being shocked as well. She tried to pull him off the square, but it was as if he were melted there, then she realized she couldn't let go of his arm.  
"Hang on kid," Chococat101 whispered trying not to shout out in pain, "I'll help you."  
"Maybe, if I surrender, they'll shut it off," Chibi Trunks said in pain.  
"That's not you talking, that's the pain. I refuse to win like that," with her other hand Chococat101 grabbed onto Trunks' boot.  
"And it seems as though Chococat101 is trying to get Trunks lose of the tile he's standing on! But will that end the problems?" Mickey commented in a nervous excitement, the audience had went down to hushed whispers.  
"Err..." Chococat101 pulled with all her might and they both flew backwards landing two tiles away from the edge. That's when sharp objects came up from outside the ring and then went back down.  
"This is no longer an ordinary ring folks, it's a ring of death!" Mickey anounced feeling sick, "please, if the kiddies are here, take'em for an ice-cream or something, anywhere but here! Who knows what turmoil and disasters will unfold, I myself am trying to find the nearest exit."  
"Guess that limits our chances of falling out the ring," Chibi Trunks said weakly.  
"One of us has to knock the other out," Chococat101 looked around for other traps, beating herself up inside for not sensing that attack sooner, "and the sooner the better."  
"Allow me, to help," Chibi Trunks passed out on the ground.  
"Huh?" Chococat101 looked down, then saw a blue rim ring around Chibi Trunks, it seemed to be sucking out his life energy, because he was getting paler and paler. "No kid! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!"  
"Trunks!" Bulma screamed crying in the audience.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face!" Vegeta knocked all the others out the way.  
Zero appeared in front of him, "I don't think so."  
"Get out of my--" but before Vegeta could finish Zero tapped him in the shoulder and he passed out on the ground.  
"Get him out of my face," Zero ordered the Z-fighters as he walked by them.  
  
"Get UP!" Chococat101 shook Chibi Trunks, but it was useless, he was already white as paper, she let him go and then suddenly he was sucked into the platform. She stared at the spot where he had been and slammed her fist on the platform as if trying to break it open. "No! I won't let another family suffer! I won't let another innocent die! No one should feel the pain I've gone through NO ONE!"  
The audience went silent as Mickey silently said into the mike, "Chococat101 advances."  
"NOOOOO!!!" Chococat101 screamed sobbing as several of Zero's men (dressed as ushers) dragged her off the platform in the struggle, "NOOO!!! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! DON'T LET ANOTHER FAMILY SUFFER....PLEASE!!! DON'T LET ANOTHER DIE..."  
Sonahan looked away, this was the first time she ever saw Chococat101 wnd she preyed that it would be the last. Poor Trunks, how he could be gone at such a young age in such a terrible way?   
Then Sonahan went pale and looked at the platform, she had to fight. Chococat101 screams kept running through her head as they dragged her away.  
Then another voice was heard, Zero, he was whispering to Ravcen who was dressed as an usher, "Lock all the doors, just in case one of our audience members begins to feel heroic."  
"Yessir," Raven nodded and went off.  
Sonahan gasped and ran to Mickey, "Mickey! Tell everyone to get out of here! They're going to lock the doors!"  
"What?!" Mickey exclaimed and yelled into the mike, "Everyone! GET OUT! GET OUT BEFORE YOU'RE ALL TRAPPED!"  
  
"What?" Bulma and Chi-chi exchanged glances, then jetted to the nearest exit.  
  
"What?!" Zero turned around angrily, then caught Sonny glancing at him nervously and muttered, "Sonahan."  
  
"What'dya mean we can't get out?!" A man shouted.  
"Yeah! There's one of you and hundreds of us!" A women shouted.  
"Yeah!" Several agreed.  
"You can't get out," The usher, Zurban, refused to let them through.  
The mob would've complained some more if it weren't for an awful stench.  
"BACTERIAN!!!" A man teared running away, "RUN FOR THE HILLS! They're trying to sophicate us to death!"  
Everyone screamed running away.  
"If you get back to your seats, you won't have to worry about him!" Zurban shouted over the crowd.  
  
~ Great, now the crowd is being forced to watc us suffer, ~ Chococat101 stuffed her stuff in her bag with carelessness.  
"Choco101?" Sonahan walked in the locker room, "Where...where are you going?"  
"Anywhere but here," Chococat101 pushed Sonahan out the way as she walked out the door.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you can't run away from your problems?" King Cold smirked with a whole bunch of other ushers.  
Chococat101 gritted her teeth to keep in all the swear words she wanted to spit out at that moment, keeping in mind that Sonny was there, "I lost so get the f*** outta my f***in' way you f***in' b******s."  
Well, so much for not swearing, Chococat101 thought as Sonahan clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.  
"Do ya want me to wash her mouth out dad?" Coola asked.  
"Don't waste your time, it's not like she'll be able to get out anyway," King Cold and the rest turned their back on Chococat101 and walked down the hall.  
"Then I'll die trying, because I will not have part of this homicide!" Chococat101 hissed, "I hope your rot in HFIL! All of you!"  
"Been there done that," King Cold waved, "hope to see you there!"  
~*~  
"Our next match is Cell verse Videl," Mickey announced, his happy excitement now depression and sickening suspense, "let's just hope the good guy makes it out alive! Or should I say girl! GO VIDEL!"  
Videl gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at Cell through her icy blue eyes. Mixed anger, not just anger of her father, or him trying to blow-up the planet, but now she was angry because of Chibi Trunks, and that they were all being held hostage. She would make sure it ends, she won't give up until she won.  
Videl roared as she ran for a punch at Cell, but he merely dodged all her attacks.  
"No!" Goku looked at her, "She'll never win that way! She's fighting with her anger!"  
Sonahan looked at him and back at the match.  
Cell punched Videl in the stomach and kneed her in the chin. Videl fell backwards and recovered then attacked again. She punched Cell in the face, but it was obvious he had let her.  
He smirked and jabbed her in the neck with his elbow. Videl fell to the side then jump left kicked him in the head and punched him hard in the chest. Cell barely even moved.  
"Mmm...I must thank Chibi Trunks for that energy supply he gave me, though Chococat101 probably could've supplied me with more," Cell sneered.  
"You ate him?" Videl looked at Cell wide-eyed.  
"Somathing like that," Cell chuckled.  
"Yo!" Sonahan shouted, "I suggest you start a new topic, because this one is NOT sounding right!"  
"You monster!" Videl screamed and before she knew it she was throwing a ki blast at Cell.  
"Very impressive," Cell stepped to the side and the beam sped past him and looked at Videl, "but it's just not good enough."  
"Err..." Videl began ounching at Cell, but everything she threw he blocked or dodged.  
Then Cell hit Videl in the chest and she stumbled backwards in pain.  
"NOW THAT JUST WASN'T RIGHT!!!" Sonny yelled with devil's eyes in anger.  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?!" Chococat101 yelled with a similar face to Sonahan's, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ASEXUAL DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GO FEELING UP ON PEOPLE!"  
Cell glared at them, "I didn't mean to hit her there."  
Chococat101 gave him the finger as Sonahan pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.  
Cell rolled his eyes and Videl socked him in the face. Cell grabbed his bloody nose and scowled at Videl with visicous eyes. He put out his hand, "Let's finish this now."  
Videl looked at him in confusion, then he blasted her backwards. Videl was so close to crashing into the sharp ridges coming out of the ground, but caught herself in flight right between the pillars. Then a fireshooter came out of the pillars and began shooting at Videl. She was so busy trying to get away from the fire (often getting hit), that she had forgotten Cell was there.  
"LOOK OUT VIDEL!" Gohan shouted as Cell got behind Videl, but it was too late. She turned around and Cell cracked her neck.  
Videl fell to the ground pale as paper with her eyes wide open.  
"VIDEL!" Gohan ran to her and just as he reached the plat form, metal arms popped out of the ground, grabbed him, and pulled him under. As Videl was incased by the blue light and sucked into the platform the people all around could hear Gohan's screams of bloody death.  
Sonahan shuddered, "This is worse then Sailor Moon's Day of Destiny."  
Mickey was now hurling, pale and sickly looking, he could only barely manage to say through his shivering voice, "#18 verses Goku."  
Goku and 18 got on the platform being very aware of their surroundings.  
"Let's get this over with," #18 looked, then at Goku, "are you okay?"  
Goku was holding his heart again, this time his eyes were darkened as sweat poured down his forehead.  
He went Super Sayian as he yelled out in pain.  
"NOOO!!!" Chi-chi stood up in the audience and began fighting her way down the seats to try and get to the arena, "GOKU!"  
"It's the heart disease!" Sonahan exclaimed as everyone went in a panick.  
"Blast," Chococat101 looked at the Z-fighters, "The medicine, do any of you have the medicine?"  
All of them shook their heads tensely.  
Chococat101 held her glowing blue star, "Time for Hope."  
She ran out into the arena and ran to the platform. When the metal hands came up they could barely get within a few inches of her due to the hope star. Chococat101 ran up the steps and went to Goku.  
"C'mon, Goku man," Chococat101 held up his head then felt a jolt go through her hand like pins and needles. "Owe," she pulled it away, then realized she was really bleeding, but then, it faded away. "What the...OWE!"  
She felt it again on her arm, then her leg, the stomach, then all over, the little pins and needles. Until they literally flung her off the platform and tumbling into the grass.  
Chococat101 got up angrily and began to charge at the platform, but Turlas and two Cell Jrs. held her back.  
"Get the freak away from me!" Chococat101 shouted flipping the Cell Jrs. to the ground and kicking Turlas in the groin. When he dropped to the ground she ran to Goku, but the Cell Jrs. weren't done yet. They grabbed on to Chococat101's arms and brought her up into the air.  
Meanwhile Goku was on his knees in pain and the blue light was beginning to incase him. #18 stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.  
"Goku!" Chi-chi flopped over the fence and ran across the arena to the platform and Goku.   
"No Chi-chi..." Goku gasped, "Stay...back! Stay back...Chi-chi!"  
But it was too late, the metal arms uprooted from the ground and grabbed Chi-chi's arms and legs, then pulled her under, "GOKU! AHHHH!!!"  
Chi-chi's screams were heard all too well.  
"MOMMY!" Goten shouted about to run after her, but Trunks grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.  
"Do you not see a pattern here?" Trunks looked at him coldly.  
"But...Trunks...and then Gohan...Mom...and now Dad!" Goten began to sob.  
Goku let out one last cry, before passing out completely. Afterwards he was sucked into the platform. #18 dropped to her knees wide-eyed, unable to breath well.  
"Sonahan...Sonahan...and Rad...Rad...Radditz," Mickey stuttered, "please come up..."  
"Prepare to die," Radditz smirked at Sonahan as the walked to the platform and bumped her behind him.  
~ I can't hold back. Not if I want to live, and I do, ~ Sonahan thought as she got into position.  
"Go," Mickey choked.  
"Ya!" Radditz went for a jab.  
Sonahan jumped over his arm, and he tried several more times, so she punched him in the face. Then as he stumbled backwards, she round house kicked him in the head, then continuously left kicked him in the stomach. Radditz summoned up his powers and blasted her backwards. He tried squashing her stomach with his foot, but she rolled backwards on to her feet and threw an upper cut punch.  
Radditz stammered backwards, giving Sonahan a little time to form a small spirit bomb. She held it in her hands and threw it like a dodgeball, preying that her usually very off aim wouldn't mess it up. To her look Radditz blindly went to the side right in the direction of the bomb and it blasted him in the face. It hit him so hard he flipped over and laid face-down on the pavement.  
Sonahan breathed hard as a red flame circled around Radditz and he slowly got up.  
"Huh," she backed up and shouted, "that's not FAIR!"  
"Life isn't fair," Radditz used instant transmission and appeared behind Sonahan, then caught her arms in a lock.  
"Not unless," Sonahan's eyes went black around the rim as she tried to get free, "you make it fair!"  
At that point she flipped Radditz over her head and on to the platform. At the same time, Radditz threw her.  
Sonahan slid across the platform as Radditz lay limp on the floor, and bumped her head hard into on of the pillars, leaving a dent.  
A blue ring incased Sonahan and a red one incased Radditz.  
Sonahan felt her energy begin to leave and began to get real sleepy.  
"What are you doing!?" Chococat101 hissed in her mind, "What the hell'er you doing!?! You can't lose! You're the main character!"  
"That's right," Sonahan whispered and opened her eyes, slowly she got up, fighting off the blue light, "I'm the star of the show! I'm the big cahuna! I'm the Queen of the world!"  
"What is that foolbabbling about," Chococat101 muttered, but deep down she was glad to see Sonny up.  
"I will not be defeated!" Sonny shouted and faced Radditz as he stood up, "NOt by you or anyone else! You put me down, but you can't take away who I am!"  
"And who are you?" Radditz smirked.  
"Sonahan of the day's shining sun!" Sonahan shouted proudly with her hands on her hips and pointed at Radditz, "but you will call me, your highness."  
Chococat101's eyes got small as her eye brows arched, "and she was doing so well."  
Sonahan charged at Radditz at sonic speed and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Radditz turned around to punch Sonahan, but punch an ilusion so he looked in front of him, but Sonahan came from behind and kicked him in the back of the head.  
Radditz helpless stumbled forward and Sonahan grabbed onto his tail.  
"Agh," Radditz gasped in pain.  
Sonahan snickered and began spinning him around and around and around util she threw him in the sky.  
"Bye Radditz!" Sonahan laughed as she waved, "Have a nice trip! See you next fall!"  
Zero took the mike from Mickey blue-eyes, "Why don't you go to the infirmary and take a rest. Zurban will take over for you."  
Mickey kept a good distance from Zero and ran.  
"The stacks have been upgraded," Zero sneered at the audience as he held the mike, "unfortunately, the promised car, and mecha will not be given to our heh heh, lucky winner, but he or she will get two wishes from the eternal dragon, whatever they want to happen, will happen. Now on to the next round," Zero paused, "well, it seems as though I win because my opponent so foolishly got himself killed. So, last round in the semis and then we'll move on up. Launch verses Yamcha."  
Zurban came over and took the mike as Launch(blonde) and Yamcha got on stage, "Begin."  
"I don't know about you," Launch got her machine gun ready, "but I'm not dying! Not like this."  
"Well actually," King Cold said standing on a pillar, "we don't want either of you to win."  
He waved his hand and the same bolts of electricity that took out Chibi Trunks attacked Yamcha and Launch until, they were nothing but pale beings lying on the ground without life.  
"Well," Zurban chuckled, "That was a short match!" 


	18. Chapter 17

Chocolate Fighter  
  
No Authority, No Rules  
Chapter 17  
  
"Now for our new line up! Chococat101 verses Cell! #18 verse Sonahan! And Zero advances!" Zurban announced, "Let's bring out our first match!"  
"You're going down kitty cat," Cell sneered at Chococat101 as the walked to the platform.  
"Don't make me have to kick your grass now," Chococat101 replied cooly walking up the steps.  
"BEGIN!" Zurban yelled before Chococat101 could get ready.  
Cell quickly began attacking. Chococat101 blocked the first few jabs, but then the attacks began to get unbearable. Cell punched Chococat101 in her face, then hammer-fist her in the stomach a few times, finishing off with a knee in her stomach.  
Chococat101 backed up hawking up blood and glared at Cell with blazinf blue eyes.  
"I won't be defeated by the likes of you," Chococat101 flexed her claws as she went Super Sayian and slashed Cell across the chest several times and tried to back round house kick him in the head, but he caught her foot and slammed her against the pavement. With her super quick reflexes Chococat101 got to her feet and shot several claws into Cell's neck.  
With pain he plucked them out, but the red light circled him and his wound healed.  
Chococat101 backed up thinking of what she should do next. She pulled back her arms and formed a ki wave. At the same time she shot at Cell he reflected it with another and shot her through the stomach with an even stronger power beam.  
Chococat101 held her stomach as blood dribbled out her mouth, fell to her knees, and the fell on her face. The blood formed a puddle around her.  
"Chococat101!" Sonahan screamed and ran to the platform, disreguarding what had happened to Gohan, Chi-chi and the rest.  
To everyone's surprise Sonahan lept on to the platform without any hassle.  
"You're too soft," Cell winced at Zero as he followed Sonahan.  
The blue light didn't not circle around Chococat101, but a purple light came up and faded.  
"There is something wrong with this one," Zero kicked Chococat101 over on her back and Sonahan quivered at the sight.  
She turned around and began slapping Cell hard, forgetting all she learned, forgetting everything except that her very best friend in the entire world, entire universe, entire everything was gone.  
"Get away from me," Cell merely knocked her off, "why isn't she dissolving?"  
"Two reasons," Zero crossed his arms, "she was on our side so the system is confused on whether to destroy her or replenish her and this is not her full being." Sonahan went pale as Zero turned his stare on her, "It would be like taking a half of someone and leaving the rest behind."  
"So, let's give'er the other half," Cell turned around and grabbed Sonny's arm as she tried to get away.  
"Sonahan!" Trunks took a step forward  
Zero hesitated as though he didn't like Cell grabbing Soanahan just as much as her, "It's...not that easy..."  
"Chococat101 separated from me!" Sonahan tried to pull her arm away.  
"That's right," Zero nodded, "the only way they could be one again is if Chococat101 decides she wants too. And even if that weren't so, we don't know how to put them back together."  
"So...LET ME GO!!!" Sonahan shouted stomped on Cell's foot jabbed him in the stomach and flipped him over her head.  
Zero laughed as Cell laid on the floor. Sonahan grabbed Chococat101's corpse and ran from the platform.  
"Cell advances!" Zurban announces.  
Sonahan laid Chococat101 on the ground, her white shirt and pants now stained with blood.  
Chococat101 began to fade as she slowly opened her eyes, for the first time ever, they weren't filled with negative energy, anger and evil. They were filled with something that mad Sonahan's heart wrench. They were filled with sadness and depression, so much loss, and welled with tears filled of dispair.  
"Don't die," Sonahan said in a shudder voice, her eyes welling, "please, please, don't die."  
Chococat101 smiled weakly, seconds later she was dead.  
Sonahan quivered again, holding her knees so tight her white fingers began to bleed. She wouldn't cry, not now. She wouldn't let the enemy win either, she'd win her next battle so that she can defeat Cell and Zero. Even if 18 was her friend, she had to do this, she had to.  
"And our next battle is against 18 and Sonahan!" Zurban announced.  
Sonahan's eyes were blue again, a deep royal blue.  
"Whatever I'm about to do," Sonahan got into position, "please forgive me."  
"Ditto," #18 nodded.  
"Begin."  
Sonahan ran at 18 with a wolf fang fist and sent her back a little.  
#18 round house kicked her in leg real hard and then blasted her in the stomach a few times. Then she faced the smoke and fixed her hair whispering, "Sorry kid."  
Sonahan came out of the dust screaming with rage and punched 18 in the face, back round house kicked her in the side, punched her several times in the gut and blasted her backwards.  
"Hey you little brat! I was taking pity on you!" #18 brushed her hair with her hand and got up all dirty.  
#17 came out of nowhere and began laughing, "18's being beaten up by a cat!"  
#18 glowered at him and blindly blocked one of Sonahan's punches. #18 turned her stare on to Sonny, "Looks like neither of us is going without a fight."  
"Let's just say, I'm craving those wishes," Sonahan said.  
"As am I," #18 replied and they began fighting with quick movements.  
Later on,  
Sonahan panted weakly as #18 tried to catch her breath, "I will not be defeated, I have to win so that I can take revenge!"  
"Then stop playing around!" #18 yelled, "You're not trying hard enough!"  
"I'm doing the best I can!"  
"You're being lazy!" #18 shouted, "If you REALLY trained with Krillin and the rest you should be able to take me down."  
"They never defeated you, re-mem-ber?" Sonahan replied snubbily.  
"But you have there combined powers, plus your own!" #18 snapped, "If you wanna win don't expect me to surrender!"  
Sonahan looked down and shut her eyes, ~ She's right, I haven't been trying hard enough. But...but I don't wanna hurt anybody! How can I fight to my full extent, when I can't assure my oppents safety in the long run. ~  
"I have no choice," Sonahan opened her eyes, they glittered as she looked at #18, ~ I don't wanna hurt anyone, but...if I want Chococat101 and the rest back...I have no choice. ~  
"I'M SORRY!" Sonahan yelled as she went on fire in a combination between wolf fang fist, kaio-ken, and fire spiral. She slammed her fist into #18's stomach at the speed of light, kicked her in the head and smashed her clutched hands on to #18's back breaking her spine.  
#18 dropped to the ground twitching with electric jolts as she began to malfunction.  
"No," Sonahan dropped to her knees tearing, "this is terrible. I knew...I knew I shouldn't have...it's so wrong..."  
"Shut up," #18 hissed as the blue ring incircled her, "you can't always talk your way out of everything, sometimes you have to fight."  
"You're alive," Sonahan gasped.  
"Duh, I'm an android, but..." #18's eyes fluttered, "I'm kinda...tired..."  
"Don't fall asleep," Sonahan shook #18, "Don't!"  
#18 sunk into the platform. Sonahan looked down breaking into tears, ~ I'm no better then they are, if not worse. I killed one of my own friends. ~  
"18!" Krillin's eyes teared, "NOOOO!!!"  
Zurban looked at Krillin then smiled as he looked at Sonahan, "Sonahan advances!"  
~*~  
Sonahan sat alone, all the others stayed away, she couldn't face them. She wouldn't face them. Especially not Krillin. What was she supposed to say to him? "Umm...I killed your wife so that I can bring her back to life," stupid. They stayed away from her because they understood.  
Frankly they couldn't face her either. What were they supposed to say? "You have to do you have to do," that sounds almost as stupid as what she thought she would've said.  
Too many mixed emotions, they'd never be able to get them al out without hurting another. They were in this together, but at the same time they were all against each other.  
Neverthless, the advances had been made and she wouldn't have to fight or hurt--or kill--anymore of her friends and she wouldn't have to see anymore of them hurt...she hoped.  
Sonahan shuddered, five more minutes until her break was over...then the final showdown.  
"Sonny, eh?" Someone snickered.  
Sonahan looked up with cold blue eyes, that were no longer like a midnight royal, but like ice, pale and just as cold.  
"What do you care?" She snapped with a tone that sounded nothing like herself, nothing about her seemed to be herself.  
It was Turlas, didn't he have a life?  
He sneered, "Not so sunny now are you?"  
Sonahan glowered at him, what an idiot.  
"Consider yourself burnt out when Cell and Zero are finished with you," Turlas said proudly.  
"Big words for someone who didn't even qualify for the first round," Trunks came from behind the Turlas.  
Sonahan's eyes went brown as she looked at him, "Trunks."  
Turlas scowled at him, "who said I wanted to be in this stupid tournament?"  
Trunks just glared at him, "Leave her alone."  
"What'er you, her boyfriend?" Turlas laughed.  
Trunks gritted his teeth, "I'm really getting sick of people saying that."  
Sonahan looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Will all the finalists come to the arena?" Zurban called.  
Trunks looked behind him at the door leading to the arena, "They're waiting for you Sonahan."  
Sonahan looked at the door, nodded, and went to leave.  
Trunks took her arm before she made it to the door.  
"Trunks?" she looked up at him.  
"Whatever happens, I've got your back. I've never had a friend like you and..." Trunks looked down, "good luck Sonahan, win this."  
Sonahan nodded sincerely and left.  
~*~  
"Last match peeps!" Zurban announced, "Cell and Zero verses Sonahan!"  
"If you don't mind," Sonahan walked up to him, "I'd like my dog Aries to be my partner."  
Zurban looked at the puppy and held back laughter, "Sure kid. Sonahan's partner will be her little puppy Aries!  
"Who soever wins this match will have two wishes and 5 gran! They will as well decide your fate. So without further ado, fighters begin!"  
Zero was wearing some kind of shiny mecha suit, he pressed a button and went invisible at the same time Cell went to attack Sonahan.  
Before Cell could reach Sonahan Aries threw a big fire sphere at him. But Sonahan was still attacked by Zero.  
He kicked her in her lower back real hard making her eyes bug out as she fell to the ground.  
"Where is he," Sonahan looked around, her eyes royal blue with a mix of icy blue.  
Aries began borking at the air and bit something that shook him around and threw him on the ground. Zero's form shuddered and disappeared again.  
"Aries!" Sonahan ran over to Aries and picked him up.  
Aries struggled to open his eyes, but when he did he jumped to his feet and began growling.  
Cell came up behind Sonahan blasted her clear across the ring and then took out Aries.  
Sonahan weakly got up and watched as a small form was sucked into the ground, "ARIES!"  
"Now that the stupid mutt is gone, I'm sure you're going to have quite a time finding me," Zero snickered.  
Sonahan got to her feet weakly shaking with nervousness. She hadn't been in the ring for more then five minutes and now she was going to be destroyed. Perfect.  
"I won't let their deaths be in vain!" Sonahan ran and began kicking and punching at the air.  
Cell grabbed his fist and slammed her in the neck.  
Sonahan dropped to the ground in pain.  
"Yo idiot," Chococat101's voice came up again, "where's some of that animal instinct?"  
"What are you talking about," Sonahan mumbled, "do all dead people talk funny."  
"Just shut up and listen," Chococat101 said urgently, "hello! You're a cat! Cat's have a third eye! They see things that others cannot, how else do you think I was able to get into the outer D? Use all your senses not just your eyes."  
"But if I can't see..."  
"I said SHUT UP," Chococat101 snapped, "when a cat claws at the air they're not using their eyes--"  
"But--"  
"Interrupt me again and I'll just let you die," Chococat101 cut Sonahan off, "remember when Zero first showed up, we heard him, we didn't see him. Use your sense of sound and your third eye will make everything clear to you."  
"But I only have two eyes Chococat101," Sonahan whispered, her eyes had gone chocolate brown and watery.  
"Poor thing's talking to herself," Zero's voice said, "put her out of her misery."  
"With pleasure," Cell raised his hand summoning energy, ready to blast Sonahan into oblivion.  
"I don't think so," Sonahan turned on her back and threw a fire spiral in Cell's face.  
He stumbled back rubbing his eyes, "I CAN'T SEE!!!"  
Sonahan flipped to her feet and closed her blue eyes, her ears began twitching as she listened intently, "There you are!"  
She jabbed at the air, and Zero's form shuddred again as he stumbled backwards.  
Sonahan kept her eyes closed and listened as Cell blindly ran at her, she jumped in the air and she heard him slam against the pillar.  
Sonahan opened her eyes and looked around, everything was dull, it had colour, but it was dull. Like an old tattered book. Then something bright came running at her. He didn't have the suit, it was completely gone, he was now in Trunks' Mirai suit (just like calling it that, okay?).  
He went for a punch and she jumped out the way and counterattacked it. Zero was shocked at first, but then continued to fight her. As she fought with him everything around them turned duller and duller until it was gray (like in Halloweentown 2, just trying to loosen up the situation). Then Sonahan realized something, cat's were colourblind, but here Zero was in full colour. She had found her third eye, cat's see everything in black and white except for things that "weren't there."  
But she had forgotten one small detail...Cell.  
As she fought with Zero Cell went in for the kill.  
He tried to punched her, but with her arm she blocked him as she continued to fight. It was going to be tricky, but she was going to have to fight to fight them both at the same time.  
  
The hope star began to glow around the fade Chococat101's neck. Her body seemed to feeling itself, but now the fading showed her as almost completely gone. Her silouhette barely showed, but she was there. Her eyes gradually opened.  
Goten looked at her as she began to stir, "You're alive!"  
Chococat101 sat up holding her head, "No."  
"Yes you are! I can see you!" Goten exclaimed.  
"I'm just a phantom now," Chococat101 looked at her hands, "no more alive than a ghost."  
"You're a ghost?" Goten tilted his head.  
"Well, phantom, Sonny's fighting Zero and Cell now," Trunks looked at Chococat101 expressionless then back at the fight stiff.  
"Something's happening to her," Chococat101 looked over her glasses as she looked at Sonny, "She's getting stronger...she's going to go through some kind of transformation."  
"How do you know?" Krillin asked her.  
"I can feel it," Chococat101 replied, "her power's rising, but not in away it would when you purposely do it. Her body is preparing itself for something."  
"I feel it too," Piccolo added.  
Just then the bell around Sonahan's neck glinted in Chococat101's eye, "The bell..."  
"What about it?" Trunks asked.  
"How'd she find it?"   
"Through fire power," Goten answered.  
"Interesting," Chococat101 rubbed her chin, "very interesting."  
  
Sonahan flipped over Zero's head and blasted Cell through the back, "how does it feel?" her eyes were pale and cold again, "How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?!"  
She blasted him several more times and he dropped to the ground, but she wouldn't stop as she walked over to him and stepped on his back full of holes, "That was for Chococat101 and for everyone else you took pleasure in killing.  
As a red ring incircled Cell Zero headbashed Sonahan. She flew backwards rubbing her head, but her eyes wouldn't go back into focus, all she saw was blackness all she heard was screams then fire burst out of the ground.  
"Illusion," ran through her head by a voice that sounded like Chococat101, but was soft and kind, "open your eyes."  
Sonahan realized that her eyes weren't open and she was up against a pillar being electricuted, but she could've swarn that she was in...well...the underworld.  
"Have a glimpse of your future?" Zero's voice snickered and began punching her across her face. With Sonaan powerless to stop him with the all the electricity coarsing through her, she was easy pickings.  
To make matters worse, Cell was getting up, stronger then before.   
  
***NOTE*** WAHHH!!!! I don't wanna die like this!!! 


	19. Chapter 18

Chocolate Fighter  
  
No Authority, No Rules  
FINAL SHOWDOWN  
Chapter 18  
  
Sonahan just stood their getting beaten up by her friend's other self, a giant green bug as she was fried by a lightning filled pillar and all she could think about was how much of a loser she was.  
At last the pillar let her go and she dropped to the ground, holding herself up with one arm as she breathed deeply.  
"Had enough?" Zero appeared.  
Sonahan had her eyes shut as she breathed, ~ I have failed...I have failed them all...~  
As Sonahan thought about her friends their pictures came up into her head, ~Goku, Gohan, Chi-chi--Chococat101--Chibi Trunks...I didn't even save anyone! #18. I couldn't even protect my own dog. ~  
Zero frowned when she didn't answer him and the electricity hit Sonahan again.  
She screamed as the pain hit her harder than before.  
"Perhaps you won't be so rude next time someone asks you something," Zero said coldly after flinching at Sonahan's screams.  
~ I'm a failure! ~ Sonahan continued to think as her clothes turned black as they began to burn, ~ I deserve to die like this! ~  
"No," another voice said inside her, "no one deserves this. Have you given up hope already?"  
It was the softer voice of Chococat101.  
"There is no hope for me," Sonahan struggled to open her eyes, wishing that the voices would just leave her alone.  
"There will be none if that is what you believe," the voice said.  
"Let me be free again," another voice stifled. This one sounded more like her own except with a vulgarness to it.  
Sonahan's eyes widened with it's dark brown colour and the pillar exploded.  
"What the...!" Cell exclaimed and he and Zero shielded themselves.  
"I won't let you get away with this," Sonahan panted looking at them as she stood weakly, "you will pay for what you've done!!!"  
Sonahan roared at the sky and a burst of energy exploded out of her and knocked all the pillars down.  
Cell and Zero flew backwards, but didn't fall out the ring just yet.  
Sonahan's eyes were icy again, then her bell glowed and the baby blue hope star materialized upon it's front as her skin went pale like a gothic. Her hair went darker then it's usual tone and her lips rosier.  
Sonahan flexed her hand and smiled, "Free at last."  
  
Chococat101 gasped as the Hope star rose up glowing. Suddenly, Chococat101 felt all her left over fighting energy return to her, but then collect into the star. Chococat101's eyes went white and big like an innocent as she held the star in her hand.  
Instead of black, she was brown as she stood up.  
"I understand now," Chococat101 nodded in a softer voice than usual.  
"What's going on?" All the other fighters asked in unison.  
Chococat101 closed her eyes and held out the hope star. Gravity began to lift around her as she turned back into a solid figure. The hope star grew brighter and a beam flew out of the hope star.  
  
Sonahan stood there smirking at Cell and Zero until a baby blue beam hit her. Instead of her being hurt she began glowing as the light enclosed her and then disappeared inside her.  
She opened her eyes which glinted as she looked over at Zero and Cell, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm YorunoSonahan, or Sonahan of night."  
Trunks then remembered something, when Sonahan was fighting she referred to herself as "Sonahan of the Sun." Was it possible that the already alter ego had yet another alter ego? This was getting confusing. He looked at Chococat101, did this mean that the black cat Chococat101 was of the moon or night and this white cat was of the sun?  
"Who are you?" Trunks looked at the glowing Chococat101.  
She smiled kindly, "I'm Chococat101 of good."  
"I'm confused," Goten scratched his head.  
"Don't worry yourself about it," Chococat101 smiled.  
  
"Now I'm going to destroy you," Sonahan said with a grin.  
Zero and Cell shook off their surprise at the same time.  
"Good luck," Zero smirked through his mask.  
"Don't believe me? Well, better for me I guess," Sonahan formed a power bomb in each hand.  
Their eyes began to widen with the power ratings they were mentally picking up from Sonahan.  
"One for you!" Sonahan threw a bomb at Cell and then at Zero, "And one for you!"  
Cell blew up completely, but Zero reflected the bomb.  
He turned invisible again and Sonahan's ears began twitching again as she looked around trying to find Zero, but when she did he had already hit. Sonahan fell backwards and began fighting with her invisible opponent.  
"This is getting really old really fast!" Sonahan threw a ki beam. Zero's figure shuddered as he flew backwards about to fall out the ring when a red light bounced him back.  
Sonahan began to form a spirit bomb over her head. Zero began to make a powerful ki blast as well.  
"EE-YA!" Sonahan threw the ki blast when it grew to an unbelievable length. At the same time Zero threw his beam.  
The two energies hit each other and the whole place filled with an exploding in a bright light. The arena began to blow up as people were thrown back into their seats.  
The fighters had to try real hard not to get thrown back, but in the end it was in vain.  
When the light disappeared and the smoke began to settle Sonahan and Zero still stood. They were both seriously wounded but they stood.  
"Looks like we need a new ring," Zurban got to his feet and clapped his hands.  
Another ring came up under Zero and Sonahan's feet, pillars and all.  
Sonahan and Zero made eye cantact and began going at each other throats. Their speed was so fast that not even Piccolo could pick them up. Every so often however, one of them would stumble beaten up and appear to the eye.  
Then Zero slammed Sonahan against the platform, her movements reduced to pathetic twitching.  
Zero jumped into the air and began to power up the strongest ki blast he could gather.  
"Sonny!" Chococat101 started to go out, but Trunks pulled her back, "she needs my help! Why are you stopping me?!"  
"You'll be pulled into the ground like Gohan and Chi-chi!" Trunks snapped.  
"I don't care," Chococat101 ripped her arm away.  
Zero threw the bomb and it grounded Sonahan into the ground. She screamed bloody murder as it cut into her flesh and skin.  
"We will make it out alive!" Chococat101 ran from Trunks, she escaped the ushers who ran out into the arena to grab her and disappeared when the metal arms went to grab her.  
A blue ring was beginning to form around Sonahan when Chococat101 appeared kneeling in front of her, "I'm ready to come back now."  
Sonahan looked up at her weakly as her energy began to leave her, "but what'll happen if I'm like this and you're like that?"  
"We'll have to see," Chococat101 put her hand out as if to help Sonahan up.  
Sonahan weakly lifted her hand and took Chococat101's.  
Chococat101 glowed and was broken into energy that flew into Sonahan. Sonahan rolled on her back and began screaming in pain as she began to glow.  
"It's hurting her!" Trunks yelled.  
Chococat101's chain appeared around Sonahan's neck along side with the bell. Sonahan's clothes were restored and replaced with a dark brown trenchcoat light moca brown turtleneck tank top and dark brown stretch flares. Sonahan's black cat ears turned into a dark chocolate brown, darker than her multi-coloured brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Like Chococat's nose (not 101, the orginal Chococat) hers turned brown. She looked taller too, older as well, maybe in her twenties, maybe.  
Sonahan stopped glowing and stood up. Zero landed wide-eyed with his jaw-dropped.  
Sonahan blinked she couldn't see right, she supposed she'd gotten Chococat101's eyesight, but how? This never happen before. Then again, she never did this before. Instinctly she touched her head and found that there was a pair of yellow tinted glasses on the top of her head. She put them on a began to see perfectly.  
She felt stronger then ever and began to make poses, "I am the Chocolate Fighter!"  
Suddenly, after all that tension, all that fear, all that negative energy everyone around her fell over with giant drip marks.  
Zero's lip twitched with anger, "Well, how nice for you. Is that what you want written on your tombstone?"  
"Ha ha ha!" Chocolate Fighter put her hands on her hips, "Is Zero what you want written on yours?"  
Zero went for a punch, but Chocolate Fighter put her arm out and blocked it. In rage Zero began punching again and again, but Chocolate fighter blocked everything.  
"Are you done yet?" Chocolate Fighter raised her eyebrows innocently, "Because this is beginning to bore me."  
Zero gritted his teeth.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Chocolate Fighter smiled and began to beat Zero up. Left hook, right hook, knee in the gut, jab in the neck, and finished off with one powerful kick.  
Zero went skidding across the platform and slammed his head into the pillar. When the red light began to incircle him Chocolate Fighter glared at it, her eyes beginning to glow and to everyone's surprise lasers came out and shot Zero threw the chest. The light shattered and didn't return. The whole arena seemed to die at that moment.  
Chocolate Fighter kneeled beside Zero and began to pull off the metal suit that was unable to protect him. She dug inside his balaro jacket, then pulled out a metal object in his inside pocket. It was a control to the arena. Chocolate Fighter held it in her hand then crushed it in her hand.  
Zero weakly grabbed on to her arm, "I will win."  
"Brother," Chocolate Fighter easily pulled her hand away and stood up, "you already lost."  
"N-no," Zero weakly stood up, "no. I never lose."  
Chocolate Fighter shook her head and glared at Zero, "Nor do I."  
She put out her hand summoned wind and blew Zero off the platform.  
Zurban stood their with his jaw-dropped.  
"Ahem," Chocolate Fighter cleared her throat as she looked at him.  
He stood there dumbfounded.  
"Anyways," Mickey blue-eyes pushed Zurban out the way and grabbed the microphone, "Sonahan...I mean Chococat101...I mean CHOCOLATE FIGHTER IS THE WINNER!!!"  
Chocolate fighter raised her fist in the air proudly and the audience errupted.  
Zero's usher's reluctantly brought out the money and dragonballs and heloped Zero up so he could see.  
Chocolate Fighter folded the money and put in her pocket, two wishes. She could wish for everything to be back to normal and then wish to go home.  
The dragon appeared and growled, "Who has awoken me from--"  
"Yeah, yeah," Chocolate Fighter interrupted, "Your firey lair, we know we know. My first wish is that everything around her goes back to normal, that means everything that was destroyed comes back and everyone who died comes back, you know."  
Porunga's eyes glinted and he growled, "Your wish has been granted."  
All the fighters and such who died appeared around the walls of the arena.  
Chocolate Fighter smiled happily as the son family was once again reunited. Then she realized that the bad guys were still there.  
"What about them?" she pointed out.  
"Sorry, I'm a bit sluggish. Within a few minutes the whole wish will be fulfilled," Porunga explained.  
"Then why did you say my wish was granted?"  
Porunga looked down at Chocolate fighter with a drip, "habit."  
"Oh," Chocolate fighter nodded, "for my second wish I wish that I can..."  
She stopped as she looked at the resentment in Zero's eyes, mixed with failure and such unhappiness. Chocolate Fighter thought about what had pushed Zero to do this and looked back at the dragon. Home or his home. Which one was the right thing to do?  
"Scratch that," Chocolate Fighter looked down, "I wish that Zero's world was rid of androids and was exactly like this one."  
Zero's eyes widened with shock.  
"Technically that's two wishes, but," Porunga looked at Chocolate fighter, "if you want his world to be like this one, then why don't you make it so that the androids aren't a threat?"  
Chocolate Fighter smiled excitedly, "Sure! That'd be great!"  
Porunga's eyes glinted again, "Your wish has been granted...no joke this time it has."  
"Great," Chocolate Fighter's eyes glittered and the dragonballs disappeared.  
"Why did you do it?" Zero ran to her.  
Chocolate Fighter looked down in deep thought, "Zero, did I look like this when you met me?"  
Zero was taken aback by the question but nodded, "Exactly."  
Chocolate Fighter nodded and looked in Zero's eyes then kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "A kiss from your past."  
Zero turned red as Chocolate fighter smiled at him and walked off the platform. She walked to the stunned Z-fighters and smiled faintly at Trunks, "I told you we'd make it out alive."  
"Are you going to stay like that forever? Is Sonny going to come back?" Trunks asked eagerly.  
"I don't--" before Chocolate fighter could finish she passed out on the ground asleep. She began glowing and changed back into Sonahan, the brown clothes loose fitting against her younger, smaller body.  
Suddenly the arena began to rumble and things began disappearing.  
"Everyone evacuate!" Mickey blue-eyes yelled on the microphone and went running. Everyone followed his example.  
As the ushers ran they began disappearing one by one until Zero was the only one left.  
"Hey!" Goku made a fist, "I'm all better now! I've got my energy back!"  
"That's nice Goku," Krillin started, "but this place is about to collapse. We need to get out of here!"  
"I now," Goku stopped and concentrated, "I'll use instant transmission."  
Sonahan lifted her head sleepily as Trunks carried her away, "Wait Trunks, I wanna help him, there's alotta people here."  
"You don't have enough energy," Trunks protested, otherwise meaning that he wasn't going to put her down. So Sonahan concentrated anyway and at the same time Goku was using the instant transmission Sonahan did too.  
Everyone in the entire building disappeared and reappeared outside away from the crashing building.  
"Good bye," Sonahan whispered as she sat in the sand.  
"Ruff ruff!" A familiar bark was heard and Aries flew over licking Sonahan's face so wildly she fell over.  
Sonahan giggled trying to get Aries off of her, "C'mon Aries! Get off! Ick, dog breath!"  
A shadow came over them and Sonahan looked up, it was Zero.  
He looked at her emotionless, "Thank you."  
"No problem!" Sonahn jumped up and playfully slapped Zero on the shoulder.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he held his shoulder, "Owe."  
Sonahan giggled, "I forgot. I beat you up."  
"Right," Zero looked at her pathetically, "well, I'm leaving now and I just want to thank you and...I'm sorry...I'm very sorry for everything."  
"S'okay bro," Sonahan steered Zero around as she put an arm around Zero's neck. They begin walking, "Now, if my thinkings are right, which usually aren't but I hope are this time, Chocolate Fighter will be home waiting for you...well...tell'er hi for me, kay?"  
Zero nodded and threw out a capsule holding his time machine. He climbed in and Sonahan shouted, "Wait hold on!"  
She pulled out a baby blue mark out of nowhere and drew a giant round edge star arounf the word hope on his ship.  
She made a piece sign and waved at Zero, "Sayonora! Adios! Bye! See ya! Pika-pi! Cheerio! Chiao!"  
Zero smirked and waved, then his time machine disappeared.  
~*~  
"Well, you saved us all from total destruction, saved the planet, turned a foe into a friend, got rid of the foes from our past, became more legendary then Hercule, and got everything back on track," Gohan said as he, Sonahan, Trunks, Videl, Erisa, Sharpner, Chibi Trunks, and Goten walked down Orange City's big streets, "what are you going to do now?"  
"Please don't say go to Disneyland," Videl added.  
"Whatever it is I'll make sure it's carried out," Trunks offered.  
"Hmm..." Sonahan walked like a robot without bending her knees as her hands stayed folded behind her head. She jumped up and exclaimed, "Go shopping!"  
Trunks' eyes got small, "No, not again."  
"Yeah!" Chibi Trunks knocked Trunks over, "The mall is right over there!"  
"We can go to the video arcade first, then get some ice-cream, then the candy store," Sonahan thought with stars in her eyes.  
"Cool!" Goten exclaimed, "The toy store too! The toy store too!"  
"Great idea Mr. Goten," Sonahan nodded dressed as Sherlock Holmes.  
"What are we waiting for?" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
"How true," Sonahan nodded and jetted with a puff of smoke.  
"Wait for me!" Goten ran after her just as fast and Chibi Trunks followed.  
Trunks sighed and looked at Gohan, "Can I borrow like 5 million dollars?"  
The gang's eyes widened as they formed drips.   
  
***NOTE*** REVIEW!!! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 19  
  
Life with the Briefs soon became normal to Sonahan, like she had lived with them all her life. School at Orange High, hanging out with the Z-gang, it was her life.  
The same thing for Future Trunks. He could go back to his time any time he wanted, he much rather like to spend his time there though. So he set up a deal with his mother, he would return at the end of the year.  
"GET UP TRUNKS!!!" Sonahan yelled and Trunks fell out of his bed.  
"When I said wake me up every morning for school I didn't ask to go deaf as well," Trunks got up, then realized that Sonahan wasn't in the clothes she regulary wore for school. She was in a liliac cotton shirt and short denim overalls.  
"Silly boy," Sonahan rubbed Trunks head messing up his hair even more then it already was, "no school today! It's the first day of summer vacation! I'm going to the beach!"  
~ Summer already, ~ Trunks thought, ~ Time's going by fast. ~  
"So," Sonahan smiled, "wanna come?"  
"Just you are going," Trunks pulled his jeans on realizing he was in his boxers.  
"No, the whole gang," Sonahan smiled, "Videl, Erisa, Sharpner, and Gohan I mean. Bulma's taking us so Chibi Trunks and Goten are coming too."  
"Sounds like fun," Trunks smiled faintly.  
"And do take a bath, you might scare away the waves," Sonahan held her nose and walked out the room.  
Chibi Trunks snickered as he came into the room clean and ready, but he must've took his shower recently because his hair was still wet.  
~*~  
"We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" Sonaahn chanted happily as she got into Bulma's big compnay van with the others.  
"Could you possibly shut up?" Vegeta snapped coldly after being dragged into the trip by Bulma.  
"Hmmm...limme think," Sonahan acted as if she were in deep thought and put on the headphones to her Cd walkman, "nope. Oh, I'm a Survivor I'm not gonna give up, I'm a survivor I'm gonna...yeah...and that...I dunnothe words to the rest of this song, but hey that's okay cause I'm a Survivor."  
Vegeta gritted his teeth trying to take deep breaths.  
"Jeez, Vegeta," Sonahan started, "you're such a hothead."  
Vegeta clicked and tried to jump in the back seat from his front passenger seat as Bulma was driving, "I'll kill you!"  
The van swirved and Bulma shouted, "Vegeta! Sit down!"  
~*~  
When they reached the beach the beach Chococat101 decided to have a little separation time from Sonahan (she does that ooften now, but always comes back).  
She walked along an empty sure where no one went mainly because of all the rocks. She went out on to one of the rocks and sat there for the longest just watching the clouds go by.  
"So this is my life now," Chococat101 began talking to herself, "how peaceful, how tanquile, how...boring. I need some action in my life! I need a change of scenary! I need to go out into uncharted lands! I need to...go to the bathroom."  
When Chococat101 came out of the porta-potty she began to wonder how she built her convertable to go into dimensional travel.  
~*~  
"Aren't you going to swim with the others?" Bulma asked Sonahan as she sat on the blanket.  
"Nah," Sonahan fell backwards and laid on the sandy blanket.  
"That's what people usually do when they go to the beach," Vegeta scowled at her trying to get some private time with Bulma.  
"I will in just as second," Sonahan replied then counted back from three, "Three...Two...One..."  
"Sonahan!" Chococat101 ran over at the same time Trunks did. They looked at each other, "You first."  
"Okay," Chococat101 shrugged and sat down on her knees in the sand, "I remember how I built the convertible and if I can get my hands on some kinda transportation I may be able to get us home!"  
"Cool," Sonahan smiled happily, but at the same time something didn't feel right.  
Trunks swallowed and looked at Sonahan as she smiled at him, "Uh...never mind."  
"Think I'll go swimming now," Sonahan looked behind her and smiled at Bulma then got up and took off here shorts and shirt (blue and green tankini underneath just so you know). She looked at Chococat101, "So, aren't you going to try and get something?"  
Chococat101 was already deep in thought of what she was going to steal, "Ohh, a air-car would be nice, and a hover bike would be even better."  
She went off across the beach thinking about it.  
"C'mon Trunks!" Sonahan pulled Trunks down to the water away from the others and looked at him, "What were you going to ask me?"  
"Really, it's nothing," Trunks scratched the back of his head.  
"It has to do with me leaving doesn't it?" Sonahan figured.  
"Well...uh..."  
"You can be honest."  
Trunks looked down and nodded, "but it has to do with me leaving too."  
Sonahan tilted her head, "What d'you mean?"  
"As you know this is not my time," Trunks began, "remember when I went to visit my mom? We agreed that I was going to come back at the end of the year."  
"Oh," Sonahan sat in the wet sand and began to pick up seashells, "so?"  
"So?!" Trunks sat next to her, "So we won't see each other again!"  
Sonahan laughed and began to put seaweed on Trunks's head, "Yeah we will."  
"How can you be so sure?" Trunks took the seaweed off his head.  
"I always thought you were a worrywart," Sonahan laughed and dug up a clam, "Mmm...yummy."  
Trunks made a face as Sonahan ate the clam raw, "That's gross, you can get sick like that ya know."  
"Told ya," Sonahan licked her lips.  
"Told me what?"  
"You're a worrywart," Sonahan laughed and got up, "you want everything in your life to be set in stone, planned for you."  
"Do not," Trunks got up.  
Sonahan smirked as she looked into his eyes, "Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do NOT!"  
"Do too! Do too! Do too!"  
"Do too!" Trunks shouted then realized he fluked, "not, not, I meant not."  
"Trunks is a worrywart! Trunks is a worrywart!" Sonahan laughed and chanted as she ran past Chibi Trunks and Goten building limbo out of sand from Goku's stories.  
"Sonny!" Trunks ran after her.  
Sonahan stopped short and bent down and Trunks flipped over her face first in the sand.  
"Pretty," Sonahan saw something glint in the ground and picked it up, "GOLD!"  
Several people looked at her and she added, "chocolate...gold chocolate...ya know...chocolate coins."  
Several of them said "oh" and went on with their business.  
Sonahan got up and ran to Bulma.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were liplocked on the blanket when sonahan ran over and began screaming.  
"Ahh! Ahh!" Sonahan covered her eyesand began spinning around everytime she saw Bulma or Vegeta, "PLEASE! What you do at home is YOUR business! DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT! EVER do that again in public or I will be forced to hurl on top off you head little vegetable man!"  
"What is it Sonny?" Bulma laughed.  
"Look," Sonahan showed Bulma the gold coin.  
"Ohmagod!" Bulma took the coin, "This is real gold!"  
"FOR REAL!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Kewl!" Sonahan took it back, "How much is it worth really?"  
"Let's just say it could probably put you, Trunks, Goten and all three of your Orange High students into Ivy League schools."  
"Kewl!" Sonahan beamed then looked at Bulma, "How do you know?"  
"Just go with the flow," Bulma said.  
"Wait, I could've sworn there was more to that," Sonahan pulled out her script, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," she put it back, "nope, guess not. Looks like this part was just a little scene to squeeze into the storyline that has nothing to do with the plot so that," she took a breath, "so that when I right out a story on myself I can make up to twenty chapters."  
"Um..." Bulma looked at her bug-eyed, "ri-ght."  
~*~  
Sonahan ran up to Gohan and taped him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah?" He turned around.  
"Since I didn't have much money left over from the mall I wanna give you and your family this," Sonahan gave Gohan the gold coin, "for college and junk like that."  
"REAL GOLD!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," Sonahan nodded.  
Chi-chi came out of nowhere and squeezed the life out of Sonahan, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
~*~  
"Hey! That's Sonahan!" A little girl pointed as Sonahan bought the Orange High gang ice-cream.  
"Who?" Her friend looked around, "Oh! You mean the Chocolate Fighter!"  
"Yeah!" The girl nodded, "let's ask for her autograph!"  
"Yeah!" Her firned nodded and they ran over to Sonahan.  
"Can we have your autograph?" They asked in unison.  
"Sure!" Sonahan said with stars in her eyes and signed their shirts with a round edge baby blue star with a weird S in the middle.  
"Seems Sonny's the new star being that my father admitted that he wasn't the one who defeated Cell," Videl smirked then looked at Gohan at the corner of her eye.  
"I still can't believe baby Gohan beat Cell," Sharpner messed up Gohan's head, "I still can't believe Gohan's actually strong for such a scrawny book nerd."  
"Cut it out Sharpner," Gohan knocked Sharpner's arm away as Soanahn waved to the little kids with a big smile.  
"So you fly to school everyday," Erisa finished her ice-cream, "must be tiring."  
"Well, not anymore," Gohan answered, "Everyone knows who I am now so I don't have to worry about being caught or seen."  
Sonahan's ears twitched as she sniffed the air, "I smell Zero."  
"What?" They all looked at her.  
Sonahan closed her eyes and followed her ears, bumping right into something.  
"Pardon," Sonahan backed up rubbing her nose.  
"Hey Sonny," A familiar voice said and Sonahan looked up.  
"Zero!" she smiled. Only, this wasn't the Zero from before, colour had come back to his hair. His hair was long and pulled back in a loose low ponytail, he had on suave sunglasses and dressed like a famous movie director.  
"I was hoping to see you," he smiled kindly.  
Sonahan smiled and saw something glint around his neck, she examined it in her hand and exclaimed, "The hope star!"  
"Wha, oh yeah, I thought it was a bit...well...it's a girl's charm," Zero started, "but Sonahan gave it to me...or as you call her Chocolate Fighter."  
"Really," Sonahan smirked evilly, "does that mean what I think it means?"  
Zero back up nervously, "Well it all depends on what you're thinking."  
"Are you two married?" Sonahan asked hopefully.  
"What?" Zero exclaimed and shook his hands as his glasses slid to the rim of his nose, "No! No! Nothing like that! We're dating that's all."  
"Au, shucks," Sonahan snapped her fingers, "I was beginning to like my future."  
"Well anyway," Zero cleared his throat calm and collected, "it was nice to see you all again."  
"Bye," they all said.  
Videl, Erisa, and Sharpner stared in his direction with question marks.  
"Hey Gohan," Videl began, "what did he mean he was dating the Chocolate Fighter? I thought that was Sonahan."  
"Um..." Gohan began, he hadn't explained the fact that Trunks could time travel to her yet.  
"Au, jeez, look at the time," Sonahan looked at her baby G watch and jetted.  
"Gotta go," Trunks closely followed.  
"Gohan," Videl put her hands on her hips and glared at Gohan.  
"Eh-heh heh heh," Gohan chuckled nervously and jetted.  
"Gohan get back here!" Videl chased after him.  
Erisa and Sharpner shrugged and followed them.  
~*~   
"Back here again," Cell sighed behind bars, "my eternity is so boring."  
"Well, at least you're not stuck as a bug!" Freezer shouted from the ground, "They decided to keep me this way!"  
"They said the very sight of him made them cry," King Cold added.  
"Brother is very ugly," Cooler nodded.  
"Why you...!" Freezer growled.  
"Well, they might have made him smaller, but he's just as annoying," Burta said.  
"Say that to my face you blue freak!" Freezer jumped on Burta's stomach.  
"That's it!" Burta shouted and the whole lot of them began beating each other up.  
~*~  
Aries sat outside his large dog house, proudly guarding it as well as Capsule Corp. He had gotten bigger, but being that his DNA was that of small breeds of dog and one medium/large breed he came a few inches below a person's leg. He took on the markings of a Rotweiler, still with the brown ring around his eye, but took the face of a Jack Russel, and the long haired shiny coat of a Yorkshire which they trimmed on a regular bases. All in all, he was the cutest, most loving, most protective watchdog anyone could ask for. No one got by him. And if they tried to he'd put their pants on fire.  
~*~  
As for Rosemary, she lived happily ever after in her Saiyan Empire...oops...wrong story...  
~*~  
In the outer D many were celebrating the absence of Chococat101...well, the cops and politicians at least. Everyone else was upset, because she had helped them when they were being invaded and now they couldn't do anything for her.  
"You're taking too long Pochacco!" Sailor Kitty shouted making Pochacco bump his head under the car.  
Something fumed and he rolled out blackened by dust and gasoline.  
He sat up on his skateboard and looked at her, "Shut, up."  
Sailor Kitty puffed up her cheeks and kicked the skateboard making Pochacco skid backwards and bang the back of his head again the car.  
"Pochacco!" Chococat shouted and pushed Pochacco away so he could clean the car, "Watch it."  
Pochacco muttered something and rolled under the car.  
"Is it done? Is it done?" Little pink Chibi-Choco ran in, "Can we get my sister back yet?"  
"Not if you all don't shut up!" Pochacco called from under the car annoyed.  
"Well, when is it gonna be fixed?" Lil Chococat ran in, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss 101."  
"Me too," Chibi Choco nodded.  
"It'll be fixed soon," Chococat kneeled in front of the kiddies and smiled, "why don't you go to the comic book store?" he winked, "I think Sailor Kitty would like that," he handed him his Sanrio card, "buy whatever you want."  
"Comic Book store!" Sailor Kitty exclaimed, "can we go to Suncoast too?"  
"Be my guest," Chococat smiled.  
"Let's go kids," Sailor Kitty ran out the garage brabbing Chibi Choco and Lil' Chococat.  
"Thanks Uncle Chococat!" The kids called as Chococat waved.  
Chococat stopped and sighed, "I wish they wouldn't call me that."  
"Like Uncle Pocha-pocha is any better," Pochacco muttered, "consider yourself lucky!"  
~*~  
That night Chococat101 worked extremely hard on the black Harley she had swiped from some circus kid named Robin.  
She wouldn't stop for food, sleep, or anything, she could just feel herself get more normal each day. Ew, normal, she shuddered, just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.   
  
***NOTE*** I'm just not the normal type. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 20  
  
Many weeks passed until one day Sonahan woke up happier than usual.  
She ran into Trunks' room and jumped on his bed.  
"Guess what today is! Guess what today is!" She cheered happily sitting on Trunks' stomach.  
"Rudely-wake-up-Trunks-by-knocking-the-wind-out-of-him day?" he asked looking up at her.  
"No," she shook her head.  
"Seriously, get off of me, I can't breath," Trunks said.  
"Guess again, guess again!" Sonahan exclaimed sitting beside him.  
"I dunno, Christmas?" Trunks asked sleepily.  
"Trunks! It's July!" Sonahan exclaimed.  
"Fine, Christmas in July," Trunks yawned falling asleep.  
"Close, guess again," Sonahan said.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yeah!" Sonahan beamed.  
~*~  
"Bulma!" Chococat101 burst into the kitchen, "Bulma today is my birthday!"  
"Oh, Happy Birthday," Bulma smiled and went to hug Chococat101, but was steered away by the smell, "now take a bath."  
"It's Sonny's Birthday too!" Chococat101 added.  
"Happy Birthday to her too, how old are you two turning?" Bulma asked washing the dishes.  
"I'm turning 19 and she's turning 17, but that's beside the point," Chococat101 stopped Bulma, "Sonny gets really touchy when people forget her birthday."  
"Then we'll do something special," Bulma said and held her nose, "now please take a bath."  
"You don't understand--"  
"WAHHHHH!!!" Sonahan stomped down the stairs shaking the house, "NOBODY REMEMBERED!!! NOBODY CARES!!! NOBODY LOVES ME ANYMORE!!! AND THE WORST PART OF ALL IS NOBODY GOT ME A PRESENT!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!"  
Bulma held the dishes down as the house shook, "I see what you mean."  
"Sonahan's small, but she's loud," Chococat101 ran out the kitchen, "Sonahan!"  
"Chococat101," Sonahan stopped and hugged Chococat101, "I missed you! Even if you do smell like an old hobo, car grease, and something that died a long, long, long time ago."  
"Gee thanks," Chococat101 said sarcastically then smiled at Sonny, "I got you a present."  
"You did?!" Sonny said with stars in her eyes.  
"Yeah, but it's not done yet okay, so just shut up and chill out for awhile okay?" Chococat101 smiled through clenched teeth.  
"Okie Dokie," Sonahan beamed and went into the living room.  
Chococat101 sighed and went upstairs.  
"I didn't know!" Trunks told Chibi Trunks from inside his room, "honest!"  
"You idiot! You made her wake me up!" Chibi Trunks yelled as Chococat101 peered in, "Jeez, when a girl asks you what today is it's either her birthday, your something anerversary, or some important day that nobody gives a Schuckle about. I'm half your age and I know that!"  
Chcococat101 laughed and they both looked at her, "Yeah Trunks, you're hopeless!"  
Chococat101 continued to laugh as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"What are you gonna give'er Chococat101," Chococat101 asked herself as she soaked the smell off of her in a bubble bath after taking a two hour shower to clean off the grease and grime, "let's see, I don't think a sock puppet is going to work again."  
Chococat101 groaned and sunk into the bath tub, just then a glimpse of the Harley came into her head. She emerged and thought for awhile, "Guess it wouldn't hurt."  
~*~  
"There!" Trunks finished his present.  
"What is it?" Chibi Trunks made a face.  
"It's a sock puppet!" Trunks replied and put the puppet in Chibi Trunks' face with a squeaky voice, "Hello Trunks! I'm mister fuzz monkey!"  
Chibi Trunks made another face with a drip running down his head, "Are you high on something?"  
Trunks flung the sock off his hand, "you're right, I have to get her something nice."  
"Not me," Chibi Trunks smiled, "I already knew it was her birthday."  
"How?"  
"She marked it in big red letters on her calendar in her room."  
"What were you doing in her room?" Trunks raised a brow.  
"Oolong wanted her underwear for some reason," Chibi Trunks replied, "he's very weird. I think he needs mental help. I mean, if he needed underwear he could just go and buy a pair for himself, not use girls'."  
Trunks fell over, "Oolong is a sick pig, but I don't think he wears them."  
"Well, anyways, I bought Chococat101 something too."  
"Ahh!" Trunks jumped up, "it would be her birthday too wouldn't it? She probably hangs people who forget her birthday by their feet over bottomless pits just for a warm-up."  
"I don't think she cares very mcuh, she was laughing," Chibi Trunks replied.  
"That's what she wants you to think," Trunks stood up, "I gotta go to the store."  
~*~  
"Yes, and bring presents for the both of them," Bulma talked on the phone, "yes at 4, remember. Okay, see ya."  
One down several more to go and don't forget the cake.  
~*~  
"'Cause it's Blue's clues, Blue's clues!" Sonahan danced around, "then we'll sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think, cause when we use our mind and take a step at a time we can do anything, that we wanna do."  
Chococat101 came in rubbing her fuzzy black head with a towel making her fur puff up.  
Sonahan turned to her and screamed as she pointed a finger, "Chococat101! You're wearing SHORTS!!! Are you sick with something?"  
Chococat101 glowered at Sonny as she patted down her fur, "No, I'm just swell, despite the fact that I lost the key to my clothes truks and I have to wear your clothes, I'm swell."  
"I thought that shirt lookmed familiar," Sonahan looked at the Navy blue tee then at Chococat101, "Why didn't you borrow my pants then?"  
"First of all, I'm taller than you and I DO NOT like highwaters. Second of all you are skinnier than I am, and third of all," Chococat101 began to mumble, "third of all, I have a bigger butt than you do."  
"Sorry, didn't catch that last part," Yamcha said from the doorway, "mind repeating."  
Chococat101 turned beat red as she looked over at him wide-eyed.  
"She said--" Sonahan started a little too loudly.  
Chococat101 cut in quickly, "I said and besides, it's the summer and it's hot out and it's not healthy for me to be wearing such long pants all the time."  
"No you--" Sonahan looked at Chococat101.  
"Why don't I show you your birthday present now Sonny?" Chococat101 turned a cold glare on Sonahan, "It'll be fun."  
"Um..." Sonahan thought for a second then beamed, "okay!"  
  
"This is it," Chococat101 showed Sonahan the Harley, "it's not finished yet though."  
"WOW!" Sonahan looked at it with stars in her eyes, "It's BEAU-TIFUL!"  
"Yeah," Chococat101 nodded nonchantly, "well, becareful with it, because at this moment it's our only ticket home."  
"Eh?" Sonahan looked at her.  
"I've been working on this baby for quite sometime," Chococat101 rubbed the front of the motorcycle and at that moment thought about painting her car black instead of it's apple red colour, but reconsidered, "I set up a dimensional time warp that should be able to take us home."  
"When will it be done?" Sonahan asked, she sounded a little heartbroken without meaning to.  
"If all goes well, next week," Chococat101 crossed her arms.  
~ That's too soon... ~ Sonahan thought, ~ Maybe if I... ~  
"Can I take it out for a drive?" Sonahan asked smiling.  
"Well," Chococat101 hesitated glaring at Sonahan from the corner of her eye, "alright."  
"Cool!" Sonahan picked up one of the two helmets (a black one with blue fire and a blue one with liliac fire, she took the blue one) and jumped on.  
"Now before you go," Chococat101 started pointing out buttons, "don't press this one, this one, and that one."  
"What do this one, this one and that one do?" Sonahan asked.  
"I'll tell you later," Chococat101 shooed the question then looked at Sonahan seriously, "One other, very important question."  
"Yes?" Sonahan smiled.  
"Where's my birthday present?" Chococat101 asked.  
"I'll give it to you after my drive," Sonahan beamed and took off.  
"Hey wait!" Chococat101 yelled wide-eyed, "Sonahan! Keeep your eyes in front of you! You're not paying attention! WATCH OUT FOR THAT--"  
Boom! A small explosion is heard and a tire bounced into the garage where Chococat101 stood.  
"...car," Chococat101 groaned still blocking herself.  
~*~  
"I'm sorry," Sonahan sat next to Chococat101 on the couch a little while later. More of the Z-fighters and friends were coming in.  
Chococat101 sat there with a vicious scowl on her face and her arms crossed as she stared at the blank TV set.  
"I really am, I didn't mean to--"  
"Shut up," Chococat101 snapped exasperated.  
"But I really am--"  
"I said, SHUT UP."  
"But--"  
Chococat101 grabbed Sonahan by the collar trying to overcome the earge of wringing her neck, "Do you realize what you've done?"  
Chococat101 speaks through clenched teeth, clenched fangs.  
Sonahan shook her head.  
"You have destroyed any hopes of me getting out of here before I am turned into a boring normal," Chococat101 tightened her grip on Sonahan's collar, "if I start turning into a human, I will kill you."  
"Sonahan, Chococat101, come in the kitchen! We have something for you!" Bulma called.  
Chococat101 and Sonny went into the kitchen and everyone cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"Oh gosh!" Sonahan exclaimed surprised and looked at them all misty eyed, "you like me, you really like me."  
"How nice," Chococat101 said sarcastically as she looked at them all, "Now I'm going to leave you all with your kitty parties and," shuddered, "your pastel fiesta colours."  
"Ruff, ruff," Aries came in as Chococat101 fused back into Sonahan.  
"Oh, good boy Aries," Sonahan smiled and pat Aries on the head as she took the parcel. It had a paw print on the brown wrapping paper which meant it was from Aries.  
"I have such a smart dog," Sonahan smiled at Aries and opened the package, "the only one who really remembered it was my birthday today."  
"Uh," all the others scratched their head.  
Sonahan awed as she looked inside the box. It was a complete teaset, with teapot, saucers, cups, strainer, and even stirring spoons. The unique part about them was that they were made completely of glass.  
Sonahan put it down gently and hugged Aries around the neck estatic, "You're the greatest pet anyone could ask for! I love you so much! I bet you made it all by yourself, you're a genius!"  
Aries stood proudly.  
"Can I open my other presents now?" Sonahan looked at them all bright-eyed.  
"How about we eat first?" Bulma asked, "I set up a table on the patio."  
"Sounds great!" All the Saiyans exclaimed and ran out the house.  
  
Sonahan gobbled down her food just as fast as the Z-fighters did.  
"Chew darnet! Chew!" Oolong snapped.  
"No way!" Sonahan replied with a mouth full of food, "Takes to long and theres a lot of presents in there! Half of them with my name on it!"  
"Good food Bulma," Goku grunted.  
Bulma set a plate of food on the table and as soon as she put it down it was empty.   
She pulled her hand away quickly, "Someone could lose a limb in there if they're not careful!"  
"YOW!" Sonahan jumped up and grabbed her tail, then rain backwards and forwards holding it, "Someone bit my tail! It hurts! It HURTS!"  
"What'id I tell you!" Bulma said.  
  
"Presents, presents! I've got my presents! YEAH!" Sonahan ripped the wrapping paper without mercy.  
"Who's it from Sonahan?" Bulma asked as Sonahan opened the box.  
Sonahan stopped and dropped the lid back on the box and looked around for the card, "Um...I can't find the card."  
"It's right here, fool," Chococat101 came out with a flash of light and picked up a card, then opened it sarcastically, "How nice, it's from your future husband Zero."  
"Huh?" Sonahan looked around, "ZERO! ZERO! Where are you?"  
"He just dropped it off and left I'm afraid," Bulma said.  
"Oh," Sonahan shrugged and opened the big box and gave the biggest excited smile, "Ohmagawd! He's the COOLEST!"  
"Well, what is it already?" Vegeta snapped angry about being dragged into this, even angrier about Sonahan putting a little party hat on his head and said 'Don' 'ou look coot mimer Veggie-man, yes you do,' as if he were a little child.  
"Compact Presario's newest edition in laptops complete with Internet access!" Sonahan cheered.  
"Eh?" Chococat101 looked at it and began looking around, "hey, where's my gift?"  
Luckily for everyone in that room Chococat101 got the same presents.  
  
Many presents later, Chibi Trunks and Trunks were left.  
Trunks walked out and pulled out his wallet, "Okay, 25 for you and 25 for you."  
"Whatever do you mean Trunks?" Chococat101 looked at Trunks innocently, "Didn't you make Sonahan something upstairs?"  
"Wha?" Trunks looked at her nervously.  
"You know," Chococat101 made her hand into a mouth, "youw wittle fwend."  
"Umm..." Trunks looked around, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ohh!" Sonahan exclaimed as Goten handed her the sock puppet Trunks had made, "IT'SA SOCK MONKEY! THANKS TRUNKS!"  
Out of humiliation Trunks turned to stone and broke into pieces.  
"Looks like fifty for me," Chococat101 snickered and picked up the wallet.  
Chibi Trunks' gift was in a small box and this present she decided to open carefully. There seemed to be a purple velvet necklace box inside.  
"Now what could this be?" she looked at him and he slightly turned red.  
"Maybe I should open it," he sat next to her and took it. He opened it and inside was a locket modeled after the hope star, only it had pointed edges, the baby blue colour was given off by the little stones put into it and it was a little bigger than the hope star.  
Sonahan's eyes glittered as she looked at it.  
Goten sneered at Chibi Trunks, "Looks like someone's got a crush."  
"Shut up Goten," Chibi Trunks turned even more red and opened the locket Inside was a picture of the whole gang after the tournament, Sonahan and Chococat101 had separated again, just for the picture, "So..." Trunks hesitated, "you don't forget us when you leave. You really are a cool person to hang out with."  
Sonahan shuddered and then burst out in tears shaking the whole house as she hugged Chibi Trunks.  
"Except when you do this," Chibi Trunks added.  
Chococat101 opened the last present from Chibi Trunks, "I can hardly stand the excitement," she said dully as she folded the wrapping paper (believe it or not, Chococat101 hates ripping up her wrapping paper) and put it to the side.  
Her gift is lighter and a different shape than Sonahan's.  
"It's a CD that you burned," Chococat101 said a littleinterested, then read the songs and her eyes widened with excitement. She jumped up and began dancing with Chibi Trunks, "You found'em! You found'em!"  
Chococat101 then realized everyone was staring at her, dropped Chibi Trunks and went out the door, "I'll be in my room listening to my CD if you need me, but I insist that you don't need me."  
"You guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for," Sonahan dried her eyes, still crying over her last gift.  
"Yeah well," Gohan crossed his arms behind his head, "we try."  
"Hey wait a minnet," Sonahan looked at Gohan, "I don't remember you getting me anything."  
Gohan looked at her with a drip and ran out the door, "Gotta go."   
  
**NOTE*** REVIEW!!! 


	22. Chapter 21

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 21  
  
"Con te partiro, paesi che non ho mai," Chococat101 sang in Italian to Andrea Bocelli, "veduto e vissuto can te, adesso si li vivro."  
Sonahan giggled and slammed the door open, "I heard you! I heard you singing!"  
"AGH!" Chococat101's tail stood up in embarrassment and she ran to the CD player to shut it off, but the stop button was stuck.  
"See, see," Sonahan giggled sitting on the floor, "I told you she liked lame music."  
"I will kill you," Chococat101 dangerously said slowly as Trunks, Trunks, Gohan and Goten surrounded the doorway.  
"If you like it, why deny it?" Sonahan smiled, "There's nothing to tease you about if you don't care what others say.  
"You're right," Chococat101 nodded just as the Beatles' Hey Bulldog came on.  
"Let's boogie!" Gohan said lamely.  
"You can't talk to me, you can't talk to me, you can't talk to me," Sonahan and Chococat101 sang, "if you're lonely you can talk to me!"  
"Hey Bulldog!" Trunks and Gohan sang.  
"Hey Bulldog!" Goten and Chibi Trunks sang.  
"Hey Bulldog!" Sonahan and Chococat101 followed.  
"What the BEEP...!" Vegeta stared at them wide-eyed as he passed by the door and the music stopped with a squeak.  
"Sayonora Sonny-cha," Chococat101 saluted and disappeared back into Sonahan.  
"What the BEEP are you doing?!" Vegeta ran into the room.  
"Well!" Sonahan started happily with one arm in the air and one behind her head, "FirstwecaughtChococat101singingItalianandthentheBeatlescameonandthenwejustbegantosingandthen...well then you came in and said what the BEEP."  
All of them stared at Sonahan in shock.  
"Oh excuse me," Sonahan giggled and covered her mouth.  
"I did not understand one word of that so you know what," Vegeta slowly backed out of the room, "never mind."  
It was silent until Sonahan burst doing the monkey, "LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!"  
Gohan immediately joined in and Goten began laughing and as well joined in.  
"You know what," Trunks concluded, "this is beginning to freak me out."  
"You said it," Chibi Trunks nodded.  
"Let's scram before they corrupt us as well," Trunks told Chibi Trunks.  
Chibi Trunks nodded and they jetted.  
  
"Hey bulldog," Chococat101 hummed as she began to put the pieces back together on the Harley later on that night. She looked around to see if she was alone and chuckled to herself.  
Just then Bulma came in with a plate of sandwhiches and Chococat101 quickly got into a scowl.  
"I saw that, " Bulma smirked and placed the plate on the garage table.  
"Saw what," Chococat101 snapped, "you're mad lady, I wasn't doing anything."  
Bulma shook her head and left.  
"Darn my mom," Chococat101 drilled a wheel on, "the Beatles obssesive."  
As Chococat101 worked on the Harley Sonahan stood outside the garage peering in.  
"Darn," Sonahan muttered sadly, "she almost built the whole thing already. I'll fix that."  
Chococat101 stood up and stretched and walked out the garage and saw Sonahan. She winced at her and stopped, "What are you up to?"  
Sonahan went blue with nervousness and looked around, "I'm-uh um...um..." she pointed at the sky, "LOOK! The sky is dark blue! COOOOOL!"  
Chococat101 rolled her eyes and went for a walk in the night.  
Sonahan stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled her gum out as she crept inside the garage.  
"Hmm," Sonahan took apart a silver meter on the handles and pulled apart the wires then stock her gum in between two gears. After that she connected the lose wires to other wires and carefully put the top of the meter on.  
She tiptoed out the garage and into the house.  
  
Trunks, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were still in her room singing maudlin.  
"Are you guys high or something?" Sonahan put her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, high on love baby," Chibi Trunks passed out.  
"You're a real nowhere man," Goten said posessed.  
"We all live in the Yellow Submarine," Gohan flew around idiotically.  
"Will you still need me? Will you still feed me? When I'm sixty-four," Trunks looked up at Sonahan from the ground.  
Sonahan sighed and shook her head.  
"It's not normal I tell you," Vegeta muttered walked by, "I'm gonna kick all those idiots. No one in my family is going to go around senseless over some girl."  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called, "Di you take out the trash yet?!"  
"I was going to love," Vegeta replied tenderly.  
  
The next day the boys woke up like they hang overs (Gohan and Goten stayed over).  
"Mmm," Sonahan licked her lips, "Breakfast!"  
"Is Chococat101 coming down for breakfast?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm right here," Sonahan turned into Chococat101 then back and began pigging out.  
"Oh sorry," Bulma smiled then looked at the boys and screamed, "Oh my god!"  
"Mom, please," Trunks covered his ears, "Don't scream."  
"Are you all all right?" Bulma felt their foreheads and put thermometers in their mouths, "You haven't eaten one bite!"  
Vegeta shot a glance at Sonahan, "What, does your planet get high on music as well?"  
Sonahan stopped and smiled then put her finger to her lips, "Shh, don't tell the cops."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to eat.  
  
"School time, school time, time for school," Sonahan chanted flying in the air beside Trunks and Gohan.  
"Sonny, please," Gohan said dully, "don't sing, whatever you do, don't sing."  
"Oh," Sonahan pouted, "you two are so boring."  
Just then Chococat101 split from Sonahan and started flying back home.  
"Where ya goin' 101?" Sonahan stopped.  
"I've gotta finish that bike," Chococat101 took off.  
"Alright," Sonahan shrugged and flew with Gohan and Trunks again, "Hey! I've got an idea! Let's race to school! On your mark get set go!"  
Sonahan was the only one who took off.  
"Finally," Trunks sighed.  
  
"C'mon," Chococat101 slammed the meter several times with her fist, "why won't you work!"  
Suddenly it made a sound like the weird sound a mecha makes when it's about to blow-up and blue sparks began to radiate.  
"Oops," Chococat101 said right before the bike blew-up.  
Chococat101 flew clear cross the yard and was hit in the head with a tire making her pass out on the floor with swirls in her eyes until a pink puddy thing fell on her nose.  
"What the..." Chococat101 tried to take it off but it began to stretch, so she tried taking it off her hand, but now it was forming a web, "ERRR..."  
"Get the heck off of me!" Chococat101 went super saiyan on the gum and began trying to pull it off some more, but this only resulted in here getting even more tangled in the gum. Finally, she got so fed up she started trying to blast it off.  
"Well you cut it out you fool!" Vegeta shook his fist out the window, but then ducked with a panic as a fireball flew at him. He stuck his tongue at Chococat101, "Nah, you missed me!"  
That's when another fireball threw him backwards back in the house.  
Chococat101 dropped to the ground in a a sack of bubbledgum and finally laid still muttering, "I'm going to KILL Sonahan."  
  
Sonahan slowly fell asleep in class leaning her head on her arm.  
Someone pushed her arm and she stood up quickly knocking over her chair, "Teacher! Mokona and Guilmon are fighting over the bread again!"  
"That's uh...nice Sonahan, please sit down," The teacher looked at her surprised to see someone who wasn't sleeping or bored to death.  
Sonahan turned red as she sat down with everyone staring at her.  
"Falling asleep in class," a boy's voice started and Sonahan looked over her right, "for shame."  
He had pale blue eyes and was oddly familiar.  
"That wasn't very nice," Sonahan snubbed him, "waking someone up like that."  
"Gosh, I'm sorry," The boy smirked evilly.  
Sonahan looked at him from the corner of her eye then back at the front of the room to the teacher.  
The boy snickered and began writing in his journal.  
"Hmm..." Trunks thought aloud in a low voice, "who does that guy remind me of?"  
"Well I could tell you," Erisa replied looking over, "He looks like Gohan."  
"Who me?" Gohan pointed to himself.  
"Yep," Erisa nodded, "except he has a scar you see, right down his cheek, and his hair is different, and of course the eyes, but he difinately looks like Gohan."  
"I don't think so," Gohan made a face.  
Wait a minute, Trunks thought wide-eyed as he remembered back to his time{For da info. check out History of Trunks, friends of Chococat101 may ask her for it and maybe...just MAYBE she'll let you use it...MAYBE}, he thought of the Gohan from his time, the one that does, he does look like Gohan, but there's something different about him...very different...  
  
"So, you're Sonahan," The boy who looked like Gohan tagged along with Sonahan as she went to lunch.  
"So what?" Sonahan looked at him cluelessly.  
"I just have a question," he stopped.  
There's difinately something weird about that guy, Trunks looked over his shoulder wincing.  
"What's the matter, Trunks?" Sharpner smirked, "Jealous?"  
"No!" Trunks snapped turning red.  
"Oh," Videl raised her eye-brows, "Is that so?"  
Trunks gritted his teeth agitated, "Look, Sonahan's my friend."  
"Sure," Erisa rolled her eyes, "That's what Videl and Gohan say."  
"Hey!" Videl and Gohan snapped turning red, "We are just friends!"  
"Sure, whatever," Sharpner sighed sadly.  
  
"So, what'dya want to ask me?" Sonahan asked holding the straps of her bookbag on her back as the last student went to class, "Hurry up please, I'm VERY hungry."  
"Where did you get that power?" Gohan winced at Sonahan.  
"What power do you mean?" Sonahan tilted her head and realized he had eyes like a snake, they were blue, but they were eyes of a snake.  
"The power to change into so many forms," he replied shortly.  
Sonahan shrugged, "It just comes up."  
"That's not an accurate answer," he snapped.  
Sonahan backed up a little scared, "It just comes up, I don't know, when I transform I just black out, it's not me anymore, it's someone else."  
"Something tells me you're not telling me the whole story," he slammed her against the wall with his hand and took her several inches off the ground.  
"You better leave me alone before something bad happens to you," Sonahan said cooly grabbing his hand that was around her neck.  
"Really? Then I'll just wait for that bad thing," he smirked, "I could use the energy."  
"You're asking for it," Sonahan gritted her teeth, "Chococat101's gonna kick your you-know-what."  
"I'm waiting," he grinned evilly.  
Sonahan waited for Chococat101, but realized she wasn't their, uh oh.  
"Any minute now," Sonahan tried to think of a plan as she turned purple because of the cut-off of her air supply. She was about to pass out, "Any...minute..."  
Her head droped implying she was unconcious.  
"Oh well," he shrugged, "might as well get her energy."  
As he took out an energy-sucking device he noticed that Sonahan's complexion had gone pale and her hair had gone much darker.  
Suddenly WHAM she kicked him right in his "soft-spot." He dropped to the ground like a broken statue.  
"That'll teach ya," Sonahan stood up and clapped her hands clean and then kneeled beside him and wiped his forehead with her hand, "Just as I suspected."  
An M had appeared on his forehead.  
"Let me guess," Sonahan stood up with her hands on her hips, "time travel."  
"What'd you care?" Majin Gohan snapped.  
"That time machine is really more trouble then it's worth," Sonahan shook her head and looked at Majin Gohan, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to detroy you."  
Yoru no Sonahan went for a blast at Majin Gohan and he reflected it.  
"You say it like it'll be easy for you," M. Gohan jumped to his feet.  
"Please," Sonahan started agitated, "I'm tired of stupid bumster villians like you. So will you just, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU POOP HEAD!"  
Majin Gohan looked at her wide-eyed with disbelief, "Did she just call me a..."  
POW Sonahan punched M. Gohan in the face and he went flying across the hall.  
"Children!" The Principle ran out, "PLEASE! No fighting in school...you can take it outside."  
"With pleasure," M. Gohan blasted Sonahan through the wall.  
  
"Eww," Erisa looked at her tray, "mystery meat again."  
"If you're not going to eat it," Gohan looked at her.  
"Eww," Erisa made a face, "you actually eat this stuff?"  
"Well yeah," he took her tray.  
Trunks looked around with a scowl on his face.  
"What's up with you?" Videl asked.  
"I can't find Sonahan," Trunks continued to look around.  
"Last time I saw the squirt she was with that new kid," Sharpner replied.  
Gohan and Trunks exchanged glances at that moment.  
"What is it?" Videl looked at them.  
"Didn't you feel that," Gohan stood up.  
"Wow, check that out!" People awed looking out the window.  
Trunks, Gohan, and the rest ran over to see what it was.  
Sonahan was flying around on her jet powered boots blasting at Majin Gohan.  
"Awe man," Trunks ran out the cafeteria, "another psycho Z-fighter look alike."  
"Can't they think of anything more original," Gohan ran after him.  
  
"Hmm..." Chococat101 looked over the parts she was missing from the bike.  
"Hey," Bulma looked over them, "I can get you that, and that, and that."  
Chococat101 looked at her, "Really? Those are the last parts I need!" Chococat101 grabbed Bulma by the collar, "Where are they?!"  
"In the time machine, Trunks has two so you can borrow from the older one," Bulma said.  
Chococat101 dropped Bulma and ran into the house.  
  
"Fire Spiral!" Sonahan shouted blasting at Majin Gohan.  
He jumped out the way, "Don't think so."  
Sonahan smirked, "Are we finished with our warm-up yet?"  
He smirked, "I'm ready when you are."  
I might just be able to defeat this guy without destroying him, Sonahan thought, I'll have to try. The world is already at a lost of cute guys, I don't need to help destroy the ones we DO have.  
They began to fight head on. Then M. Gohan got the best of Sonahan and began to bet the tar out of Sonahan.  
Sonahan passed out in the air, her jet pack shoes still holding her up.  
"There we go," M. Gohan grinned and took out his energy stealing device.  
With it he jabbed Sonahan in the stomach.  
Sonahan screamed out in pain and then shut up all together as she became paler than she was already.  
"STOP!" Trunks shouted from behind them and M. Gohan turned around just in time to catch the blade of Trunks' sword with his thumb and index finger.  
"Well, well, well," M. Gohan sneered maliciously and pulled the device from Sonahan's stomach.  
Trunks and M. Gohan began to fight just as Sonahan's boots blew a fuse.  
She watched them fight as she slowly lost her vision and fell through the sky. Finally she found herself black out.  
  
"Where is that blasted time machine," Chococat101 hissed after tearing the house apart.  
Suddenly a weird feeling came over and she looked at her hands.  
Her eyes widened as they went transparent, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
***NOTE*** Me caught singing...how embarrassing... *shakes head* Well anyways!!! It seems like these guys are neer getting home!!! 


	23. Chapter 22

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 23  
  
"Where is he!" Boppity shouted at Dabura.  
"We tried master, but--" Dabura stopped as Boppity threw a vase at his head.  
"That's not good enough!" Boppity hissed.  
Dabura's lip curled and he burst out in tears, "I'm sorry Master Boppity! But I'm trying the best I can! This isn't fair, you're only seeing what I'm doing wrong!"  
"Dabura," Boppity started.  
"I mean, I try and I try, but nothing is good enough for you anymore, nothing I do is right," Dabura continued crying.  
"Dabura," Boppity began gritting his teeth.  
"I just can't take this preasure anymore!" Dabura went on.  
"DABURA WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Boppity yelled silencing Dabura to a whimper, "Better, now get out of my sights until you've caught him."  
"Yes master," Dabura bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Do you really think this is nessasary?" Sonahan started, "I mean, if he's a mind-fanatic won't he be able to catch me in my mind."  
Sonahan came out dressed exactly like Trunks(Except with her hair), "And in any case, won't he eventually try to go after the Z-fighters now?"  
"Sonahan, come over here so I can get your" Chance came over with scissors.  
Sonahan held her hair, "I do NOT think so. I am NOT going to cut my hair for something that's only going to last for one day."  
"But it's not," Chance sighed.  
"What?" Sonahan stared at him wide-eyed, "I thought this was just to I dunno, why am I dressed like Trunks again?"  
"It's not important," Chance shook his head.  
"I'm wearing boys' underwear!" Sonahan snapped, "Of course it's important!"  
"You're wearing my underwear?" Trunks looked at her wide-eyed.  
Sonahan smirked at him, "And what a wide selection have you got. We'll talk about the purple heart boxers later."  
Trunks' jaw dropped as he turned to stone, "noooooo..."  
Chance cleared his throat, "Fine, fine, just no more stories ok?"  
"Kays!" Sonahan beamed.  
"It's because Dabura is on his way to get you or Zero, which ever he comes across first," Chance whispered, "Boppity is the only one who could read minds, so it'll be hard press time finding you if you don't look like you."  
"But if I'm Trunks, who's Trunks gonna be?" Sonahan asked loudly.  
"Shh..." Chance put a finger to his lips and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, "Boppity has spies, eyes, cameras, everywhere."  
"Oh," Sonahan nodded and began to whisper, "So if I'm Trunks, then who's Trunks gonna be?"  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded, "who am I."  
"Well uh..." Chance thought then scratched the back of his head, "Gee, I guess we have a problem then."  
All of them fell over.  
  
"Look!" Chibi Choco pointed, "IT'S WORKING!"  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Lil Chococat stared at in awe, "Okay Badtz Maru, you had a long time in the mecha, I wanna try now!"  
"@#%& you!" Badtz shouted from within Mechacat.  
Lil Chococat made a pouty face, "Well, that was uncalled for."  
Sailor Kitty clapped her hands together, "I'm brilliant, see I knew this would work!"  
Pochacco rolled his eyes, "You're just a dumb cat, what'da you know?"  
Sailor Kitty gritted her teeth and punched Pochacco out again.  
"Wow!" Hello Kitty awed, "Look how pretty it's coming along! It'll be as good as new!"  
"Hello Kitty," Chococat and Pochacco drooled with hearts in their eyes.  
Sailor Kitty crossed her arms annoyed.  
"Better make sure not to make it too new," Spotty Dotty noted, "Or else we'll have to install all of the buttons and junk again."  
"Meow," Sassy meowed in agreement.  
Badtz Maru stopped, "What do you mean."  
"WELL!" Spotty Dotty pulled out a screen and pointing to the figures, "In fixing Chococat101's car, you're actually putting it in a certain time warp. By doing so, the condition of the car well go back in time, if you keep that ray on it for long it'll go back to the day when it was brand new, BEFORE Chococat101 built the time warp and everything."  
"Oh," Everyone said clueless.  
"Who gives a %&#@," Badtz Maru got back to work.  
  
"And Yamcha had long hair back then so you should be fine," Chance babbled and took a step back to see his work of art.  
Sonahan's ears were gelled down with mud along with the rest of her hair and she was dressed as Yamcha from the time he had trained in the wilderness for the Martial Arts Tournament.  
"What's with the face?" Chance asked.  
Sonahan shut him an evil glare and he backed up with a drip.  
She began stamping her feet and shacking her fists, "I have dirt in my hair! I'm dressed as a boy! I have this cast thing around my chest to make sure I look like a boy! I have FACIAL HAIR!!! My tail is IN MY UNDERWEAR! Which I may add, are BOYS' underwear! I really don't see the point to that, which I'll add as well. And," Sonahn scratched her butt whining, "My tail is making me itchy and I've got a MAJOR wedgey going on here, which isn't natural being that these are boxers and," Sonahan dropped to the ground crying, "which bathroom am I going to use when I have to go potty?"  
"What do you mean?" Chance looked at her.  
"She means, that boys' bathroom or the girls' bathroom dumby," Chibi Trunks said sitting on the couch.  
"Oh Chance stared at her wide-eyed, "I see," then he beamed, "Well, besides all that it's a great get-up, yeah?"  
"Don't make me have to go 101 on you," Sonahan glared at him.  
"Oh yes," Chance nodded, "That reminds me, you can't turn into Chococat101."  
Chococat101 materialized in front of them, "First of all Sonahan does not turn into Chococat101, Chococat101 chooses to be turned into herself. Second of all you cannot tell Chococat101 what she can or can't do. Third of all, Chococat101 does not care what the hell you all are doing, Chococat101 is looking for parts to get out of here so Chococat101 can get outta here and not to have to worry about the ghetto Cinderella wannabes. Sayonora."  
Chococat101 walked out the door.  
"Cinderella?" Trunks, Gohan, and Chance raised one eye brow.  
"Long story," Sonahan beamed, "I'll explain later."  
"Now to work on that," Chance looked at her.  
"What?" Sonahan looked around, "haven't you mutated me enough already?"  
"Your voice," Chance said.  
"Oh I can sound like a boy," Sonahan slouched, "Yo! What's up my dogz! Holler!"  
Gohan looked down and shook his head. Trunks stared at her like she was mental. Chance sighed, "This is going to be a long day."  
  
"Okay," Sonahan walked down the street with the guys, "So now, I look like a boy, smell like a boy--which I don't appreciate, but hey--talk like a boy and," she strutted down the street and looked back at them, "walk like a boy, but now we need to go into the details."  
"What details?" Chance questioned her, "You've got everything down."  
"Nah, nah, nah," Sonahan shook her head, "I don' think he heard me before, I was serious about the bathroom stuff. I mean, what IS a urinal anyways? What is it for? Do you wash your hands in it or something."  
The guys froze in their steps wide-eyed.  
"I mean, I've seen them before 'cause I was dared to go in a boy's bathroom once, my friend said you guys use it too wash your hair and she even showed me."  
Trunks burst out laughing and dropped on the floor.  
Gohan made a face of disguist.  
"No Sonny," Chance shook his head grossed out, "Non, no, no. Sonny, we pee in those."  
Sonahan turned pale, "Ya what?"  
"Why do you think they call it a urinal!" Trunks stifled his laughs, "the word urin is in there for nothing!"  
Sonahan went extremely pale, "You have TWO toilets? My friend washed her hair in a TOILET? A TOILET? I was dared to wash my hands in a TOILET?"  
"Did you?" Gohan looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Well..." Sonahan turned red.  
Trunks got even louder, "This is HILARIOUS!"  
"Yes, so we see," Gohan looked at him.  
"Okay," Chance began to walked with Sonahan again, "okay, first of all, don't EVER do that again. Second of all, you obviously can't use a urinal so don't worry about it."  
"Wait a minute," Sonahan stopped, "so I DO have to use the guys toilet?"  
Chance nodded and Sonahan burst out in tears, "I don't like this game!!! SEE! This is why I never played those Dragonball Z role playing games 'cause I knew something like this would happen!"  
"What is she talking about?" Chance whispered to Gohan.  
"Oh, it's just that in her home place we're these super hero guys with our own show and everything. No big deal really," Gohan answered simply.  
"Oh," Chance nodded.  
  
"How do you do it," Sonahan muttered later on.  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
"I mean, what if you have to take a dump, but pee at the same time, eh? What'dya do then?"  
"Not this again," Trunks made a face.  
"What?" Sonahan looked at him, "I think I'm going to need to know this stuff."  
"Trust me, you don't. It's way too much for a girl like you too handle."  
"I resent that," Sonahan glared at him.  
"Oh right," Chance walked beside her, "For now on your name will be Nahanos."  
"Nachoes," Sonahan replied.  
"No, Nahanos."  
"How about Idon'tthinkso," Sonahan replied, "Sonny will do. I mean, plenty of guys are named Sonny, there's Sonny and Dale, Sonny and Cher, That Sonny guy from the Dead Zone," Sonahan looked at their faces, "the book I mean. Sonny boy, there's a whole bunch of them."  
"That's too obvious though," Gohan stated.  
"And Sonahan spelled backwards isn't?"  
"How'd you know it was Sonahan spelled backwards?" Chance asked.  
"I know how to spell my own name." Sonahn replied.  
"What about Teriyaki?" Trunks laughed.  
"As in ghetto school lunch Chicken Teriyaki? No." Sonahan shook her head.  
"Teri Yaki," Chance rubbed his chin.  
"You can't be serious," Sonahan looked at them pleadingly.  
"Don't think so Teri-chan," Gohan slapped Sonahan on the back.  
Sonahan fumed and set them all on fire, "You butt wipes! I don't wanna be named after a food!"  
  
"Aries," Someone whispered.  
Aries' ears perked up as he lay in his dog house.  
"Aries, here boy," the voice whispered again and Aries looked up.  
It was Zero.  
Aries growled turning orange and red.  
"Shh," Zero put his hand out, "C'mon, let's be friends."  
Aries hesitated and sniffed Zero's hand to see whether to trust him or not.  
"C'mon, it's for Sonahan," Zero whispered.  
At the name Sonahan Aries looked up.  
"She might be in grave danger," Zero told Aries, "I need you to be in the look-out, but I also need you to help me too. My time machine broke down and I can't use it."  
Aries sat down.  
"I need you to steal some parts from Chococat11's bike she's working on, she'll be really angry, but'll never expect it to be you. Can you do it for me?"  
Aries snorted and crawled into his dog house butt facing out.  
"C'mon Aries, buddy, friend, you know I always admired you as a guard dog."  
Aries barked viciously signaling Zero to get out of there.  
"Aries?"  
Aries ran out the dog house and began nipping at Zero.  
"Good dog," Zero back up and Aries inched his way towards him growling, "nice puppy."  
Aries barked loudly and Zero ran.  
  
"Teri," Trunks tested Sonahan as they walked down the street.  
Sonahan kept walking not noticing.  
"Teri," Trunks said again and Sonahan looked around curious.  
"Teri!" Trunks repeated one last time.  
"Who are you talking to?" Sonahan asked him.  
"You, Teri," Trunks answered.  
"But my name's not..." Sonahan started then began to pout, "Why couldn't I have a cool name like Jasper? Or a hot name like Chris? Why Teri? Why? Why?! WHY!?!"  
"Jasper?" They all turned to her.  
"Well," a devious voice snarled, "if it isn't my little friends."  
They all turned around and croaked with nervousness as they saw Dabura.  
~ What if he heard us? ~ Trunks thought.  
~ Don'tspitonmedon'tspitonmedon'tspitonme, ~ Chance worried blinking rapidly.  
~ Oh no! I think I forgot to write down my Algebra homework! ~ Gohan panicked.  
"And who is this," Dabura glared at Sonahan.  
She crossed her arms and stood like a boy (spoke like one too), "Da name's Teri Jasper, but you can call me your master."  
Chance, Gohan, and Trunks fell over.  
"Is that so?" Dabura sneered, "I've never seen you around before.  
"Well uh..." Sonahan panicked, "ya see... I come from..." Sonahan stopped and glowered at Dabura, "I don' think dat that's any-uh ya business ya Lucifer wannabe."  
"I should just shut you up now," Dabura scowled at Sonahan.  
"With your killer breath?" Sonahan raised one eyebrow, "Listen, I might not have any-uh ya unhygenic supa powas, but I 'ave got some-uh my own."  
Dabura snickered and quickly spat at Sonahan. She tried to jumped out the way but it hit her boot.  
"Quick Son-- Jasper! Take off your boot!" Gohan shouted.  
Sonahan pulled off her boot in a panic and threw it at Dabura.  
It slammed him in the forehead and shattered on the ground.  
Dabura laughed evilly then with Xs in his eyes passed out on the ground.  
"Dang, how big are your feet?" Chance looked at Dabura.  
Sonahan's eyes went devil like as she balled up her fists, "I do NOT have big feet!"  
"Well then how heavy are your boots?" Gohan looked at her.  
Sonahan shrugged, "I dunno, ask Vegeta. They're his."  
"How?" Trunks looked at the red and orange boots, "Those are Vegeta's?"  
"Yeah," Sonahan looked down, "I decorated them to look like Yemcha's, but they're Vegeta's. Yamcha's were too big for me, but Veggie-man's fit just right!"  
All the guy's eyes got small like little marbles.  
"How big are your feet?" Trunks asked.  
"6 in women's so what would that make me in men's?" Sonahan put her finger to her chin questioningly.  
"A side of Dad I never had to learn about," Trunks sighed with a drip as Chance tried not to snicker.  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, they looked at him like he was dense, "What?"  
Dabura groaned and Sonahan jumped back surprised.  
"That voice," Dabura looked around assinine, "it was that girl, where'd she go?"  
"Wow, that lasted long," Sonahan muttered.  
"Where is she?" Dabura stood up like a drunken fool.  
"Why dan'tcha lie down," Sonahan sneered, "Looks like ya need yur rest."  
Dabura looked at her cluelessly and she jump kicked him in the face.  
Dabura dropped to the ground with spinning swirls in his eyes.  
"Gosh," Sonahan looked down at Dabura, "I was expecting that to be a lot harder."  
"Yeah," They all nodded.  
"We've gotta get rid of him you guys," Chance looked at them, "We need to put him somewhere he won't cause anyone harm...somewhere no one goes..."  
"I know!" Sonahan gave a thumbs up.  
  
Dabura woke up groggily tied to a theater chair.  
He looked up at the stage and his eyes widened with horror, "NOOOOOO!!!"  
There on stage was Barney live (with all his special friends).  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?!?!" Dabura shouted.  
  
"I think that was a little too much Sonny," Chance complained, "I mean, that's just cruel and unusual torture."  
"Try listening to Sonahan sing all day," Trunks mumbled exasperated, "that's cruel and unusual."  
Trunks bugged out when he saw Sonahan glaring at him angrily.  
"Just for that," Sonahan followed her arms behind her head and began walking without bending her knees, "Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee. Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal puff and brought him strings and seeling wax and other fancy stuff. Oh, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea and..."  
"It's gonna be a LONG day," Trunks sighed with a drip.  
Gohan scowled at him, "Ya just had to open your mouth didn't you?"  
  
"I'M BACK!" Sonahan exclaimed posing outside Capsule Corp.  
Suddenly, BOOM Chococat101 gets thrown out of the garage in a big explosion.  
She got up and stomped her feet on the lawn waving her fists in the air as she swore loudly.  
"Nice to see you to Chococat101!" Sonahan giggled in an even better mood as she ran into Capsule.  
Little question marks appeared over Trunks, Chance, and Gohan's head. Then they followed Sonahan inside.  
  
"GREAT!" Chococat101 roared, "JUST GREAT!!! NOW I'M MISSING EVEN MORE PIECES THAN BEFORE AND TRUNKS' FREAKIN' TIME MACHINE IS STILL NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!!!"  
The bikes renewed tires went flat as the air leaked out.  
"@%&$#!" Chococat101 swore every curse imaginable as she took a wrench and began smashing the remainders of the bike.  
  
"Ohhh," Sonahan awed.  
"My other time machine," Trunks came out on the balcony."  
"Let's smash it!" Sonahan smirked with a glint in her eye.  
"Smash...it...?" Trunks looked at her unsure.  
"Yeah," Sonahan nodded strongly, "it is afterall this time machines fault that we're in this perdicament, and since it seems that you don't do a very good job of keeping it out of evil freaks hands we should destroy the ones we don't need."  
"COOL!" Goten ran out with a slapstick and began hitting the time machine.  
"Hey it was my idea!" Sonahan ran over and began beating up the Time Machine as well.  
Trunks sighed with a drip, "How are you supposed to destroy something out of metal with little padded sticks?"  
PHUM the whole thing blow up and Sonahan and Goten looked at each other with dust all over them.  
"We did it!" They jumped up in the air, slapped five, and gave a peace sign.  
Chococat101 stood in the doorway wide-eyed with horror.  
"Look what we did Chococat101!" Sonahan smiled.  
"I'll KILL you," Chococat101 grabbed Sonahan around the neck.  
Sonahan pulled away from Chococat101 and jetted, "Hold that thought."  
"I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR EARS AND TIE YOUR TAIL TO A POLE!!! THEN I'M GONNA BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH A STICK UNTIL YOU JETTISON OFF YOUR TAIL!!! AFTER THAT I'M GONNA THROW YOU IN A LAKE FULL OF PIRAHNAS!!! AND THEN I'LL SUMMON THE DRAGON SO I CAN WISH YOU BACK AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!"  
"Gee," Goten tilted his head, "Do you think she's angry?"   
  
  
***NOTE*** And the madness continues...I think I'm gonna end this story soon...REVIEW!!! 


	24. Chapter 23

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 24  
  
"We are family," Sailor Kitty danced around with her big air-plane headphones, "I got all my sisters with me."  
"What sisters?" Pochacco raised one eyebrow, "I thought you were the only girl in your family."  
Chococat laughed, "She's a girl!"  
Sailor Kitty fumed turning red and punched them both out.  
"There, your s*** is done," Badtz Maru jumped from Mechacat, "Now where's my f***in' money?"  
"Isn't it good enough that you're doing something good for somebody," Chibi Choco wholesomely smiled.  
"No," Badtz answered simply, "I want my f***in' money."  
"Hmph," Chibi Choco turned on her heel and walked away with her nose in the air, "SOME people!" BANG she smashed right into a bus stop, "Ow, I-uh meant to do that."  
"Is it really done?" Sailor Kitty examined the car happily, then frowned, "Hold on, something seems to be missing.  
"Everything seems to be fine to me," Hello Kitty looked at it.  
"Let me see," Spottie Dottie looked at the car with a big maginifying glass, "BADTZ!"  
"What b****," he came over.  
"Oh, thank you...I mean, I told you not to repair it all the way," Spottie sighed, "now we'll have to add the dimensional transport and stuff manually."  
"What?" Chococat looked at her wide-eyed holding out the money to Badtz.  
"Sayonora," Badtz grabbed the money and jetted.  
"I know where she puts all her blueprints and stuff," Chibi Choco stated, "we could use those."  
"Yes and knowing Chococat101 they're probably well guarded," Spottie rubbed her chin.  
"Well actually--" Chibi Choco try to say something.  
"Yeah, with missile launchers and ray guns," Chococat added.  
"But uh--"  
"Nah, she's more into poisoned darts and machine guns," Pochacco shook his head.  
"Guys she--"  
"No way! I went to school with 101!" Sailor Kitty put in, "She probably built some super androids to pound anyone who trespasses her domain!"  
"But um--"  
"Maybe she wrapped them in pretty hearts and ribbons and had cute little teddy bears and tweety birds protect them," Hello Kitty suggested.  
Everyone looked at her with dull eyes and drip marks.  
"It was, only a suggestion," Hello Kitty added.  
"Well," Spottie turned to Chibi Choco, "what do you think? Will it be too hard for us to break throuigh her security.  
Chibi Choco sighed, "She hangs them on the wall of her room like posters."  
They all grew drip marks and fell over.  
"Well uh," Spottie beamed, "that shouldn't be too hard to get by."  
  
"Are you still angry?" Sonahan cautiously peered into the living room.  
Chococat101 glared at Sonahan viciously, slumped in the couch watching BET.  
"101?" Sonahan took a step in.  
Chococat101 looked back at the TV and began to change the channel.  
"Choco101?" Sonahan took another step.  
"I'm gonna kick your..." Chococat101 said but then was stifled by an irruption of applause on the TV as she stopped flicking the remote.  
"I guess I deserve that," Sonahan nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"Doesn't matter anyway," Chococat101 shrugged, "I already beat up the Harley so I'm gonna have to build it all over again before I'm ready to start build any sci-fi crap."  
"So you're not angry?" Sonahan asked again.  
"I'm always angry," Chococat101 snapped and went to her room. Soon after My Generation (on her CD) boomed through the house.  
Sonahan sighed, ~ Sorry, but I'm not ready to go yet. ~  
"Sonny!" Chance came in, "You took off the disguise!"  
"The mud was making my hair all itchy! I don't like being abused like that," Sonahan crossed her arms.  
"But you can't just walk around by yourself, Boppity may come at any time," Chance complained.  
"Oh no! I better not look in the freezer!" Sonahan said sarcastically, "He might be hiding behind the Rocky Road!"  
"The one place I didn't check," Chance ran out the living room.  
"Here," Gohan came in and gave Sonahan her Baby G watch, "I asked Bulma to put Yamcha's suit in there so you wouldn't have to walk around all day looking like him if you don't want to. Just pres the light button since the G button has your super hero uniform."  
"You're the COOLest!" Sonahan hugged Gohan and put on the watch, "Thanks a lot! But um...what do I do for the light?"  
Gohan sighed.  
  
Vegeta struggled to train at 800 times the Earth's normal gravity in the gravity room.  
"Hey Veggie-man," Chococat101 came in, "Mind if I train with ya?"  
Vegeta scowled at the way Chococat101 walked into the room as if it were nothing and walk around.  
"I train alone," he snapped and began training harder.  
"Well, fancy that," Chococat101 crossed her arms, "So do I, so can I train in this room at least?"  
"Just don't get in my way," Vegeta began punching.  
"Sure thing," Chococat101 chomped on a blue mouth piece and put on her blue boxing gloves.  
She began to hop up and down making the hood of her sweater pop, every so often she would punch with hooks, jabs, uppercuts, and so on. Then she would block and so on.  
Vegeta couldn't help but be curious, he'd never seen a fighting technique like this before, "What are you doing?"  
"It's called boxing," Chococat101 punched.  
"Boxing?" Vegeta raised one brow and scrunched the other, "What the heck is that?"  
Chococat101 was so stunned she punched herself in the face.  
Disregarding the punch she took out the mouth piece to talk better, "You don't know what boxing is?!"  
"Well I wouldn't be asking you if I did know, now would I cat?" Vegeta crossed his arms agitated.  
"Boxing is a form of fighting," Chococat101 began to explain, "or rather, self defence. Like Martial Arts and fencing and junk like that."  
"Fencing?" Vegeta looked at her questioningly.  
"Kendo," Chococat101 suggested.  
Vegeta stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Is Martial Arts the only thing you know?" Chococat101 winced at him.  
"I know how to fight."  
"Don't you know different styles?"  
"My style is how I fight, cat."  
"So ki beams and punches are all you know?"  
Vegeta thought for a second with his arms still crossed then nodded his head, "Pretty much yeah."  
Chococat101's eyes bugged out, then she sighed, "Time for you to learn my monkey friend, time to learn."  
  
"That's it! Now you're getting it!" Bulma heard Chococat101 say as she passed by the gravity room.  
"Chococat101 training VEGETA?" Bulma stopped short and ran to the door, "I've gotta see this!"  
Chococat101 and Vegeta were face to face with their boxing glove and such fighting each other.  
Chococat101 right hook Vegeta in the face. He got real peeved and began jabbing at her aimlessly. Chococat101 put up her arms to block herself.  
Bulma shook her head smirking and went down the hall and upstairs to the boys room. "Vegeta's finally met his match."  
Sonahan and Trunks were staring competively into each others eyes as the others sat around in silence.  
"Guys?" Bulma came in.  
"SHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed her.  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked Gohan in a low whisper.  
"They've been doing this for an hour straight!" He whispered back, "We're trying to see which one will blink first."  
~ Now where was I? ~ Trunks thought to Sonahan.  
~ You were saying how I should keep Aries with me at all time because...then you stopped, ~ Sonahan thought back.  
~ Yeah, you should keep him with you because he has good instinct. Remember when he caught Zero even though Zero was in an invisible suit? ~  
~ Yeah, ~ Sonny mentally nodded, ~ but that's just animal instinct, Chococat101 calls it having a "third eye" for cats, I don't know what they call it for dogs. ~  
~ Well, whatever it is you're gonna need it. ~ Trunks said.  
~ I have it already. ~  
~ Say what? ~  
~ I have it already. ~  
~ Really. ~  
~ I don't know if I can use it without meaning to though, so I'll stick with Aries. ~  
~ Good plan. ~ Trunks mentally nodded.  
~ So are we done here? ~ Sonahan asked.  
~ Yeah, ~ Trunks nodded for real and they broke out of their trance.  
"Wuh," Sonahan jumped at all the staring eyes, "What are you all staring at?"  
"Who blinked first?" Bulma asked.  
"I think it was Trunks," Gohan answered.  
"Trunks definately moved his head first, but I'm pretty sure Sonny was the one who blinked," Chance put in.  
"It was Trunks!" Goten said.  
"Yeah," Chibi Trunks nodded, "I agree."  
"What are you all talking about?" Trunks stared at them all undecided.  
"You mean to tell me that you've been staring at each other for 2 and a half hours straight and you didn't even realize it?" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
"Was our convo. that long?" Sonahan looked at Trunks curiously.  
"Well, our spar went on kind of long," Trunks replied getting up andf stretching, "Those were some moves! I never saw you use them before."  
"But it's my head," Sonahan got up, "I could do whatever I want in my head.  
"You should really try pulling those together into real moves," Trunks started out the room with Sonahan.  
"Really?" Sonahan walked beside him out the room, "I was just going with it."  
"No, I really think you were on something." They heard Trunks go down the stairs with Sonahan.  
"Well, anyways, do you think the school will let me bring in Aries?"  
"If mom says something yeah."  
"Cool."  
All the others sat in the room with little question marks hovering over their heads.  
  
"Now dat's my good boy," Sonahan held Aries' face as she put on his collar and kissed him, "You're such a good puppy."  
Aries excitedly licked Sonahan's face and knocked her over.  
Sonahan giggled as Aries stepped on her stomach and licked her face some more.  
"Eww! Dog breath!" Sonahan tried to escape laughing, "Trunks! Help me!"  
Trunks watched her with a warm grin on his face as he sat in the grass.  
"Trrrrunks!" Sonahan giggled uncontrolably, "Don't just stand there!"  
"Huh?" Trunks shook his head like he just woke up. Then nodded and came over.  
He put his hand on Aries' head and then a second later his hand was missing.  
"Well, that can't be good," Sonahan looked at his would be hand.  
Trunks stared at it in shock then looked at Aries as he licked his lips. Trunks slowly crawled backwards. "It's gone! It's gone!"  
"Chill out Trunks," Sonahan laughed, "roll up the sleeve of your jacket."  
Trunks did so and found his hand still well attached, "How'd you...how'd you..."  
"I taught him that trick, didn't I," Sonahan pat Aries on the head.  
"That's not very funny," Trunks muttered, Aries growled at that comment, "I mean it's HILARIOUS."  
Aries wagged his tail and looked as if he were smiling.  
Chococat101 back flipped out of the window in the gravity room and landed gracefully in a boxing stance. Vegeta appeared in front of her and went for a jab in her face.  
Aries growled and bit Vegeta on the butt.  
"YOWW!!! Get it off! Get it off!" Vegeta ran around flailing his arms in the air.  
Sonahan giggled, "Bad puppy."  
Chococat101 rubbed her forehead with one boxing glove hand, "I'm gonna take five Vegeta, I have some work to get to."  
Sonny frowned, "On the Harley?"  
"Yeah, what else," Chococat101 shedded her boxing gloves and went to the garage.  
Sonahan looked down sadly.  
Trunks looked at her, "It was you wasn't it?"  
"What?" Sonahan raised her head.  
"All those bad things that set Chococat101 back when she's building the Harley, that was you, wasn't it?"  
Sonahan blushed furiously, "Wh-what makes you think it's me?"   
"Yeah, forget it, it's ridiculous," Trunks shooed the idea.  
  
"And the next time you decide you want to see a musical TELL ME!" Boppity scolded Dabura, "I love that purple dinosaur!"  
"Yessir," Dabura nodded standing in the abandoned cheese factory that was there hide-out.  
Zero secretly peered through the window.  
"Now," Boppity cracked his knuckles, "Fine the girl and this time you had better not fail!"  
Zero winced, someone else was there, he just couldn't figure out who it might be.  
"And just so you don't fail, I've gotten you a partner," Boppity sneered.  
A woman in a red v-neck with black leather pants, blue timberlands, and blazing red eyes stepped out of the shadow. Zero lost his breath, they caught her, they caught her.  
She tossed back her multi-shaded brown hair and blinked her red eyes to there would be chocolate brown colour, "Pleasure to serve you master."  
"Sonahan," Zero choked sliding down out of sight wide-eyed with fear and guilt. They took her, they took her, he should have brought her with him, now the Chocolate Fighter was on the other side. Zero fled from the scene he had to warn Sonny...somehow.  
Chocolate Fighter's eyes narrowed as she looked at the window where Zero had stood.  
"Where is your mark?" Dabura pointed at her forehead.  
Chocolate Fighter sneered, "Why, I covered it up of course. How am I supposed to convince them I'm on their side if they see I've gone Majin."  
Boppity cackled, "Good thinking, now go!"  
  
"Sonny!" Zero shouted below Sonahan's window, all the lights were out, "Sonny! Sonny!"  
Vegeta opened the window and began blasting at Zero.  
"Uh-oh," Zero ran away. He waited until Vegeta had gone away before he came back, "Sonny! Son--"  
Someone pulled him backwards clamping their hand on his mouth, it was a woman. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Leave the girl alone Zero, take the woman instead."  
Zero swallowed and the woman pushed him away giggling.  
Zero turned around to see The Chocolate Fighter standing beside Dabura. He backed up, "Sonahan."  
"That's the name," Chocolate Fighter sneered, "but the people in this time have dubbed me The Chocolate Fighter. I really don't care what you call me...the last moments of your life."  
"If you kill me then you'll leave little Sonny alone right?"  
The Chocolate Fighter and Dabura laughed, "What gives you that idea?"  
"Because you wanted her to get me...right?" Zero looked at them confused.  
"That's what we told that loser Gohan, because we had a feeling he'd betray us," Dabura explained.  
"The truth is, Sonny has enough pure energy to regenerate twenty Buus! Only combined with Chococat101 of course however." Chocolate Fighter raised her hand and made it look like a gun pointed at Zero, "Sorry hun, but now it's time to kill you."  
Zero swallowed hard, he didn't want to hurt her, really he didn't, "what about the love we had?"  
Chocolate Fighter's indifferent face sneered, "What's love?"  
A beam shot out of her finger and everything went in slow motion as it hit Zero in the chest sending him flying back into the building that is Capsule Corp. He raised one weak hand to Chocolate Fighter and passed out completely.  
"Hey, you are good!" Dabura said.  
"No, you just suck," Chocolate Fighter continued to sneer, "now go report back to Boppity and tell him we've gotten the girl and have killed Zero."  
"But, shouldn't we get the girl first?"   
Chocolate Fighter grabbed him by the collar and lowered hi to her height so she could give him an evil eye, "Don't question me."  
"Right, I'm going," Dabura nodded and flew away.  
Once Dabura was gone Chocolate Fighter heaved Zero over her shoulder. She heared a growl and saw Aries baring his teeth.  
"This could be a problem."  
  
***NOTE*** This is the last chapter I've written in awhile, maybe if I get a lot of Reviews I'll write more, but for now, I'm on vacation. So REVIEW!!! 


	25. Chapter 24

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 24  
  
"We are family," Sailor Kitty danced around with her big air-plane headphones, "I got all my sisters with me."  
"What sisters?" Pochacco raised one eyebrow, "I thought you were the only girl in your family."  
Chococat laughed, "She's a girl!"  
Sailor Kitty fumed turning red and punched them both out.  
"There, your s*** is done," Badtz Maru jumped from Mechacat, "Now where's my f***in' money?"  
"Isn't it good enough that you're doing something good for somebody," Chibi Choco wholesomely smiled.  
"No," Badtz answered simply, "I want my f***in' money."  
"Hmph," Chibi Choco turned on her heel and walked away with her nose in the air, "SOME people!" BANG she smashed right into a bus stop, "Ow, I-uh meant to do that."  
"Is it really done?" Sailor Kitty examined the car happily, then frowned, "Hold on, something seems to be missing.  
"Everything seems to be fine to me," Hello Kitty looked at it.  
"Let me see," Spottie Dottie looked at the car with a big maginifying glass, "BADTZ!"  
"What b****," he came over.  
"Oh, thank you...I mean, I told you not to repair it all the way," Spottie sighed, "now we'll have to add the dimensional transport and stuff manually."  
"What?" Chococat looked at her wide-eyed holding out the money to Badtz.  
"Sayonora," Badtz grabbed the money and jetted.  
"I know where she puts all her blueprints and stuff," Chibi Choco stated, "we could use those."  
"Yes and knowing Chococat101 they're probably well guarded," Spottie rubbed her chin.  
"Well actually--" Chibi Choco try to say something.  
"Yeah, with missile launchers and ray guns," Chococat added.  
"But uh--"  
"Nah, she's more into poisoned darts and machine guns," Pochacco shook his head.  
"Guys she--"  
"No way! I went to school with 101!" Sailor Kitty put in, "She probably built some super androids to pound anyone who trespasses her domain!"  
"But um--"  
"Maybe she wrapped them in pretty hearts and ribbons and had cute little teddy bears and tweety birds protect them," Hello Kitty suggested.  
Everyone looked at her with dull eyes and drip marks.  
"It was, only a suggestion," Hello Kitty added.  
"Well," Spottie turned to Chibi Choco, "what do you think? Will it be too hard for us to break throuigh her security.  
Chibi Choco sighed, "She hangs them on the wall of her room like posters."  
They all grew drip marks and fell over.  
"Well uh," Spottie beamed, "that shouldn't be too hard to get by."  
  
"Are you still angry?" Sonahan cautiously peered into the living room.  
Chococat101 glared at Sonahan viciously, slumped in the couch watching BET.  
"101?" Sonahan took a step in.  
Chococat101 looked back at the TV and began to change the channel.  
"Choco101?" Sonahan took another step.  
"I'm gonna kick your..." Chococat101 said but then was stifled by an irruption of applause on the TV as she stopped flicking the remote.  
"I guess I deserve that," Sonahan nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"Doesn't matter anyway," Chococat101 shrugged, "I already beat up the Harley so I'm gonna have to build it all over again before I'm ready to start build any sci-fi crap."  
"So you're not angry?" Sonahan asked again.  
"I'm always angry," Chococat101 snapped and went to her room. Soon after My Generation (on her CD) boomed through the house.  
Sonahan sighed, ~ Sorry, but I'm not ready to go yet. ~  
"Sonny!" Chance came in, "You took off the disguise!"  
"The mud was making my hair all itchy! I don't like being abused like that," Sonahan crossed her arms.  
"But you can't just walk around by yourself, Boppity may come at any time," Chance complained.  
"Oh no! I better not look in the freezer!" Sonahan said sarcastically, "He might be hiding behind the Rocky Road!"  
"The one place I didn't check," Chance ran out the living room.  
"Here," Gohan came in and gave Sonahan her Baby G watch, "I asked Bulma to put Yamcha's suit in there so you wouldn't have to walk around all day looking like him if you don't want to. Just pres the light button since the G button has your super hero uniform."  
"You're the COOLest!" Sonahan hugged Gohan and put on the watch, "Thanks a lot! But um...what do I do for the light?"  
Gohan sighed.  
  
Vegeta struggled to train at 800 times the Earth's normal gravity in the gravity room.  
"Hey Veggie-man," Chococat101 came in, "Mind if I train with ya?"  
Vegeta scowled at the way Chococat101 walked into the room as if it were nothing and walk around.  
"I train alone," he snapped and began training harder.  
"Well, fancy that," Chococat101 crossed her arms, "So do I, so can I train in this room at least?"  
"Just don't get in my way," Vegeta began punching.  
"Sure thing," Chococat101 chomped on a blue mouth piece and put on her blue boxing gloves.  
She began to hop up and down making the hood of her sweater pop, every so often she would punch with hooks, jabs, uppercuts, and so on. Then she would block and so on.  
Vegeta couldn't help but be curious, he'd never seen a fighting technique like this before, "What are you doing?"  
"It's called boxing," Chococat101 punched.  
"Boxing?" Vegeta raised one brow and scrunched the other, "What the heck is that?"  
Chococat101 was so stunned she punched herself in the face.  
Disregarding the punch she took out the mouth piece to talk better, "You don't know what boxing is?!"  
"Well I wouldn't be asking you if I did know, now would I cat?" Vegeta crossed his arms agitated.  
"Boxing is a form of fighting," Chococat101 began to explain, "or rather, self defence. Like Martial Arts and fencing and junk like that."  
"Fencing?" Vegeta looked at her questioningly.  
"Kendo," Chococat101 suggested.  
Vegeta stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Is Martial Arts the only thing you know?" Chococat101 winced at him.  
"I know how to fight."  
"Don't you know different styles?"  
"My style is how I fight, cat."  
"So ki beams and punches are all you know?"  
Vegeta thought for a second with his arms still crossed then nodded his head, "Pretty much yeah."  
Chococat101's eyes bugged out, then she sighed, "Time for you to learn my monkey friend, time to learn."  
  
"That's it! Now you're getting it!" Bulma heard Chococat101 say as she passed by the gravity room.  
"Chococat101 training VEGETA?" Bulma stopped short and ran to the door, "I've gotta see this!"  
Chococat101 and Vegeta were face to face with their boxing glove and such fighting each other.  
Chococat101 right hook Vegeta in the face. He got real peeved and began jabbing at her aimlessly. Chococat101 put up her arms to block herself.  
Bulma shook her head smirking and went down the hall and upstairs to the boys room. "Vegeta's finally met his match."  
Sonahan and Trunks were staring competively into each others eyes as the others sat around in silence.  
"Guys?" Bulma came in.  
"SHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed her.  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked Gohan in a low whisper.  
"They've been doing this for an hour straight!" He whispered back, "We're trying to see which one will blink first."  
~ Now where was I? ~ Trunks thought to Sonahan.  
~ You were saying how I should keep Aries with me at all time because...then you stopped, ~ Sonahan thought back.  
~ Yeah, you should keep him with you because he has good instinct. Remember when he caught Zero even though Zero was in an invisible suit? ~  
~ Yeah, ~ Sonny mentally nodded, ~ but that's just animal instinct, Chococat101 calls it having a "third eye" for cats, I don't know what they call it for dogs. ~  
~ Well, whatever it is you're gonna need it. ~ Trunks said.  
~ I have it already. ~  
~ Say what? ~  
~ I have it already. ~  
~ Really. ~  
~ I don't know if I can use it without meaning to though, so I'll stick with Aries. ~  
~ Good plan. ~ Trunks mentally nodded.  
~ So are we done here? ~ Sonahan asked.  
~ Yeah, ~ Trunks nodded for real and they broke out of their trance.  
"Wuh," Sonahan jumped at all the staring eyes, "What are you all staring at?"  
"Who blinked first?" Bulma asked.  
"I think it was Trunks," Gohan answered.  
"Trunks definately moved his head first, but I'm pretty sure Sonny was the one who blinked," Chance put in.  
"It was Trunks!" Goten said.  
"Yeah," Chibi Trunks nodded, "I agree."  
"What are you all talking about?" Trunks stared at them all undecided.  
"You mean to tell me that you've been staring at each other for 2 and a half hours straight and you didn't even realize it?" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
"Was our convo. that long?" Sonahan looked at Trunks curiously.  
"Well, our spar went on kind of long," Trunks replied getting up andf stretching, "Those were some moves! I never saw you use them before."  
"But it's my head," Sonahan got up, "I could do whatever I want in my head.  
"You should really try pulling those together into real moves," Trunks started out the room with Sonahan.  
"Really?" Sonahan walked beside him out the room, "I was just going with it."  
"No, I really think you were on something." They heard Trunks go down the stairs with Sonahan.  
"Well, anyways, do you think the school will let me bring in Aries?"  
"If mom says something yeah."  
"Cool."  
All the others sat in the room with little question marks hovering over their heads.  
  
"Now dat's my good boy," Sonahan held Aries' face as she put on his collar and kissed him, "You're such a good puppy."  
Aries excitedly licked Sonahan's face and knocked her over.  
Sonahan giggled as Aries stepped on her stomach and licked her face some more.  
"Eww! Dog breath!" Sonahan tried to escape laughing, "Trunks! Help me!"  
Trunks watched her with a warm grin on his face as he sat in the grass.  
"Trrrrunks!" Sonahan giggled uncontrolably, "Don't just stand there!"  
"Huh?" Trunks shook his head like he just woke up. Then nodded and came over.  
He put his hand on Aries' head and then a second later his hand was missing.  
"Well, that can't be good," Sonahan looked at his would be hand.  
Trunks stared at it in shock then looked at Aries as he licked his lips. Trunks slowly crawled backwards. "It's gone! It's gone!"  
"Chill out Trunks," Sonahan laughed, "roll up the sleeve of your jacket."  
Trunks did so and found his hand still well attached, "How'd you...how'd you..."  
"I taught him that trick, didn't I," Sonahan pat Aries on the head.  
"That's not very funny," Trunks muttered, Aries growled at that comment, "I mean it's HILARIOUS."  
Aries wagged his tail and looked as if he were smiling.  
Chococat101 back flipped out of the window in the gravity room and landed gracefully in a boxing stance. Vegeta appeared in front of her and went for a jab in her face.  
Aries growled and bit Vegeta on the butt.  
"YOWW!!! Get it off! Get it off!" Vegeta ran around flailing his arms in the air.  
Sonahan giggled, "Bad puppy."  
Chococat101 rubbed her forehead with one boxing glove hand, "I'm gonna take five Vegeta, I have some work to get to."  
Sonny frowned, "On the Harley?"  
"Yeah, what else," Chococat101 shedded her boxing gloves and went to the garage.  
Sonahan looked down sadly.  
Trunks looked at her, "It was you wasn't it?"  
"What?" Sonahan raised her head.  
"All those bad things that set Chococat101 back when she's building the Harley, that was you, wasn't it?"  
Sonahan blushed furiously, "Wh-what makes you think it's me?"   
"Yeah, forget it, it's ridiculous," Trunks shooed the idea.  
  
"And the next time you decide you want to see a musical TELL ME!" Boppity scolded Dabura, "I love that purple dinosaur!"  
"Yessir," Dabura nodded standing in the abandoned cheese factory that was there hide-out.  
Zero secretly peered through the window.  
"Now," Boppity cracked his knuckles, "Fine the girl and this time you had better not fail!"  
Zero winced, someone else was there, he just couldn't figure out who it might be.  
"And just so you don't fail, I've gotten you a partner," Boppity sneered.  
A woman in a red v-neck with black leather pants, blue timberlands, and blazing red eyes stepped out of the shadow. Zero lost his breath, they caught her, they caught her.  
She tossed back her multi-shaded brown hair and blinked her red eyes to there would be chocolate brown colour, "Pleasure to serve you master."  
"Sonahan," Zero choked sliding down out of sight wide-eyed with fear and guilt. They took her, they took her, he should have brought her with him, now the Chocolate Fighter was on the other side. Zero fled from the scene he had to warn Sonny...somehow.  
Chocolate Fighter's eyes narrowed as she looked at the window where Zero had stood.  
"Where is your mark?" Dabura pointed at her forehead.  
Chocolate Fighter sneered, "Why, I covered it up of course. How am I supposed to convince them I'm on their side if they see I've gone Majin."  
Boppity cackled, "Good thinking, now go!"  
  
"Sonny!" Zero shouted below Sonahan's window, all the lights were out, "Sonny! Sonny!"  
Vegeta opened the window and began blasting at Zero.  
"Uh-oh," Zero ran away. He waited until Vegeta had gone away before he came back, "Sonny! Son--"  
Someone pulled him backwards clamping their hand on his mouth, it was a woman. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Leave the girl alone Zero, take the woman instead."  
Zero swallowed and the woman pushed him away giggling.  
Zero turned around to see The Chocolate Fighter standing beside Dabura. He backed up, "Sonahan."  
"That's the name," Chocolate Fighter sneered, "but the people in this time have dubbed me The Chocolate Fighter. I really don't care what you call me...the last moments of your life."  
"If you kill me then you'll leave little Sonny alone right?"  
The Chocolate Fighter and Dabura laughed, "What gives you that idea?"  
"Because you wanted her to get me...right?" Zero looked at them confused.  
"That's what we told that loser Gohan, because we had a feeling he'd betray us," Dabura explained.  
"The truth is, Sonny has enough pure energy to regenerate twenty Buus! Only combined with Chococat101 of course however." Chocolate Fighter raised her hand and made it look like a gun pointed at Zero, "Sorry hun, but now it's time to kill you."  
Zero swallowed hard, he didn't want to hurt her, really he didn't, "what about the love we had?"  
Chocolate Fighter's indifferent face sneered, "What's love?"  
A beam shot out of her finger and everything went in slow motion as it hit Zero in the chest sending him flying back into the building that is Capsule Corp. He raised one weak hand to Chocolate Fighter and passed out completely.  
"Hey, you are good!" Dabura said.  
"No, you just suck," Chocolate Fighter continued to sneer, "now go report back to Boppity and tell him we've gotten the girl and have killed Zero."  
"But, shouldn't we get the girl first?"   
Chocolate Fighter grabbed him by the collar and lowered hi to her height so she could give him an evil eye, "Don't question me."  
"Right, I'm going," Dabura nodded and flew away.  
Once Dabura was gone Chocolate Fighter heaved Zero over her shoulder. She heared a growl and saw Aries baring his teeth.  
"This could be a problem."  
  
***NOTE*** This is the last chapter I've written in awhile, maybe if I get a lot of Reviews I'll write more, but for now, I'm on vacation. So REVIEW!!! 


	26. Chapter 25

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 25  
  
"Morning, morning, morning time! I'm so happy I wanna rhyme!" Sonahn sang as she stepped out Capsule Corp. Aries ran at her side. "Time for school Aries! C'MON TRUNKS!!!"  
Trunks ran out the house with a piece of toast in his mouth and started running down the block.  
"Trunks! You're early!" Sonahan shouted after him and he came back.  
"Sorry habit," he swallowed his toast.  
"Let's go," Sonahan started down the sidewalk after putting a white bandanna with the orange star emblem around Aries' neck.  
"So what did the school say?" Trunks asked as they reached the end of the sidewalk and all took to the air.  
"Well, he's coming with us, isn't he?" Sonny cuddled Aries.  
  
~*~  
  
"Need a hand?" Chance came into the garage where Chococat101 was working.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Chococat101 tightened a bolt.  
"That was only and act, in truth, I'm older than you."  
Chococat101 stared at him with cat-like brown eyes, "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"  
"I dunno," Chance pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, "did it?"  
"Nothing intimidates me," Chococat101 stood up, purposely staying away from Chance.  
"So, do you need a hand?" Chance asked again.  
"Yes, but in truth, you're not capable of helping me," Chococat101 started to take measurements of the rebuilt bike to make sure it was correct.  
"Are you somehow related to Vegeta?" Chance questioned out of nowhere.  
"It's possible," Chococat101 sat on the bike to see if it felt right, "my father died before I could ask him about his partial Saiyan roots."  
"Oh sorry," Chance bit his tongue.  
"Don't be," Chococat101 examined the bike one last time before deciding it was time to add the essentials to get her out of there, "you didn't do anything."  
  
~*~  
  
"You mean to tell me you were scared off by a DOG?!" Boppity snapped at Chocolate Fighter. Dabura sneered.  
"Sorry sir," she bowed her head.  
"Well, at least you killed that pain in my bum." Boppity nodded, "Good job."  
Dabura's jaw dropped, "You never said I did a good job!"  
"May I be excused sir?" Chocolate Fighter asked.  
"Yes." Boppity nodded and she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Zero woke up, his head throbbing. He sat up and felt his chest. He was alive! The throbbing in the head overpowered his surprise and he laid back down.  
"Sorry," a soft voice whispered as a warm soothing rag went on his head.  
In a raspy voice he looked at his nurse, "Sonahan."  
"I had to do it," she mopped his face and rung out the rag in a bucket just to drop it in. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"Compared to what?" He groaned.  
"Compared to how you would be feeling if you were killed by me."  
"Oh then I feel pretty good," Zero tried to smile, then it disappeared, "why...how...what's going on?"  
"I got tired of of just hoping and wishing that you would be okay," Chocolate Fighter began to explain, "and you know me, when I feel for something I support it. I got Boppity to believe I was on his side so that I can keep an eye on you and make sure that they didn't cause any trouble."  
"Were you really going to kidnap Sonny?" Zero looked up at his Sonahan.  
She frowned, "Yes, but I wasn't going to let them hurt her. I would try to convince them that I'd be her caretaker, then Aries came..."  
"Did he chase you away?"  
"No, he knows that I am not his owner, but he also sees that I am."  
"What?" Zero looked at her puzzled.  
"One part of me is Sonahan, but in the future, get it? Like your Trunks, but your his future self. In this time anyway."  
"Oh," Zero nodded, then shook his head, "no."  
Chocolate Fighter sighed, "Never mind."  
"Oh, alright."  
"So, anyways, Aries saw me and the plan changed," Chocolate Fighter went on, "I know Aries' capablities--being that he's my dog and all in the future--but this is already confusing enough so I won't go into detail," she took a breath, "I knew that he was very strong and I trusted him to take care of the Sonny in this time while I take care of you."  
Zero's face softened, "Oh, you're so kind...always thinking about me."  
Chocolate Fighter crossed her arms snorting, "Well, don't get used to it bub, the ONLY reason I'm stuck with you is because Aries couldn't care less whether you were taken over by an over-grown flea or if you were turned into stone at the sight of Dabura's ugly face. And besides, I knew taking care of me would be a handful, you're a push-over."  
"I'm hurt," Zero held his heart.  
"Ha, ha," Chocolate Fighter laughed sarcastically and kissed Zero on the forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonahan's eyelids felt heavy as she sat in Math class trying not to sleep. She yawned and propped her head on her desk. Aries began to growl at an unknown force as Sonahan slowly fell asleep.  
  
"You managed to get away before, but this time things will be different," Boppity sneered in Sonahan's dream.  
"No! Not another nightmare!" Sonahan cried in her dream, "You better get out of here before I bring out the Raid!"  
He just laughed as his eyes glowed red, "Join me, your future self has already joined."  
A transparent figure of Chocolate Fighter with blazing red eyes appeared beside Boppity whispering, "Join me, join me."  
Sonahan shuttered, "Well, if you have her, what'dya need me for?"  
"Because you are stronger then she."  
"That's not true! The only reason I won that tournament was because I became the Chocolate Fighter."  
"Yes, you BECAME her, but it is not the same. You have all your counterparts, what you and Dark Chococat101 make up, Sonahan Daye, Sonahan Nite, and Lite Chococat101. Chocolate Fighter--as you call her--only has Lite Chococat101, Sonahan Night, and herself. Age has made her weak, you are much stronger."  
"Well, you know what?" Sonahan stood up stuck out her tongue, turned around and slapped her butt, "You can just kiss that."  
"Why you..." Boppity growled, "you WILL join!"  
Ribbons shot out at Sonahan and tied her up. She tried pulling away from them, but they only got tighter.  
"LET ME GO!" She shouted her eyes turning blazing blue.  
  
"Letmego! Letmego! Letmego!" Sonahan shouted kicking her desk in her chair. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.  
Trunks leaped from his chair and began to shake her, "Wake up, Sonny. Wake up! Don't let him get you!"  
  
"You will join!" Boppity began shaking Sonahan.  
"Leave me alone!" Sonahan shouted powering up and snapped all the ribbons that binded her.  
"Join, join, join," Boppity pestered her on and on shaking her ever more.  
"NEVER!!!" Sonahan shouted and slapped Boppity with the back of her hand before she punched him clear cross the dark room into nowhere.  
  
Sonny opened her eyes and saw students staring at her and Trunks flipped over several different desks holding his nose.  
Instead of making her usaual flaky or smart comment Sonahan opened her mouth wide-eyed and let out a powerful scream that broke every single window in the entire school.  
  
~*~  
  
A great wind rushed by followed by a loud high-pitched scream.  
"Crap," Chococat101 fought against the wind to get to the garage door, "there's only one twit who could've done this...Sonny you wretch, what happned now?"  
Chococat101 grabbed the garage door and began to pull it down, but it seemed to be stuck.  
"Need help?" A voice asked and then Chance came to help Chococat101 pull down the garage door.  
When it was down Chococat101 walked up to him, "Listen, thanks but no thanks alright. I don't need help from any man I can do it all by myself. I can do EVERYTHING by myself."  
Chance smirked, "Well, I wouldn't say everything."  
Chococat101 grabbed him by the collar, "Are you getting smart? I can do everything that's important to me. I don't like people, animals, I don't like anything that can walk, talk, and be annoying. I take care of Sonny 'cause that is what I was meant to do. If I was meant to date then I would, but that is not my destiny."  
Chococat101 let Chance go and got on the motorcycle.  
"How do you know if that's your destiny or not?" Chance looked at her.  
Chococat101 began to work on the teleportation devices, "I plan out my destiny."  
"You can't do that, no one can."  
"I can."  
"No you can't."  
Chococat101 looked up at Chance with a sharp glance, "I have so far, up until I came here of course, but this is just an unexpected glitch."  
"What do you mean glitch?"  
"Me being in this place and time," Chococat101 explained as Chibi Trunks eavesdropped in the background by peeking in through the door that leads to the house, "do you think I wanted to be here? I don't care about these people, this place, when I go back home, you guys won't be anything more than a mere forgotten dream. Because that's how it works, I find the flaws in my plan, rub them out, and they don't matter anymore."  
The door to the house slammed shut real hard.  
Chococat101 looked over her shoulder at the door shrugged and got back to work.  
"These people, they care about you," Chance said tempermental, "They were kind enough to keep you in their home and you don't even care do you?"  
"Not really," Chococat101 got off the bike, she looked at Chance seriously, "all I want to do is go home--that's all I care about right now."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonahan stood outside her classroom with a bucket of water balanced on her head, she sighed and took it off. She placed it on the floor and Aries lapped up the water.  
  
  
***NOTE*** This was a Chapter that mysteriously showed up today, enjoy!!! 


	27. Chapter 26

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 26  
  
Sonahan walked home sadly, she decided to go alone with Aries instead of flying home with Gohan and Trunks.  
"I wanna go home Aries," she sighed making Aries look p at her, "I...I'm not having any fun anymore...in fact I'm really scared."  
"Don't let them scare you Sonahan," a strong voice said in front of her.  
"Who's that?" Sonahan stopped and looked around timidly.  
"I did," Chocolate Fighter said appearing in front of Sonahan, she had the same invisible suit as Zero.  
"Chocolate Fighter!" Sonahan exclaimed in awe as Chocolate Fighter pulled off her helmet.  
"Please, call me MS, that is what all my students call me, and Chocolate Fighter is getting a bit old," she replied.  
"M-S?" Sonahan tilted her head curiously.  
"Yes, stands for Ms. Samantha, but I guess, since I'm from the future," she began to beam, "I guess it can stand for Mirai Sam or Mirai Sonahan!"  
"Okay, MS," Sonahan nodded, "have you been following me."  
"Yes, for awhile, I've stayed long enough to notice Boppity is appearing in your dreams...me weaker...that little," MS clenched her fist gritting her teeth then laughed it off scratching the back of her head, "anyway, those are the kind of dreams that took over Chance's state of mind, along with many of the other Z-fighters...  
"but you, you can beat him, just think of something--a challenge! Anything! Just don't let him beat you! I know you Sonahan, most think I get my gambling side from Choco101, but I know in truth it's from you. Place a bet Sonahan, you know you can win."  
"Right!" Sonahan slammed her fist in the palm of her hand, then started home, "Bye, MS!!"  
"Do you really get your gambling side from Sonny?" Zero appeared.  
"Of course not," MS pulled her helmet back on, "but Sonny's so dumb, she might think up something she can actually win."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes!" Chococat101 cheered, "All I need is a Neutron Manipulator, a XV Radius Atom Pack, and a Proton GT Execrator...now where the hell am I supposed to get all that?"  
"I might be able to help you," Chibi Trunks said from behind Chococat101.  
"Really?" Chococat101 turned around, "Hey, aren't you angry?"  
Chibi Trunks shrugged, "C'mon, we can look in my Mom's office."  
  
"Fresh outta everything!!!" Chococat101 kicked a can.  
"Too bad," Chibi Trunks shrugged, "guess you're gonna have to stay here."  
Chococat101 winced at Trunks thinking, he wouldn't have...he couldn't have hid all of it from me could he?  
"Trunks," Chococat101 glared at Trunks.  
Chibi Trunks looked up at her innocently, "You didn't really mean all those things did you 101?"  
"Well," Chococat101 stuffed her hands in her pockets and started off, "of course I..." she stopped and looked at Chibi Trunks, was she really getting soft? Damn these humans. "Don't worry 'bout it kid, it's just that Chance guy, he really ticks me off sometimes."  
Chibi Trunks smirked and Chococat101 ran up the steps.  
She went to her room and found Sonahan screaming at the ceiling, "C'mon! C'MON YOU NASTY LIL ROACH!!! Show yourself!!! I'm not afraid of you anymore!!!"  
"What'er you doing?" Chococat101 looked at Sonny like she was stupid.  
Sonahan grinned at Chococat101 just as a red flash collided with her.  
"Sonny!" Chococat101 exclaimed as Sonny passed out cold on the floor.  
  
"So, you've decided to join have you?" Boppity grinned in the dark room in Sonahan's head.  
"No," Sonny shook her head, "I have something much better in mind."  
"What?"  
"A challenge!!!" Sonahan pointed at Boppity.  
Boppity blinked in disbelief then burst out in laughter, "You challenge ME?"  
"Yes!" Sonahan nodded with a sneaky little smirk on her face, "If you win, I shall join you, If I win--"  
Suddenly Chococat101 appeared beside Sonahan, "HOLY CRAB! Boppity! What do you think you're doing Sonny?"  
"I just challenged Boppity, if he wins then I'll go Majin, then if I win," Sonahan said.  
"If you win what?" Chococat101 questioned.  
"Well, I dunno! You cut me off before I could say anything," Sonahan crossed her arms.  
Chococat101 slapped her forehead and rubbed her face agitated, then remembered Boppity's ship. He has gotta have the stuff I need, how else could he transport those fighters to all those different places?  
"If WE win," Chococat101 grimaced at Boppity, "you will leave this place and give me your ship."  
"What?" Boppity exclaimed, "How can I leave if you take my ship?"  
"Fine! Don't leave, but you must surrender all your magic to me...all of it."  
Boppity gritted his teeth, then grinned, "Deal, we shall meet in two months at South City."  
Chococat101 nodded.  
"No!" Sonahan exclaimed, "Hasn't South City been through enough? Lets meet in the 342 Northern Region."  
"Fine," Boppity nodded, "see ya."  
Everything disappeared and Sonahan opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the ground of her room. Chococat101 immediately split from her, "Finally! We're going home!!!" She stopped and looked at Sonahan, "Hey, what did you challenge him for anyways?"  
"You'll see," Sonny beamed and skipped out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you see," Sonahan looked at all the Z-fighters as the conversed outside, "I need the weakest and smartest of you to join me."  
All of them stood there.  
"Well," Vegeta crossed his arms, "I'm not weak!"  
"Yeah," Chococat101 looked over at Vegeta, "You're not smart either."  
"What was that?" Vegeta hissed at Chococat101.  
"I really don't think anyone here fits the bill except Chance and Gohan," a voice said and MS appeared back to back with Zero in midair, "though I wouldn't say either of them are weak."  
"MS!" Sonahan cheered.  
"Yeah, just forget about me," Zero said as the couple landed.  
"MS?" Everyone looked at Sonahan.  
"Yeah, that's Chocolate Fighter for short," Sonahan beamed.  
"O-k," Krillin looked at her, "now how the heck did you get the initials M and S from Chocolate Fighter?"  
"Actually it stands for Mirai Sam," MS said proudly.  
"Mirai WHO?" Everyone except Sonahan, Chococat101, and Zero quizzed.  
"Eh, long story," MS rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Anyway," Piccolo changed the subject, "Sonny, why have you choosen a challenge that depends on you being both weak and smart?"  
"Well, I guess smart wouldn't fit it alll too well," Sonahan rubbed her chin, "but you must be clever, very, very, clever."  
"Well Sonny, I don't think even YOU can fit that challenge," Chococat101 snickered.  
"Hush up!" Sonahan snapped.  
"I know of some who could help," Zero said, "Chococat101 and Yoru."  
"I'm right here stupid," Chococat101 looked at him as if he were dumb.  
"Not you, Arty!" Zero exclaimed.  
"Arty?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
"Ri---ght," 101 added with the same face as Krillin.  
"Who's Yoru?" Sonny titled her head curiously.  
"Why, she's what you would've became if you stayed here instead of going back to New York, and Arty is 101."  
Chococat101 jumped to her feet, "Arty? Arty?! I'd never call myself ARTY, I'm not some white bimbo!"  
"Well, actually," a white cat that dressed invert to Chococat101's cool color style, "you are."  
"Milk Chococat101!" Chococat101 exclaimed.  
"White Chocolate actually!" Arty beamed, "but everyone calls me Lite Chococat101, Arty, Artemis, white-neko, neko-chan..."  
"We get the picture!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
"But," Arty beamed, "I like Arty the best."  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
"Because! Artemis is the coolest character in Sailor Moon!" Arty cheered.  
"Sailor whata?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow.  
"Sailor Moon?" Goku tilted his head, "How can a moon be a sailor! What a stupid idea!"  
"Gosh Sonny," Arty started with a drip rolling down her forehead, "I think you're beginning to rub off."  
"Is Yoru here too?" Sonny asked MS excited, "I wanna thank her! She was the one who helped me in the tournament right? Before you came, right?"  
"Well yeah," MS nodded, "but I don't think--"  
"Is she here?" Sonny cut MS off.  
"Over there," MS pointed over to the tree on the lawn, "but Sonny--"  
"Thanks MS bye!" Sonny ran to the tree.  
"Great," Trunks sighed slouching on the ground, "Now we have two Sonnies to deal with."  
"You know you're loving it," Zero smirked at Trunks.  
"Agh!" Trunks flipped backwards, "Where'd YOU come from?"  
"Your future friend, and trust me," Zero stood up and put his hands on his hips, "two Sonnies is like a dream come true."  
"Yeah right!" Trunks replied wide-eyed, "Are you kidding me? Her insanity musta got to your head, because you're not thinking straight!"  
"Trust me, you'll see," Zero smirked.  
"Leave'm be Zero," MS sighed.  
Zero grabbed her around the waist and dipped her to the ground, "He's going to learn sooner or later my love."  
"Really," MS sighed again, "whatever you say cupid, now pick me up before all the blood rushes to my head."  
"Aight," Zero lifted her up.  
"Okay," Krillin started, "let me get this straight. Zero, is Trunks in the future."  
"Supposedly," Zero folded his arms behind his head.  
"Arty is Chococat101 in the future," Krillin pointed at the white cat in orange and yellow.  
"Yep, yep, yep," Arty beamed happily.  
"What joy," Chococat101 sighed sarcastically pulling a paper bag over her head.  
"And this Yoru chick is Sonny," Krillin finished.  
"Uh-huh," MS nodded, "but I wouldn't expect much from her, "she's not really...a people person...she's very A social you see."  
Chance took a deep breath and looked over to where Sonny was calling for Yoru.  
"Very A social," MS looked at Chance sympathetically.  
"I can't take this," Yamcha pulled his hair, "too many people to learn all at once!"  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Tien cut in and pointed at MS, "then who are you?"  
"What?" MS pointed at herself, "Samantha in the future of course!"  
"Who's Samantha?" Tien questioned.  
"WHAT?!" MS replied angrily, "who are you not...why you...erg!!! SONNY GET OVER HERE!!!"  
"MS!" Sonny ran over, "I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!! IN THE FUTURE--"  
"Yes???" MS looked at Sonny anxiously.  
"I'm a TREE!!!" Sonny exclaimed making everyone fall over.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT A TREE!" MS berated Sonny then cleared her throat stand up, "Sonny, 101, you haven't introduced these guys to Sam have you?"  
"Why should we?" Chococat101 crossed her arms, "it's too much work fusing with Sonny, she's such a buffoon, she never gets it right."  
"I am not a buffoon!" Sonny exclaimed then put her index finger on her chin, "What's a buffoon!"  
"Grrr..." Chococat101 held Sonny in a headlock and pounded her in the head with her fist, "YOU IDIOT!!!"  
"Alright, alright, break it up," Bulma split the two apart, "So who IS Sam?"  
"I can't TELL you, I have to SHOW you, she's very young though, and kind of, well..." MS searched for the right words.  
"A nut," 101 put in.  
"I AM NOT A NUT!!!" MS yelled, then smiled, "Anyways, I think she'd be able to help us with the challenge against Boppity, she's REALLY weak, and smart...well...for the most part."  
"I told ya, I'm not fusing with Sonny!" 101 snapped angrily.  
"WHO SAID YOU HAD TO!?!" MS flared angrily, then smiled kindly, "you merely have to perform a simple magic trick."  
"Really," Chococat101 looked at MS with a drip, "I'm not good with magic."  
"Oh well!" MS pulled Chococat101 in front of everyone and Sonny right in front of her, "now everyone sit down."  
"No, I'll stand," Piccolo, along with the other Z-fighters, complained.  
"I said," MS grew to a huge height with fire blazing behind her as red as her eyes, "SIT DOWN!!!"  
"Sure," Piccolo laughed nervously, and all the Z-fighters sat in unison.  
"That's better," MS went back to normal smiling happily.  
"What a skitzo," Trunks said wide-eyed.  
"That's my girl," Zero grinned.  
Trunks looked at Zero and inched away.  
"Now form a circle with your arms, and picture yourselves fusing." MS looked from Chococat101 to Sonny.  
"Whatever," Chococat101 replied.  
Sonny began giggling, "This is funny."  
"JUST DO IT!" MS snapped and then concentrated as she waved her hands over the circle Sonny and 101 had formed. She looked at the circle and smacked Chococat101 in the back of the head, "YOU'RE NOT THINKING HARD ENOUGH!"  
"LADY IF YOU SHOUT AT ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL..." Before she could finish Chococat101 heard Sonny gasp and looked down at the circle, "What the heck!!!"  
The circle they formed began to glow as something that resembled blue static appeared inside.  
"Don't pull away," MS advised, "its working!"  
"Cool," Goten exclaimed.  
"Hey Gohan, can you pass the popcorn?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
MS glowered at them and they shut up.  
Sonny screamed as a head submerged from the static and a young teenage girl flew out of the circle screaming her head off.  
The young teenage girl, with medium length brown hair and brown eyes flew about 20 stories into the sky then, turned and began to fall head first towards the tree on the front lawn.  
"I HATE THESE FALLING DREAMS!!!" She cried covering her eyes, "C'mon, wakeup, wakeupwakeupwakeup!!!!"  
She smashed into the tree making everyone go, "oooo..."  
She fell on her butt and rubbed her head in pain, "owie, owie, OWE!!!"  
Suddenly another figure fell from the tree and landed on the young teens stomach. She fell backwards and spit up a whole branch of leaves she had swallowed with swirls in her eyes.  
"Oh no," MS ran over, "Yoru! Get off of my inner child!"  
"Inner child???" Everyone exclaimed and followed.  
"Stupid child," the figure who had fallen on the brunnette stood up. She looked like a gothic Sonny with black stain like scars over her blue eyes.  
"Are you Yoru?" Sonny asked the tall black-haired person curiously.  
"No, I'm leaving," Yoru began to fade in a lite blue light and then disappeared completely.  
"How rude," Sonny put her hands on her hips.  
"Don't mind her, we need to get this kid inside!" Zero looked down at the teenager.  
  
~*~  
  
Samantha blinked herself awake and stared at the white ceiling, "I knew I'd wake up sooner or later..."  
"So you're awake," Chance smiled down at her.  
Sam screamed so hard she fell off the couch she was laying on, "who are you??? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?! GET OUT!!!"  
"What's going on in here?" Bulma came in making Samantha panick even more.  
"What the...Bulma???" Sam inched away from Bulma, "I must...still be dreaming!" she started smacking her face, "wakeupwakeupwakeup!!!"  
"Stop that!" Bulma grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her up.  
"My dreams feel more real everytime I sleep!" Sam said feeling her wrist.  
"That's probably because this isn't a dream," Chance patted Sam's shoulder and left.  
"Oh yeah, just leave ME here to explain everything," Bulma said and looked at Sam, "Samantha...it's Samantha right?"  
Sam nodded.  
"Well, Samantha, Sonahan and Chococat101 have been stuck here for awhile and then MS, Arty, and Yoru, along with Chance, and Zero came from the future to summon you. We did this because Boppity and Sonny made a challenge that need weak, but smart competitors. That's when MS thought the best way to win would be by getting you and here you are."  
Samantha rubbed her temples with both her hands and sat down, "my head hurts."  
Bulma nodded, "Mine does too."  
"How did Sonahan and Chococat101 get stuck here anyways?" Sam asked while thinking, how is this even happening? Those are characters I made up! Arty, Yoru, and MS too! I MUST be dreaming! I'm talking to Bulma for crying out loud!  
"Well," Bulma sat down next to Sam and began to tell the whole story.  
  
***NOTE*** I just HAD to put myself in it, it was getting so good, and besides I need to end this story already, so it's not like one (or two, or three) extra characters are going to matter. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 26  
  
Samantha stared at the blank tv like a broken rag doll with her jaw wide open and eyes as wide as saucers.  
"How long has she been like that?" Gohan asked getting ready to go home.  
"It's going on four hours!" Goten exclaimed excited.  
"This is definitely going in the book of world records! She hasn't blinked once!" Chibi Trunks added holding a stop watch in his hand.  
Gohan face faulted as he looked over at Samantha, "Fa-fa-fa-four HOURS?"   
"Yep," Goten replied.  
"I'll get her up!" Sonahan ran in with a big basin of water.  
"Sonny no!!!" Bulma cried out, "NOT MY COUCH!!!!"  
Before Bulma could stop her Sonny poured all the water on top of Sam's head. When the flood of water washed away Sam laid on the floor with Xs in her eyes.  
"Wake up! Wake up! It's time to get up! C'mon Sammy!" Sonny shook Samantha.  
"Trust me," Sam replied dizzily with Xs still in her eyes, "if I could get up, I would."  
"Aw man," Trunks sighed, "she only stayed like that for four hours and five minutes."  
"That was fun, let's go home now Gohan," Goten looked up at his brother.  
"Ummm...ok," Gohan nodded. They said there goodbyes and left.  
"This has to be a dream," Sam muttered wrapped up in a towel sitting in a corner of the room.  
"Does B-ma hav'tah tell you the whole story all over again?" Sonahan put her hands on her hips.  
"B-ma?" Bulma and Trunks tilted their heads curiously.  
"No," Sam stooed up, "that's okay. Look at me," she looked down then turned around all dried off and hyper, "this is one of the COOLEST dreams I've ever been in and all I can do is complain on how it's a dream! I better do some fun stuff before I wake up! Hey---" she touched her eyes, "uh...where's my glasses?"  
"Glasses?" Sonny questioned, "Oh right glasses! I uh---kinda sorta...uh well I...stepped on them when everyone was bringing you inside, but I fixed them up."  
Sonny beamed as she handed Sam big red coke bottle frames with duck tape hanging all over.  
Sam screamed as she turned blue in the face with a horror story background inching around her. She slouched on to the floor holding the ugly glasses.  
"I can't wear these! They're...they're...they're..."  
"Really red?" Sonny suggested.  
"THEY'RE UGLY!!!" Sam shouted and beamed Sonny in the head with the glasses, "Those aren't mine! I'd never go out wearing THOSE, are you KIDDING ME!!!"  
Sonny fell over with a big know in her head and Xs in her eyes.  
"Don't worry," Bulma patted Sam on the back walking over Sonny as Sam stood up, "I'll get you a brand new pair. What's your prescription?"  
"Well I'm," Sam though putting her finger to her chin in thought, she winced around her to try to get an estimate of her prescription. Suddenly she blinked in confusion, "wait a minute..."  
"What is it?" Bulma looked at her curiously.  
"I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE!! I'M CURED!!! I'M CURED!!! I'M CURED!!!" Sam jumped from one foot to the other clapping her hands with joy. She jumped on the couch and did a back flip landing with a split and peace signs on both signs, "I'M NOT BLIND ANYMORE!!!" she blinked, "Did I do that?"  
Bulma, Sonny, and Chibi Trunks nodded staring at her dumbfounded.  
Sam beamed jumping to her feet and walking out the room, "COOL!"  
"She's a nut alright," Bulma and Chibi Trunks said in unison with Sonny crossing her arms and nodding her head in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Pochacco slammed his head against the dashboard in his well known chibi form, "I hate Sailor Moon...I hate everything about this show...if I see one more chick get naked and turn into a friggin Sailor Scout...someone's goin' down..."  
"Ya know," Sailor Kitty crossed her arms tapping her foot as she looked at Pochacco, "Chococat101 isn't gonna like it if she get her car back with a big dent on the dashboard."  
"I don't care," Pochacco laid back in the car seat going back to the human form, "did you get the gas? Huh? Have you? Yet? PLEASE say you have!"  
"No, we haven't got it yet, gas for cars from different dimensions is hard to find ya know!" Sailor Kitty slammed her hand on the car door looking at Pochacco sternly.  
"Stop lying Kitty!" Chibi Choco said pushing her out the way, "We got it Pochacco, we've had it for the longest! She just wanted to stay here!"  
"Err..." Sailor Kitty stared at Chibi Choco, "traitor."  
"WHAT?" Pochacco jumped up, but instead of being mad he has estatic, "We can finally leave?!"  
"Uh huh," Lil Choco nodded, "but...we only have enough for a trip back home."  
"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS IT ISN'T HERE!!!" Pochacco exclaimed making Sailor Kitty snort, "101's a smart girl, she can take care of herself! Let's go home!"  
"YEAH!!!" Lil Chococat and Chococat cheered jumping in the car.  
Chibi Choco sighed with a drip rolling down her pink forehead as Sailor Kitty crossed her arms, "Stupid boys, just when I was having fun."  
"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE FREAKIN' CAR!" All the boys yelled at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm not blind," Sam chanted the same thing she had been singing for an hour.  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" Everyone shouted, "you're not blind!"  
Sam stopped and smiled, then noticed Yamcha. Her eyes grew into hearts as she clapped her hands together drooling.  
"Umm..." Yamcha backed up nervously, "Are you alright?"  
"YAMCHA!" Sam pounced on him hearts following her like stink to a bum, "How long have I waited for this day!"  
"How long?" Yamcha asked turning blue in the face from lack of air.  
"FOREVER!" Sam replied letting him go.  
Yamcha dropped to the ground gasping for air.  
"Well Yamcha," Bulma laughed as she crossed her arms, "looks like YOU have a new girlfriend."  
"WHAT!" Yamcha looked at her with wide eyes and pointed at Sam, "I'm old enough to be that girls big brother! Maybe even her Dad...maybe..."  
"YEAH!" Sam cheered hugging Yamcha again, "I have a brand new boyfriend!"  
"But-uh," Yamcha sighed looking down then said sarcastically, "Brand new boyfriend? What heppened to the old ones?"  
"I pushed them off a cliff because they made me mad," Sam replied simply still beaming.  
"Agh," Yamcha pulled away from her, then slouched on the ground looking down, "I always knew I'd die because of a younger woman."  
"Don't be silly," Sam laughed standing over Yamcha patting his head rather hard, "I'm not mad at you---" then her eyes turned into that of a devil as the details of her face darkened, "yet..."  
"Eeeee," Yamcha hugged Bulma's legs scared out of his mind.  
Vegeta shook his head as Chibi Trunks flicked through the channels, "Earthlings are so stupid--"  
"There you are!" MS ran in, grabbed Sam and ran out at the speed of light.  
"--it really scares me after awhile," Vegeta finished.  
  
~*~  
  
"Found her," MS sat Sam down next to Arty in the grass where Gohan, Zero, and Chococat101, then sat down herself.  
"Good," Sonny cracked her knuckles standing before them all, "You all have been recruited to join the Chocolate Fighters in the fight against--" Zero began to wave his hand in the air, "--against Boppity--" Sonny began to get distracted by Zero, "yes you may go to the bathroom!"  
"No, it's not that," Zero shook his head, "first Chocolate Fighter was you right? Then MS, and now it's ALL of us? I don't get it."  
"I don't even like Chocolate," Gohan said, this made all the girls glare at him with evil glowing red eyes, "I mean...umm...uh...I think I'm gonna shut up now."  
"In an answer to Zero's question," Sam crossed her arms proudly and began, "Chocolate Fighter is not just one person, but many persons. It's Sonahan, Chococat101, Yoru, Arty, MS, and myself."  
"So, how do WE fit into this?" Zero asked.  
"I," Sam began smartly, "have no idea."  
Zero fell over, "Gee, thanks alot."  
"Let's get back to business shall we?" Sonny looked at them all, "It's time for me to tell you the name of the game!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yoru," Chance sat at the tree trunk, "Yoru, please come out." He waited, but when she didn't come out he went on, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to deal and I'm sorry I put you through all that. I really am. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
A pine cone violently fell from the tree and smacked Chance in the back of the head.  
"I know that was you! This isn't even a pine tree!" Chance shouted and a million more pine cones flew at him until he ran away.  
Yoru appeared holding a big pine cone and threw it with all her might at the running Chance, knocking him to the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
"That's what you get," Yoru began to fade, "you jerk."  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't do this!" Zero whined, "it's too hard!"  
"Oh c'mon Zero!" Sonny took his hands, "you can do it!"  
"No he can't now get him out of here," Chococat101 kicked Zero into the sky.  
"That isn't very nice 101!" Sonny pouted.  
"Well, it wasn't very nice of him to through me in a jail cell either," Chococat101 got back to training, "now we're even."  
"Don't worry Zero!" MS called at the sky, "I'll catch you!"  
Then as Zero came rushing back to the ground, MS stepped aside and let him fall through the ground.  
"I thought you said you would catch me," Zero crawled out of the crater he had just made with Xs in his eyes.  
"Yeah, well," MS shuffled a deck of cards, "then I realized how heavy you were. You wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you? There's a whole school of students waiting for me back home that are just begging for detentions---I mean homework---I mean...just waiting to have fun."  
"Hey," Sam looked at MS suspicously, "You're not one of those teachers kids live to hate are you? Because that's the main reason I want to BE a teacher, there's just too many lamebrains in the world."  
"No, of course not, I was just kidding," MS replied nervously, "Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Home sweet...home???" Pochacco stopped and looked around, "Where the heck are we now?!"  
"WATCH OUT!" Chibi Choco screamed as a giant tiger like mecha ran at them.  
"You are interrupting a Zoid battle!" A robot in a white case shouted at them, "Please leave immediately!"  
"Zoids?" Chococat repeated, "Aw man! I told you, you made a wrong turn at Cowboy Bebop, now we've run out of gas and are stuck AGAIN!"  
"Ohh," The gang looked down as they were towed off the lot.  
"Well, look on the bright side!" Pochacco beamed with jelly bean eyes, "At least we're not in Sailor Moon anymore!"   
"Oh," Sailor Kitty sighed, "Don't remind me!"  
  
~*~  
  
What could the Chocolate Fighters possibly be training for? Why is Yoru so mad at Chance? Will the Sanrio gang ever get home? Will ending narrations ever seise? Find out this and more on the next CHOCOLATE FIGHTER!!!  
  
***note*** meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. Chapter 28

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Evil Outlaws Never Were So Cute  
Chapter 28  
  
"This is really nice of you Bulma!" Sam held up a mirror as Bulma blew out her hair, "You doing my hair and all for the first day of school."  
"No problem," Bulma smiled, "girl's gotta look her best!"  
"Wait a minute!" Trunks came into Bulma's room after overhearing the conversation outside, "don't tell me SHE'S going to school too?! About the only one of you who aren't going to school tomorrow are MS, Chococat101, and Arty! That leaves me stuck with you, Sonny, and that Yoru girl!"  
"Actually," Chococat101 patted Trunks shoulder as she passed by, "I thought I'd go to school tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep ya know if I wanna beat that Boppity!"  
Trunks' eyes widened in horror as he remembered the last time Chococat101 came to school and imagined how it would be now that Sonahan and Chococat101 can be two different people.  
"And I'm your new creative writing teacher!" MS beamed squeezing Trunks with joy, "I ran the idea by your old English teacher and she jumped to the occasion! In fact! She jumped out the window screaming, 'NO MORE STUPID KIDS!' It was really very funny!"  
Trunks turned to stone as he imagined MS as his teacher, with her skitzo behavior.  
MS continued to beam as she let Trunks go and skipped down the hall.  
"Don't worry," Arty patted Trunks on the shoulder, "I graduated already and besides," she began to walk down the hall as she loaded a machine gun, "I have an appointment with Tiffany's tomorrow."  
"I suddenly," Trunks began to slouch on the floor, and grabbed a thermometer, and blanket before he sat on the ground, "don't feel to good..."  
"Poor Trunks," Sam looked down at him with her hair newly straightened.  
"Forget it bub," MS pulled Trunks from the ground and glowered at him, "You're going to school and that's final!"  
"Yeah what she said," Bulma nodded.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come on! Get out! You sleep in the girls room!" Trunks heard Chibi Trunks shout as he walked into the room.  
He looked in and found that Chibi Trunks was yelling at Yoru who was hovering in the corner of the ceiling. Zero was sitting in what once was Trunks' bed looking at Chbi Trunks.  
"I wouldn't do that kid she has beams that come outta her eyes, that'll fry ya in a second," Zero advised Chibi Trunks.  
"I'm not afraid of--" before Chibi Trunks could finish he was burnt to a crisp, "--her."  
"I'm not going in that dingy little room!" Yoru shouted standing angrily on the ceiling looking down at the Trunkses, "It smells like perfume, and posies, and all they wanna do is play truth or dare! Stupid girls, and their girly games, and those awful smells," crosses arms muttering.  
"So, Sonny turns into a tomboy," Trunks mumbles looking up at Yoru sitting on the ceiling.  
"Well, you can't stay in here Yoru," Zero stood up, "we have to change you know."  
"It's not like I'm a pervert," Yoru closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "and it isn't like you have anything that I'd really want to see."  
"GET OUT!" Chibi Trunks yelled, "the last time a girl stayed in MY room I couldn't sleep!"  
"Aren't you a bit young to be talking like that?" Yoru looked at Chibi Trunks.  
Chibi Trunks pulled his hair and pointed at Trunks, "It was all his fault!"  
Now Trunks pulled his hair, "NOTHING like that happened!"  
"Uh-huh," Yoru replied skeptically, "well, I'm not moving."  
"There's a million other rooms you can stay in Yoru," Trunks said, "why can't you go in one of them?"  
"Well, why are you guys staying in the same room then? If I'm such a bother just go away."  
"No," Chibi Trunks replied.  
"Why not?" Yoru snapped.  
"Because this is my room!" all the Trunks' replied, looked at each other than shouted pointing at themselves, "No, this is MY room!"  
"It's MINE you MORRONS!!!" Chibi Trunks shouted smacking both Zero and Trunks with a pillow.  
"Oh..." Trunks passed out.  
"...yeah..." Zero followed Trunks.  
"...." Yoru continued to cross her arms and sit on the ceiling.  
"Hey," Chance walked in, Yoru looked down and glared at him evilly, "Trunks do you know what room--"  
Yoru appeared scowling right in his face.  
"--EEE!" Chance jumped back, "Yoru!"  
"GET," Yoru formed a large ki blast above her head and threw it at Chance, "OUT!!!"  
"AHHH!!!" Chance flew out the room as it blew up the doorway and Sonahan's room across the hall, where all the girls were staying.  
They sat there in the dust wide-eyed and dirty.  
"Don't worry everybody!" Sam stood up, a million bandannas and bags covering her head, "my hair is fine!"  
"My room is totaled!" Sonahan looked at the wreckage.  
"My newly painted nails!" Arty cried looking at her now grudgy looking clear polished nails, "RUINED!"  
MS blinked at the blank laptop screen that shut down due to the explosion and pulled her hair, "Tomorrow's whole lesson plan! ERASED!"  
"My house," Bulma ran over looking at all the destruction, "destroyed again!"  
"My rest, interrupted!" Chococat101 laid on the bed not bothered by the explosion or dirt, but by all the yelling, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well," Bulma crossed her arms and sighed as a bunch of robots rebuilt Chibi Trunks' room door and Sonahan's room, "Looks like you all have to sleep in different rooms tonight. I don't know how this happened, but let's not let it happen again tonight? Huh? At least wait until tomorrow."  
"Okay," Everyone replied eyeing the silent Yoru.  
Yoru crossed her arms with a nervous drip, "...."  
"I call this room!" Sonahan ran into the room right next to her old one only to be kicked out by Chococat101.  
"You snooze, you loose!" Chococat101 chanted in sing song right before slamming the door.  
"Don't have to get all Kris Kreed on me," Sonahan muttered face smashed into the floor.  
"I want the downstairs room," Sam pointed downstairs.  
"Sure," Bulma nodded, "Help yourself."  
"Yeah!" Sam ran towards the stair and slid down the banister.  
"Me too!" Arty followed Sam, "Any floor Yoru isn't on is good enough for me!"  
"What'dya say my lovely Chocolate Fighter," Zero grinned evilly at MS, "how about you and me enjoy the solitude of the third floor?"  
"I say," MS began then stomped downstairs to work in Bulma's Computer Lab, "forget about it! I'm not going to any high school without a listen plan! Children are evil, they'll eat me alive! ALIVE!"  
"Au, man," Zero sighed then shrugged and walked down the long hall, "looks like I'm hoofin' it."  
"I call the master guest room on the fourth floor!" Chibi Trunks raised his hand in the air.  
"Not if I get there first!" Trunks ran up the steps.  
"Master Guest Room?" Sonny jumped up and ran to the elevator, "Must be really BIG!"  
"Is the attic available, Bulma?" Chance asked, "I heard Chococat101 added a sunroof."  
"Yeah, I guess so," Bulma nodded.  
"I think that I'll stay there for the night," Chance started towards the other elevator, "goodnight Bulma."  
"Goodnight," Bulma waved and looked around, "Now where did Yoru go?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha slept soundly on the couch after doozing off watching Friends, little did he know Sam and Arty where spying on him.  
"Is this why you wanted to sleep downstairs?" Arty whispered to Sam.  
Sam beamed turning around, "Of course."  
"So, you're just gonna sit here all night and watch a sleeping bum?" Arty cocked an eyebrow, "sounds like oodles of fun."  
"Oh yeah," Sam put her hands on her hips, "well watch this!"  
Sam ran at Yamcha and jumped into the air, "BONZAI!!!"  
"Huh?" Yamcha opened his eyes then opened his mouth to a silent yell as Sam knocked all the air out of his lungs landing "gracefully" on Yamcha's stomach.  
"Time to get up Yamcha! You're 'upposed to take me to school today!" Sam shook the living daylights (or at least what was left of them) out of Yamcha.  
"School, right," Yamcha got up sleepily and stumbled out the living room, "gotta take you to school."  
"How was that?" Sam beamed with her legs crossed on the coffee table and arms crossed behind her head.  
"Cute, but lame," Arty replied, "wait until you get a load of what I got in store for our little dessert bandit."  
  
~*~  
  
Yoru looked up at the sky as she sat on top of Capsule Corp. it reminded her so much of the time she changed into Yoru, though painful in thought, it was a sacred memory.  
When Yoru got tired of staring up at the sky she jumped through the sunroof, like a ghost would go through a wall, and dove into bed. Only to find she wasn't the only one there. Yoru slowly turned around to find Chance staring back at her as bug-eyed as she was.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The whole house rumbled waking everyone up.  
Bulma sat up in a very grumpy mood and got out of bed, "What are those idiots doing now?!"  
  
Sam and Arty ducked to the ground and covered their ears.  
"MAN THAT'S LOUD!" Sam shouted at Arty over the noise.  
"YOU SAID IT!" Arty replied then paused as she stared at the shaking ceiling, "We hav'tah get outta here before the whole complex collapses!"  
"Don't hav'tah tell me twice!" Sam replied and they ran out the door.  
  
Yamcha rubbed his eyes, awakened by all the shaking, "What the...?" He heard something crack and looked up at the cracking ceiling, "That can't be good..."  
Suddenly the ceiling fell in and Trunks fell right on top of Yamcha's head.  
Chibi Trunks looked down the hole from his room upstairs, "WAIT FOR ME!"  
Yamcha pushed Trunks off him, "What's the big--" before he could finish Chbi Trunks did a cannonball right on his head.  
"We need'tah get outta here!" Trunks picked up Chibi Trunks and threw him out the window as hard as he could, following close behind.  
"Hey!" Yamcha tossed a piece of broken tile off of him and jumped out the window, "wait for me!"  
  
Chococat101 and Sonahan opened the door at the very same time as the walls began to collapse.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Chococat101 yelled at Sonny.  
"It isn't me for once!" Sonahan defended herself.  
"RUN!!!" Vegeta ran down the hall wide-eyed and tearing, then dove down the stairs and out the house.  
"Vegeta?!" Sonahan and Chococat101 turned around surprised.  
"Hey," Sonahan's ears twitched as she looked in the direction Vegeta had come from and came out her room, "Do you here that?"  
"Sounds like water," Chococat101's ears twitched as well as she walked out her room. Suddenly she panicked, "a LOT of water!"  
"AHHH!!!" Bulma screamed caught in a flood of water that came rumbling towards Chococat101 and Sonahan.  
Sonahan turned heel and followed Vegeta's example as Chococat101 stared at the flood wide-eyed, "Holy sh--"  
Before she could finish she was swept away by the large flood and thrown out of the house onto the lawn with Bulma.  
Chococat101 began to cough, doubled over on the lawn, "gross...toilet...water..."  
Everyone, except for MS, Zero, Chance, and Yoru was out there staring as Capsule Corp. crumbled to the ground.  
"My...my...my HOUSE!" Bulma screamed.  
"Wait a minute," Sam said looking around, "Not everyone's here! What if MS and Yoru--"  
"Don't worry about it Sam," Arty looked at the big mound of dust that began to settle, "I dunno about Chance and Zero, but MS and Yoru or fine, if they weren't I wouldn't be here."  
Just as arty finished speaking a figure began to run out of the dust.  
"Who's that?" Sonny winced.  
"There's two of them!" Sam exclaimed.  
"My house!" Bulma cried waterfall tears.  
Once the figure came out of the dust they could see it was Zero holding MS in his arms, he ran to them and placed her on the ground.  
"Is she alright?" Sam crawled over.  
"I dunno," Zero shook his head looking down at MS, then crossed his arms in a critisizing way, "we could've made it out sooner, but SHE just HAD to print out her blasted lesson plan." MS coughed dramatically and Zero took her in his arms, "MS, are you alright."  
"Zero..." MS looked up at him weakily.  
"Yes, it's me," Zero nodded.  
Suddenly MS' eyes turned evil as she grabbed Zero's neck and began to strangle him, "YOU DIDN'T SAVE MY LESSON PLAN!!!"  
"I'm sorry!" Zero passed out on the floor with swirls in his eyes.  
"I WORKED HARD ON THAT LESSON PLAN!!!" MS yelled about to beat up Zero some more then fell backwards on the ground exhausted, "I'm feel too beat up to yell."  
Everyone stared blankly as MS fell asleep. That is until Bulma broke out in tears again crying, "My Ho-o-o-o-ouse!"  
"Well, we know, they're alright, but where's Yoru and Chance?" Trunks questioned.  
"Who cares?" Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off, then he realized that the whole house must have been destroyed, "My gravity room!"  
Before anyone could blink, Vegeta was hugging his wife spraying tears everywhere, "WE LOST EV-ERY-THING!"  
That's when Chance made his appearance, screaming his head off running in nothing but his boxers.  
"She's gonna kill me!!!" Chance flailed his arms in the air as he ran by them all.  
"Who?" Everyone questioned as a dark figure with blazing blue eyes submerged in the air. It was like a shadow creature, but the gang quickly learned it was Yoru.  
"SON CHANCE GOHAN!" Yoru formed to electrifying blue ki blasts in either of her hands, "TONIGHT YOU SHALL MEET YOUR FIERY MAKER!!!"  
"That...can't be good," Zero looked up as the two seperate ki blasts Yoru held in her hands form in a huge one that she held over her head.  
"You can say that again!" Arty began to run, "She'll destroiy us all!!!"  
"But I'm too cute to die!" Sam ran away in the opposite direction flailing her arms.  
"Me too!" Sonahan started running.  
"Me three!" Yamcha followed.  
"Sayonora," Zero took to the sky, "I've seen this happen one too many times to be stupid enough to stick around."  
MS stomped her feet as she looked at him fly away, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!"  
Zero sighed and came back as Chbi Trunks, Vegeta, and Trunks carrying his mom flew away.  
There's no way we can all get away in time, Chococat101 stared at Yoru nervously, even by air--the impact will surely kill us. Someone has to stop her.   
Suddenly Chococat101 caught a glimpse of Chance running, and like a flash of light she grabbed him and brought him before Yoru, "THIS is who your mad at Yoru! Don't take out your anger just because of this worm!"  
"WHAT THE HECK'ER YOU DOING?" Chance shouted at 101.  
"Must..destroy...Chance," Yoru got ready to throw the ki blast speaking like a short circuiting android.  
"Hey wait a minnet, just kill him," Chococat101 said.  
"Must...destroy!!!" Yoru threw the ki blast with all her might.  
"CRAB!!!" Chococat101 dropped Chance and ran away crying in Chibi form.  
"AHHH!!!" Chance tried to shield the blast as it hit him head on.  
  
The blast took a moment, then BOOM everything in West City exploded. The blast was so strong the neighboring Cities and islands were hit as well. Then, all was silent. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chocolate Fighter  
  
Yoru's Past  
Chapter 29  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Chococat101 muttered as she swept up rubble dressed in a grey jumpsuit the community service cops had given her after she destroyed the orange one. Because of Yoru's PMS everyone who had been in Capsule Corp. at the time of the explosion were sentenced to Community Service until every single city destroyed was rebuilt by them (with the assistants of construction workers of course). At this rate, it would take centuries.  
Miraculously, no one was hurt except for Chance who was in the hospital bandaged from head to toe. Chococat101 looked over at Yoru painting a newly finished building with a nonchalant look on her face. 101 couldn't help but wonder if it was in fact a miracle or if Yoru knew that the only person who was going to get hurt was Chance.  
Yoru stopped suddenly and gave Chococat101 an evil glare from the corner of her icy blue eyes. Then something that had never ever happened before in Chococat101's lifetime happened. She froze in fear as Yoru's voice came into her mind said in a cold tone, "Stay out of my head."  
Chococat101 gulped and got back to work by blowing up the useless rubble and starting on a new mall.  
Yoru continued to paint. She didn't think about how she should be regretting her actions, or what chore she would do next, all she thought about was Chance, and how pleased she was to know that he was now barely alive. An evil little smirk appeared on her face as she finished up the bucket of paint she was using and went to get another. As she picked up a new one however, the smirk faded. Was this really something she should be happy about? Chance was like the brother she never had (in there time Trunks and Gohan are just a few years apart, not a decade or so), she even had a crush on him for awhile...  
Yoru shook her head as she popped open the lid of the paint and mixed it with a stick. Why should she feel bad? This was the same thing he had done to her...left her for dead...left her alone...  
As Yoru began painting again, her thoughts slowly drifted into a flashback, long, long ago, when her gang had first come across the Z-gang...  
  
~*~  
  
((Yoru's Flashback))  
Sam (MS) sat in a corner with her hands wrapped around her knees. She was around 13 at the time. Trunks (Zero) was around that age too and came to comfort her.  
"What'smatter Sam?" Trunks kneeled down next to her.  
"I'm scared," Sam whispered eyes slightly tearing but she held back from crying, "I thought it would be better if I made 101 and Sonny split from me, but now I feel so alone. I have no idea where I am, whether this is real or merely a dream, and I don't even know if you truly exist."  
Trunks scratched the back of his head puzzled, why'd girls have to think so much and be so darn confusing? He just smiled warmly and took her hand, "It's okay Sam, you'll never be alone when I'm around and you can bet I'll be around."  
Sam looked at her hand then at Trunks and blushed slightly, then pulled her hand away turned her nose in the air, "What kinda pick up line is that?"  
"Pick up line...?" Trunks looked at her even more confused then blushed as well slightly embarrassed as he looked down, "I wasn't tryin' to hook up with you, I mean c'mon why would I hit on you? You're bony and weak and way too emotional."  
"What was that?!" Sam snapped angrily, thus starting one argument out of many.  
  
Sonny (Yoru) sat outside with Aries and picked buttercups for the chain of flowers she was making. Gohan (Chance) smiled as he saw her while walking down the cobblestone path to Capsule Corp. and made a detour. He sat in front of the young girl and watched as she looped the flowers together.  
"Hi Gohan," Sonny said without looking up. Aries glowered at Gohan, as he did to every male that approached Sonahan and laid beside Sonny's leg.  
"Hey kid, what'cha up to?" Gohan asked, this was one of the few peaceful moments they were ever able to share together (what with the androids running amuck and everything).  
"I'm making peace chains, I'm gonna do a spell later to try and cast away the androids so that Aries and I can play like this everyday," Sonny replied tying the ends of the small flower chain as she put it around Aries' neck.  
"Good luck, I really hope it works," Gohan rubbed Sonahan's head and stood up stretching his sore muscles, "it's getting harder and harder for me to fight those guys."  
Sonahan looked up at Gohan with a serious look in her eyes, "Gohan, I want you to train me."  
"What?" Gohan looked down at her.  
"I want you to train me until I'm as good as you--if not better."  
"Why?" Gohan asked curiously sitting back down in the grass.  
"So you don't have to fight alone of course," Sonahan exclaimed as if it were obvious, "I don't want you to get hurt..." she sat back looking down her eyes drifting into an unknown place as they gazed at the ground, "...or worse...killed."  
"I'll do it," Gohan stood back up once again, "it shouldn't be too hard."  
  
~ So, Gohan's gonna train that imbicile, ~ Chococat101 looked on from the tree she had been meditating in with a nonchalant look on her face.  
"101! There you are!" A voice exclaimed loudly, knocking Chococat101 out of the tree with surprise.  
"What are ya tryin' ta do?!" Chococat101 jumped up and yelled at Bulma, the one who had been yelling, and rubbed her butt where she landed on ungracefully, "Kill me!"  
"No! Of course not!" Bulma giggled beaming, I just wanted you to try on this outfit I got you!"  
Bulma held up a denim mini skirt, with a blue halter top and a baby blue sweater.  
Chococat101's left eye began to twitch as she backed away from the outfit with open eyes, ~ She IS trying to kill me! ~  
"What?" Bulma stopped beaming, "Don't you like it?"  
"No," Chococat101 snapped, "it's...just...so not me...I haven't worn a skirt in my entire life."  
"Are you kidding me?!" Bulma threw the outfit in the air shocked.  
"Well, I am a six foot black cat, and taking that into consideration I don't think that anyone human man would be in the least bit attracted to me in any physical way, so I don't see as to why I should dress up for one."  
"You lost me..." Bulma stared at Chococat101 blankly.  
Chococat101's eyes grew agitated as a drip rolled down the side of her head, "and you call yourself a genius."  
  
~*~  
  
3 months later.  
  
Sam grabs a roll at the same time Trunks grabs it and for a long moment they are holding hands. Each blushes as they look into each others eyes, until WHAM Sam kicks Trunks in the knee under the table and while he cries out in pain she steals the last dinner roll.  
Sam grinned in triumph and ate the roll slowly wit pride, savoring every last piece.  
Sonny watched nonchalantly and looked at her plate of only health foods.  
"Why ya just eatin' that?" Gohan asked curiously standing over her.  
"It's my diet so I don't get fat and I stay fast," Sonny began to eat her salad.  
"Girl, you're in Sayian training," Gohan grabbed a big bowl of rice and chicken and poured it on her plate, "and when you're in Sayian training you HAVE to eat."  
Trunks glowered at Gohan annoyed, "That was MINE."  
"Bulma, do you have any meat that isn't finger food? I just got my nails done and I don't want to mess them up," Chococat101 said looking at Bulma. It suddenly got incredibly quite as everyone stared at 101 in disbelief. "I mean uh...it's not like I care or anything...it's just that, ya know, I paid for these to get done."  
Everyone just blinked still staring at her in silence, until Sam kicked Trunks again for trying to steal her buffalo wings.  
"So, how's your training coming along Sonny?" Bulma asked curiously as she finished off her dinner.  
"Good, I think. Hai, Sensei?" Sonny looked up at Gohan.  
"Yes, she's doing very well, a bit of a slow learner, but that's only because she's a perfectionist," Gohan patted Sonny on the head.  
Sonny grinned and finished her dinner.  
  
A year and some months later.  
  
"Happy birthday Sonahan," Gohan smiled at Sonny as he walked into the living room and handed her a dozen red roses.  
"I don't feel so happy," Sonahan pouted looking at the roses as she sat backwards on the couch, "look how ugly it is outside."  
It was very grey that day, clouds hovered over the sky and killed the sun and its light.  
"I know it seems that way Sonny, but I'm sure the weather will change," Gohan said turning on the tv, "how old are you today?"  
"18," Sonahan replied softly smelling the roses.  
"Really?" Gohan looked at Sonahan as the weather reported on the television talked about heavy rain.  
"Yeah," Sonny nodded.  
"Wow," Gohan leaned back and watched the tv.  
"Wow?" Sonny looked at him, "I'm not that old Gohan!"  
"No, no, no," Gohan chuckled, "I mean like WOW. We've know each other for about about two years already. Isn't that something?"  
"Sure is," Sonahan nodded sitting right on the couch, "Gohan there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how."  
"You know you can tell me anything Son-chan," Gohan rubbed Sonahan's head messing up her hair like he always did to show her she was one of the guys.  
"Gohan I...I uh..." Sonahan looked down, two years ago she could've said these three words like she says Hello in the morning, but not now...  
Suddenly, a newsflash broadcasted on the television. The androids had come out of hibernation and were terrorizing people again.  
"I have to go," Gohan got up seriously.  
"Let me go to!" Sonahan jumped up.  
"No, not after last time," Gohan shoke his head and started off, "not after last time."  
Last time Gohan and Sonahan had fought the androids in this theme park and Gohan nearly lost his arm (as well as his life). He would've too if Sonny hadn't learned cybershield right then and there.  
"It's too dangerous," He added as Sonny followed him to the door.  
"I saved your life last time! You need me!" Sonahan stomped her foot.  
~ I'll just have to throw her off. ~ Gohan stopped and looked down, "I'll tell you what, I'll meat you at that old plantation in 20, k? I just have to go change into my fighting clothes."  
"O-k!" Sonny nodded excited and Gohan left, "...wait!"  
~ Uh-oh. ~ Gohan thought and took off at light speed.  
"I just wanted to tell you..." she ran out and realized he was gone when she looked up at the sky, "I love you."  
  
"Well," 17 smirked at Gohan as a building collapsed behind him, "if it isn't our little friend 18, I thought you were dead."  
"Ditto," Gohan winced at him, "Why don't you losers just leave us alone, what have we ever done to you?!"  
"Besides be utterly annoying and idiotic?" 18 stood on the roof of a car.  
Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at 18, "That didn't answer my question at all you idiot, that's just saying why you don't like them."  
"You question my intelligence?" 18 snapped at Gohan.  
"I don't have to question it, I know you're stupid ya dumb blonde," Gohan replied nonchalantly.  
"Why you little..." 18 gritted her teeth.  
"Let's just kill him now 18," 17 crossed his arms.  
"Let's," 18 nodded and they disappeared.  
Gohan looked around waiting for their first attack.  
  
~ He's late, ~ Sonny thought looking at her watch, "How long does it take him to change his clothes?"  
"Well, well, well," a cold voice chuckled in the wind, belonging to no other than 17, "what have we got here?"  
Sonahan looked around scowling.  
"Don't you watch the news kid," 18 appeared right in Sonahan's face, making her take a few steps back, "there's supposed to be rain today, you should've stayed home."  
"It's my birthday I'll do whatever I please," Sonahan backed into a tree by   
the abandoned chemical plantation she had been waiting at.  
"Ooo," 17 said in a mean tone of voice, "it's her birthday 18, we had better watch out."  
~ Where are you Gohan, ~ Sonahan looked from one android to the other.  
"Let's destroy her," 18 powered up.  
"Let's," 17 sneered and blasted Sonahan in the stomach with a ki blast sending her crashing throught the wall of the plantation.  
Sonny stood up shaking the dirt from her hair. She soon her cold chuckling and looked around. Everywhere she turned their seemed to be one of them lurking in the hall. She ran around in circles until finally she was trapped.  
There was two exits and only two, both were being blocked. Sonny was tired of running, that's not what Gohan taught her. But what did that matter? He had also taught her that he'd always be there for her...and where was he now.  
It didn't matter, Sonahan decided as her eyes began to glow blue, she's fight them even if it cost her, her life. And it did. As well as the life of Sam and Chococat101.  
((end of Yoru's flash back))  
  
~*~  
  
Yoru shuttered and realized Sonny was standing beside her.  
"Why are you such an angry person?" Sonahan asked straight out.  
"Because I was betrayed by someone I trusted and I have nightmares about my own death," Yoru found herself say as she painted. She was surprised she even replied to Sonny's question, but it must've been because they are connected in a way.  
"Why are their scars on your eyes, and why are your eyes so icy?" Sonny asked as she helped Yoru paint.  
"I got the scars," Yoru stopped and touched the black water like blotches on her eyes, "when the androids blinded me by throwing acid in my eyes. They were blue ate the time and the acid made them stay that way."  
"Why is your skin so pale?" Sonahan continued, "any lighter and you'll be transparent."  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" Yoru snapped.  
"I just was wonderin'."  
"Well..." Yoru continued to paint, "you'd be pale to if you dreamt of a violent death every night and woke up to realize it wasn't a dream."  
Sonahan put down her paint brush and gave Yoru a hug. Yoru looked down at Sonahan as if she was some kind of mental case.  
Sonny looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile, "Well, when you realize that, just remember all the friends you have who care about you."  
"...." Yoru looked away, "I have no friends...not anymore..."  
"I'm your friend," Sonahan stated and then got back to painting.  
  
**NOTE** okay, not very funny, but that's because Vegeta was originally in this chapter during Yoru's flashback and he was the comic relief, but ya know _ 


End file.
